Venganza
by Clo24
Summary: Y la sed de venganza recorría todo mi cuerpo, desea matarlos, deseaba cortarles el cuello a esos miserables que me habían arrebatado todo en la vida: Mi padre. Mi madre. Mi libertad. Y fue cuando lo supe, también tenía determinación, la misma que la tenía Eren, Mikasa, Armin y el capitán Levi. Supe que mi lugar era aquí. Junto a ti. En la Legión de Exploración. [ERENXOC]
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La Caída del Muro María

Pateé una roca con un poco de fuerza haciendo que pegara contra una pared, llevar a agua a casa me disgustaba un poco, sobre todo porque tenía que cargar con dos jarrones, uno a cada lado del palo que tenía tras el cuello.

\- ¡Mamá! -Dije entrando a la casa- ¡Ya llegué! -Dejé ambos jarrones en la mesa y fui a la cocina de aquella pequeña casa- ¿Mamá?

\- Llegaste por fin, _-Chan -Dijo mamá acercándose a mí- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

\- Llené mucho los jarrones -Dije mirándolos de reojo- Además que el poso estaba lleno de personas- Le sonreí a la vez que iba a mi habitación. No era para nada grande y contaba con lo esencial que una niña de 11 años necesita, una cama, un pequeño armario lleno de ropa, una estantería de libros y la ventana que estaba pegada a mi cama, dándome una vista del muro.

\- La comida estará dentro de poco -Dijo la voz de mi madre.

\- ¡Hai! -Dije y mi tiré a mi cama, me giré un poco y pude ver aquel muro que nos separaba del exterior y según mi mamá nos mantenía a salvo de que lo eran nuestros enemigos mortales: los titanes.

Miré el techo con el ceño fruncido, jamás había conocido lo que había más allá del muro, mi madre tampoco, pero el único que pudo verlo fue mi padre, él pertenecía a la Legión de Reconocimiento y cuando tuve cinco años de edad, falleció; un titán se lo había comido.

Apreté un poco los puños con tan solo recordar el suceso, para después levantarme y bajar, miré a mi madre, los años ya le habían caído encima y fue peor para ella cuando un hombre, de cabellos castaños, que portaba el símbolo de la Legión, llegó a la casa y nos dio la noticia. Al principio no lo entendía, no sabía que sucedía y cuando crecí comprendí todo. Fue como si me arrojaran un balde de agua fría.

\- El Sr Jaime, el panadero, pasó por aquí esta mañana -Dijo mamá y me senté, Jaime era el panadero de la zona, al este de Shiganshina y normalmente lo ayudaba o a limpiar la tienda o hacer los panes.

\- Que bien -Susurré bajando la vista.

\- Dijo que deberías ayudarlo pronto, se le están a cumulando los pedidos y necesita manos extras -Mamá me entregó un plato de sopa de calabaza, un vegetal que cultivábamos tras la casa- Espero te guste.

\- Gracias, mamá -Sonreí para empezar a comer, pero de la nada sentimos como la casa se sacudía, se sacudió con fuerza y sentí un jalón en mi brazo, mamá me agarró y nos puso bajo la mesa de madera. Cuando el temblor pasó, la miré, ella a mí y salí de debajo de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -Pregunté girándome a verla, no me respondió y salí lentamente por la puerta.

La gente veía hacía el frente, justo al frente, a la entrada, al norte. Abrí mis ojos como platos, mi respiración se aceleró y de la nada se escuchó como se quebraba una gran piedra, pude ver varios pedazos de estos caer por todos lados y la cosa que sobre salía de la muralla desapareció como llego.

Al instante caí al suelo al ver que cerca de mí un hombre había sido aplastado por lo que era parte del muro, mis lágrimas cayeron al suelo al ver _la sangre_ pegada a la piedra.

\- ¡_! -Escuché a mi madre gritarme, gritarme, me seguía gritando, pero estaba shock, fue cuando me zarandeó con fuerza de los hombros.

\- ¡LOS TITANES ESTAN ENTRANDO!

\- ¡NOS VAN A COMER!

\- ¡AYUDENOS POR FAVOR!

\- ¡_! -Mamá no se hizo esperar y me agarró de la mano y me levantó- ¡_! -Me dio una bofetada y fue cuando reaccioné- ¡Debemos irnos! -Gritó nuevamente para después agarrarme con fuerza de la mano y seguir adelante, corrimos, corrimos más rápido, corrimos sin detenernos, seguimos corriendo, pero de la nada, muy cerca de nosotros, un titán de gran altura derribo uno de los edificios, mamá me empujo muy lejos de ella, haciendo que rodara cuesta abajo y pude ser testigo de cómo los escombros caían sobre ella.

 _Grité_.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas, grité más, grité su nombre, grité por ayuda, pero nadie llego. El titán miraba directo donde estaba la gente bajo los escombros, y atrapo a un hombre que aún vivía. Grité nuevamente al ver como la sangre caían al piso y al siguiente minuto, el titán había caído hacia atrás. Pude ver a una mujer de la Fuerza de Reabastecimiento, pero eso no me importo.

Corrí hasta donde sabía que estaba mi madre, y quité algunos ladrillos, y pude ver la mano de mi madre sobresalir, continué con lo que hacía hasta que pude ver su cara- Mamá, _¿Mami?_ -Pregunté al borde del llanto, la moví un poco, la seguí moviendo y esta tosió, me miró a los ojos, me sonrió y trató de moverse, de acercarse a mí.

Agarré su mano con fuerza y sintió alguien a mi lado, no me importo- Por…favor… -Fueron sus palabras, miré a mamá y luego giré un poco mi rostro, aquella mujer nos miraba, luego miró alrededor y se agachó un poco, con sus manos trató de quitar el resto de los ladrillos y madera, yo no me quedé atrás.

Mamá sangraba en una pierna, y la otra la otra estaba al revés, en ese momento contuve la respiración, su camisa beis tenía una mancha llena de sangre y sus manos estaban manchadas- Tienes que… llevártela… -Pidió- No… no sobreviviré…

Aquella mujer me miró y luego alzo un poco la vista- Se acercan -Susurró y sentí su mano en mi hombro- _Debemos irnos._

"Debemos irnos", aquellas palabras me dejaron pensativa, fruncí el ceño- ¡No la dejaré!, ¡No la dejaré!

\- No te estoy preguntando -Dijo nuevamente, para después agarrarme y ponerme sobre su hombro.

\- ¡No, no, no! -Grité- _¡Mamá!_ -Volví a gritar a la vez que la veía muy lejos de mi alcance, giré un poco el rostro para ver el camino y cuando la vuelta, el pie de un titán ya estaba sobre ella.

 _Sonrió_.

Su sonrisa fue lo último que me dio. Y se escuchó mi grito con gran fuerza a la vez que veía como el pie de un titán la aplastaba. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer por mis mejillas, y mis gritos se incrementaban hasta que sentí un gran golpe tras mi nuca.

Desperté antes de entrar a un barco, aquella mujer me tenía entre sus brazos, la miré, tenía cabello rubio y ojos negros. Dijo algo, decía algo, pero yo no la escuchaba, no sentía ruido, no sentía nada a mi alrededor, pero si sentí como me pasaban a otros brazos y de estos a una seca madera. Bajé la vista a la vez que veía mis manos, miré a mi frente, estaba rodeada de más gente que estaba sentada, miré a mi alrededor, todos lloraban o rezaban.

\- Mamá… -Susurró, muy bajito a la vez que llevo mis manos a la cabeza, agarró parte mi cabello y aprieto con fuerza a la vez que recojo mis piernas contra mi pecho, siento las lágrimas fluir con fuerza.

Mi madre no estaba, ya no la tenía conmigo, ya no podría más nunca escucharla cantar, leerme cuentos, comer de sus platillos.

Las lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas y las sentía en mis labios, apreté con más fuerza mis cabellos y sentí el barco moverse, tragué las lágrimas y alcé la vista cuando sentí un sonido sordo.

Un gran titán, entre carnoso y dorado, habría traspasado el muro María y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, la gente empezó a moverse y a gritar por su vida a la vez que nos alejábamos.

Miré a mi lado a la vez que apretaba con fuerza mis piernas, el vestido azul que traía puesto estaba roto y lleno de mugre. Las personas que me rodeaban no eran más que hombres y mujeres. Habíamos llegado a un refugió dentro de Rose, y nos habían dejado ahí como animales.

A la mañana siguiente, seguía en el mismo sitio, recargada a la pared, tenía hambre, mi estómago rugía y al otro lado de aquel lugar pude ver a unos niños que parecía de mi edad. Una niña de cabello negro y un niño de cabellos castaños. Hipeé un poco y me acurruqué más contra la pared.

Ambos salieron sin notar mi existencia y entraron un par de hombres con grandes panes, cuatro en total, se los iban a comer ellos solos. Me levanté con ayuda de la pared y me acerqué lentamente- Por… por favor… ¿Podrían…?

\- ¡Lárgate de aquí, niña! -Uno de los hombres gritó con el ceño fruncido- ¡Busca tu propia comida! -Y de paso me dio una patada que me tiró al piso haciéndome rodar.

Me levanté con las piernas temblorosas y los ojos llorosos, salí de ahí con miedo y me tropecé con uno de los guardias- ¿Qué?, ¡Oi, ten más cuidado, niñata! -Dijo dándome un empujón haciendo que me cayera al suelo nuevamente- _Estos mocosos que ni nos agradecen…_ -Susurró.

Me quedé en el suelo, lastimada y humillada, nadie se atrevía a ayudarme, hasta que pude ver una mano frente a mí, la tomé y pude ver a un hombre con una sonrisa, era una anciano cordial- ¿Estás bien, niña? -Solo asentí a la vez que empezaba nuevamente a llorar- Pobrecita, debiste haber pasado por todo -Dijo y me rodeó los hombros con una manta verde- Ven conmigo, estoy cuidando de otros niños -Solo asentí y lo seguí.

En una de las tantas cabellas, pude ver nuevamente a aquellos dos niños, la pelinegra y el castaño, junto con un rubio que comían pan tranquilamente, se me hizo agua la boca, pero me controlé un poco- Niños, ella es…

Miré al anciano- _ -Susurré.

\- Sí, _-Chan -Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- También viene de Shiganshina-Dijo. Los miré los tres asintieron y el hombre se acercó a una tela que tenía aun lado del rubio- Aquí tienes, pequeña.

Tomé el pan que me ofrecía y le pegué un gran mordisco a la vez que me sentía aliviada, miré aquellas personas.

\- _Soy Armin Arlelt_ -Dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano, la tomé y traté de sonreír, pero solo salió una mueca- Ellos son _Eren Jaeger_ y _Mikasa Ackerman_ -Los miré, ambos parecían un poco reservados- ¿Dónde están tus padres?, ¿Te has perdido?

Sentí mi corazón encogerse, pero también a latir muy fuerte, y las imágenes de mi madre llegaron a mi mente, solté el pan que cayó al suelo y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, lloraba nuevamente.

\- ¡Armin! -Dijo el otro chico.

\- Lo lamentos mucho, pequeña -Dijo el anciano, yo solo lloraba a más no poder, quería desahogarme y liberar todo el sufrimiento.

Días después junto, con los niños y el abuelo de Armin y más personas, nos enviaron a trabajar la tierra. Nevaba y la cosecha no iba a dar, lo sabía, pues siempre trabajaba la tierra en mi casa y como esperaba este no dio fruto.

El hambre aumento a tal punto que a los niños no nos dieron de comer por varios días, pero a mí eso no me importo, poco ya me importaba comer, pues estaba depresiva, tanto que creí que iba a morir, pero no sucedió.

 _La situación se había empeoró._

En aquella caseta, estábamos nosotros cinco junto a una pareja, aunque la verdad, ellos eran un poco reservados. Era mi 12° cumpleaños, pero no tenía ni un apego de celebrarlo, pues los últimos, al menos desde los cinco años, los había pasado con mi mamá, pasarlo ahora sin ella sería tan doloroso como el simple recuerdo de su calor al darme un abrazo.

Deprimida, abracé más mis piernas, y miré de reojo algún punto fijo de aquella casucha. Suspiré con melancolía hasta que la puerta se abrió. El abuelo de Armin y junto con el resto, menos la pareja, (que, por cierto, no sabía dónde se habían metido), entraron por el umbral, habían ido a buscar un poco de comida en los cuarteles. La comida de ese día. Yo me había quedado, por el simple hecho de cuidar la cabaña.

\- ¡Mira lo que nos dieron, _-Chan! -Dijo Armin con una sonrisa en el rostro, traía consigo varios panes y papas, dentro de una sesta. Mikasa traía agua, al igual que Eren.

\- Es bastante… -Susurré un tanto impresionada, pues las semanas y meses anteriores nos habían dado poco.

\- Es que somos muchos aquí -Dijo el rubio y me entregó un pan- Anda, se ve rico.

\- ¿Sucede algo, _-Chan? -Me preguntó el abuelo de Armin, yo simplemente negué y tomé el pan que Armin me brindaba.

\- Solo… estoy un poco triste -Susurré, la verdad no tenía intensión de decirle a ellos sobre que era mi cumpleaños, lo único que quería era estar sola y celebrarlo en llanto y dolor.

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Eren quien se tuvo a mi lado después de dejar la cubeta de agua a un lado.

\- Yo… -Me mordí el labio inferior y desvié la mirada.

\- Sí no quieres decirnos, no hay problema -Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa-Pero a veces es mejor contar tus problemas que guardártelos para ti sola, podemos ser de gran ayuda.

Los abuelos eran de gran ayuda, ojalá hubiese conocido a los míos, pero según mi madre ellos…

 _Apreté con fuerza el pan._

La mera idea de recordar a mi familia, hacía que me recordara de ella y de su sonrisa, la última que me brindó. Llevé mi mano a la boca al _sentir_ la sangre de mi madre sobre mi rostro y mis manos, empapándome y empecé a toser.

\- ¡Oi! -Dijo Eren- ¡¿Estás bien?!

\- Eren…

Me giraron un poco y el castaño me estaba dando agua desde la cubeta. Era ya la cuarta vez que algo así me sucedía, apenas lo recordaba, yo…

Tosí con más ganas que antes, sintiendo como se me iba la respiración.

Sentí palmadas tras mi espalda y alcé un poco los ojos, Eren me veía preocupado, pero no solo él, también Armin, su abuelo y Mikasa, aunque la última estaba un tanto escondida tras la bufanda.

\- Tienes que controlar eso, _ -Dijo Eren después de suspirar- Si sigues de ese modo, _el miedo te consumirá por completo._

\- Eren… -Susurré a la vez que me apoyaba en la pared- Ya estoy bien, estoy bien… -Susurré tratando de sonreír, pero solo me había salido una mueca.

Ellos se relajaron, para después continuar con sus actividades, pero Armin, él se sentó a mi lado, apoyé lentamente mi cabeza en su hombro, lo escuché suspirar y empezó a jugar con sus manos.

\- ¿Segura que estabas bien, _-Chan? -Me preguntó y sentí su cuerpo vibrar.

Me encogí un poco en mi lugar a la vez que me acercaba a Armin- Es… -Sentí los orbes azulados de Armin mirarme- Es mi… -Tragué un poco- Mi cumpleaños -Desvié la mirada.

\- ¿De verdad? -Preguntó y lo miré, simplemente asentí con las mejillas un tanto rojas, pero no de vergüenza, sino de coraje- ¡Debiste decirnos!, ¡Es el cumpleaños de _-Chan! -Dijo Armin muy emocionado.

\- Oh, vaya, pequeña -Dijo el abuelo -Entonces hay que darte regalos y desearte un buen cumpleaños -Sonrió- No todos los días cumples 12 años.

Asentí un tanto apenada y celebré mi cumpleaños sin mi madre, era la primera vez que sentía esa falta, ese agujero en el estómago,

Cuando Mikasa cumplió los 12, la paso sobre un árbol y Eren a su lado, pero para la noche, a través de un pastelillo que nos fue muy difícil de encontrar, le pudimos celebrar su cumpleaños, mientras que Eren, fue al bosque, quería estar solo y no celebrarlo, Mikasa había dicho que no lo fastidiáramos o le dijéramos algo.

Pero a Eren se le había caído algo del cuello.

 _Una llave._

La tomé entre mis manos, después de que los dos amigos se fueran y me adentré al bosque, grité su nombre, quizás muchas veces, y él no me contesto, hasta que lo encontré en un árbol hueco.

Lloraba, lloraba con muchas ganas a la vez que golpeaba a la tierra con mucha fuerza, llegué hasta él y detuve su puño en alto, me miró, me gritó, me insultó y después lo abracé, pues era lo que el castaño necesitaba.

\- _¡Los mataré a todos!_ -Gritó con fuerza, apreté un poco más mis brazos alrededor de él- ¡Acabaré con todos y cada uno de ellos!, ¡No me importa el costo!

\- Eren… -Susurré y deshice el abrazo, sus ojos verdes se conectaron con los míos, para después bajar la cabeza, loa apreté nuevamente, contra mi pecho y esté mea brazo un poco más arriba de la cintura.

 _Como si fuera muy importante para él._

\- La extraño… -Susurró- No debí haber peleado con ella… todo es mí culpa… yo… -Calló al instante y sentí como se mojaba la falda de mi vestido por las lágrimas de Eren.

No dije nada, simplemente me quedé a su lado toda esa tarde, toda la noche, hasta que decidimos que era hora de regresar y en el camino lo detuve- Se… se te cayó esto, Eren -Susurré, el miró la llave y la agarró al instante, después sonrió y se la colocó en su cuello, para luego mirar al cielo.

\- Ya lo verás, _ -Dijo Eren y después me miró, y pude por primera vez en sus ojos, en aquellos orbes verdes claros que poco a poco se volvían oscuros, la determinación, el valor y la ganas de matar- Los aniquilaré y saldré de los muros, saldré de aquí -Miró al frente y apretó los puños con gran fuerza- No dejaré que nadie vuelva a morir.

Y supe en ese momento, que habíamos compartido un momento _íntimo,_ donde él declaraba la guerra contra los titanes.

 _Y yo…_

Simplemente decidí seguirlo, pues donde su determinación estuviera sabía perfectamente que estaría bien, a salvo de mis miedos.

Seguiría a Eren de nuevo al _infierno_ si era posible.

Porque… también estaba decidida a _vengarme._

\- Y pensar que era un plan de recuperación -Dije a modo de chiste a la vez que daba con fuerza a la pared de atrás. Armin lloraba agarrando el sombrero de su abuelo- Armin… -Susurré y caí a su lado, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, tratando de darle ánimos. Varios meses después del cumpleaños de Eren, el rey dio un decreto especial, donde decía que todos los refugiados adultos debían ir fuera de Rose para recuperar el muro María.

Recuperar… como si eso fuese posible sin entrenamiento previo.

\- Todo es culpa de eso malditos -Dijo Eren al lado de Armin- Si… si tan solo… pudiéramos derrotarlos a todos. Podríamos recuperar nuestro lugar, el lugar que nos pertenece -Miré de reojo a Armin que observaba aquel sombrero, Eren se sentó a su lado- Armin -Dijo mirando al frente- El próximo año, yo me uniré a los reclutas.

El asombró cubrió nuestros rostros, al menos el de Armin y el mío- Eren… -Susurré quitando mi cabeza del hombro del rubio. Mikasa simplemente bajo la cabeza con un suspiro.

\- Me volveré tan fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con todos los titanes -Sus palabras parecían tan… serías, de nuevo aquel sentimiento de _determinación_ lo embriago _y a mí también._

Armin miró el sombrero nuevamente- Yo también -Susurró.

\- Armin -Eren lo miró.

\- ¡Yo también! -Dijo de nuevo ahora con la vista al frente.

\- Yo también iré -Dijo Mikasa.

\- Mikasa… no tienes por qué hacerlo -Dijo Eren mirándola- Es importante sobrevivir, ¿No?, ¡Tú misma lo dijiste!

\- Es cierto y por eso razón te seguiré, _para evitar que mueras._

\- También iré -Los tres me miraron- Quizás no sea tan fuerte ni tan lista como ustedes -Dije y apreté mis manos-Pero quiero luchar, luchar con ellos y evitar que más gente muera.

 _Y vengarme._

\- Pero… -Dijo Eren- Creo que lo mejor es que estés aquí -Se levantó.

\- No -Negué con la cabeza mientras me levantaba- Donde ustedes vayan, yo los seguiré.

\- Entiendo -Dijo el castaño -Entonces, _nosotros cuatro…_ -Miramos el cielo, aquel hermoso cielo estrellado y sabíamos que a partir de ese día todo cambiaría.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Nuevo Comienzo

Después de poner nuestros nombres en las listas debíamos esperar por los menos unos cuantos días por el uniforme y para quedar registrados.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar a la zona de entrenamiento, fue darnos nuestros uniformes, camisas blancas o beis, después elegías cual quisieras según tu conformación; una chaqueta marrón clara con el símbolo de cadetes, (unas espadas cruzándose), miles de correas, el intento de una falda marrón muy corta, pantalones blancos y botas marrones.

Nos dieron un pequeño recorrido del lugar, los establos, el comedor, el campo de entrenamiento, el bosque y por último las cabañas que íbamos a compartir con varios compañeros. Eran grandes, en total eran tres para chicos y tres para chicas.

En la cabaña de las chicas, había varias camas, eran literas dobles, así acumularían más gente.

Mikasa y yo nos pusimos en la parte de arriba de una litera pegada a la ventana, tenía la intensión de que, si hacía calor, poder abrir la ventana y gozar un poco de aire fresco.

\- ¡Estás correas son muy complicadas! -Susurré mientras trataba de ponerme las susodichas, ya tenía todo puesto, la camisa blanca, el pantalón y las botas, pero faltaba las correas, el intento de falda, y la chaqueta- ¡Nee! -Me quedé un poco aturdida cuando veo a Mikasa ya lista y ayudándome con las malditas- G-Gracias, Mikasa -Susurré y de un salto caí al suelo- Te juro que dormiré con ellas, no puede ser que sea esto tan complicado.

Mikasa no dijo nada, simplemente cerró los ojos y se ocultó tras la bufanda, para después imitarme, me acerqué de nuevo a la cama, me estiro un poco, quedando de puntitas y alcanzo la falda y la chaqueta de reclutamiento.

\- Ja Nee… ¿Me queda bien? -Le pregunté, esta solo desvió la mirada, miró toda la habitación, las chicas también estaban vistiéndose o conociéndose entre ellas, pero cuando la campana salió, Mikasa simplemente agarró mi mano y entre un jalón salimos de la cabaña- ¡Oi, Mikasa! -Le chille, sabía que no me gustaba que me jalaran, al menos no con esa fuerza que ella traía.

Nos paramos frente a un puesto, donde estaban nuestros superiores, estos nos pidieron nuestros nombres y nos dieron un número de fila para ponernos cuando fuese la ceremonia de iniciación.

\- Pobres chicos, escuché que este año a este grupo le tocará con Shardis.

\- ¿Enserio?, ¡No puede ser!

\- Van a sufrir.

\- Muchos de ellos se irán.

\- ¿Shardis? -Le pregunté a Mikasa.

\- Nuestro máximo supervisor, según pude entender -Dijo la pelinegra.

\- ¿Y se supone que debe dar miedo? -Pregunté y fruncí el ceño-Conozco el miedo y un hombre sé que no da.

Fuimos al campo de entrenamiento y Mikasa tenía el número cinco, mientras que yo tenía el número seis. Después pude ver a Eren y Armin llegando a nosotras.

\- Mi número es el tres -Dijo Armin.

\- Cinco -Dijo la pelinegra.

\- Seis -Coreamos Eren y yo, para luego mirarnos de reojo, él me sonrió de lado- Estaremos juntos, descuida-Susurró.

\- Ahora, tendremos la 104° ceremonia de inscripción de cadetes -Dijo nuestro superior- ¡Ustedes desafortunados gusanos me tendrán a mí, Keith Shardis, como su supervisor! -Era un hombre calvo con un poco de barba y sus ojos gritaban de ira y odio, pero para mí eso no me afectaba, él parecía dar miedo, pero yo ya he vivido en el mismo infierno como para tenerle miedo a aquel sujeto.

\- No tengo ninguna intención de darles la bienvenida -Dijo, apreté mis manos en puños tras mi espalda mientras mi vista estaba fijada en algún punto poco concreto.

\- A lo sumo, ustedes desgraciados no son más que bocadillo para los titanes, ¡No, ustedes son menos que eso!, ¡Ustedes son completamente unos buenos para nada! -Si trataba de desmotivarlos, lo estaba haciendo en algunos, pero no en todos, Mikasa estaba relajada o eso pude ver, pues estaba una fila más delante de nosotros dos, Eren por otro lado tenía tensado todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Pero pasaré los próximos tres años entrenándolos a todos ustedes!, ¡Les instruiré el cómo luchar con los titanes y no morir en el intento!, en tres años cuando estén frente a los titanes, ¿Seguirán siendo simple comida?, ¿O acaso serán las murallas que protegerán al rey?, ¿¡O serán unos gloriosos soldados que exterminarán a los titanes!?, ¡La elección es suya!

Y ante lo último vi como Eren fruncía el ceño con fuerza y su mirada, aquella mirada era de determinación _, él quería matarlos a todos._

Shardis bajo de la tarima y se acercó a Armin que estaba a unas filas más que la de nosotros- ¡Oye, tú, maldito! -Gritó.

\- ¡Hai! -Armin ofreció su corazón, con el saludo militar, su puño derecho estaba firmemente puesto sobre su corazón y su brazo izquierdo estaba detrás.

\- ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!?

\- ¡Armin Arlelt! -Dijo el rubio- ¡Del distrito de Shiganshina, señor!

\- ¿De verdad?, ¡Qué nombre más ridículo!, ¿Tú padre te puso ese nombre?

\- ¡Fue mi abuelo, señor! -Dijo el rubio en un grito.

\- Arlelt -Dijo Shardis agachándose a la altura de Armin- ¿A qué viniste a este lugar?

\- ¡Para contribuir a la victoria de la humanidad, señor! -Gritó Armin con más fuerza que antes.

\- ¡Qué admirable de tú parte!, ¡Te usaremos como carnada para titanes! -Agarró la cabeza Armin- ¡Tercera fila, media vuelta! -Dijo dándole la vuelta al rubio.

El superior se acercó a otro rubio, un poco más alto que Armin- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Hizo también el saludo- ¡Thomas Wagner!, ¡Del Distrito Trost, señor!

\- ¡No te escuchó! -Le gritó. Volvió a repetir su nombre, pero a la mitad, el superior lo interrumpió- ¡No es suficiente!, ¡Ve a trabajarlo en los establos!, ¡Siguiente!

\- ¡Señor! -Dijo una muchacha de cabello negro con dos coletas de mi estatura aproximadamente, Mina si no me equivocaba.

\- … ¡Te equivocas, eres de una pocilga!, ¡Eres mucho peor que el ganado!

\- ¡Hai!, ¡Soy peor que el ganado! -Gritó con mucha fuerza.

\- ¡Te equivocas!, ¡Cuarta fila media vuelta!

Shardis pasó frente a nosotros mirándonos, pero mi vista no pasó por él, yo seguía en algún punto, mirando, pensando, meditando todo, sin ninguna inexpresividad en mi rostro.

\- ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! -Preguntó a un chico alto y de cabello castaño claro que estaba a mi lado izquierdo.

\- ¡Jean Kirstein, del Distrito Trost, señor! -Dijo.

\- ¿Y qué viniste a hacer a este lugar? -Preguntó.

\- Oh… para entrar a la Fuerza de la Policía Militar y vivir en la muralla interior, señor.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza, un desgraciado que solo quería vivir cómodamente. Vi de reojo a Eren y este giró sus ojos hacia mí, o más bien al chico a mi lado- Ah sí que quieres vivir en la muralla interior, ¿Eh? -Lo sentí tensarse.

\- ¡Hai! -Dijo y al instante Shardis le pego en la frente con la suya, tuvo que ser muy fuerte porque aquel chico cayó al suelo adolorido y tocándose la herida.

\- ¿¡Quién te dijo que podías sentarte!? -Preguntó- ¡Alguien que no puede triunfar aquí, no entrará en la Policía Militar!

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?, ¡¿Qué mierdas viniste hacer acá?! -Estaba más irritado que antes.

\- ¡Marco Bott, de la Aldea Jinae en el Distrito Sur de la muralla Rose, señor! -Dijo un chico alto de cabellos negros, parecía sonreír- ¡He venido para entrar a la Policía Militar, señor!

\- ¿De verdad?, todo eso está muy bien -Dijo Shardis- Esfuérzate para eso, aun así -Dio unos pasos- El rey no tiene necesidad de tu cuerpo, ¡Siguiente!, ¿Quién eres tú?

\- ¡Connie Springer, de la Aldea Ragako en el Distrito Sur de la muralla Rose, señor!

Al instante y haciendo que apretará un poco mi mano, Shardis tenía a aquel chico tomado de la cabeza alzándolo un poco del suelo- ¡Lo hiciste al revés, Connie Springer! -Decía-Debería ser lo primero que hayas aprendido que el saludo es un símbolo que abiertamente declara la determinación de dar tú vida, ¿Acaso tú corazón está al lado derecho?

Y la pude ver, como mordisqueaba una papa, giré un poco mi rostro para ver a Eren, este también miraba, su rostro había cambiado, ahora sus labios formaban una pequeña "o". Miré al frente y tragué un poco al ver como Shardis se acercaba a la chica- Oye, maldita -Dijo- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Preguntó, ella miró a los lados y comió de nuevo- ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI, MALDITA!, ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?!

Ella tragó con fuerza he hizo el saludo aún con la papa en su mano- ¡Sasha Blouse de la Aldea Dauper, en el Distrito Sur de la Muralla Rose, señor!

\- Sasha Blouse -Dijo- ¿Qué demonios tienes en tú mano derecha?

\- Una papa al vapor, señor, ¡La vi en la cocina, así que la tomé, señor!

\- Es decir, la robaste -Dijo él- ¿Por qué…?, ¿Por qué sacaste la papa ahora?

\- Es mejor comerla antes de que se enfrié, así que decidí que era el momento, señor.

\- No… aun no entiendo… ¿Por qué te estas comiendo esa papa?

\- ¿Me está preguntando que por qué los hombres comen papas, señor? -Preguntó ella incrédula, apreté mis ojos, ¿Había alguien más estúpido aquí?, ella entonces se movió y picó la papa a la mitad y la más pequeña se la ofreció a él con una sonrisa- Esta mitad es para usted, señor.

Él la tomó- ¿Mitad?

La iniciación había terminado, la chica papa, como todos le decían, estaba corriendo por el territorio y se veía que no tenía ya fuerzas. Caminé hasta el comedor, me había quitado el uniforme y ahora traía puesto una camisa de mangas cortas con una falda marrón que me llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Visualicé a mucha gente rodeando a un chico, me acerqué un poco y pude ver a Eren, sonreí y al otro lado pude ver a Mikasa sentada tranquilamente comiendo, fui hasta los platos y agarré la sopa y el pan que daban, para después acercarme a Eren.

\- Eren… ¿Me puedo sentar? -Pregunté entre la multitud, los chicos me miraron, Eren simplemente asintió y me senté a su lado.

\- ¿Se conocen?

\- ¿Cómo te llamas chica?

Eran las preguntas que me hacían- _ -Dije- _, _ -Volví a pronunciar antes de morder un poco el pan- Vengo del Distrito de Shiganshina -Dije después de tragar y mirando mi plato, se escuchó un gran "oh" de parte de todos.

\- ¡Entonces ambos los vieron!

\- ¡A los titanes!

\- ¿Cómo es un titán?

Miré de reojo a Eren que se había quedado mirando la cuchara, está cayó y el chico se tapó la boca- ¡Eren! -Dije girándome un poco y poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro, este la quitó de inmediato, giré un poco mi rostro-Es suficiente, basta de preguntas…

\- _ tiene razón, Eren no tiene por qué recordar esas cosas, ninguno -Dijo un chico alto de cabello negro y pecas, sino me equivocaba, él era Marco.

\- ¡No es eso! -Dijo Eren, lo miré, agarró mi pan y le dio un mordisco, fruncí el ceño- Los titanes en realidad no son la gran cosa -Dijo como si nada, miré mi plato y comencé a comer- Una vez que dominemos el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensional, ¡Ellos no tendrán ninguna oportunidad!, finalmente puedo entrenar como un soldado. Mis emociones sacaron lo mejor de mí antes -Tragué un poco de la sopa, y trataba de no escuchar a Eren, peor imposible, lo tenía a mi lado y parecía querer dar ese discurso- Me enlistaré para entrar a la Legión de Exploración y exterminaré a todos los titanes de este mundo, los mataré… a todos ellos…

\- Oi, oi, ¿Acaso estás loco? -Giramos un poco el rostro y pudimos ver al chico que estaba a mi lado en la iniciación, Jaen, Jin, Jame- ¿Acabas de decir que te unirás a la Legión de Exploración? -Eren dejó el pan a mi lado y lo miró y fue mi oportunidad y tomé mi pan.

\- Es verdad -Dijo el castaño- Si no me equivoco, tú quieres entrar en la Policía Militar -Giré mi rostro para verlo mejor, aquel descarado…

\- Es que verás -Dijo apoyado en su mano- Soy un hombre muy honesto, jamás me oirás decir que estaría feliz de estar rodeado de gente personas con rostros valientes -Fruncí el ceño- A pesar de estar aterrados por dentro.

Eren se levantó- ¿Qué intentas decir?

\- Estúpido -Susurré mirando mi comida, sentí su mirada sobre mí- En la vida alguien puede reflejar lo que no es, si eres un cobarde -Lo miré- Toda tu vida lo serás -El chico se puso derecho un tanto sorprendido por mis palabras.

\- ¡Chicos, basta! -Dijo Connie, bajel a vista y seguí comiendo de mi sopa.

\- Oye -Dijo y lo miré de reojo, pude ver su sonrisa socarrona, y su mano fue directo a mi hombro- En realidad no estaba… -Pero Eren se lo impidió poniéndose a mi lado, "protegiéndome" o queriendo en verdad pelear con él.

Al instante las campanas sonaron, era la hora de ir a nuestras cabañas y descansar para el siguiente día.

El chico suspiró- Como sea, lo lamento. No pretendía desestimar tú opinión, ni la tuya ni la de tu… novia.

Apreté la cuchara con fuerza la vez que abrí mis ojos, miré fijamente la mesa-No es mi novia -Dijo Eren.

El chico rio- Está bien, como digas -Miré de reojo alzó la mano- Digamos que fue un empaté…

Eren suspiró- Sí, yo también me pasé del límite -Y chocó la mano del chico para después irse, miré como él se fue y al instante Mikasa ya lo estaba siguiendo, pero el chico este la siguió diciéndole algo. Aflojé un poco la cuchara y seguí comiendo tranquilamente, aun la tensión se sentía en aquel lugar. Retiré el plato y lo puse en las vajillas sucias para después salir directo a mi cabaña.

\- ¿Mikasa? -Ella estaba caminado un poco más adelantada que yo, se giró, me miró- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Voy a cortarme el cabello -Dijo ella abriendo la puerta de nuestra cabaña- Deberías hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Por qué? -Pregunté tratando de verlo- Me costó mucho tenerlo largo -Llevé mis manos a la espalda, donde pude sentir el final de mi cabello.

\- Te dará más desventaja -Dijo ella y fue en busca de unas tijeras.

\- Pues quizás un poco, después me lo pondré en una trenza -Sonreí- Asunto arreglado.

La puerta se abrió y pudimos ver a una chica de cabello negro, un poco alta cargando a la chica papa, y tras ambas, otra rubia un poco más pequeña.

\- Aquí la dejaré -Dijo la pelinegra dejándola la castaña dormida en una de las camas bajas- No quiero que me molesten -Dijo ella subiendo a una de las literas.

\- Lo… lo lamento mucho -Dijo la rubia- Soy Krista Lenz -Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- _ _ -Dije extendiendo mi mano- Ella es Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa se giró y fue directamente al baño-Lo siento mucho-Dije sonriendo de lado.

\- Descuida -Dijo ella.

\- ¡En primer lugar, pondremos a prueba sus aptitudes! -Dijo Shardis- ¡Aquellos que son incapaces no serán aptos ni si quiera para utilizarlos de cebo!, ¡Serán enviados a reclamar alguna tierra!

Me mordí el labio inferior a la vez que veía a Eren, estaba colgando de cabeza, y en su rostro había confusión- ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo Eren Jaeger!? -Preguntó Shardis a su altura- ¡Levanta el cuerpo!

A mi alrededor todos empezaron a reírse, los fulminé con la mirada, esto no era un momento para risas, si Eren no lo lograba, él…

Bajaron a Eren y este se quedó en el suelo me acerqué a él, y puse mi mano en su hombro, el chico que mantenía la maquina a flote, dijo que era mi turno, suspiré y me pusieron el cinturón, para después alzarme del suelo a unos pocos metros.

Creí que caería para atrás, pero mi pierna se mantuvo frente a mí y mis manos a los lados, cerca de mí cintura, tenía el control, tenía el control. Sonreí, sonreí mirándome a mí misma, para después ver a Eren. Y como llego se fue, mi sonrisa se desvaneció al ver su rostro de impotencia.

Me bajaron después de analizarme mejor, y me puse al lado de Armin, quien estaba junto a Eren, este tenía la cabeza baja- Lo harás mejor, mañana, ya lo verás -Traté de animarlo, pero este ni se inmuto.

\- Sigue lo básico y deberías estar bien -Dijo Mikasa, los cuatro nos habíamos quedado en la zona de entrenamiento, pues Eren quería seguir practicando, no, él quería conseguirlo- No pienses en hacerlo bien o en algo parecido, presta atención a tú balance delantero y trasero. Tienes que dejar que tu peso descanse en las correas y en la parte posterior de tus piernas.

\- Hazlo despacio -Dijo Armin- No te precipites.

\- Respira hondo -Le dije, Eren me miró y lo hizo- Mantén la respiración y cuando estés arriba debes normalizarla, sino perderás todo -Me crucé de brazos-Quizás si piensas en respirar tranquilamente pueda ayudarte -Eren asintió.

\- Muy bien -Dijo él- Creo que está vez podré hacerlo, Armin, álzame, por favor.

El rubio se dirigió a la palanca, nosotras nos echamos unos pasos atrás y Eren se elevó un poco, pero este inmediatamente cayó al suelo dándose un buen golpe.

Alcé la vista y ambos hombres miraron a otro lugar, no estaba de buen humor y menos para que cabrearan a mis amigos, menos a mí. Eren tenía una venda en la cabeza y no había tocado alimento alguno.

\- Eren… -Lo moví un poco, pero no reaccionó, Mikasa lo llamó y tocó su hombro sorprendiéndolo.

\- No hay que hacerles caso -Dijo Armin- Tienes hasta mañana para conseguirlo.

\- Soy un patético… a esté paso, a este paso matarlos a todos será…

\- Ya no deberías seguir con eso -Dijo Mikasa.

Los tres miramos a la pelinegra- ¡Mikasa! -Le reproche.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dijiste?

\- Eren es lo suficientemente capaz de…

\- Dije… que ya no deberías de intentar ser un soldado -Dijo ella mirando al frente, fruncí el ceño- Después de todo, dar tú vida, no es la forma de pelear.

\- ¡Escúchame! -Dijo él- Ese día yo fui testigo de todo lo que pasó, ¿Acaso crees que voy a rendirme por algo como eso?

\- Pero… tú resolución no tiene nada que ver en esto.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no? -Preguntó Eren.

\- Por qué el que decide si puedes convertirte o no en un soldado, no eres tú Eren -Dijo ella mirándolo, él se tensó.

Las campanas sonaron- Armin, _, vamos -Susurró Eren, miré de reojo a la pelinegra que seguía hablando sola, asentí un tanto dudosa y los tres salimos del comedor.

\- Descuida, Eren -Le sonreí- Veras que mañana será un nuevo día, después de todo… después de la lluvia, sale el sol.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso? -Preguntó Armin.

Lo miré, bajé la vista- Mi madre…-Dije en suspiro.

\- L-Lo lamento mucho, _-Chan -Dijo Armin- De… de verdad yo…

\- Está bien -Traté de sonreír- Su muerte ha hecho que me vuelva más fuerte, y cuando llegue el momento -Apreté mi puño derecho- _Ti ucciderò quel maledetto_ -Ambos me miraron sin entender, y sonreí avergonzada a la vez que llevaba mi mano tras la cabeza- ¡Lo lamento, es italiano!, mamá me enseño desde pequeña…-Sonreí nerviosa- Dije… que mataré a ese maldito.

\- Hai -Dijo Eren con esa mirada llena de seriedad y determinación- Te ayudaré a tomar venganza, _ -Dijo- Es una promesa, mañana te lo mostraré -Me serené- Se los mostraré a todos.

Eren cumplió lo prometido, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción pasó a seguir con el entrenamiento, fue sorprendente el cómo pudo estar en equilibrio y encima con un equipo defectuoso, Eren no solo dejo impresionado a todos, sino también a Mikasa- No -Respondió Mikasa a lo Armin había dicho sobre la aprobación de nosotros hacia Eren- Está aliviado pensando en el que ya no necesita el que yo esté a su lado, miramos a Mikasa sorprendidos y después al feliz Eren.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Buenas mis queridos lectores!, espero estén todos bien, aquí otro capítulo.

Recuerden que Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Los que si reconozcan son míos.

Empezamos con el entrenamiento de tres años, durará varios capítulos, pero será emocionante.

En los próximos incluiré los ovas tanto la actividad que debían hacer y aparecieron unos ladrones, como el ova de Jean-Boy. Además de una pelea entre Mikasa y Annie. (Que debe ser bestial)

Espero comentarios, por fa.

Hasta la próxima.

Capítulo 3: Entrenamiento Parte 1

\- Lo primero que aprenderán será defensa -Decía el instructor- Después, como atacar, por último, rapidez y fuerza. Al final, se evaluará en conjunto, como dominan el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¡Hai! -Pronunciamos todos haciendo el saludo.

\- ¡En parejas!

Miré a mi lado, Armin parecía pensativo- Oi, Armin -Le puse mi mano en su hombro- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos pareja?

\- ¿Eh? -Armin me miró, para después asentir enérgico- ¡Hai!

Tomamos una parte del gran campo, cerca de nosotros estaban Jean luchando contra Connie, y Sasha contra Krista. Miré a Armin, mi brazo derecho a mi frente, mi izquierdo protegiendo mi costado, tal cual como nos habían indicado- ¡Empieza Armin! -Dije, este asintió y corriendo se me acercó, tomé su puño con mano, y apreté fuerte su muñeca con mi mano izquierda, le barrí los pies a la vez que soltaba su puño y su muñeca- Eh… Armin… -Susurré, este se me quedo viendo, estiré mi mano- ¿Estás bien? -Pregunté, él la tomó y solo asintió.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso, _-Chan? -Preguntó Armin con una sonrisa a la vez que estaba sorprendido, yo simplemente miré mis manos.

\- Etto… yo… yo no lo sé -Dije y lo miré- ¿Instinto quizás?

\- ¡Estuviste genial! -Dijo el rubio.

\- Ni tan genial -Bajé los brazos y le fruncí el ceño a Jean, que venía con una sonrisa socarrona- Será fácil vencerte, _-Chan -Dijo él.

\- Hey… nadie me dice así -Le respondí a la vez que me ponía en posición, pero estaba vez di un paso atrás con mi pierna izquierda- Solo mis amigos.

El rio- Creí que éramos amigos, ¿no?, _-Chan -Se burló nuevamente.

\- Tks -Dije a la vez que me acercaba veloz mente, pero Jean me iba a dar un golpe, tomé su puño con mi mano y él tomo el mío con la suya, yo fruncía el ceño mientras él sonreía, enserio que este chico cabreaba a quien fuese.

Hacíamos presión y a la vez vi el movimiento que iba a ser él, quería hacerme exactamente lo mismo que le hice a Armin, pero le salió mal la jugada, porque pegue un pequeño brinco y me balance entre el aire y sus manos para logarle dar un patada en la cara y dar un vuelta en el aire hacia atrás, él me soltó ante el impacto y yo caí con un poco de pesadez, caí de lado y cerré un ojo por el pequeño dolor en mi tobillo izquierdo, pero se me quitó cuando Jean se tapaba la cara, pude ver que le había golpeado la nariz y por esta salía un poco de sangre.

\- ¡_! -Mikasa se acercó a nosotros y me ayudó a pararme, Eren venía tras ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Me preguntó el morocho, simplemente asentí- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?, ¡Fue impresionante!, ¡Enserio!

\- Yo… la verdad es que… no se -Dije y miré de reojo a Jean- Jamás había intentado… pelear, ni siquiera sabía que…

\- ¡Eres genial! -Dijo Connie con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Deberás enseñarme a pelear así!

\- ¡Mira como lo dejaste, _!

Miré a los chicos que me felicitaban y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, jamás había tenido tanta atención, bajé el rostro un poco avergonzada- Tienes que verte el tobillo -Dijo Mikasa, la miré y luego al tobillo, sentía que se hinchaba un poco- Si tienes una fractura, no podrás continuar -Pronunció y el silenció reinó.

\- Yo te ayudo -Dijo Eren tomando mi mano izquierda.

\- Voy también -Dijo Armin siguiéndonos de cerca, pero la verdad no necesitaba mucha ayuda, podía apoyar el pie, solo molestaba un poco.

\- Listo -Dijo la enfermera después de colocarme un calmante a base de crema y una venda-Estarás mejor así, debes tener más cuidado.

\- Gracias -Dije inclinándome un poco, los chicos me habían traído a la enfermería para ver si de verdad tenía una fractura, pero simplemente era un moretón que sanaría con el pasar de los días.

\- Sí te duele mucho, no dudes en regresar -Dijo amablemente, para después nosotros irnos.

\- ¿Ven?, no fue nada -Sonreí de lado- Estaré bien en poco tiempo.

\- Debes cuidarte, aun así -Dijo Armin- Si se te agrava podría perjudicarte.

\- Lo sé -Dije- ¡Muero de hambre! -Eren rio divertido- ¿Y a ti que te causa gracia? -Le pregunté picándole la mejilla derecha.

\- Tú -Dijo él, me alejé un poco sorprendida- Pareces una chica ruda, pero la verdad… eres completamente diferente -Bajo la vista- Tienes muchos buenos sentimientos, _ -Dijo Eren haciendo que desviara la vista- Por algo los cuatro somos amigos.

\- Eren… -Susurré sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse.

\- ¡Es cierto! -Apoyó Armin- Y lo seremos a pesar de todo lo que pase en el futuro.

\- Futuro… -Me quedé pensativa y en silencio por varios minutos al igual que los dos hasta que llegamos a los comedores- Y si… ¿No tenemos futuro?

Eren se detuvo, no dio ni un paso, pero si se giró y me tomó de los hombros- Jamás -Dijo con la vista baja- ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso! -Me miró, sus ojos gritaban de ira, de enojo, Eren se había enojado conmigo- ¡Tendremos un futuro!, ¡Un futuro fuera de estos muros!, ¡Un futuro donde los titanes no existan! -Todos nos miraban.

\- Eren… -Susurró Armin.

El chico me soltó de los hombros- No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, _ -Me miró- Jamás.

Simplemente asentí y mientras todos nos observaban nos sentamos, Eren tenía razón, no tenía que pensar en eso, sin siquiera habernos graduado de ser solados- Lo lamento, Eren -Dije entre un susurro jugando con mi plato, el cual Armin había buscado al ver que no me movía de mi sitio.

\- S-Solo… no pienses en eso-Dijo él desviando la mirada y con un leve rubor en las mejillas- Anda, basta ya, lamento yo haberte gritado -Me miró y me regaló una sonrisa de lado, me mostro su puño, sonreí y choqué mi puño con el de él en un signo amistoso.

Vencer a Jean, fue muy sencillo, también a Sasha y a Connie, pero ahora, sentía como si todo mi cuerpo temblara.

Mikasa estaba serena, con calma, tragué en seco al ver sus orbes grises llenos de determinación, respiré hondo al sentir una leve gota de sudor bajar desde el lado izquierdo de mi frente hasta mi mejilla.

Esto no estaba bien.

¿Qué estaría esperando?, ¿Por qué no atacaba?

Tensé mis músculos a la vez que me seguía protegiendo y en ese momento, en ese segundo, Mikasa se movió. Llegó a mí a una velocidad rápida y tuve que evitar la patada que me iba a propinar en todo mi rostro.

Sentí la tela de la bota de Mikasa en ambos brazos, ardía, ardía mucho, la tela me había rozado mis brazos desnudos y ahora me ardía mucho, y si quiera antes de poner reaccionar, la pelinegra ya me había barrido los pies y me encontraba boca arriba con ella encima de mí y su brazo izquierdo sobre mi cuello mientras me sostenía la mano izquierda.

\- ¡M-me rindo! -Logré articular sintiendo como el aire me hacía falta. Mikasa aflojó el agarré y giré a la vez que tosía y mis pulmones adquirían el preciado oxígeno- ¡Por Kami, Mikasa! -Dije- ¿Cómo aprendiste a pelear así?

Ella se cubrió el rostro tras la bufanda roja y cerró los ojos- Hubo un suceso que hizo que… cambiará -Dijo ella y pude ver como miraba de reojo a Eren que luchaba contra Jean.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Eren? -Pregunté aún en el suelo- ¿Mikasa? -Volví a preguntar cuando ella no me respondió, se me acercó y tendió su mano, la acepté y con su ayuda me pude levantar.

\- Tienes que estar concentrada, te pude atacar fácilmente porque estaban pensando en todo y en la vez nada.

\- ¿Cómo…? -Me quedé de piedra, era cierto, la desgraciada tenía razón.

\- Se nota en tus ojos -Ella dio un suspiro- Tus ojos son la mejor arma para un enemigo, pero también son la mejor desventaja que un enemigo te puede conseguir.

\- Entiendo -Digo asintiendo a la vez que me ponía de nuevo en mi posición, Mikasa negó con la cabeza a la vez que agarra mi puño y lo ponía más cerca y más arriba de mi rostro, con su pie movió el mío poniéndolo un poco más atrás.

\- La rodilla un poco más doblada. El brazo izquierdo un poco atrás.

\- ¿Así?

Mikasa me ribo nuevamente y caí al suelo. La miré con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas a la vez que hacía un mohín- Tienes que practicar tu equilibrio. De esta forma podrás evitar una barrida y sentirte más segura -Me ayudó a pararme otra vez.

\- Oka, oka -Dije asintiendo, pero a la vez siento como nuevamente caigo al suelo, pero esta vez boca abajo, giró un poco y puedo a ver a Jean K.O.

\- ¡JEAN! -Gritó, pues su peso era insoportable- ¡Levántate!, ¡No soy una cama!

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó aturdido- ¡L-Lo lamento! -Jean se levantó y lo miré desde el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Oi!, ¡_!, ¡Mikasa! -Dijo un Eren unos metros lejos de Jean- Lo siento, no vi que estabas tras Jean, _ -Dijo con una mano tras la cabeza.

\- Ya -Dije levantándome, ambos me vieron- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada -Dijo Eren desviado la mirada.

\- No entiendo a los hombres -Susurré y me giré para irme con Mikasa un poco más allá, así no tendríamos problemas si nuevamente Jean cae encima.

.

.

.

Sentí como los colores se me subían a la cabeza y paré la caminata, Mikasa se giró y me vio, pero cuando vi sus ojos miré mis botas marrones, por Kami, que mal había sonado eso.

"Jean cayó sobre mí".

Incluso por la mera acción había sido mala.

\- ¿Estás bien, _? -Preguntó ella, alcé la vista y solo asentí, me giré un poco el rostro, y pude ver a Jean diciéndole algo a Eren y este también le decía unas cuantas cosas.

Suspiré y me fui con Mikasa.

Aquel día, miré a mis compañeros, me sentía rara, la verdad. Sería la primavera vez en utilizar el equipo, pero aun sin utilizar las cuchillas, solo querían ver si éramos capaces de volar entre los árboles.

Volar… como si fuéramos pájaros… y a veces pienso que esos somos, unos pequeños pichones que están enjaulados y que cuando crecen empiezan a volar y defenderse de sus depredadores.

¿Esto de verdad estaba sucediendo?

Era la pregunta que algunas veces me cuestionaba.

\- ¡Atención! -Ofrecimos nuestros corazones al superior, nos dio nuestras instrucciones, iríamos uno a uno, por el orden que él iba a escoger, sentí un nudo en el estómago, pero al instante un mano apretó con fuerza la mía, giré el rostro y pude ver a Eren.

¿En qué momento había llegado?, ¿Será que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos que ni le presté atención?

\- Tienes que relajarte -Dijo él-Si fallas te expulsaran.

Y creyendo que iba decirme algo alentador, lo miré como si fuera a matarlo- Gracias, me gustaron tus palabras de apoyo, Jaeger -Susurré mirando al frente a la vez que me zafaba de su agarre.

Pasaron unos cuantos compañeros a la vez que esperaba sentada en a la grama directo al bosque, suspiré a la vez que sentía mi estómago gruñir un poco, Armin tuvo razón, debí comer un poco más, pero os nervios me carcomían.

Negué con la cabeza, si demostraba que estaba así entonces yo…

\- ¡_, _! -Me levanté rápido a la vez que hacia el saludo- Es tú turno, niñata. ¡Demuestra que no eres más que carne para los titanes!

\- ¡HAI! -Grité a la vez que me ingresaba al bosque y di una última ojeada, y aquellos ojos esmeraldas me dieron apoyo.

Apreté el botón y al instante las cuerdas se engancharon en las ramas, el gas no se hizo esperar y en un impulso ya estaba entre las ramas… volando.

Volando entre el viento.

Como si de verdad fuese libre.

Como si tuviera alas en mi espalda.

Enganche nuevamente las cuerdas en las ramas y seguí con el impulso a la vez que daba varias vueltas en el aire y antes de caer al suelo y seguramente darme en todo el cuerpo y morir, volví a elevarme, como si de un juego se tratara.

Llegué al final del bosque, y pude aterrizar. Mi respiración era irregular por toda la adrenalina que estaba en mi cuerpo, por la sensación que había experimentado.

\- Muy bien, cadete, reúnete con tus compañeros en el comedor -Me dijo un soldado que traía consigo un cuaderno-No olvides dejar tú equipo en el número de donde lo sacaste, ese será el tuyo por siempre, hasta que mueras.

Y eso no pasará.

Quité el equipo con mucha tranquilidad para después ir a los comedores, pude ver a un Jean tomando un poco de agua así que decidí acercarme a él, como no conocía a nadie más, no aún.

\- Jean -Dije a su lado, este me miró al instante.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? -Preguntó.

\- Aja -Dije- ¿Me puedo sentar a aquí?, no veo a más nadie que conozca -Este pareció dudarlo- Anda, no seas rencoroso -Le di una sonrisa de lado, este desvió la mirada a la vez que pude notar un tenue rubor sobre sus mejillas.

\- No soy… no soy un rencoroso -Dijo él-Siéntate si quieres.

\- Gracias -Dije a la vez que me sentaba frente a él- Etto… ¿Cómo te fue? -Pregunté, simplemente quería ser amable y olvidarme un poco de mi prueba, así que, ¿Por qué no preguntarle a los demás?, así quizás no me sentirá tan tonta.

\- Bien -Dijo y tragó un poco de agua- ¿A ti?

\- Genial, genial -Dije desviando el rostro, un chico entró a los comedores y se sentó en una de las esquinas, no sabía quién era así que miré a Jean- Así que… quieres ir a la Policía Militar… -Susurré, sus ojos marrones me miraron, como si hubiese dicho mierda.

\- Así es -Dijo con una sonrisa- La verdad es que es el lugar más seguro de toda esta pesadilla -Dijo él- No seré como el suicida de Eren.

\- ¡Oi! -Le recriminé- Que no todos pensemos como tú no significa que seamos suicidas.

\- ¿Qué? -Jean me miró- ¿Acaso quieres entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento?, las personas mueren ahí.

\- Yo… -Miré a un lado de la mesa.

\- Olvide que eres la novia de Eren -Lo miré al instante y me ceño se frunció- Chica, tener un novio suicida como Eren te traerá problemas, lo más probable es que muera y tú…

\- ¡Cállate! -Todos los ojos estaban posicionados en mí a la vez que me paraba, pero eso no me importó, el enojó estaba dibujado en todo mi rostro, agarré el cuello de la camisa de Jean y lo acerqué- ¡Eren no es un suicida y él no va a morir!, ¡Tengo fe en que no lo hará!

Jean frunció el ceño- ¡No me grites, _! -Dijo Jean- ¡Solo digo lo que va a pasar, tienes que ser realista!

\- _ -Una mano se puso sobre la mía debilitando el agarré de Jean, giré un poco el rostro y pude ver a Mikasa con su inexpresivo rostro- Tienes que calmarte, así no arreglarás nada -Hizo que soltará a Jean y salí de la silla, fui por un vaso de agua molesta, aun sintiendo las miradas sobre mí, quería golpear algo. ¿Es que acaso querer ser libre y destruir a esos malditos era tan malo?

Apreté con fuerza el vaso de agua, y me lo llevé a la boca. Sentí el líquido correr por mi garganta y después suspiré, cerré los ojos, y seguí bebiendo agua.

Me giré para poder ir donde la pelinegra que se había sentado en una mesa apartada. Me senté a su lado, Mikasa veía la puerta, seguro esperando a Eren- Gracias -Susurré- Creo que le hubiera golpeado a Jean…

\- No hay problema -Dijo Mikasa- Pero tienes que controlar tú ira -Me miró de reojo-Sino tendrás la batalla perdida.

Sonreí un poco, más bien, fue una mueca. Para después recargarme contra la pared y dar un pequeño suspiró- Mikasa, ¿Cómo te…?

\- ¡Oi! -Armin entró por la puerta entusiasmado y con una sonrisa- ¡Fue genial!, ¡Todo lo que paso!, ¡Fue algo genial! -Dijo sentándose frente a nosotras- ¿Qué…?

Miré a Armin con una sonrisa- Nada, Armin -Dije- Así que, ¿Genial? -Él asintió emocionado.

\- Seguramente tendremos excelentes puntuaciones a partir de ahora -Dijo el rubio- Aunque todavía nos queda el manejo de las armas y el entrenamiento para combatir a los titanes… ¡Ah!, también tenemos que aprender a usar los cañones y resistencia y fuerza.

Baje la vista, aún quedaba mucho para poder tomar mi venganza.

Fue cuando recordé la sangre.

El titán aplastando a mi madre.

La sangre cubriendo todo el piso, toda la pared.

Me llevé una mano al a boca a la vez que empiezo a toser- ¡Oi, _! -Siento una mano sobre mi espalda dándome pequeños golpes.

\- Busca agua.

\- ¡Hai!

Seguí tosiendo un poco, hasta que veo el vaso de agua, lo tomó entre mis manos y de un solo sorbo, tomo su contenido. Dejo el vaso en la mesa a la vez que la tos se me regulariza.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Le asiento a Armin y apoyo mi frente en la mesa- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, Armin -Susurré, pero no quería verlo, tenía que controlar un poco mi sistema cuando de mi pasado se tratase. Cerré los ojos dejando ir un suspiro, giré y miré de reojo a Mikasa, estaba serena escondida tras aquella bufanda roja.

\- Nee… Mikasa, ¿Quién…?

El castaño de ojos verdes entró con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentó junto a Armin y empezó a contar que tal le fue y lo bien que se sentía el poder volar- ¡Cuando aprendamos a utilizar las cuchillas, esos malditos no tendrán oportunidad con nosotros!

De nuevo, aquella determinación apareció en sus ojos.

Aquel anhelo de saciar su venganza.

De ser libre.

\- ¿Y a ti que te paso? -Preguntó cuándo Eren posó sus orbes en mí, suspiré y giré el rostro, no tenía porque verme en ese estado.

\- Tuvo uno de sus ataques -Respondió Armin- Está tratando de normalizarse.

\- Ya veo -Respondió Eren- Tienes que estar tranquila, _-Dijo Eren- De ese modo todo saldrá bien.

Si tan solo supiera que lo de estar "tranquila" no era mi problema.

No le respondí al castaño, la verdad no quería en ese momento, como había dicho, me sentía rara.

Llevábamos tres meses en el reclutamiento, tres desde que sentí por primera vez lo que era volar, lo que era moverse entre los árboles. Sentir aquella libertad.

Ahora ya dominábamos el equipo, con cuchillas y todo, la verdad no había sido nada fácil, pues primero tuvimos que aprender a usarlas sin el equipo, cosa que duro por lo menos como tres semanas, para después dominarlo en el aire.

Sin duda se sentía bien.

Me levanté de la cama y sentí algo tan incómodo en mis bragas. Quité mis cobijas y grité como nunca antes en toda la vida. Mikasa me miró, ella ya había despertado y estaba en el suelo, cerca del baúl buscado ropa.

\- ¡M-Mikasa! -Logré articular a la vez que apretaba con fuerza las piernas, ¿Qué mierda sucedía?

\- ¡Oi!, ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó está acercándose.

\- ¡Estoy sangrando!, ¡Tengo una hemorragia! -Grité tan asustada, ella se me acercó, para luego abrir los ojos como platos, se giró y salió de la habitación como un rayo, al instante, la enfermera entró a la habitación, donde las chicas ya tenían un bullicio en vuelto sobre mi hemorragia interna.

Cuando la enfermera me reviso, ella simplemente rio- No es una hemorragia, _-Chan -Me dijo ella suavemente a la vez que pasaba una mano sobre mi frente- Estas cambiando, es el inicio de tú ciclo.

\- ¿Mi qué? -Pregunté incrédula sin entender.

\- Estas en proceso de desarrollo, _-Chan -Dijo ella- Todas las mujeres pasamos por esto una vez al mes, avisaré a tus superiores que estás enferma para faltar a tus actividades.

\- Espere, espere… -Dije tomando su brazo- Quiere decir que… ¿Tendré… esto todos los meses?

\- Sí, así es… ¿Tus padres nunca te han dado _la charla_?

\- ¿La qué?

\- ¡Salgan de aquí! -Escuché la voz de una de las chicas quien al instante corrió fuera de la cabaña.

\- ¡No quiero saber esto, adiós!

Las que no entendíamos ni media papa, miramos a la enfermera con mucho cuidado- Verán, chicas llega un momento en la vida en que…

Parecía un zombi, y cuando un chico, ya fuese Eren o Armin, quería acercarse a mí, lo esquivaba profundamente. El solo pensar en lo que hacía los adultos me daban ganas de…

Me apoye contra una pared a la vez que me apretaba el vientre con fuerza, la enfermera había dicho que era normal cuando llegue a su oficina creyendo que la monstruación me quería comer internamente.

\- ¡_! -Giré un poco el rostro para ver que Eren, con su cara de preocupado, se me acercaba, pero al instante la mía cambio a una de pánico total y salí corriendo con dolor y todo.

\- ¡No te me acerques, Eren! -Le grité a la vez que entraba en la cabaña y cerraba la puerta.

\- ¡_! -Dijo él desde el otro la de la puerta, caí al suelo abrazando mis piernas mientras el chico tocaba la puerta- No te he visto en varios días y cuando notas que estoy ahí, me ignoras o te vas, ¿Sucede algo?, ¿Te hice algo?

\- No eres tú, Eren -Dije en apoyando mi cabeza en mis rodillas- Solo… _no quiero estar cerca de ti._

\- Eh… _ -Dijo Eren- Yo... está bien… lamento si te hice algo…

Lo siento, Eren.

Los días pasaron y la monstruación había pasado, ya todo estaba en mí, pero no con Eren, pues cuando recapitulé ese momento, me sentí tan, pero tan mal, no debí haberle dicho eso, pero lo que pensé lo dijo mi voz.

Pegué mi frente contra la mesa cuando veo a Eren lejos de donde estoy junto con Armin- Me odia.

\- Eren no te odia -Susurró Mikasa- Es muy difícil que el odie a un ser humano, cuando su enojo solo la tiene para los titanes.

Miré a Mikasa de reojo- Tú no entiendes -Susurré y volví a mirar la madera de la mesa- No me perdonará.

\- Deberías hablar con él, _-Chan -Dijo Krista frente de mí- Seguramente así se solucionará todo -Alcé la vista y ella estaba sonriendo.

\- Eres muy buena, Krista -Dije- ¡Tienes razón! -Me enderece a la vez que sostenía un puño en alto- ¡Iré ahora mismo! -Dije levantándome de la mesa y yendo hasta donde estaba Eren acompañado de los muchachos, pero al momento de llegar, justo al estar tras el chico, me quedé de piedra- Eren… -Susurré inconscientemente, lo vi girarse y me miró, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, estaba serio- ¿P-Puedo… puedo… hablar… c-contigo?

¿Por qué mierdas estaba nerviosa?

Miró de reojo a los muchachos y asintió a la vez que separaba, giré un poco y ambos salimos del comedor, hubo un gran silencio en el cual yo miraba mis botas, pero pude sentir la mirada verdosa del moreno.

\- E-Eren yo…

¿Por qué mierdas estaba nerviosa?, ¿Enserio, por qué?

\- ¿Tú…?

\- Lo lamento -Solté- No te debí hablar de ese modo -Alce la vista, seguía con el ceño fruncido- ¡Estaba de mal humor!, ¡Sí, eso! -Dije a la vez que sentía un poco de sudor en mi frente- ¡Yo…!

\- Está bien -Dijo él y me sonrió a la vez que se acercaba y me dio un abrazo.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Y latió tan rápido que creí que iba a salir de mi sistema.

\- Mikasa me contó todo… -Susurró en mi oído, me puse nerviosa- ¿Con qué… ya eres una chica grande?, ¿No, _-Chan? -Deletreo cada letra de mi nombre en mi oído a la vez que sentía sus manos posarse sobre mi cintura, pero una de ellas fue un poco más abajo.

\- E-Eren… -Susurré apretando los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como las mejillas adquirían calor, mucho calor.

\- Veamos… que tan grande… haz crecido, _-Chan -Susurró, su mano izquierda subió hasta posarse a un lado de mi pecho.

\- ¡AAHHHHHH! -Grité a la vez que despertaba abruptamente.

\- ¿¡Pero qué mierdas!? -Ymir saltó de la cama con el ceño fruncido, estaba muy enojada.

\- ¿Estás bien, _-Chan? -Krista asomó su cabeza un tanto preocupadas, solo pude asentir.

\- Carne… -Pudimos escuchar a Sasha en su cama a la vez que se vía como babeaba su almohada, la miré un tanto asqueada.

\- Les dije que no me molestarán -Dijo la castaña y se giró para volver a dormir al igual que unas cuantas que desperté sin querer.

\- ¿Segura que estas bien, _-Chan? -Preguntó la chica, asentí nuevamente, mi cabeza cayó en la almohada y lleve mi mano a la frente perlada de sudor, miro de reojo, Mikasa miraba el techo.

\- ¿Qué soñaste?

Me giré mirando el borde de la cama- Tuve… tuve una pesadilla… -Susurré a la vez que recordaba con cada fibra de mi ser aquel sueño. La voz de Eren, aquella voz era muy… sensual para ser la de él, pero era la de él. Apreté con fuerza las sábanas al recordar también sus manos tocar parte de mi cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos a la vez que dejaba ir un suspiro.

¿Qué mierda había sido eso?

Al instante sentí una presión muy dentro de mí, cerca de mi estómago, me giré para ver la espalda y la cabellera de Mikasa. Tenía que relajarme, no iba a ser que un sueño así me manipulara hasta el punto en que no pudiera dormir.

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos nuevamente dejándome llevar.

Al día siguiente no pude ver a Eren con otros ojos, fue increíble cómo había distorsionado toda la realidad en un sueño, pues si me había disculpado con Eren, pero esto solo me sonrió y ambos volvimos al comedor.

Suspiré a la vez que ponía mis pies dentro de las botas, me coloqué todas las correas y después salí. Si necesitaba la chaqueta después, la buscaría, pero ahora simplemente comeríamos, y quizás nos harían dar unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del campo y ejercicios.

Fui al comedor donde todos estaban sentados, Armin me miró y alzó la mano, sonreí de lado, pero mi vista se posó en el chico que al lado que habla con Reiner. Baje la cabeza un poco y deje que el flequillo de mi cabello cubriera parte de mi rostro.

Después de agarrar mi desayuno, un poco de avena, agua y galletas. Fui directamente a la mesa. Me senté al lado de Armin, quien, al verlo mejor, tenía un libro en la mesa y a su lado el plato lleno de avena.

\- ¿De qué trata? -Pregunté, Armin simplemente sonrió, aquella sonrisa alegre como cuando recibes una gran noticia o incluso como cuando te regalan algo. Esa era la sonrisa que Armin me brindaba y lo caracterizaba.

\- ¡Oh!, verás -Dijo él- Lo encontré dentro de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Biblioteca? -Pregunté incrédula para después meterme la chuchara llena de avena dentro de la boca.

\- Está tras el comedor, no sé porque no nos lo dijeron en el recorrido, ¡Pero es muy grande!, tiene muchas historias -Miró de reojo el libro- Agarré este porque me interesó su resumen. Es acerca manantiales.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -Pregunté incrédula agarrando una galleta.

Armin siguió sonriendo al ver que me gustaba lo que él leía, que a alguien más le interesaba por montón. El rubio me contó más acerca del libro y después me mostraba dibujos muy hermosos- Si no me equivoco, y según el libro, cerca del sur de la muralla Rose hay unos cuantos manantiales…

\- ¡Sería genial poder verlos! -Le dije a Armin, este asintió complacido.

La puerta se abrió de un golpazo, y el superior, Shardis, apareció con su cara fúnebre como siempre. Al instante todos los soldados nos levantamos haciendo el saludo- ¡Muy bien, desgraciados!, espero hallan dormido lo suficiente, porque de ahora los quiero ver a todos directo al campo. ¡Ahora, señores! -Nos gritó y al instante agarramos nuestros platos para dejarlos en las vajillas, pero mientras hacíamos eso terminaba mis galletas y el vaso de agua, para después dejarlo y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- Empezaremos por resistencia -Hablo otro de los superiores, traía unos lentes y su cabello era negro azabache- Como las otras veces, harán tres vueltas, si veo que su resistencia ha aumentado, le sumaremos dos más.

\- ¡HAI! -Gritamos todos para después estar trotando por todo el campo.

El campo de entrenamiento era grande, muy grande. Había mucho terreno que recorrer.

Miré de reojo a Armin que ya se estaba agotando y habíamos dado una vuelta- Armin… -Susurré aflojando el trote- ¿Estás bien? -Le pregunté a su lado, este solo asintió, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, por su frente sudaba mucho y su respiración estaba agitada. Armin no podía.

\- Debes seguir… si te descubren…

\- Te… voy a esperar -Le dije mientras me seguía moviendo a su lado, esta vez a paso más lento.

\- ¡Oi, ustedes dos! -Giré un poco el rostro, Reiner nos había alcanzado, pues ya casi todos llevaban dos vuelvas- ¿Qué les sucede? -Preguntó.

Miré a Armin de reojo, seguíamos trotando- Me detuve… -Le dije mirándolo- Me duele… me duele un poco la pierna -Reiner frustrado cerró sus ojos para después suspirar, no sabía si me había creído- Armin solo se asegura de que este bien.

\- _-Chan… -Dijo Armin.

Después de correr y junto a Armin tener que dar una vuelta más por ser los últimos y estar muy atrasados, empezamos con ejercicios básico y después seguimos con las espadas.

\- Tienen que ser muy precisos al cortar en la nuca del titán -Dijo nuestro instructor- Si no lo hacen, estén seguros de que se enfadará y seguramente se los trague en menos de un segundo.

\- ¡HAI! -Gritamos todos.

Practicábamos en la tierra para agilizar el movimiento, además de que si en algún momento no teníamos el equipo (cosa que no debería pasar según las reglas de soldado), debíamos ser ágiles y fuertes, porque además no eran livianas y encima eran dos, una en cada mano.

Nuestros oponentes, eran otros soldados y mientras peleábamos con nosotros, nos observaban, los superiores nos veían y nos evaluaban, evaluaban la fuerza, agilidad, destreza.

\- ¿Aun te pesan? -Preguntó Armin, simplemente asentí.

\- No lo domino muy bien -Susurré mirando las espadas- En el aire puedo ser rápida y tener todo estable, pero en tierra… todo es diferente.

\- ¡Oi, Armin, _! -Nos giramos, Eren llegaba junto con Reiner y Bertolt, los tres con sus espadas, alcé la mano y los saludé, para luego ver a Eren con aquella sonrisa, pero sentí unas cuantas mariposas en el estómago y me sonrojé a la vez que bajaba la cabeza, me sentía apenada, pues justo cuando sonrió, me había acordado del sueño.

\- ¿Nos ponemos en parejas? -Preguntó Armin- ¿O todos contra todos?

\- Yo voy con _

\- ¡Reiner se mi pareja! -Le exclamé y seguramente se había sorprendido, pues había interrumpido a Eren, pues estaba a nada de decir mi nombre y no quería, si luchaba contra él… ahora que me había cordado del sueño, ni siquiera me movería.

\- E-Está bien -Lo miré, aquella cara inexpresiva, me fui junto a él un poco apartados de los otros tres- ¿Estás lista, _? -Asentí y al instante corrí hacia él, previó mi ataqué y bloqueó con su espada, para después enviarme la otra, pero lo puede bloquear rápidamente.

\- ¡Eso es _-Chan! -Pude escuchar a Armin gritar mi nombre, lo que me distrajo un poco, pero no tanto como para ver qué Reiner me iba a dar derribar con una pierna, salté un poco para después dar una parada de manos y caer hacia atrás, pero justo cuando intento moverme, siento un codazo en todo el lado derecho de mi cabeza, suelto las navajas y llevó mi mano justo en la zona afectada.

\- ¡Oi, _!

\- ¡L-Lo lamento! -Giró un poco y puedo ver a un muchacho de cabellos negros azabaches, parecido al color de Marco, y unos ojos intensamente azules, un poco más oscuros que los de Armin.

\- D-Descuida… -Susurré para después de hacer una mueca de dolor.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Reiner me preguntó justo a mi lado- Deberías tener más cuidado.

\- ¡Sí, sí, lo sé! -Dijo el otro muchacho un tanto apenado.

\- E-Estoy bien, Reiner -Dije en un susurro y después le extiendo la mano al chico- _.

\- Diego -Dijo extendiendo su mano, para luego sonreír de lado, apreté la mano con fuerza y después lo mandé al piso al mismo tiempo en que pongo un pie en mí en su cabeza.

\- ¡Eso te pasa por golpearme! -Grité con enojo.

\- Creo… que _-Chan está muy bien -Dijo Armin.

Eren suspiró- Siempre hace lo mismo -Dijo él de brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Oi! -Me giré con un puño en alto- ¿Qué están diciendo ustedes?

\- ¡Corran que nos va a golpear! -Dijo Eren.

\- ¡AH! -Gritó Armin seguido de Bertolt y Reiner, mientras yo los perseguía dispuesta a golpearlos, dejando a Diego en el piso un tanto K.O.

\- ¡Regresen aquí cobardes! -Dije frunciendo el ceño a la vez que los perseguía.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Entrenamiento Parte 2

\- ¡La actividad de hoy será en grupos! -Dijo el instructor mientras nosotros estábamos firmes en nuestras filas- ¡La intensión de esta actividad es la cooperación, formación y liderazgo!, ¡Ackerman, Mikasa!

\- ¡Hai! -Miré a la pelinegra que dio un paso al frente.

\- ¡Serás la capitana del equipo número uno!

\- ¡Sí, señor!

\- ¡Denickson, Gabriel! -Un castaño dio un paso al frente- ¡Serás el capitán del equipo número dos!

\- ¡Hai! -Dijo el castaño.

Al instante el instructor dio las ordenes: 1. Podríamos usar el equipo, pero solo tendríamos medio gas. Objetivo: ¿Qué hacer cuando no tienes suministros?; 2. Era un juego de buscar la bandera del otro equipo. Objetivo: Quién la consiguiera dentro de los días planteados, ganaba. 3. Sería en el bosque de entrenamiento, sin comida, sin agua. Todo lo debíamos buscar nosotros. Objetivo: Sobrevivir.

\- ¡Ambos capitanes escogerán a su grupo!, ¡Será equitativo!, ¡Para el día de mañana los grupos de estar ya listos, comenzaremos al alba!

\- ¡Hai!

\- ¡Waa, Mikasa! -Dijo Krista- ¡Es genial ser capitán!

\- Tch… -Dijo Ymir- Simplemente están probando sus habilidades.

\- Pero es que Mikasa es la mejor de todas -Dijo Mina con una sonrisa subiendo a la litera- ¿No estás emocionada, Mikasa?

\- Ser capitana no implica estar emocionada, Mina -Dijo la pelinegra cerrando los ojos, dio un suspiró y luego los abrió- Es una obligación muy difícil, pues puedes perder a muchos de los tuyos.

\- Eh… -Mina sonrió un tanto avergonzada con la explicación.

\- ¿Entonces? -Preguntó Kate, una muchacha pelirroja con grandes ojos verdes- ¿Quiénes estarán en tú grupo, Mikasa?

Ella suspiró- Los más fuertes, sin duda -Me miró de reojo.

Eso daba mala espina.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- Ya dije que estarás en mi grupo -Dijo Mikasa, estábamos tras las cabañas, pues estaba un poco alterada.

\- Mikasa… yo no creo que sea conveniente…

\- Eres muy fuerte y lista -Dijo mi amiga- Estarás en mi equipo…

\- M-Mikasa -Susurré a la vez que sentía las lágrimas brotar y sonreí mientras le abrazaba con fuerza- ¡Eres la mejor, Mikasa! -Dije pegando su mejilla contra la mía.

\- Oi… no hagas eso -Dijo ella- _.

\- L-Lo lamento -Dije alejándome de ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La mañana ya había llegado, Mikasa ya tenía su equipo, mientras que el otro muchacho, Gabriel, tenía el suyo. Las banderas se las dieron a cada capitán, para después darnos al menos tres horas para establecernos en alguna parte del bosque.

\- A caballo sería mejor -Susurró Connie.

\- ¿Sabes acaso montarlos? -Preguntó Reiner, a lo que Connie se sintió un tanto derrotado.

\- Aquí es -Dijo Mikasa, todos caímos al suelo exhaustos.

\- Esto es un martirio… -Susurré mientras me apoyaba de un árbol.

\- Sasha, consigue comida.

\- ¡Comida! -Dijo la nombraba a la vez que se levantaba- ¡Vamos, Connie!

\- ¡H-Hai! -Dijo el otro y ambos se fueron de nuestra vista.

\- Jean, tú serás el sub capitán -Dijo la pelinegra.

\- Pero, M-Mikasa… yo… -El nombrado se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada.

\- Reiner tú le seguirás -Dijo ella, el rubio asintió- _, Eren, busquen madera, hay que prender una fogata antes de morir de hipotermia -Tragué en seco y miré de reojo al castaño quien asintió y ambos nos alejamos a buscar un poco de madera, más bien, ramas de los árboles que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

\- Etto, Eren…

\- ¿Por qué me esquiva?, creí que lo de la otra vez ya lo habíamos solucionado -Dijo él dándome la espalda agachado agarrando ramas, me alejé un poco y también agarré unas cuantas.

\- N-No tiene nada que ver con eso -Dije, pero sentí mi voz un tanto nerviosa.

"Relájate".

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Eh? -Me sorprendí tanto que caí aun lado con todo y los palos de maderas, pues no supe en que momento Eren había llegado a mi lado recogiendo el intento de madera.

\- ¿Qué? -Me miró- Estás distraída -Dijo él y se levantó para después dar un paso y extender su mano. La tomé y con su ayuda me levantó, pero Eren se agacho y recogió los troncos, tomé la mitad que él cargaba y ambos nos dispusimos a regresar al "campamento".

\- _ -Dijo Mikasa llegando hasta mí- Tú responsabilidad será la bandera.

\- Espera… ¿Qué? -Pregunté incrédula y dejó la madera a un lado.

\- Te quedarás con Bertolt, Susana, Mina, Frank, Armin, Kim, Connie, Eren y Luis. El resto iremos a investigar el lugar. Tú serás la líder de este grupo.

\- ¡Pero yo quiero ir, Mikasa! -Se quejó el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

\- P-Pero, Mikasa… yo no sé liderar -Trataba de excusarme, quizás ella estaba siendo muy precipitada con la acción.

\- Lo harás bien -Dijo la pelinegra- Y yo te necesito aquí -Dijo ella al castaño para después irse con el resto.

\- ¡Cuiden la bandera! -Dijo Jean.

\- ¡Que no la agarren el otro equipo! -Dijo Julie.

Suspiré derrotada a la vez que veía a mí "equipo", caí sobre una raíz y después los miré- Bien… tenemos que tener un plan A y uno B.

\- Considero que también hace falta un plan C -Dijo Armin a lo que asentí.

\- ¿Ideas? -Pregunté incrédula mirando a cada uno hasta que miré a Eren, estaba furioso y parecía no querer hablar, miré de nuevo a Armin.

\- O-Ocultar la bandera -Dijo el rubio, solo asentí.

\- Sí, sería bueno… -Susurré parándome y la tomé entre mis manos- Kim, ven conmigo, solo nosotras dos sabremos donde está.

\- ¡Hai! -Dijo la castaña levantándose.

\- Bertolt, te quedas a cargo -Este solo asintió- Volveremos ahora.

Caminamos por el bosque, aún era de día y sería más fácil ocultar la bandera un lugar totalmente oculto de los ojos humanos, aunque la verdad sería imposible- Busca ramas y hojas, Kim -Está asintió y busqué un árbol hueco, pero solo encontré una madriguera abandonada, miré la bandera, era roja y muy llamativa, tendríamos que hacer de todo para que no la viéramos.

\- Aquí tengo esto -Dijo Kim llegando y entre las dos ocultamos un poco la bandera, dejando una rama apoyada en el tronco como una marca, para después arrancarme un poco de la chaqueta- ¡_!

\- De esta forma, si la rama se mueve, podremos encontrarla -Dije haciendo un nudo a uno de los árboles- Como es casi del mismo color, podremos identificar el lugar. Aun así, no podemos olvidar el lugar.

\- Hai -Dijo ella asintiendo. Contamos los pasos de regreso al campamento, era un total de 80 pasos, los suficientemente lejos, por si nos atacaban.

La noche nos había llegado, y el equipo de Mikasa aún no volvía, miré a mi grupo que estaban todos muy pendientes por sí algo se movía. Pues el plan A, ya estaba hecho, el plan B era "Proteger la bandera", desde luego no teníamos ninguna, pero hacíamos ver como que si la teníamos.

\- Deberíamos movernos un poco -Apoyó Luis- Si nos quedamos aquí por mucho tiempo, buscaran por el lugar -Dijo este, a lo que asentimos, para después dejar una marca en un árbol y apagar el fuego.

Fue cuando nos encontramos una parte del equipo de Mikasa, Sasha, Hansel y Timmy, llegaban, aunque la primera traía comida entre sus brazos- ¿Qué… les paso? -Pregunté al ver a Hansel herido en un pie.

\- Tropecé mal -Dijo este y lo recostaron en la tierra- Duele como el mismo infierno.

\- Etto… -Me agaché y toqué un poco su pie, Hansel frunció el ceño y apretó los puños- Espero y no sea una fractura… -Dije, para luego morderme el labio inferior- Armin… -Éste se me acercó- Trata de buscar una planta cuya flor es rosada y sus pétalos tienen manchas azules, un azul muy intenso.

Este asintió- ¿En la tierra o en los árboles?

\- Tierra, podrás verla de cerca en el río o donde haya agua, eso le calmará el dolor. Timmy -El otro rubio me miró- ¿Puedes buscar agua? -Este asintió a la vez que se iba del lugar, pues cerca de donde habíamos estado, había un arroyo- Eren… trae uno de tronco más grueso y grandes que consigas.

\- Está bien -Dijo este.

Suspiró, me quito la chaqueta y miró camisa, para después, con la boca, arrancar un pedazo largo, a la final la manga de la camisa llegó un poco más arriba del codo.

Armin llegó con la planta y Timmy con el agua, les pedí que la trituraran y después meterla dentro del agua- Te lo tomas todo, Hansel-Susurré.

\- Jejeje -Rio este- De acuerdo, Líder -Bromo este, mientras bebía.

Eren llegó con los troncos, para después agarrar el pie de Hansel un tanto desprevenido, y sin quitarle la bota negra, le dije a Eren que pusiera ambos troncos a los lados del pie del muchacho, para después enrollarlos con la tela, apretándolos mucho y que quedara estable.

\- Por Kami… -Suspiré tirándome a la tierra- Ser líder es difícil.

\- Pero lo haces de maravilla -Dijo Hansel- Gracias, _.

\- Nee -Dijo Armin- ¿Cómo supiste lo de las plantas?

\- Pues, tras mi casa teníamos un gran huerto, de frutas y vegetales, pero también de unas cuantas hiervas medicinales -Miré el cielo estrellado- Una vez llegué con un golpe a casa, mamá me dio de topar esa planta y mejoró -Apreté mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas, el simple recuerdo hacia que…

La sangre cubría el suelo y las piedras.

Su sonrisa.

Su último adiós.

Empecé a toser y siento a Armin y a Eren a mis lados, esto se me estaba saliendo de control, ¿Acaso era muy grande el trauma?

\- ¡Oi! -Dijo Eren- Tienes que calmarte, trata de respirar, tienes que respirar.

\- Pásame agua -Dijo Armin, para después empezar a beber- Se vuelve más frecuente.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Susana- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

\- Un trauma -Susurré, para después desviar la vista- Ya pasó -Dije al verles las caras de preocupación- Olvídense de mí, tenemos una misión, ¿D acuerdo?

\- Pero, _-Chan…

\- ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡Hai!

Miré entre las ramas de los árboles, dos muchachos del otro equipo venían caminando y observando el lugar, retuve el aire y sentí la mano de Bertolt en mi hombro, lo miré y asentí, al instante ambos estábamos ya en el suelo tras ellos y apuntándoles con las espadas.

Llevamos a los muchachos a un "campamento", los otros los amarraron en un tronco- Si hay más de ellos -Dijo Mikasa- Pueden estar en cualquier lado. ¡Sigan revisando!

\- ¡Hai!

\- Iré junto con Reiner y Sasha a buscar la bandera.

\- ¿Solo los tres? -Pregunté incrédula.

\- Sí -Dijo Mikasa asintiendo- Jean, te quedas a cargo -El chico asintió.

Vi de reojo a los muchachos atados, estaban muy normales- Oi… ustedes -La chica me miró, pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, fue cuando siento en mi cuello una espada.

\- No te quiero lastimar -Conocía bien esa voz. Era aquel chico que la otra vez me había golpeado. Miré a mis compañeros que estaban un tanto sorprendidos por lo que sucedía y al instante fuimos tacados por unos cuantos del equipo anterior.

\- ¡Revisen sus cosas!, ¡La bandera tiene que estar por aquí!

\- ¡Hai!

Miré de reojo a Jean, y este asintió, al instante golpe a Diego con mi cabeza y este me soltó al instante, me giró a la vez que le doy una patada en todo su estómago, pero no soy la única que se queda atrás, los demás del equipo también hacen su aporte y dejamos K.O a los otros soldados.

\- Sí ellos están aquí…

\- ¡Puede que sea una trampa! -Dijo Armin.

\- Tch -Dijo Eren a la vez que utilizaba el equipo.

\- ¡Eren! -Grité poniendo una mano en su hombro- No tenemos el suficiente gas como para utilizar el equipo.

\- _ tiene razón, Jaeger -Dijo Jean de brazos cruzados- No hagas estupideces, Mikasa me dejó al mando.

\- Me importa una mierda si estás al mando, cara de caballo -Dijo este- ¡No dejaré que ellos ganen! -Para después activar el equipo y desaparecer.

\- Por Kami, que terco y estúpido es -Dijo Jean- Bertolt, estas a cargo, ¡Ven conmigo, _!

\- ¡Hai! -Dije a la vez que activábamos nuestro equipo y salimos tras el insensato de Eren. Grité su nombre, varias veces, pero este parecía hace oídos sordos, hasta que apreté el botón del gas y este salió con mucha más presión, dándome mayor velocidad, llegué a la mitad de su camino, Eren me miró sorprendido por la rapidez, pero él no pudo detenerse y cayó sobre mí en el suelo.

\- ¡Serás…! -Logré articular tratando de sacármelo de encima.

\- ¡Oi! -Nos levantamos al instante en que pudimos ver a Reiner cerca de nosotros, junto a Mikasa.

\- ¿Jean… qué…?

El chico le contó a Mikasa lo que había sucedió y está asintió.

\- Bien, entonces lo que haremos…

\- ¡Kiwaaaa! -Gritó Mina con una sonrisa. Todos ya estábamos en el comedor celebrando nuestra victoria.

\- ¡Tuvimos muchos puntos más!

\- ¡Sabía que con Mikasa como líder ganaríamos!

\- ¡Sí, ella es la mejor!

Miré de reojo a la pelinegra que no decía nada, suspiré a la vez que tomaba mi vaso y tomaba un poco de agua. El plan de Mikasa había sido preciso y rápido, Sasha iba a ser la "carnada", mientras nosotros buscaríamos la bandera, un total giro de estrategia que logró alzarnos con la victoria y una cucharada de su propia medicina al otro equipo.

\- ¡Ackerman, Mikasa!, ¡Denickson, Gabriel! -Dijo el instructor, ambos se levantaron de la mesa e hicieron el saludo- ¡Quiero un informe de lo sucedido para el día de mañana!

\- ¡Hai! - Corearon los dos y volvieron a sentarse.

\- _ -Dijo Mikasa.

\- Dime…

\- Quiero que me ayudes, al igual que los demás… -Dijo ella- Fuiste líder por un momento, necesito saber que pasó exactamente.

Abrí un poco los ojos- E-Esta bien, Mikasa… yo te ayudo.

\- ¡Vamos, Sasha! -Apoyé a mi amiga castaña mientras ambas volábamos entre los árboles, teníamos la intención de atacar a cuanto "titán" se nos acercara.

\- ¡Esto es genial! -Decía ella.

\- ¡Oi, no te distraigas! -Dijo Gabriel a Sasha a la vez que intentaba esquivar un árbol.

\- ¡Uno a las 12! -Grité- ¡Es tuyo Sasha!

\- ¡Woohooo! -Gritó ella arrematando con un poco de gas, dio una vuelta en el aire y clavó sus espadas en la goma del titán, para después ir al suelo y al segundo estar de vuelta en el aire- ¡Sí!

\- ¡_-Chan, hay uno a tú derecha!

Miré a la zona para después asentir, zigzagueé un poco en el aire para allegarle desde la parte de atrás y arrematare con un corte un tanto profundo, enganché las cuerdas en un tronco para después llegar a este.

\- ¡Impresionante! -Dijo Gabriel cuando llegó a mi lado.

\- No tanto… -Susurré con la respiración entre cortada mirando fijamente aquel corte, no era lo suficientemente profundo, si lo suficiente como para matarlo, pero quería más.

Quería matarlos.

\- Hay que ir por más -Susurré, ambos asintieron.

Di un paso a la nada misma y al instante estaba ya volando por los aires con mucha rapidez, parad después ver otro titán- ¡Gabriel! -Le llamé, este asintió, se acercó y se impulsó para dar un corte poco profundo, mordí mi labio inferior y me acerqué al titán y di una vuelta en aire clavándole las espadas quitando la goma.

Gabriel me miró- ¡Debes tener cuidado!, ¡Si no lo cortas bien, este no muere y te puede matar!

\- ¡Hai, _-Chan! -Gritó este, fruncí un poco el ceño, para después ver el final del bosque y de un movimiento, los tres ya estábamos en el suelo.

\- ¡Para ser nuestra tercera vez, estuvo bien! -Animó Sasha- ¡La próxima les cortaremos a más!

Le sonreí.

\- Sí -Dijo Gabriel y pude sentir su mirada, así que lo vi, pero este la desvió al instante.

Y desperté entre las suaves brisas del árbol, me levanté un poco, yo conocía ese árbol, miré del otro lado y pude ver el pozo, aquel pozo por donde pasaba el agua y yo… yo iba a buscarla siempre.

Entones me di cuenta que no estaba en el campo de entrenamiento.

Volví a Shiganshina.

Y sentí la adrenalina recorrerme cada músculo, al ver el muro María intacto, tragué en seco y mis pies se movieron automáticamente.

Corría.

Corría de vuelta a casa.

\- ¡Mamá! -Grité al verla regar las flores en la ventana de mi hermosa y pequeña casa.

\- Oh, _-Chan -Sonrió esta- Has vuelto.

\- Mamá… -Susurré sintiendo mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño?, ¡Tenía que ser!, ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que existiera un titán de 50 metros?, ¡Además, el muro era indestructible!, ¡Nada…!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el muro de Shiganshina romperse, como la sangre de aquel hombre se podía ve con toda claridad en la roca que lo había aplastado.

\- ¡_!

Mi madre gritaba, ella gritaba.

\- ¡_!

Sintió su golpe, como aquella vez y vuelvo a la mismo, me agarra de la mano y ambas corremos.

Al instante un titán aparece destruyendo todo, siento como mi madre me empuja y caigo, caigo dando varias vueltas. Gritó, gritó su nombre y me acercó tan rápido como es posible y la quitó las rocas, los ladrillos todo lo que la cubre.

Gritó su nombre otra vez y siento como me alejan de ella, me siento lejos de ella. La veo estirando su mano y los pasos vuelven a retumbar.

Me sonríe.

Me sonríe.

Una lágrima cae de su ojo.

Y el pie del titán la aplasta.

 _Y no puedo hacer nada._

La sangre cubre la calle, las rocas… el pie del titán que me seguía.

Mi respiración estaba entrecortada.

 _Y nuevamente era arrastrada al infierno._

 _Y nuevamente no hacía nada._

 _No hacía nada para salvarla._

\- _¡Mamá!_ -Gritó con todas las fuerzas que tengo.

\- ¡Mamá! -Grité a la vez que despertaba y me sentaba en la cama, comencé a toser con mucha fuerza y cuando veo mi mano, estaba llena de sangre.

\- ¡Sasha trae agua! -Escuchó la voz de Mikasa alejada.

\- ¡Hay que hacer algo, se está ahogando! - ¿Era Crista?

\- ¡Oi, _! -Traté de mirar a la pelinegra, pero seguía tosiendo y cada vez botaba más sangre, mucha más sangre que antes.

\- ¡Aquí esta!

Sentí el agua correr por mi garganta deteniendo poco a poco la tos, pero la aun sentía como la sangre fluía, ¿Qué me pasaba?

\- Tuviste un desgarre en la garganta -Dijo la enfermera, cuando estaba en su oficina- Te recomiendo que no hables mucho por lo menos hasta dentro de una o dos semanas -Dijo ella- Debes tomar mucha agua… es increíble que tus ataques se estén transformando, tienes que controlarlos, _-Chan -Dijo la mujer, solo asentí un poco avergonzada mirando mis piernas- Comprendo por los que has pasado, pero… debes enfrentar tus miedos.

 _Mis miedos._

 _Por algo estaba ahí._

 _Venganza._

 _Miedo._

 _Yo…_

Mientras Armin trataba de buscar un "buen" libro según él, yo veía por la ventana, apoyando mi cabeza contra mi mano, suspiré, esto se me estaba saliendo de control.

\- Armin… -Susurré.

\- ¿Dime?

\- Necesito de tu ayuda -Lo miré por sobre el hombro, para luego girarme, este dejo de buscar entre las estanterías y me miró.

Armin bajó la vista- Creo que necesitas la ayuda de nosotros tres -Dijo él-Conocemos lo que pasó, Eren y Mikasa pasaron lo mismo que tú, por alguna razón no les afecta, quizás sea el enojo que Eren tiene hacia los titanes o porque Mikasa tiene el suficiente autocontrol para que le miedo no la invada.

\- ¿Y cómo adquiero eso?

\- No lo sé -Dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza, para después girarse y ver las estanterías nuevamente- Deberías preguntarles a los chicos, quizás… te ayuden.

Suspiré frustrada a la vez que volvía a ver por la ventana, estaba lloviendo y la actividad de ese día había sido suspendida.

\- Bien, iré a preguntarle a Eren… -Dije parándome del taburete que estaba frente a la ventana- ¿No te importa quedarte aquí, Armin? -Este negó.

\- Estaré bien, los libros pueden ser una buena compañía -Solo asentí y me fui.

Al llegar al marco de la puerta de la biblioteca, me quité la chaqueta y la puse sobre mi cabeza extendiéndola un poco con los brazos, debía llegar hasta la cabaña en donde se encontraba Eren y quizás el resto de los muchachos.

Llegué a la puerta y suspiré a la vez que toqué a está- ¡Eren!, ¿Estás aquí?

Escuché un poco de movimiento a la vez que la puerta se abre dejando ver al castaño poniéndose su camisa beis- ¿_? -Preguntó él mirándome para después ver que estoy un tanto mojada, Eren se quita de la puerta y me deja pasar.

\- Por favor dime que todos tienen sus ropas puestas-Susurró al castaño mientras cierro mis ojos.

\- Descuida, _-Chan -Esa era la voz de Jean- Aquí todos somos unos ángeles.

\- Ya, mañana te daré una golpiza -Le recriminé a este, Jean rio y abrí los ojos, algunos estaban acostados y dormidos, otros hablaban entre sí.

\- No deberías estar aquí, _ -Dijo Eren caminando, lo seguí hasta llegar a la que era su cama, seguramente la compartía con Armin- ¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó él sentándose en el colchón, me senté a su lado después de ponerme mejor la chaqueta marrón.

\- Necesito tu ayuda, Eren -Dije bajando la vista.

\- ¿Nee, y porqué lo necesitas a él? -Jean, desde la cama contraría sonrió-Solo es un suicida.

\- Jean -Dijo Eren y lo miró- Cállate.

\- Tch -Dijo el otro- ¿Por qué eres la novia de un tipo así, _-Chan?

\- No somos novios -Coreamos ambos, para después yo dar un suspiro- Y deja de decirme "_-Chan" -Le dije- Pareciera que lo haces a propósito.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que no lo hacía? -Rio el muy desgraciado.

\- Serán dos golpizas, Jean -Le dije para desviar la mirada hacia el chico de canicas verdes.

\- Dime…

\- Eren… yo… -Desvié un poco la mirada- ¿Cómo… puedes estar tranquilo después de ver a tú…?

\- No estoy tranquilo -Dijo este y sentí como se enderezaba para después ver a otro lado- A veces la siento, la extraño mucho, pero… el enojo, la ira, eso me controla para que cuando vea a los titanes poder cagarme con ellos.

\- Suicida hasta el final.

Agarré una almohada y se la tiré a Jean en toda la cara, a veces podía ser un gran amigo y soldado, pero otras, parecía una piedra en el zapato. Jean se quejó conmigo diciendo unas cuantas cosas que ignoré olímpicamente.

\- Yo… mi mamá no murió por que… se la haya… se la haya comido un titán -Susurré, para después buscar la mano de Eren, este me la apretó al instante- Sé que no te he contado, ni a Mikasa ni a Armin, solo saben que murió por un titán… pero…

\- _ -Dijo Eren y me tomó de la barbilla para que pudiera verlo- Si no quieres hablar de eso, no hables. Los tres somos tus amigos y siempre estaremos contigo.

\- Es que… -Quité el rostro de su mano- Quiero hablarlo, sino sentiré que me ahogo.

\- ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar? -Me preguntó y fue cuando sentí varios ojos observándonos, negué con la cabeza.

\- Está lloviendo, no quiero que te mojes por mí culpa -Le dije. Miré un poco a la derecha y Reiner y Bertolt estaban asomados mirándonos- ¿Y ustedes qué? -Les pregunté, ellos solo sonrieron, al instante Reiner estaba en el suelo junto al otro.

\- Eren tienen razón, ahora tienes más amigos que antes.

Suspiré.

\- _Fue mi culpa._

Los que escuchaban se sorprendieron.

\- Cuando el muro María se rompió, empezó el caos y yo no reaccionaba, mamá hizo que despertará… pero cuando corríamos -Tragué en seco y apreté con más fuerza la mano de Eren, este reaccionó y se acercó a mí- Un titán… no recuerdo muy bien como era… pero… el edificio que estaba cerca de nosotras se derrumbó y… ella me tiró lejos de mí -Eren se acercó más a mí y sentí su otra mano en mi hombro- Rodeé cuesta abajo y sobre ella cayeron varios ladrillos y… no sé quién era, pero una mujer… no sé si era de guarnición o reconocimiento, pero… ella me ayudó a quitarle los escombros… -Baje la vista- No podía moverse… ella no podía moverse y… me llevaron lejos de ella… fue cuando me dio… una sonrisa y el pie del titán… el pie del titán…

Sonrisa.

 _Sangre._

Sonrisa.

 _Sangre._

Sentí que dentro de mi todo dolía, una presión en mi corazón y comencé a toser, a toser como la otra vez.

\- ¡Oi! -Escuché la voz de Eren, para después sentir como me ponía contra sus piernas y sentía sus palmadas tras la espalda- ¡Traigan agua, ahora!

\- ¡Hai!

Sonrisa.

 _Sangre._

Sonrisa.

 _Sangre._

Abro los ojos y me encuentro recostada en una cama, me levantó un poco, pero cuando intento moverme, siento como algo me sujeta, giro un poco y veo el rostro de Eren, plácidamente dormido.

\- Eren… -Susurró, este se remueve en sueños, y al otro lado puedo ver a Armin también dormido mirando el techo.

¿Pero qué horas debían ser?

Siento como el brazo de Eren me aprieta con más fuerza, sabía que no podría salir esa noche de ese lugar, suspiré para volverme a acostar, en la mañana, saldría corriendo antes de que todos despertasen.

Apoyó mi cabeza contra la almohada y veo el rostro del castaño, tentada, llevo mi mano derecha a su piel morena y la toco con delicadeza, paso mis dedos con suavidad, pero el castaño empieza fruncir el ceño así que dejo de tocarlo y su brazo me acerca más a él.

Me encontraba frente al cuello de Eren y yo podía sentir su respiración relajada sobre mi frente, suspiró a la vez que me acomodó mejor, pasó mi brazo por la cintura del moreno acercándome más a él y mi otro brazo lo pongo en el hueco que hay entre Eren y mi persona.

Siento los labios de Eren sobre mi frente y sé que había dicho algo, pero fue tan bajo, que no le pude entender muy bien.

\- Eren… -Susurró a la vez que siento como me aprieta más contra él y cierro los ojos, esperando que ninguna pesadilla me visitara esa noche.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, estaba amaneciendo y yo ya debía irme, pero aun siento a Eren muy cerca de mí, pero cuando veo mejor, yo estaba volteada, ya no estaba cerca del cuello de Eren, sino que tenía a este tras mi espalda y su brazo estaba sobre mi estómago apretándome contra sí mismo.

\- Joder… -Susurró y trató de moverme un poco, pero lo único que conseguí fuera que el chico se despertara.

\- ¿_? -Pregunté este, me giró un poco y veo sus ojos aún adormilados, da un bostezo, me suelta y se restriega los ojos con su mano- ¿Ya es la mañana?

\- Debo irme, Eren.

Este niega al momento en que me abraza nuevamente, acercándome a él, estaba vez nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca- Estoy muy cómodo -Susurró, para luego, con su otra mano, pasarla por mi frente y llegar a mis cabellos- No te vayas…

\- Pero… -Susurró, y sentimos como Armin se gira, nos miramos e hicimos completo silencio, sonreí ante la situación para después agarrar la mano de Eren y dejarla lejos de mí- Gracias, Eren -Susurró para depositar un beso en su mejilla y salir de la cama.

Agarró las botas mientras el moreno aún me observaba y en puntillas salí de la habitación de los muchachos sin hacer mero ruido. En los escalones me puse las botas y corrí hasta la cabaña de las chicas, donde todas seguían durmiendo, suspiré a la vez que me metía en el baño para después quitarme la ropa y darme un merecido baño.

Había sido una noche y mañana agitada.

Sonreí bajo el agua, al seguir sintiendo el tacto de Eren.

 _¿Será que…?_

\- ¡Vamos, Eren!, ¡Golpéame! -Le rete. El moreno solo estaba en posición, con los puños frente a su rostro esperando que el golpe- ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo?, ¡Sería lógico después de la golpiza que le di a Jean!

Escuché al nombrado reír sarcásticamente y después bufar.

\- ¡Golpéame tú! -Me dijo él.

\- ¡Si eso quieres!

Me acercó a él y cuando le iba a dar una patada, este tomó mi tobillo y llevó mi pierna un poco más arriba de glúteo, sentí la espalda de Eren tras la mía.

 _Como en la noche._

\- Ríndete -Susurró cerca de mi oído.

\- Ya quisieras -Le dije para después darle con el codo en todo el rostro, la mano de Eren soltó mi tobillo y cuando está tocó el piso, di una vuelta y le propine una patada con mi pierna izquierda a la pierna derecha de Eren, haciendo que este cayera hacia al suelo boca abajo, aunque antes de la caída se sostuvo con las manos.

\- ¿Ya tienes suficiente, Eren? -Preguntó de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa, pero solo veo el cuerpo de Eren temblar un poco, al instante, el moreno se me agarraba de la pierna y me tumba al suelo mientras pego un grito.

\- ¿Sabes? -Dijo este agarrando mis manos por encima de mi cabeza- La primera regla de las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, es no bajar la guardia -Sonrió socarronamente.

Le devolví la sonrisa- Tienes toda la razón -Al instante le doy un cabezazo y este se retira a dolorido, me quedo sentando con ojo cerrado- ¡Por Kami, Eren! -Digo frotándome la frente-Tienes una cabeza muy dura.

\- ¡Eso es porque que no tiene nada dentro!

\- ¡Cállate cara de caballo! -Gritó Eren- ¡A ti nadie pidió tú opinión!

\- ¡Solo digo la verdad!

Al instante Eren se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba Jean y lo tomó de la camisa, ambos empezaron a discutir.

\- Esos dos no paran -Dijo Armin llegando junto a Mina.

\- Creo que es la forma en que se dice que son amigos -Dijo Mina.

\- ¿Tú crees? -Miró de brazos cruzados la escena- Pues… si, quizás tengas razón, Mina.

La pelinegra sonrió.

Después de almorzar, el momento había llegado, iríamos a los establos a escoger a nuestro cuadrúpedo amigo que de ahora en adelante nos acompañaría a todos lados, dentro de los muros o incluso hasta fuera de estos.

Fuimos en diversos grupos, yo fui junto con Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Christa y Jean.

\- Escojan a su caballo, no habrá devolución, ni cambio, ustedes se harán responsables por acicalarlos, la comida se les turnará -Dijo el instructor.

\- ¡Hai!

Rompimos la fila y todos fuimos a ver a los caballos, me acerqué a uno que era negro carbón, muy hermoso, pasé por otro que era color marrón y el pelo de este era de un tono más claro- Creo que me quedaré con este -Susurré a la vez que pasaba mi mano por su hocico, al instante, el caballo acercó su hocico al mío y sonreí cuando bufó y removió mi cabello.

\- Es una yegua -Dijo el instructor acercándose- ¿Es el que quieres? -Asentí acariciándole el hocico a mi nueva amiga-Entonces será tú responsabilidad a partir de ahora.

Acaricié la cabeza de la yegua para después ponerle sus tanas correas-Descuida, yo también me siento igual.

\- Te dirán loca si te ven hablando con el caballo, _ -Dijo Eren con una sonrisa, le saqué la lengua y luego puedo ver su caballo también de color marrón, que la ver a mi yegua trató de acercarse a ella- ¡Oi, Jum! -Dijo el castaño a su caballo tratando de controlarlo para después alejarlo un poco y dejarlo nuevamente en su aparcado- Lo lamento.

\- Descuida, es que es una yegua -Dije señalando al animal, esta relinchó- Debe ser por eso que tu caballo se puso loco.

Eren se rio- Debe ser por eso -Dijo este- ¿Nos vamos?, ahora viene el otro grupo.

\- Está bien… -Dije y me giré- Adiós, bonita, te buscaré un nombre perfecto para ti -Le dije acariciándole el hocico para después irme con Eren.

Me alejé con Eren de los establos, al día siguiente entrenaríamos con los caballos, aprenderíamos a montarlos y después a matar a los "titanes".

\- Por cierto, había un árbol muy cerca de aquí y agarré esto -Tiro al aire un objeto y lo tomé entre mis manos para poder ver una hermosa manzana roja, sonreí y luego miré a Eren.

\- Gracias, Eren -Dije y cuando le iba a dar un mordisco paré un poco- ¿No le pusiste nada?

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó él sin entender.

\- ¿No está envenenada o algo? -Pregunté incrédula, este simplemente se me quedó mirando- Olvídalo, Eren -Dije y le pegué un mordisco- ¡Está rica! -Dije después de tragar el pedazo.

\- Qué bueno -Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes montar a caballo?

\- Nope -Dije para darle otra mordida a la manzana- ¿Tú sí?

\- No -Dijo el chico- Pero mañana aprenderé rápido, ¡Seré uno de los mejores!

Simplemente le sonreí de lado y cuando veo mejor, Eren estaba sonrojado y desvió la mirada.

La primera vez que traté de montar al caballo caí de cara al otro lado y gracias a esto todo el mundo rio divertido, pero a mí no me parecía divertido, en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario, había sido vergonzoso y más cuando Shardis llegó y me regañó diciendo que era una cretina e idiota que no sabía montar a un estúpido caballo.

Cuando volví a montar el caballo, esta vez pude subir, pero resulto que lo hice al revés ganándome de nuevo las risas de mis compañeras, de un movimiento bajo, pero caigo sentada.

\- ¡Ah, joder, que duele! -Gritó tratando de calmar la zona afectada con mis manos, para después ver a Eren frente a mí- No te rías por favor, ya es suficiente humillación.

\- Te quiero ayudar -Me dijo él y me extendió su mano, la tomó y me paró, al instante puso sus manos juntas, hizo una especie de escalón- Anda, sube -Dijo él, apoyé mi mano en su hombro y la otra en el lomo del caballo, para después apoyar la bota sobre las manos de Eren y con un impulso, dejarme sobre el caballo.

\- ¡Ah, por Kami! -Grité- ¡Gracias, Eren! -Le dije, este solo asintió para después irse junto a su caballo.

La actividad había comenzado y yo trataba de controlar lo mejor que podía a la yegua, pero parecía que está estaba un poco reacia y hacia lo que quería- ¡Anda, no seas conmigo! -Le dije, para después acercarme a su oído- Eliz -Dije, para después entendí, había dicho el nombre que sería de la yegua- Tengo problemas con los nombres… enserio -Susurré- Bien, Eliz, demuéstrame tú velocidad -Está relinchó y al instante ya había pasado tanto a Eren como a Armin.

\- ¡Eso es _-Chan! -Escuché la voz de Armin.

\- ¡Tú puedes, _-Chan! -Dijo la voz de Jean.

\- Anda, yo llevo ambos caballos al establo -Me dijo Eren.

\- ¿Seguro? -El moreno solo asintió- Hay gracias, agarraré también un plato para ti, ¿Sí?

\- De acuerdo -Le entregué las riendas al chico y después me fui directo al comedor, donde todos entraban después de dejar a sus caballos en los establos (Hay dos).

Agarró mi plato y también el de Eren para después acercarme a una mesa vacía y dejar mi plato y el de él en la mesa. Empiezo a comer, pues estaba hambrienta.

\- Nee, _-Chan -Me giro un poco y puedo ver a Jean junto a Marco en la mesa de al lado- ¿Dónde está tú novio suicida?, ¿Ya le soltaste la correa?

\- Anda, pero ¿Qué haces aquí, Jean? -Miré un poco por el pasillo, Eren venía caminando- Deberías estar en los establos, no aquí.

Retuve la risa con mi mano al igual que varios chicos.

\- ¿Ah?, ¿Qué intentas decir, suicida? -Preguntó Jean levantándose y acercándose peligrosamente a Eren.

\- Lo mismo que tú -Dijo el chico- Solo la verdad.

Eren se sentó frente a mí ignorando a Jean que refunfuñando regreso a su mesa mientras que Marco trataba de calmarlo un poco.

\- ¿Y a ti que te sucede? -Preguntó Eren después de ver su plato y mirarme fijamente, solo le sonreí de lado- ¿Qué?

\- Ambos se notan que son muy amigos.

\- ¿Ah? -Preguntó incrédulo Eren haciendo una mueca- ¿Yo?, ¿Amigo del cara de caballo?, ¿Segura que estás bien, _? -Preguntó Eren estirando su brazo y su mano toco mi frente- No tienes fiebre.

\- Tch -Digo quitando su mano-Solo digo lo que veo, a pesar de las peleas… creo que ambos son amigos.

\- Lo que tú digas… loca -Susurró lo último para después verlo feo- ¡Lo siento! -Dijo este un tanto apenado.

\- Mañana te daré una golpiza, Jaeger -Le advertí, vi como el chico tragaba en seco para después dar una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¡Atención!

\- ¡Hai!

El instructor, Shardis, nos miraba fijamente-Desde varios días hemos estado concordando en realizar actividades de reanimación, ¡Así, espero que al menos puedan salvar sus miserables vidas!, ¡Sí, no, son una maldita plaga y escoria!

¿Reanimación?

\- Se harán grupos de cuatro personas, dos chicas y dos chicos, ¡Ahora, gusanos!, ¡Nos los veo moverse!

Al instante rompimos filas, miré a Eren y le alcé la mano y cuando veo, ya estaba junto con Mikasa, Crista y Armin. Bajo la mano lentamente- Lo lamento, _-Chan -Dijo Armin un tanto apenado-Crista no los acaba de pedir, y como no te vimos.

\- Está bien -Le sonreí de lado-Voy a ver a quién le falta otra chica.

Camino entre los grupos que hablaban esperando la señal del instructor, cuando veo a Reiner, Bertolt y Annie, un tanto alejados, eran mi salvación, pero siento como me ponen una mano en el hombro, giro un poco y puedo ver la sonrisa de Jean.

\- Hola, _-Chan -Dijo con su típico tono de broma, bufé frustrada, para luego saludar con la mano a Marco que estaba unos pasos tras Jean-Mira nos faltan dos chicas más para completar el grupo.

\- ¿Y quieres que este con ustedes?

\- ¿Acaso tienes grupo?

Desvié la mirada un tanto avergonzada, para después ver la socarrona sonrisa del chico, suspiré- Está bien, pero busquen a la otra chica antes de que me niegue.

\- Sí, sí -Dijo Jean y se fue dejándome con Marco.

\- A veces no lo soporto-Susurré.

\- Mucha gente no lo soporta -Me giré para ver a Marco que veía a Jean- Es mi amigo, y es un buen chico la verdad, quizás un poco presuntuoso, pero cuando lo conoces, puede ser una de las personas más confiables que hay.

\- Marco… tú… -Para desviar la vista hacia Jean que les preguntaba a unas cuantas chicas, luego volví a Marco.

"¿Será que él…?" pensé, para luego desechar la idea, "No, claro que no" rio internamente por aquella estupidez creada en mi cerebro.

Jean volvió con Sussana que tenía las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas- Listo, ahora sí -Dijo el muchacho- Esperemos que esto no sea difícil.

\- ¡Ratas de mierda, todos en fila! -Dijo Shardis, al instante realizamos la orden- ¡Presten atención, porque si no correrán hasta que les caiga el alma al suelo!

Un hombre canoso, con unos lentes, llegó frente a todos nosotros y empezó a explicar lo que consistía la reanimación, para después explicarnos los imples pasos- Ahora, primero, deben tomarse el pulso -Dijo- Estos los pueden encontrar fácilmente en su cuello o en las muñecas, inténtelo, por favor.

Llevé una mano a mi muñeca, pero no pude sentir nada- No lo siento -Susurro.

\- Entonces estás muerta -Me dijo Jean a mi lado con una sonrisa, lo fulminé con la mirada y después llevé mi mano al cuello donde sentí los latidos, un poco lentos, signos de que mi corazón no estaba acelerado o bombeaba mucha sangre.

\- La persona frente a ustedes, puede estar herida, sin respirar o al borde de la muerte, si encuentran el pulso de su compañero, deben prepararse para reanimarlo si este no reacciona ante los gritos o golpes. Lo segundo que deben hacer es posicionar ambas manos en el pecho de su compañero para después presionar, cuentan hasta cinco y seguidamente tienen que realizar respiración boca.

La tensión se sintió en el ambiente y sentí a Sussana moverse un poco nerviosa a mi lado, quizás la idea de "respiración boca a boca" no les gustaba a muchos, eso me incluía, pues no quería recibir mi primer beso en una práctica, mucho menos sabiendo que está es en caso de que pueda morir.

\- Volverán a hacer el procedimiento hasta que su amigo despierte o de signos de vida, si no lo hace, está muerto.

\- ¡Muy bien, desgraciados!, ¡Ahora, todos en sus equipos y a empezar con la maldita actividad!, ¿¡Es que no me escucharon!?, ¡Ahora, malditos!

\- Bien, entonces -Dijo Jean, al parecer quería liderar- ¿Quién se estará muriendo?

Entre los cuatro nos vimos, Sussana estaba más que nerviosa y veía con duda a los dos chicos- Yo -Le dije alzando la mano- Pero, les juro que si me hacen algo más que no sea parte de la actividad… los jodo -Digo, Jean rio divertido y pude notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Marco.

Me acosté en el piso con una mano en mi estómago y la otra en la grama, aun lado de mi cabeza-Ya.

\- Tienes que cerrar los ojos, _-Chan -Dijo Jean sonrió de lado- Sino no se vale.

\- Serás… -Digo a la vez que siento sus manos sobre mis ojos, los cierro y siento una gota de sudor surcarme por el lado derecho de mi cabeza.

\- ¡Oh, no! -Escuché la voz de Jean- ¡_-Chan! -Dijo este para después sentir sus dos manos en mi abdomen, luego una presión que me hizo sacar un poco el aire, luego otra, y otra, hasta que conté cinco, para después abrir los ojos (Que ya no eran tapados por Jean), y ver que el chico se me acercaba dispuestos a besarme, al instante y sin pensar en las consecuencias le propino un golpe en toda su mejilla haciendo que su cada quede de lado- ¡Oi, _! -Dijo sobándose la mejilla- ¡Es una actividad, además te dije que cerraras los ojos!

\- ¡Igual, eso fue…! -Estaba enojada-¡Dijiste que no ibas a hacer nada!

\- ¡Ya te dije que así es la actividad! -Me dijo- No tengo la culpa de que seas tan…

\- ¿Tan qué? -Le preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- Olvídalo -Dijo este con el ceño levemente frunció- Ahora, ¿Podemos hacer la actividad tranquilamente?

Miré a otro lado a la vez que me volví a acostar en la grama- Te juro que…

\- Cállate -Me dijo poniendo su mano en mis ojos, los cerré automáticamente, para después volver a sentir las manos de Jean sobre mi abdomen, dándome las presiones, cuando terminó, apreté los ojos con mucha fuerza y sintió como los labios de Jean tocan los míos, a la vez que me transmitía aire, se separó lentamente y volvió con las presiones en mi pecho, para después volver a transmitirme aire.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver a Jean con una sonrisa y su mejilla aun roja y poco hinchada- ¿Vez? -Preguntó- No estuvo tan mal -Dijo este para extender mi mano, la tomé y me ayudó a levantarme.

\- Esperen, jóvenes -El doctor se nos acercó junto a Shardis- Después de la reanimación, no pueden levantar de ese modo. Hay que sentarla, ver si los reconoce y si está consciente de lo que sucede, en caso de que estén bajo ataque, debe agarrar a su compañero con mucho cuidado y llevarlo a una zona segura.

\- Está bien -Dijo Jean con un poco de desgana, me volví a sentar en la grama y sentí la mano de chico sobre mi mejilla- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?, sabes quién soy, ¿No? -Asiento con la cabeza- Bien -Dijo este, para después agarrarme entre sus brazos y cargarme.

\- Perfecto-Dijo el doctor yéndose junto con el instructor que nos dio una severa mirada.

\- ¿Sabes algo, _-Chan? -Dijo Jean, lo miré- No pesas absolutamente nada -Dijo- Es más, pareces una pluma.

Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada.

\- ¿Qué estupideces dices, Jean?

\- Solo digo la verdad… ¿O es que solo Eren puede decirte que eres liviana y hermosa?

\- Tch -Susurró para después lanzarme a la grama y alejarme del castaño- Vete a la mierda, Jean -El susodicho simplemente rio.

\- Marco, es tú turno -Dijo Jean- También el tuyo, Sussana.

\- ¿Eh?, ¡Hai! -Dijo la chica un tanto desconcertada por lo que acaba de pasar.

\- Fue muy aburrida la actividad -Dijo Eren a la vez que entrabamos al comedor-Sencilla, pero aburrida.

\- Considero que es muy necesario saber esto -Dijo Armin- Si en algún momento un amigo nuestro necesita ayuda médica, entonces es mejor estar preparados cuanto antes.

\- También lo creo -Dijo Mikasa-Lo que debemos hacer es sobrevivir.

\- ¿Qué opinas tú, _? -Alcé la vista para darme cuenta que ya estábamos en la fila esperando nuestra comida.

\- Yo… -Desvié la mirada un poco hacia la entrada donde Marco y Jean entraban mientras hablaban y cuando sentí la mirada del castaño sobre mí, miré de nuevo a Eren- Supongo que… que es… importante -Me trabé un poco.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Pregunto el chico acercándose a mí con los brazos tras la cabeza, para luego bajarlos- Te noto extraña… ¿Acaso tú grupo te hizo algo?

\- ¿Qué?, ¡No, no! -Dije alzando un poco las manos y negando, aunque en el fondo me sentía completamente nerviosa.

"Vamos, tonta, serás un soldado, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa por una actividad como está." Pensé.

\- ¿Segura? -Preguntó- ¿Con quién estabas?

\- Yo…

\- Con nosotros, desde luego -Dijo Jean y sentía como su brazo rodeaba parte de mi hombro- ¿Es que acaso ella tiene que estar pegada a ti en todo momento?

\- Jean -Marco y yo le reprimimos, pero este solo sonreía con suficiencia a Eren.

\- ¿Pegada a mí? -Eren frunció el ceño- _ puede hacer lo que ella quiera, no necesita pedirme permiso o algo así.

\- ¿Ah? -Preguntó incrédulo el chico a mi lado y desvié la vista a su mano, que seguía en mi hombro- Creí que eran novios.

\- No somos novios -Coreamos ambos, solo que yo no los miraba.

\- ¿Seguros?, ¡Ja!, entones con esto cambia todo -Dijo para después sentir como me giraba- ¿Por qué no aceptas una cita conmigo, _-Chan?

\- ¿Qué? -Coreamos tanto Eren, Armin, Marco y yo al mismo tiempo, solo que, por mi lado, estaba un tanto estupefacta por la repentina preguntaba- ¿Estás loco?, ¿Te dieron más oxigeno de lo debido?

\- Oh, vamos -Dijo Jean y se puso una mano tras el cuello, para desviar un poco la mirada, y supe que estaba mirando de reojo a Mikasa, pero esta no le paraba ni un poco- Después de todo nos besamos y…

\- ¿Tú besaste a _? -Miré a Eren que tenía el ceño fruncido, sus manos se volvieron puños y al instante agarró de la camisa a Jean- ¿¡Cómo mierda se te ocurre!?

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! -Dijo Jean.

\- ¡No quiero que estés cerca de ella!, ¿¡Escuchaste, cara de caballo!?

\- ¡Es mi amiga, puedo estar cerca de ella si se me da la gana!

\- ¡Me sabe mierda si son amigos!

\- ¡Basta ambos! -Grité y los separé, ambos estaban con el ceño fruncido y sentí varias miradas sobre nosotros- Eren, Jean… me beso… por la actividad… -El chico relajó un poco la mirada, pero yo tenía un nudo en toda la garganta.

\- Debiste empezar por ahí, Jean -Dijo Eren.

\- Ya lo creo -Dijo el nombrado arreglándose el cuello de la camisa, para luego dar un suspiro- ¿Entonces qué dices?, ¿Aceptas o no?

\- ¿Y a dónde iríamos?, te recuerdo que no podemos salir de la zona de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? -Preguntó sonriente.

\- No te he dado una respuesta -Le dije de brazos cruzados.

\- Pues… veremos por ahí -Rio divertido.

\- Aja… si claro -Digo y siento una mano en mi hombro veo a Eren que fulmina con la mirada a Jean, para después darme mi plato- Gracias, Eren… Jean, ¿Te digo mañana?

\- Sí, claro -Dijo para después recibir su plato- Adiós, preciosa.

\- Adiós, Jean -Le digo para irme a la mesa con los chicos.

\- ¿Estás loca? -Me preguntó Eren después de sentarnos y comer poco- ¡Es Jean!

\- Ya lo sé -Le digo probando mi bocado.

\- No irás -Dijo Eren, lo miré un tanto sorprendida- No me mires así -Fruncí un poco el ceño- No quiero que te lastimen, _.

\- Eh… chicos -Dijo Armin- Creo que _-Chan tiene…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Eren? -Preguntó- ¿Qué no me puedo cuidar sola?

El me miró, para después ver su plato, apreté mi puño izquierdo.

\- No… no es que no te puedas cuidar sola… -Dijo él- No quiero que salgas con Jean… u otro chico…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque no, joder! -Dijo exaltado- ¿Acaso no lo ves?, solo quiere que peleemos.

\- Pero Eren -Dije aflojando mi puño- No he dicho que voy a salir.

\- Y ni le dirás.

\- Eren, basta -Dijo Mikasa ya un tanto frustrada- Si _ quiere salir con Jean o con cualquier otro chico, déjala tranquila.

\- Gracias, Mikasa -Digo.

\- ¡Pero Mikasa…!

\- He dicho -Dijo ella dando por terminada la conversación, pero a mi lado sentía como Eren estaba un tanto nervioso y enojado, pues apretaba con fuerza la cuchara a la vez que tragaba duro.

¿Pero qué diantres le pasa?

A la mañana siguiente estaba junto a Armin en el entrenamiento de combate de cuerpo a cuerpo y ya tenía al pequeño rubio (ni tanto, medía como yo), en el suelo y con una mano tras su espalda ejerciendo presión.

\- ¡Me rindo! -Gritó este, al instante lo soltó y Armin dio un suspiro- Cielos, _-Chan -Dijo el rubio enderezándose- Eres muy fuerte -Sonrió de lado.

\- Gracias, Armin -Digo extendiéndole la mano para después ayudarlo a levantar- Pero no tanto como Mikasa -Digo mirando de reojo a la pelinegra que luchaba contra Reiner, quien al segundo ya estaba en el suelo y con la bota de Mikasa en todo el cuello.

\- Creo que no muchos pueden superarla -Dijo Armin -Recuerdo cuando la conocí en Shiganshina -Dijo este sonriendo- Estaba muy pegada de Eren y desconfiaba mucho, también mostraba un rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

\- Es raro, jamás los veía mucho por Shiganshina -Digo.

\- Es verdad -Armin se giró- ¿En qué parte vivías?

\- En el lado oeste, quizás… por eso no nos veíamos mucho.

\- Sí, puede ser -Sonrió Armin- Tampoco es que íbamos por todo el distrito, al menos no yo, siempre me quedaba junto con mi abuelo o estaba leyendo cerca de casa. Eren y Mikasa, por otro lado, pasaban el muro María para buscar leña u otras cosas.

\- Oh sí, bueno… yo jamás la había cruzado, cerca de casa había un pozo de agua, aunque había mucha gente, debía buscarla.

\- Sí… -Dijo Armin y suspiró un tanto melancólico.

\- ¡Oi, _-Chan! -Me giró para poder ver Jean que se acercaba con una sonrisa.

\- ¡_! -Y al instante siento como me agarran de la mano, me giran un poco y puedo ver los verdosos ojos de Eren- ¡Entrena conmigo!, ya peleaste con Armin, ¿Verdad?

\- Etto… yo…

\- ¡Perfecto!, ¡Vamos! -Dijo agarrando con fuerza mi mano y llevándome lejos.

\- ¡Armin! -Gritó y este nos ve un tanto apenado con una sonrisa torcida, mientras Jean llegaba a su lado- ¡Ahora hablo contigo! -Solo vi como este asentí y después de sentir tanto jaloneo, empecé a caminar al lado de Eren aun tomando mi mano.

\- Listo aquí está bien -Dijo el chico y se puso delante de mí y se puso en puntillas para ver por detrás- No los veo -Dio un suspiró volvió a su altura normal, y mientras tanto yo estaba como ¿Y a este que le pico? - No me mires así -Dijo él- No quiero que hables con Jean.

\- ¿Todavía con eso? -Pregunté ya aburrida de la situación- ¿Por qué Eren?, Jean y tu son amigos y no veo que tiene de malo…

\- ¡Amigos!, sí, claro -Dijo este de brazos cruzados- ¿Y qué tiene de malo?, ¿No lo ves?, es egocéntrico y solo está aquí para poder la vida feliz dentro de Sina, mientras nosotros nos matamos para salir de estos muros. ¡Para rematar!, ¡Es un caballo!

Bufe mientras rodaba los ojos- Serás infantil, Jaeger -Le digo y este me mira frunciendo el ceño- Anda, vamos a pelear, seguro te pateo en el culo por estúpido.

\- ¡_! -Dijo mi nombre y apretó sus puños- No te la dejaré tan fácil -Me dijo para después sonreír de lado.

\- Ya, seguro, la confianza va matarte algún día Eren -Digo a la vez que me acercó a él y cuando le iba a dar un golpe en el estómago, Eren toma mi mano, al segundo, me dio una vuelta que dando boca arriba hacia y él y completo dándome en todo el estómago un codazo, caí al suelo, mientras apretaba mi estómago y me giraba a un lado- Te dije que no te la dejaría tan fácil… ¿Eh?, ¿_? -Preguntó.

Comencé a reír, no sabía que me pasaba, pero me dio risa, Eren, desde arriba, me miraba como si estuviera loca, seguí riendo con fuerza, para después estirar mis brazos- Ya veo, ¿Con qué… me ganaste?

\- ¡Desde luego que te gane! -Me dijo tomando mi mano, apretó y sonrió de lado haciendo que en este se pusiera alerta, al instante ya lo tenía bajo el suelo boca abajo y conmigo sobre su espalda baja mientras que con su brazo derecho le hacía presión hasta el lado derecho de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Oi! -Me dijo- ¡ Para ya, _! -Gritó, fue cuando aflojé su agarre.

\- Serás una nena -Le digo muy cerca de su oído- Vamos, di que te rindes.

\- No -Dijo él y volví a jalar un poco más, Eren gruño, pero al instante el muy maldito jugo sucio y me jaló de un mechó de cabello.

\- ¡Eren! -Grité mientras cierro un ojo sintiendo el dolor en la cabeza- ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡No hasta que me sueltes! -Dijo él, mordí mi labio inferior al verme acorralada, pero tenía una mano libre, así que tomé su mano y traté de despegarlo de mi cabello, pero el jaloneo hizo que varios cabellos se fueran con su mano.

\- ¡Imbécil! -Le digo- ¡Me dolió!

\- ¡Suéltame!, ¡Me quebrarás el brazo!

Cuando dijo eso lo solté al instante- L-Lo lamento, Eren -Digo aun encima de él- A veces no controlo mi fuerza -El chico no dijo nada, pero si giró un poco su rostro, estaba serio, como si de verdad lo hubiese lastimado, pero en el orgullo.

Eren giro todo su cuerpo, ahora yo estaba encima de él y nos mirábamos fijamente, este se sobaba el brazo derecho y veía que no tenía ninguna fractura o algún golpe- Eren… -Susurré un tanto incomoda por la situación en la que estábamos, esté no dijo nada y después de volverme a ver sus manos se situaron en mi espalda baja- Eren… -Vuelvo a susurrar y fue cuando él se sienta en la grama.

Veo como se acerca.

Esta demasiado cerca.

¡Joder, _!

 _¡Reacciona!_

\- ¿Qué?

Para cuando me doy cuenta de la situación, estaba bajo el cuerpo de eren y sus manos apresaban las mías por encima de mi cabeza- Te dije… que no te la dejaría fácil -Me susurró en el oído, pero fue tan… tan…

Me sonrojé al instante de ver aquella sonrisa socarrona en su rostro y después sentí como depositó un pequeño y rápido beso en mi mejilla- ¿Eren? -Preguntó, pero siento la voz un poco ahogada.

\- Gané -Dijo él soltándome- ¿No que la primera regla del combate era no distraerse, _?

Fue el peor momento, pues mi orgullo había sido pisoteado por él.

Eren sonreía socarronamente, estaba feliz, radiante.

Mientras que yo sentía la vergüenza del mundo.

\- Imbécil -Susurró levantándome, mientras él se queda en el suelo y me mira-Iré a hablar con Jean -Quise molestarlo, como venganza, así que mejor forma que diciéndole sobre la "cita".

\- Estás… estás de broma, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Eren con sus ojos completamente abiertos- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

A veces pienso que este chico es bipolar.

\- Sí, puedo… y lo haré, Eren -Le digo, el castaño se levanta y me encara, desde luego trato de no sentirme intimidada, pero Eren ya me había pasado de estatura y me llevaba por lo menos unos cuantos centímetros más.

\- No, no puedes -Dijo él.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porqué… pues porque no -Dijo él de brazos cruzados.

\- Eren… es mi vida -Doy un paso hacia el lado derecho y avanzo- Hago lo que yo quiera con ella.

\- ¡Pues estás mal!

\- ¡Para lo que me importa!

Caminó frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños, a veces me sacaba de quicio, ¿Por qué no quería que saliera con Jean?, digo, puede que este no sea tan simpático y se pelea siempre con Eren, pero…

¿Estará celoso?

Niego con la cabeza ante aquella absurda idea, para seguir hasta donde estaban Armin y Jean practicando- Oi, _-Chan -Me dijo Armin- ¿Ya terminaron?

\- Sí -Le digo de brazos cruzados- Aunque Eren es un patán.

Jean rio divertido- ¿P-Por qué dices eso? -Preguntó Armin.

Suspiro- Larga historia, Armin -Le digo para después ver al sonriente de Jean- Oye… ¿Para cuándo la salida?

\- Cita -Me corrigió él.

\- Eso -Siento mis mejillas calentarse al desviar la mirada en otra dirección

\- ¿Este sábado? -Preguntó incrédulo- Podemos ir de campo al lago, o quizás montar a caballo por el bosque.

Vuelvo a suspirar- Ya que… -Digo- Te veré después del desayuno -Este asintió y parecía un tanto emocionado.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Y qué te pondrás?

\- Pues… quizás el uniforme -Le digo a Crista, la cual frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Pero, _-Chan! -Dijo ella de brazos cruzados- ¡Es tú primera cita!, ¡Debes ir bien!

\- Ni que fuera a casarme -Le digo, para después ver la poca ropa que traía conmigo- Bueno… la verdad, Crista… no tengo mucho.

\- ¡Eso se arregla! -Dijo ella sonriendo felizmente.

Todos aquí son bipolares, me incluyo.

Crista me mostro su ropa, aunque era bella, la rubia era por lo menos una o dos tallas menor de lo que yo era, así que fue a pedirle ropa a Mikasa, la cual primero me miró y sentí mi cara un tanto roja.

\- ¡Por favor, Mikasa! -Pidió Crista juntando sus manos- ¡_-Chan necesita de nuestra ayuda!

\- Yo puedo ayudarles -Vi a Mina que sonreía desde su cama- Quizás esto le sirva -Nos tendió una hermosa camisa que dejaba los hombros descubiertos, pero no los brazos, era un color salmón, y tenía un listón de un tono un poco más fuerte alrededor del cuello.

\- ¡Sí! -Dijo Crista agarrando la camisa y me la entrego- ¡Anda, pruébatela! -Dijo ella, me quitó la camisa de entrenamiento, que era de un color beis claro, la dejo sobre la cama y las chicas me miran atentamente.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Vaya, _-Chan -Dijo Crista- No sabía que tenías tanto.

\- Es verdad -Dijo Mina- ¡Qué envidia!

\- ¿Qué? -Bajé la mirada, y aun por sobre la tela se podía ver mi pecho, los cubro con mis brazos- ¿¡Qué mierdas dicen ustedes dos!? -Preguntó, rápidamente me pongo la camisa- Creo que así… está bien.

\- ¿Irás con los pantalones de entrenamiento?

\- Jean dijo que podíamos ir al lago o montar a caballo -Les dije- Sería totalmente incomodo ir en falda.

\- ¡Pero sería de lo mejor para ti y tu figura! -Dijo Crista sonriendo, se me calló una gotita de la cabeza mientras hacia una mueca y veía a la rubia con ojos de estrellitas- ¡Anda, anda! -Pidió ella y después de un suspiro, me pongo la falda y me quito los pantalones, después calzo con las sandalias- ¡Mira que bella estás!

\- ¡Falta el pelo!

\- ¡Ah, no! -Digo- ¡Mi pelo nadie lo toca!, ¡Solo Mikasa!

\- Entonces, ¡Mikasa! -Dijo Crista- ¡Ayúdanos!

La pelinegra nos miró desde la cama (¿Cuándo llego ahí?), y simplemente desvió la vista- No tengo tiempo.

Sonreí victoriosa- Mi trenza está bien -Digo.

\- ¡Todos te ven siempre con la trenza!, tienes que lucir más natural -Dijo Mina- ¡Anda, solo suéltatelo!

\- ¡Pero…!

\- ¡Por favor! -Pidió Crista.

Vuelvo a suspirar frustrada, si un chico volvía a pedirme una cita, le partiría la cara y esa sería mi respuesta.

Agarró el final de la trenza y me quito la cinta que lo amarraba para después ir deshaciendo la trenza poco a poco hasta el inicio de esta y con mis manos masajeo un poco mi cabeza y desenredo el cabello con mis dedos.

\- ¡Waa!, ¡_-Chan! -Dijo Crista sonriendo felizmente- ¡Eres hermosa!

\- ¡Crista tiene razón! -Dijo Mina- ¡Anda ver por él!

\- Tch… -Digo mientras agarró la cinta y me la amarro en mi mano- Debo esperar a por él.

\- ¡Por Kami! -Dijo Crista- ¡Qué romántico!

\- La primera pareja de la 104° -Dijo Mina también con ojos soñadores.

\- ¡Oi que…! -Fui interrumpida por la puerta, me giro un poco y veo como Crista sale corriendo directo a la puerta que la abre.

\- ¡Hola, Jean! -Dijo la chica.

\- Ehh… hola… Crista -Pude oír la voz de mi cita- ¿Está _-Chan lista?

\- ¡Y le dices _-Chan también! -Dijo la rubia, me sentí un poco incomoda la verdad, sabía que Crista era dulce, pero no tan dulce- ¡Sí, sí!

Me acercó a la puerta con un semblante un tanto nervioso y serio y miro al castaño- Hola, Jean -Digo.

\- Woow… -Puedo escucharle decir.

\- ¿Verdad que está hermosa? -Preguntó, Jean simplemente asintió y pude sentir su mirada desde arriba hasta mis pies- ¡Anda, vayan, vayan!, ¡Diviértanse! -Crista me dio un leve empujón y mi rostro se pegó al torso de Jean, miré molesta a Crista y al instante está cerró la puerta.

\- Por Kami… -Susurró y me giró para ver a Jean- ¿Y… a dónde vamos a ir?

\- ¿Te parece al lago? -Preguntó.

\- Sí, no tengo problema -Traté de sonreír, pero solo me salió una mueca.

El silencio en el camino fue tan incómodo que creí que hubiese sido mejor no venir- Oi… estás -Se aclaró un poco la garganta- Estás hermosa.

\- Gracias, Jean… tú -Lo miré bien- No te quedas atrás -Reí nerviosa, Jean también.

Llegamos al lago y pude ve una manta y una cesta- Jean… ¿Qué? -Pregunté incrédula mirando la escena.

\- Se supone que es tú primera cita, ¿No? -Asiento un tanto anonada- Pues, tiene que ser especial.

\- Oye… gracias, no tenías porque… -Jean tomó mi mano y me jaló para seguir caminado.

\- Anda, que no fue nada -Me dijo él sonriendo de lado, para después llegar a la manta, me siento y veo el lago, estaba un poco verdoso y tranquilo, mientras que las hojas del árbol, que estaba situado a la derecha del lago, se movían tranquilamente con el viento- ¡Ah! -Dijo el chico a mi lado recostándose en la manta, puso sus brazos tras la cabeza y una pierna encima de la otra en una pose de despreocupación total- Es un hermoso día, ¿No es así, _-Chan?

\- Sí, supongo -Digo mientras abrazaba mis piernas- ¿Qué tiene la cesta?

\- Robe unas cuantas cosas de las cocinas.

\- Ah… -Digo- Espera, ¿Tú que…? -Preguntó y frunzo el ceño- ¿Estás loco?, ¡Sí nos descubren el buen castigo que nos darán será el mismo infierno!

\- Descuida, cuando ellos lo sepan, ya estará todo en nuestros estómagos -Rio él divertido- Ábrela, te gustara lo que hay dentro.

Lo miró un tanto desconfiada, suspiro y abro la cesta, dentro puedo ver una mano de banana, unas cuantas fresas, dos panes con queso y, por último, una botella y dos vasos- ¿Estás de joda? -Le preguntó- ¡No podemos beber!, ¡Somos menores de edad!

\- ¿Y eso qué? -Preguntó Jean- Tengo 14 años, tú dentro de poco también, un año más y saldremos de aquí.

\- ¡Pero igual, Jean!

\- No te pongas así -Se enderezo y saco la botella- No es más que vino, no tomaremos mucho.

Me doy en la frente con mi palma.

\- Serás… -Susurró para luego velo y agarró una de las fresas y comienzo a comerlas- ¡Joder! -Digo después del primer bocado- ¡Están divinas!

\- Te lo dije -Jean sonrió de lado- Los superiores tienen la mejor comida mientras a nosotros nos dan mierda.

\- Eso no te lo puedo recriminar -Le digo para después agarrar una banana y comérmela rápidamente.

\- Estás hambrienta.

\- ¡Desde luego que sí! -Digo y agarró el pan- ¿Sabes desde cuando no veo fruta?, ¡Jo! -Digo para después ver que Jean sonreí, luego miró al frente.

\- Oi, _.

\- ¿Dime?

\- ¿Eres amiga de Mikasa?

Lo miré un tanto extrañada- Sí, claro -Muerdo un poco el pan- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó después de tragar, la verdad es que me hacía muy, pero muy rara esa pregunta.

\- ¿Sabes qué relación tiene Mikasa con Eren?

\- ¿Con Mikasa? -Preguntó incrédula y veo el cielo donde hay unas cuantas nubes- Pues la verdad son hermanos adoptivos -Digo- Sé que desde muy pequeños y la verdad, creo que Mikasa lo sobreprotege en exceso, ¿Por qué?, pues no sé… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Yo… -Parecía pensativo- Es complicado -Rio sonrojándose un poco- ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

\- Pues… desde los 11 años, cuando… atacaron el muro María -Digo viendo el pan en mi mano-Me apoyaron mucho y creo que debo a poyarlos yo también.

\- ¿Por eso estás aquí?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estás aquí para apoyar a Mikasa, Armin y a Eren, ¿No?

\- Sí… o sea no -Suspiró- Siento que los debo apoyar, pero también quiero que los muy malditos mueran… todos ellos…

\- Suenas igual que Eren -Dijo Jean- ¿Seguro ustedes no tienen nada?

\- Eren es mi mejor amigo… no lo conozco también como Mikasa, pero él… me ha ayudado desde aquel día y… ahora trata de hacer lo mismo -Muerdo el pan, mastico y trago.

\- ¿Sobre tus ataques? -Lo miró y recuerdo aquel día cuando decidí contarle a Eren sobre lo que más me perturbaba, aquella pesadilla que parecía no tener fin. Jean estaba en la misma habitación y también había escuchado.

\- Sí… -Digo divagando un poco- Estamos trabajando en ello… digo… debo ser fuerte si quiero… vengarme…

\- ¿Sabes? -Dijo- La venganza solo genera más venganza.

\- Sí, pero… los titanes… ellos no sienten, mucho menos piensas o tienen sueños… ellos son…

Monstruos.

Jean suspiró- Por obvias razones iré a Sina, y seré parte de la Policía Militar… tener una buena vida y morir de viejo.

\- Jean, no digas esas cosas… al menos no frente de mi -Le digo abrazando mis piernas y frunciendo el ceño- Mi padre fue parte de la Legión de Exploración y dio su vida por tratar de darme libertad.

\- ¿La consiguió? -Preguntó incrédulo, lo miré mal- Lo lamento, no debía preguntar eso-Él desvió la mirada.

\- No, pero… no dejaré que su sacrificio sea en vano.

 _Veré el mundo fuera de esos muros._

\- ¿Te vas a comer eso? -Preguntó viendo como sostenía la fresa, se la extendí y él la tomó y se la comió- Enserio… los superiores tienen mejores cosas.

\- Sí -Digo y me siento con las piernas cruzadas.

\- ¿Te diviertes?

\- Aja -Digo y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa- A veces eres una mierda, Jean.

\- Oh, vaya… ¿Gracias?

\- Pero, a veces tan bien puedes ser un gran amigo-Vi como este se sonrojo-Oh… ¡El pequeño Jean está sonrojado! -Digo picándole la mejilla izquierda.

\- ¡Claro que no! -Dijo este desviando la mirada.

\- ¡Claro que sí! -Digo divertida- ¡Solo mírate!

\- ¡Basta!

\- ¡Pero si es divertido! -Digo riendo y después Jean ríe conmigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Angustia

Dejaste caerte sobre tu cama mientras que Mikasa simplemente te observaba de reojo- ¿Sucedió algo? -Te preguntó, negaste con la cabeza, pero el recuerdo del beso y la confesión de Eren invadieron tus pensamientos una vez más.

Te giraste un poco mientras te abrazabas a la almohada. Estabas confundida, confundida por el castaño, te protegía de una manera atosigante, pero era porque… ¿Eras su hermana?

Mikasa si era su hermana, bueno, técnicamente no, pero Eren no la cuidaba de tal forma, al contrario, era ella quien lo sobreprotegía y ¡Mucho!

No entendías mucho, pero al perecer todo iba a cambiar o al menos esos sentías.

….

P.O.V. _

Desperté al sentir un jalón de parte de Mikasa, me miraba seria como siempre y escondiéndose tras su bufanda- ¿Qué hora es? -Pregunté.

\- Hora de desayunar, tenemos práctica con el equipo en el bosque.

Asentí, para después acercarme al borde mientras me restregaba un poco los ojos, bostecé un poco, me estiré y de un saltó caí al suelo de pie, fui directo al baúl para sacar la ropa de entrenamiento, me puse cada cosa y tarde un poco porque cuando me di cuenta solo estaba Mikasa y Christa, la primera esperándome con mucha paciencia y la segunda peinándose el cabello.

Me puse las botas y después la chaqueta, miré a Mikasa que se levantó de una de las camas y cuando Christa se dio cuenta que había terminado salimos las tres de la cabaña directo al comedor, seguramente había poca comida ya.

Suspiró un poco, estaba tras mis dos amigas y entramos al comedor en un silencio completo, fuimos a buscar unos platos y en ese momento siento una mirada intensa sobre mi ser, trago un poco mientras mis mejillas se sonrojan y agachó más mi cabeza, no quería ver quien era, no quería y no lo iba hacer.

Agarré un poco de huevos y pan para después seguir a Mikasa que se sienta en la mesa donde está tanto Armin como Eren.

Y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Pero fruncí ligeramente el ceño y desvíe la vista- ¿Eren? -Preguntó Mikasa preocupada- ¿Está todo bien? -Preguntó Mikasa acercándose al castaño y mirándole un poco la cara- ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso?! -Me giré para ver de reojo al castaño y pude ver una pequeña marca en su mejilla.

\- Me caí al bajar la cama -Dijo, suspiré y me senté al lado de Armin.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -Preguntó la pelinegra, Eren asintió.

Baje la vista y me escondí entre mis cabellos, empecé a jugar con la cuchara sin mucho ánimo.

\- ¿Cómo estás, _-Chan? -Preguntó Armin, miré al rubio y le sonreí de lado.

\- Muy bien -Dejé el plato a un lado del castaño- ¿Y tú Armin?

\- Genial -Dijo mientras me sentaba y me regaló una sonrisa.

Comí en silencio y de vez en cuando alzaba la vista para ver a Eren, tragué un poco y bebí agua, miró a Mikasa que estaba de lo más normal y en silencio comiendo. Me voy levantando para llevar el plato sucio.

\- Espera -Eren me detuvo, fruncí de nuevo el ceño cuando toma mi plato- Ya yo terminé, déjame llevar tu plato.

\- Yo puedo llevarlo -Digo mirándolo fijamente, a Eren al parecer no le importo, más bien, sonrió "¿Por qué sonríes?", tomó mi plato para dirigirse a la bandeja de los platos sucios mientras me volvía a sentar.

\- Primera vez que veo a Eren hacer eso -Comentó Armin un tanto sorprendido para pararse y acompañarlo a dejar su plato.

Desvió la mirada a algún punto en la mesa mientras aprieto los ojos con fuerza, fue en ese momento en que escuchó mi nombre, me giró un poco y veo a Jean junto a Marco- Jean -Digo en un susurro para después levantarme del asiento ante la mirada de Mikasa y seguramente la de Eren y de Armin que venían caminando- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Ahora tenemos entrenamiento, ¿Quieres estar con nosotros?

\- Yo…

\- Ella está con nosotros -Eren llegó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, lo miré con enojo.

\- Te informo, suicida -Dijo Jean- Que el entrenamiento es de tríos, no cuartetos.

\- ¿Y eso que importa?

\- ¿Vas a desobedecer una orden, Jaeger? -Preguntó con una sonrisa Jean

\- Basta ya -Digo, pero al parecer no me habían escuchado, de nuevo estaban que se iban a pelear, cuando me iba a girar e irme, siento como me jalan de un brazo.

\- Ella está con nosotros -Dice Eren, para después sentir como me jalan del otro brazo.

\- ¡Ella se viene con nosotros!

Y empezó una pelea donde estaba en el medio y era jalada por los dos, fue en ese momento en que me enojé y mucho.

\- ¡Ya, suéltenme! -Gritó deshaciéndome del agarré, si nadie nos había visto hacer tal teatro, ahora sí- ¡No soy una cosa para que decidan por mí! -Les gritó- ¡Maduren, parecen unos niños de cinco años!

Me voy dando grandes zancadas, ya estaba muy cansada de sus discusiones y que yo fuera la responsable de muchas de ellas, camino hasta llegar a los establos, para después darle una patada a un cubo que fue directo a la una de las paredes, me siento frente a un montón de paja y trato de calmarme.

Después de calmarme, suspiró al ver el pequeño desastre que había hecho- Dios, pero que fuerza tengo cuando me enojo -Digo a la nada mientras me levantaba e iba por el pobre bote, lo volví a llenar de agua y lo dejé donde estaba.

Salgo del establo y voy directo al entrenamiento.

…

Fui la última en salir del entrenamiento con un equipo que le faltaba otro integrante, voy directo al baño a darme una larga ducha, me vestí con una falda larga y una camisa blanca de botones, fui directo al comedor y comí en una mesa totalmente apartada de todo el mundo.

Salgo de ahí y a la cabaña, lo único que quería hacer ahora era dormir y que ese terrible día terminara, pero pareciera que el mundo la tenía en mi contra, caminando me encontré con Armin.

\- ¿_-Chan, todo bien? -Preguntó el rubio a lo que asentí un poco desanimada-¿Estás segura?

\- Creo que no -Digo y me abrazo un poco- Yo… -Bajó la vista y me muerdo el labio inferior.

\- Ven conmigo -Armin tomó una de mis manos y literalmente me arrastro hasta la biblioteca, se sentó en un sofá y yo me senté a su lado, estuvimos en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

\- Ayer hablé con Eren, fue para que dejará de pelear con Jean -Armin solo me miraba- Le pedí una explicación, termino diciendo que me protegía porque era como… su hermana.

\- Debes comprenderlo -Dijo Armin con una leve sonrisa mientras me miraba de reojo- Mikasa está detrás de él todo el tiempo y… -Me miró- Él solo busca ser el protector de alguien… y por consiguiente tu eres ese alguien -Frunzo un poco el ceño.

\- No necesito que me cuiden -Desvié la mirada hacia la pared- Puedo cuidarme perfectamente, es por eso que estoy aquí, de otro modo, me hubiera quedado el Rose.

Armin tomó una de mis manos- Entonces muéstrale que no debe preocuparse por ti.

Lo miré y asentí- Eso haré. Le demostraré que no tiene que cuidarme.

…

Me miré en el espejo, ya era el día siguiente y me arreglaba para el entrenamiento de ese día, cuerpo a cuerpo, a saber porque ponían tanto este tipo de entrenamiento, de todos modos, podía vencer a muchos ¡Incluso a Reiner y Bertolt!, bueno, fue dos veces, uno por cada uno, "Seguro me dejaron ganar, bastardos". Mikasa y Annie eran otra cosa, ellas eran un gran reto, pero si me lo proponía, seguramente las podría vencer… "sí, claro", ironía hasta la muerte

Salí del baño y junto a Mikasa y algunas chicas fuimos al comedor, agarramos nuestro desayuno y desvié mi mirada a la mesita sola de la esquina, luego vi a Mikasa que me miraba con duda en todo su rostro, le sonreí de lado para que estuviera tranquila y fuimos a la mesa donde estaban los chicos, Armin me miró y me sonrió, le sonreí de vuelta y me senté al lado de Eren que parecía un poco atónito de verme ahí.

\- ¡_, yo…! -Se levantó un poco exaltado, parecía preocupado.

\- Oi… cálmate- Le digo con una sonrisa de lado, trago un poco, el enojo de ayer no se me había pasado por completo, pero haría todo el intento del mundo para hablar con Eren- ¿Puedo hablar contigo después, Eren?

\- ¿Eh?, ¡Sí, sí! -Dijo y pude ver que había un poco de sorpresa en su rostro.

Estaba sentada sobre un poco de paja mientras que Eren estaba poyado en uno de los postes cerca de mí, de brazos cruzados y a veces me miraba de reojo, como esperando que dijera algo.

-Yo…-Tragué un poco-Eren…-Alzo un poco la cabeza para ver al chico, ahora estaba parado frente a mí- Dijiste, tú dijiste que me querías proteger -Vuelvo a tragar y veo como él asiente- Pues te diré algo, señorito -Trago un poco de nuevo-Quizás no nos conozcamos de toda la vida, pero eso no signifique que me tengas que cuidar, soy muy grande para esas cosas y muy fuerte y -Lo miré fijamente a los ojos- Yo no necesito que me estés cuidado.

\- _, yo… -Baja la mirada- No quiero que entiendas mal… simplemente trato de protegerte de… nada…-Rio un poco nervioso- Está bien entonces -Me sonrió- No seré como Mikasa -Extiende su mano y me revuelve el cabello, lo miró enojada- Aun así, estaré cuidándote -Infló los mofletes- Porqué eres alguien a quien quiero y debo cuidar -Relajo un poco el rostro y mis mejillas se tornan calientes- Vamos, _, hay entrenamiento, no vaya hacer que lleguemos tarde.

\- Sí, es verdad -Dije para después desviar la mirada y salir junto a Eren del lugar.

Mi pareja en ese entrenamiento no la tenía bien definida, quizás practicaría con Eren, después de todo, a veces le gana y él a veces me ganaba a mí. Justo cuando llegamos Mikasa nos miró y se nos acercó.

\- ¿Sucedió algo?, ¿Eren? -Nos miraba a los dos, y pude ver al castaño un poco dudoso, me miró, y luego miró a su hermana.

\- No es nada, Mikasa -Sonrió él y yo solo suspiré mirando a otro lado tratando de buscar con quien entrenar, pues era más que obvio que se lo pediría a Mikasa.

\- ¿Entrenamos? -Me susurró cerca de mi oído, salté sobre mi lugar un tanto sorprendida, me miró y asintió, nos posicionamos uno frente al otro, miré un poco a mí alrededor, no sabía cuándo Mikasa ya se había ido.

\- ¡Oye! -Dije en el momento en que esquivaba un puñetazo de parte de Eren.

\- ¿Y dices que eres fuerte?

\- ¡Sí lo soy! -Le grité con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y me acerqué a él directo a darle un patada, la cual bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo, me sonrió de lado y estaba dispuesto a darme un golpe con su otro brazo, bajé la pierna y me agaché antes de que me diera un golpe para después barrerle el piso, pero Eren dio una parada de mano hacia atrás y me levanté, me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta, esto apenas había comenzado.

\- ¡Espero que mañana sea mejor! -Dijo Hanna con una sonrisa estirándose un poco- Y que no me duela todo el cuerpo -Rio divertida.

\- Pero si lo hiciste bien, Hanna -Dijo Christa con una sonrisa- La verdad yo no soy muy buena en estas cosas, no me gusta golpear a la gente.

\- Eres muy buena, Christa -Le dije con una sonrisa- Verás que llegarás muy lejos.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sí -Asentí.

\- Yo creo que deberías prestar más atención -Le dijo Ymir poniendo una mano en su cabeza- Si algún idiota intenta darte un golpe, deberías defenderte.

Christa le sonrió- Intentaré de hacer todo lo posible, gracias, Ymir -La pelinegra miró a otro lado, reí un poco y me subí a la cama tumbándome junto a Mikasa.

\- _ -Dijo Mikasa mirando al techo- ¿Sucedió algo con Eren?

\- ¿Qué? -La miré un poco sorprendida, creí que ya había superado lo de esta mañana- No, Mikasa… simplemente hablamos, es todo.

\- _, si sintieras algo por Eren…

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté sorprendiendo de tal comentario, me sonrojé violentamente y fruncí el ceño- Mikasa, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- Si sintieras algo por Eren… ¿Me lo dirías?-Repitió.

\- No… no entiendo -Digo y miró a las chicas, que al instante siguen con su trabajo, luego miro a Mikasa- Yo… Eren es mi amigo, Mikasa… no siento nada por él.

\- Si llegara a pasar -Dice ella.

\- Pues… claro, Mikasa -Le digo con una sonrisa- S-Somos amigas, ¿No?

Pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero estaba muy bien disimulada, al instante ella se giró y dijo: "Buenas noches", a lo que yo le conteste lo mismo y me giré mirando el tablón de madera que tenía la cama por protección para que uno no se cayera, empiezo a cerrar los ojos y caigo completamente dormida.

Despierto con un dolor de cabeza un poco intenso, también con demasiado sueño- Oi -Abrí un poco los ojos para darme cuenta de que Mikasa tenía la ropa del entrenamiento, miré un poco alrededor, las chicas se estaban alistando también- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Creo que si… -Dije, no quería contarle sobre el pequeño dolor que sentía en el lado derecho de mi cabeza, seguramente se quitaría con el tiempo o con la comida.

Me levantó y empiezo a vestirme al encontrar mi ropa, agarró un cepillo y hago una trenza un poco mal hecha, pues estaba un poco apurada para comer algo. Salgó del baño y junto con Mikasa, Hanna y Christa fuimos al comedor, agarramos nuestros platos y fuimos a la mesa donde estaban Armin y Eren.

El primero nos saludó con una sonrisa y el segundo nos miró, preguntó un "¿Cómo están?", y después de nuestra respuesta seguimos comiendo tranquilamente.

\- Hoy entrenaremos con los caballos -Comentó Armin- Vino el instructor y dijo que avisáramos a todos que después de comer fuésemos a los establos -Asentimos y seguí comiendo, creo que comí un poco lento porque cuando me di cuenta ya Mikasa había terminado, los chicos terminaron un poco antes, pero nos habían esperado.

Caminamos hasta llegar a los establos, me acerque a mi linda yegua, le di un poco de pasto y después acaricie su hocico-Hola, Eliz-Susurré, está empezó a relinchar.

\- ¿Es tu yegua, no? -Asentí ante la pregunta de un superior, este miró sus notas- Creo que está vez no será bueno que montes en ella.

\- ¿Por qué no? -Pregunto dudosa y sin dejar de acariciar al animal.

\- Está en celo -Dijo el hombre seriamente, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y miré a mi yegua- La llevaremos más tarde junto con otras dos yeguas más a donde están los sementales, necesitamos más cabellos y ella, está en muy buena forma -Siguió revisando sus papel- Si los datos no están mal, es de raza pura, así que…

-Entiendo –Susurré no quería tanta información- Pero… ¿Cómo haré la práctica?

\- En este caso, te asignaremos con un compañero, en el caso de que tu yegua quede preñada, harás una prueba con este compañero y se les hará una evaluación especial.

\- E-Entiendo… -Susurré- Bien, bonita, será para la próxima… ¿Q-Quien será mi compañero? -Pregunté algo cohibida.

\- De su grupo, están… Reiner, Armin, Diego, Jean, Gabriel. Los demás caballos serán llevados al mismo lugar que tu yegua.

\- ¿T-Tan bien el caballo de Eren?

El hombre asintió al corroborar su información- Dentro de las chicas está… Mikasa, Sussan y Mina.

\- I-Iré con Mikasa.

\- Está bien -El hombre anotó algo- Gracias, ahora iré con los otros -Se alejó y fui caminado hasta donde estaba Mikasa quien acariciaba a su caballo negro- Etto… creo que seremos compañeras -Mikasa me miró de reojo, para luego asentir.

La práctica fue un poco dura para las dos, pero aprendimos muchas cosas en caso de una emergencia cuando no hayas caballos disponibles, los días siguientes volví a visitar a Eliz al establo, le daba de comida y trataba de que estuviera bonita, las prácticas con el equipo continuaron, al igual que los de defensa.

Y dos meses pasaron muy rápido y cuando estaba sentada comiendo de los más relajada y feliz, uno de los instructores entra y llama por mi presencia y la de Eren, estupefactos y pensando en lo que habíamos hecho, fuimos hasta él, salimos del comedor y el hombre nos miró- ¿Tú yegua se llama Eliz, no? -Me miró a lo que asentí- Y el tuyo es… ¿Jum?

\- S-Sí, así es -Dijo Eren un tanto nervioso.

\- Pues… según los datos y el examen que se le hizo a tu yegua hace una semana, concuerda con que… está preñada.

\- ¿Qué? -La cara de nosotros debió ser un poema, el hombre simplemente sonrió.

\- Que Eliz tendrá un potrillo -Dijo-Tiene aproximadamente un mes y tres semanas…

\- Pero…

\- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo aquí? -Preguntó Eren un tanto ido.

\- Bueno, Jum es el padre.

\- ¡¿AH?! -Lo volvimos a mirar sorprendidos- ¿Es enserio? -Preguntó Eren.

\- Sí, así es -Dijo el hombre- Entonces como Eliz tendrá a un potrillo, no podrás practicar con ella muy seguido, ¿Está claro?

\- H-Hai… -Dijo un poco desconcertada.

\- Te recomiendo que entrenes con Eren o con tu compañera, Mikasa -Dijo.

\- S-Sí, está bien… -Susurraste aun en trance.

\- Bien, nos vemos jóvenes… y felicidades -Se dio vuelta y se fue.

\- Acabamos relativamente de llegar y ya no tienes a tu yegua -Susurró Eren de regreso al comedor- ¿Con quién harás la práctica?

\- Pues… las últimas veces la hice con Mikasa, así que…

\- Hazlo conmigo.

¿Qué?

¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Ah? -Pregunté y creo que mis mejillas se encendieron como dos faroles.

\- Hiciste varias prácticas con Mikasa, ella también debe aprender sola -Me miró como si no hubiese dicho nada.

 _Santa madre, acabo de… pensar cosas que no son, debo parecer una estúpida justo ahora, soy una mal pensada._

Suspiro de alivio- E-Es verdad… aunque… estamos hablando de Mikasa… ella lo sabe todo.

\- En eso te puedo dar razón -Me revolvió el cabello y nos sentamos en la mesa.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? -Preguntó Armin mirándonos.

\- Eliz tendrá un potro -Digo mientras comienzo a comer, los dos me miran impresionados y Armin sonríe.

\- ¿Enserio?, leí en un libro que para cuando la yegua llegue el momento de parto, pasarán de 11 a 12 mes.

\- ¡Un año! -Dice Eren- Pobre…

\- No lo sabía -Trague un poco de comida.

\- ¿Cuántos meses lleva?

\- Casi dos… -Bebo un poco de agua.

\- Asombroso -Dijo Armin- Dentro de unos meses más habrá un lindo potrillo.

…

\- Listo _-Chan -Dijo Mina terminando con la trenza, giré un poco la cabeza y le agradecí- Pensé que te cortarías el cabello.

\- Iie -Dije negando con la cabeza- Me gusta largo, pero seguramente dentro de poco necesitaré un corte, no quiero morir por culpa de mi cabello.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la cabaña.

\- Oi, oi… tranquilas, no pasará nada -Sentí como una gotita resbalaba por mi frente.

Las chicas no dijeron nada.

…

La práctica no era tan difícil, al menos eso era lo que teníamos entendido con la explicación de los instructores, entonces, decidieron dividirnos en dos grupos, mientras otros muchachos hacían otra práctica. Abracé a Eren con fuerza, ya que mi yegua no soportaría la carrera de ida y vuelta, además habría que registrar el progreso por un tiempo establecido por los instructores, era un total de 40 kilómetros, lo mejor era dejar a Eliz en el establo y no forzarla mucho, después de todo, la tenía que tener bien cuidado, a ella y a su futura cría.

Alcé un poco la mirada, a Marco le había tocado el papel más duro, ser el líder, pero por el momento, lo estaba haciendo bien, miré a su derecha, Armin escribía a la vez que trataba de ver el camino, una pequeña gotita resbaló por mi cabeza, no pudiera hacer lo Armin hace, cabalgar y escribir al mismo tiempo.

Casualmente en el otro equipo estaba Mikasa, quien se encargaba de los registros, mientras que Thomas, era el líder, esperaba que no les estuviera yendo mal.

A lo lejos pude ver el bosque, era grande y frondoso, se suponía que dentro del bosque había un punto donde íbamos a reunirnos todos, para luego dar la vuelta de regreso por donde el otro equipo había llegado, alcé la mirada al sentir la de Armin sobre nosotros, él simplemente asintió y siguió con lo suyo.

\- Así que… ¿No estamos autorizados a correr? -Preguntó Marco, girando un poco la cabeza.

\- C-Correcto -Dijo Armin.

\- También seriamos estúpidos si lo hiciéramos -Dijo Jean- Podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo.

\- No conoces tu límite inferior -Respondió Eren, sentí como giraba un poco su cabeza- Jean, si vas a tomártelo con calma, entonces iré adelante.

Avanzó un poco- Espera, Eren -Murmuramos tanto Armin como yo.

\- Pero, la formación del grupo… -Murmuró Marco tratando de evitar que avanzará más- ¿Qué hacemos, Jean?

\- ¡Cómo si me importa!, un esfuerzo aquí no me acerca a la Policía Militar.

\- No seas idiota, Jean -Dijiste con el ceño fruncido- Eres parte del grupo debe importante -Dijiste, este frunció el ceño y miró a otro lado, luego agarraste con fuerza la oreja del castaño.

\- ¡_! -Se quejó Eren.

\- No le hagas las cosas más difíciles a Marco, y vamos a nuestro puesto, además, si avanzas más, Jum no podrá con los dos, quedará cansado y si estuviéramos fuera de los muros, mucho más expuestos, ¿Es lo que quieres?

Eren apretó los ojos, dejé de jalarle una oreja, y volviste a nuestra posición, Marco y Armin me sonrieron agradecidos por el favor que les hice- Sería bueno si el tiempo pasará más rápido -Comentó Eren.

\- En eso tienes razón -Comentó Sasha que parecía estar en una mala condición, seguramente tenía mucha hambre.

\- Esto es tan pesado -Dijo Jean todo frustrado, lo miré de reojo, para volver a poner mi cabeza en la espalda de Eren- Maldición, ese lagarto se nos unirá a la ruta, eh…

Miré de reojo al ver que aquel animal iba a la par nuestra- ¿Le tienes miedo a un lagarto, Jean? -Sonreí de lado, este solo frunció el ceño.

\- Es raro ver eso -Dijo Marco que había visto también al lagarto.

\- Son deliciosos, ¿Saben? -Comentó Sasha con una sonrisa, sentí las náuseas florecer en mi estómago.

\- ¿Nani? -Pregunté.

Sasha me miró- Es cierto, lo son, mi familia y yo solíamos comerlos, ¡Saben a pollo! -Exclamó.

\- ¿Sabes cocinarlo? -Preguntó Jean

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!, ¡Es pan comido!

\- ¡Muy bien! -Jean aceleró el pasó.

\- ¡Oi! -Exclamó Marco algo impresionado por la repentina acción de Jean.

\- ¡Cazar para comer es parte del ejercicio!, entonces, ¿¡Qué mejor que atrapar a ese lagarto!?

\- ¡No lo hagas!

\- ¡Concuerdo con Crista! -Dijiste- Pobre animal… no merece esto…-Murmuraste.

\- ¡Iremos también! -No sé si escuché bien, pero Eren acaba de decir que iría también, en ese momento el caballo avanza más rápido.

\- ¡Eren! -Grité- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?

\- ¡Agárrate fuerte! -El muy imbécil me estaba ignorando, ¡Me ignoraba!

\- ¡Para el caballo, Eren! -Dije, pero seguía sin hacer caso, me tuve que agarrar más fuerte a su cintura porque si no seguramente me caería y quien sabe lo que me pasaría. Jean se estaba preparando y cuando creí que iba a matar al pobre lagarto, cerré los ojos, escuché el sonido de metales chocar, abrí los ojos, Eren había impedido, con el equipo de maniobras, que Jean matara al animal.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Preguntó Jean alejándose con el caballo.

\- ¡Esto no es juego! -Dijo Eren.

\- Ni siquiera tenemos instructor -Dijo Jean- ¡Este entrenamiento no nos llevará a nada!

\- ¡Eso no te da el derecho de hacer lo que se te venga en gana, Jean! -Dije moviéndome un poco para que me mirara, estaba un poco enojada con él, últimamente estaba un poco "rebelde".

\- ¡Sabes que dijo la verdad, _! -Dijo Jean.

\- ¡No te permito que le grites! -Dijo Eren.

\- ¡Basta! -Vi como Marco, un poco más alejado de nosotros, se bajó del caballo- ¡Se están comportando como niños!

Jean se giró un poco- ¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti!

\- ¡Jean, compórtate!

\- Estás actuando como un completo imbécil -Dije- ¿Crees que haciendo el rebelde podrás superar esta actividad?, Armin está tomando nota de todo esto, ¿Cuándo los instructores vean tu comportamiento, qué dirán de ti?

\- Tks… -El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, al ver que Jean se había calmado un poco, regresó a su caballo, creó que le había dicho algo a Armin, pero no logré escucharlo-Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no escribes, "Jean Kirstein trató de conseguir comida durante la actividad, pero fue detenido por Eren Jaeger"

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! -Eren frunció el ceño.

\- ¡ES DELICIOSO! -Gritó Sasha.

Todos nos le quedamos viendo, estaba haciendo un mohín- V-Vayamos… -Dijo Marco en su caballo.

\- H-Hai…

Seguimos con el paso por un tiempo, mi estómago, la verdad, el de todos, comenzó a rugir, aunque la verdad tenía más sed que hambre, es y también estaba realmente cansada ya me dolía mi todo al estar tanto tiempo sentada.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Eren.

\- Me duele todo -Susurré y dejé escapar un suspiro.

\- Falta poco para llegar al bosque -Murmuró el castaño, solamente asentí.

…

Entre los frondosos árboles, dejamos a los caballos amarrados, y un poquito más alejado, hicimos unas pequeñas fogatas para calentarnos- Así que es así como saben los suministros de los escuadrones…

\- Habría sido mejor si hubiésemos atrapado al lagarto -Comentó Sasha un poco insatisfecha por la comida.

\- Suficiente -Dijo Jean- Ya he escuchado suficiente de lagartos.

\- ¿No estabas cazando recién? -Preguntó Eren, fruncí el ceño, ¿No podía tener una comida tranquila?, mordisqueé la barra nutritiva, y le di un pequeño golpe con el codo a Eren, este se quejó un poco.

\- Bueno, se supone que estamos cazando titanes, ¿Cierto? -Pregunta irónico Jean.

Eren se enderezó un poco y frunció el ceño- ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? -Me pasé la mano por la cara, ya estaba harta, los iba a matar ambos- ¿Por qué te uniste si quiera al cuerpo de entrenamiento? -Eren dio la vuelta llegando a pararse para enfrentarse a Jean.

Jean también se levantó- Para vivir algo mejor que una vida humilde, por lo menos -Ambos se miraron retadoramente.

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste!? -Dijo Eren- Algunas cosas se pueden tolerar, ¡Otras no!

\- ¡Oiii, Armin! -Exclamó Marco al ver que el rubio iba a escribir- Esta bien, es solo una charla durante la comi…

\- ¡AH, _! -Exclamaron los dos chicos, me había parado y les había agarrado a cada uno de las orejas- ¡Oi! -Exclamó Eren.

\- Escuchen ustedes dos, tuvimos todos un día cansado, estamos molidos, queremos comer en paz y ya no soportamos sus peleas de bebés, así que o se comportan o les doy unas patadas… -Ellos me miraron, apreté sus orejas- ¡¿Me escucharon?!

\- ¡H-Hai! -Dijeron dolidos, solté a los dos y me volví a sentar en el suelo, Eren me imitó y luego Jean, agarré la barra nutritiva y seguí comiendo. Todos me miraban, sentí mis mejillas sonrojadas, tragué un poco.

\- Siento que tuvieran que ver eso… -Susurré un poco.

\- ¡Tienes mano dura, _-Chan! -Dijo Hanna con una sonrisa- Tu esposo estará bien controlado -Ante ese comentario, todos rieron, menos Eren, Jean y yo.

 _¿E-Esposo?_

\- O-Oigan… chicos -Susurro Crista, pero creo que fui la única que la escuchó, los demás seguían riendo ante el comentario y diciendo estupideces acerca de mi futuro esposo, Sasha por otro lado, decía que aún debíamos cazar lagartos, que era temprano. Crista no dijo más, quizás había visto un pájaro, en fin, nos fuimos a dormir a las bolsas de dormir, me tuve que abrigar bien, ya que hacía mucho frio, aunque estuviera literal pegada entre Eren y Jean en busca de color. (El segundo no quería que durmiera cerca de Eren y este tampoco quería que durmiera cerca de Jean, así que… terminé en medio de los dos).

\- ¡KYAAAA!

Aquel grito nos hizo despertar a todos, los caballos salieron corriendo completamente espantados, y para cuando alcé mi vista, tenía a un hombre con una máscara apuntándome con una escopeta en toda la cara, reprimí un grito ahogado en mi garganta.

\- Reúnan sus equipos de maniobras tridimensionales -Dijo otro hombre, para cuando me di cuenta eran cuatro hombres que nos tenían rodeados, el que me apuntaba, ahora apuntaba a Jean, que estaba a mi lado.

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse de sobremanera, creí que se me saldría por la garganta.

\- Rápido -Ordenó.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer con ellos? -Preguntó Eren, pude deducir por el tono de su voz, que estaba enojado.

\- Hay ciertas personas que pagan muy bien por ellas -Dijo el hombre- No pueden vencer a los titanes de todos modos, ¿Qué hay de malo en llevarse un equipo inútil?

Entonces pasó todo a cámara rápida, Eren había tomado la escopa del hombre y la apuntaba hacia arriba mientras todos forcejeaban- ¡Chicos, ahora! -Dijo este, me moví un poco, pero el que apuntaba a Jean, ahora me apuntaba a mí.

\- ¡Eren! -Exclamó Armin, un hombre le apuntó al querer pararse, me mordí el labio inferior, en ese momento, Jean salió corriendo, Hanna había logrado pararse, pero el hombre con quien forcejaba Eren para tener el control del arma apuntó a Jean.

\- ¡NO! -Grité empujándolo un poco, el arma disparó, al parecer le había rozado nada más, pero eso no fue todo, le dio un golpe a Eren y a mí me empujó con el piso poniendo un pie contra mi vientre, me quejé y traté de quitarme su pie, pero me apuntó a la cabeza.

Armin trató de moverse, pero le apuntaron, gruñí por lo bajo sintiendo como el aire empezaba a faltar y me era dificultoso respirar-Mejor piénsalo dos veces antes de moverte, no hagas un sonido-Comencé a jadear, dolía su pisada contra mi abdomen.

Después de unos minutos, dejó de presionarme, respiré y jadeé con fuerza, los hombres reunieron nuestros equipos y los colaron en cajas, aun nos tenían apuntados con las armas.

\- ¿Está todo? -Preguntó uno de los hombres.

\- Hai, está todo -Dijo otro de ellos.

\- Buscad a la chica rubia y alguna otra como rehén.

\- ¡Bien! -Dijo uno de ellos, agarraron a Crista entre gritos de ella para que la dejaran ir.

\- ¡Crista! -Logré decir, sintiéndome impotente de no poder ayudar a una de mis amigas, fruncí el ceño, uno me apuntó con el arma.

\- Creo que tenemos a una ganadora -Se acercó.

\- Aléjate de mí, maldito -Le dijiste con asco.

\- Oi, oi, no hay necesidad de malas palabras para una chiquilla tan bonita como tú -Dijo el hombre agarrándome del mentón, Eren, que estaba cerca, se removió con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces la mordí la mano con fuerza, y gané un golpe en mi mejilla por eso- ¡_! -Gritó Eren, otro hombre le apuntó.

\- Una pequeña víbora -Dijo el hombre mirándose la mano- Debería matarte, pequeña zorra -Me apuntó a la cabeza, lo miré con el ceño fruncido y un poco de sangre en la comisura de mi labio derecho.

\- Deja de jugar y súbela, no tenemos tiempo -Dijo el que parecía ser líder.

\- Está bien -Intente de todas las formas para que no me agarrara, patalee con fuerza, pero el tipo me agarró de la trenza con fuerza gemí de dolor.

\- No tomaremos sus vidas, liberaremos a ambas chicas en algún lugar… si se portan bien, claro, si nos siguen no duraremos en matarlos -Dijo el hombre, sabía que se refería a mí, alcé un poco la vista, Eren me miraba muy preocupado, con ganas de golpear a los hombres y salvarme.

 _Eren_

Creo que lo susurré, porque abrió un poco sus ojos aguamarinas, y eso fue lo que pude ver, ya que la carreta comenzó a moverse, nos amarraron las manos al techo de la carreta, tenía que estar en puntas para poder aguantar un poco, al igual que Crista, solo que a ella le costaba más porqué era más bajita que yo.

\- Crista… -Susurré, ella me miró de reojo- E-Estaremos bien -No sé si esas palabra eran de consuelo para ella o para mí, pero lograron algo en la rubia, que simplemente asintió- Eren… -Volví a susurrar.

…

POV Eren

Aun retumbaban tus gritos, para evitar que se te llevaran, en mi cabeza. Me mordí el labio inferior, fruncí el ceño, estaba realmente enojado, pero era conmigo mismo, si hubiese sido más valiente, no te hubiesen llevado, ni a ti ni a Crista.

 _¡Maldición!_

\- Todos… -Murmuré- De atacar como un equipo, ¡Habríamos podido hacer algo! -Dije completamente cabreado, me enojaba también de que los demás no hubiesen hecho nada, simplemente fuimos unos espectadores ante un secuestro y robo.

\- Esa es tu opinión -Dijo Jean- No estoy de acuerdo, en realidad, debido a tu comportamiento, todos estuvieron en peligro.

 _Maldito cara de caballo._

\- Este ejercicio ha terminado,

\- ¿Abandonamos a _ y Crista? -Pregunté, lo que había dicho Marco me había puesto peor, ni en mis pesadillas, ni ante los titanes dejaría a mis amigos solos, menos a ti.

\- No es eso -Trató de corregirse- Pero nosotros solos no podremos hacer nada, es por eso que deberíamos preguntarle a un instructor…

\- ¿Y si no lo logramos? -Pregunté y giré un poco mi rostro, Marco se impactó un poco, pero no me importó- ¡No voy aceptar esto así como así!, ¡Voy a salvar a las dos, seguro!, ¡Iré solo! -Sentí una lágrima querer salir de uno de mis ojos, era de tanta rabia carcomida en mi interior, al ver tus ojos llenos de miedo, de angustia.

\- Eren -Dijo Armin.

\- Tch -Temblé un poco, me giré y caminé por otra dirección.

\- ¡Eren! -Me llamó Armin, pero lo ignoré completamente.

 _Si ellos no me quieren ayudar, te rescataré, lo haré yo solo con mis puños si es necesario._

\- ¡Espera! -Dijo Jean, también lo ignoré, pero sentí como me seguía- ¡Soltaron a todos nuestros caballos!, ¡¿Cómo vas a encontrarlas?!

Sentí como me agarró de mi hombre, me giré- ¡No es asunto tuyo! -Le grité y de un manotazo liberé mi hombro.

\- ¡Lo es! -Dijo, apreté los dientes con fuerza- ¡Yo voy contigo!

Mi enojo se había disipado por unos instantes ante lo dicho por Jean, el asombró inundó mi rostro.

\- No caeré de esta manera tan indigna -Dijo el chico.

Entonces, los chicos llegaron junto a nosotros- Ustedes… -Susurré y en sus rostros pude ver seguridad, ellos querían ir conmigo.

 _Te rescataré, _, no tengas miedo, ya voy por ti._

…

POV _

Miré a Crista de reojo, y en eso escuchamos golpes a la carreta que nos seguía- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó el tipo que nos cuidaba y en su descuido, me agarré con fuerza de las cuerdas de mis manos, me impulsé en uno de los bordes de madera de la carrera y pateé con todas mis fuerzas hacia el hombre, el arma cayó fuera de la carreta.

\- ¡Maldita zorra! -Me dijo el rubio, cuando iba a golpearme seguro, pisamos una roca, la carreta rebotó un poco, y logramos soltarnos del techo, caímos bruscamente a la madera. Vi de reojo como los chicos se deshacían de los sujetos de la carreta anterior, el bastardo rubio me agarró de la trenza, pero no se esperó que le diera un golpe entre sus partes- Z-Zorra -Dijo adolorido mientras caía sobre la madera de la carreta.

\- Bastardo -Le respondí de vuelta, pero escuché el sonido de una escopeta, sentí un dolor penetrante, intenso, ardía, quemaba, grité de dolor, me agaché, el conductor me había disparado en el brazo, el muy bastardo.

\- ¡Eres un bueno para nada, toma, si intenta algo más dispárale, pero no la mates, que es nuestro botín! -Dijo el hombre, fruncí el ceño, sentí como Crista me zarandeaba un poco, mientras ponía sus dos manos sobre mi herida.

\- Así que… eso era -Dijo el rubio.

\- Gracias a sus amigos, sufrimos perdidas -Dijo el hombre- ¡Van a tener que hacerse responsables!

Gemí de dolor.

Pero la escopa cayó contra el piso haciendo un sonido sordo, abrí un ojo por el impacto, pero el bastardo volvió agarrar el arma- ¿Q-Qué sucede? -Pregunté reincorporándome, Crista aun hacia presión sobre la herida.

\- Los chicos, ellos…

Grité junto con Crista cuando la carreta dio una vuelta, nos veíamos ahora en el techo de está, hubo una explosión, pero lo que más me importaba era el peso sobre mi cuerpo, era bastante, pero luego, ya no sentí nada, abrí los ojos creyendo que me encontraría con Eren, pero en realidad era con el bastardo rubio, que me tomó de la trenza y me volvió a apuntar con la escopeta, vi de reojo a Crista, una pequeña guadaña amenazaba con cortar su cuello, el dueño del arma miró al frente con una sonrisa, miré a donde miraban todos.

Eren…

\- ¡Atrás! -Dijo el hombre negro- ¡Tiren sus armas! -Todos dudaban, miraban frustrados a los hombres- ¡Quítate el traje de maniobras, haz lo que digo, rápido!

Los chicos empezaron a quitarse en el equipo entre regañadientes- Debes estar bromeando… ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? -El hombre que tenía a Crista empezaba a susurrar- ¿Qué más puedes hacer sin tener que arriesgarte?, no ser una carga para otros, debí haber enseñado eso a mi hija.

 _¿Hija?_

 _¿El patán tenía una hija?_

Y cuando menos lo esperé, desde lo alto de los árboles, aparecieron Mikasa y Annie, nos alejaron de los hombres y los apuntaron con las cuchillas- ¡No lo mates! -Gritó Crista.

Mikasa lo miraba fríamente-Ya veo-Susurró, el hombre cayó de bruces al suelo.

\- Parece que vas a tener muchos problemas -Dijo Annie dejando de apuntar al rubio, quien cayó al suelo también, al instante el otro grupo ya había llegado para ayudarnos.

…

\- Ore, ore… tranquila, no pasa nada -Dijo una de las chicas de la Policía militar, ya que habíamos dado aviso de aquellos rufianes, ahora me atendían frente a una fogata la pequeña herida de bala.

\- S-Solo sáquela antes de que muera -Susurré.

La mujer sonrió divertida- No morirás por una bala -Dijo ella, siguió escarbando entre mi carne desprotegido, sentí un dolor pasar por mi espina dorsal y agarré con fuerza la mano que Eren me ofrecía, pero resultó que el castaño gritó más duro que yo.

\- ¡_!, ¡Mi mano! -Se quejaba este, teníamos lágrimas al borde de los ojos, estaba a nada de llorar.

\- ¡¿De qué te quejas?! -Pregunté- ¡Tengo una bala en mi brazo, llorón!

\- ¡No me digas llorón! -Dijo Eren tratando de hacer fuerza con la mano, pero seguramente se la estaba quebrado.

Entonces sentí como removían un objeto de mi carne, suspiré cuando ya estaba fuera- Listo, listo -Dijo la dulce mujer- Todo estará bien, aquí está la bala -Me la mostró- La muy escurridiza se ocultó bien.

\- Qué alivio, no más dolor -Susurré con una sonrisa sintiendo unas pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalar por mi cabeza.

\- Falta coserte la herida.

Mi mundo se vino abajo.

\- Necesito que aún la apoyes muchacho, esto le dolerá también…

\- Etto… -No sabía quién estaba más asustado si Eren o yo.

\- ¡Mierda como duele!

\- ¡Calla, llorón, me duele más la aguja!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!

Sereny: pues no lo sé, ;). que bueno que te guste la historia.

Jade: Que bueno que te guste, si yo también estaba buscando algún fics de OC con Eren, pero no los encontraba o eran AU. No esperes más, ¡Aquí el capítulo!

AsukaHyuga: Que bueno que te encanta!, somos dos, Gracias, gracias.

Espero les guste el siguiente capítulo, seguro les gustará, :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Eren…**

Tomaba un poco de agua, ya que el entrenamiento me había agotado bastante, Armin estaba a mi lado también en la misma situación- Prefiero… estar leyendo libros en la biblioteca.

\- Creo que… cualquiera, Armin -Dije con una sonrisa.

Habían pasado unos 10 meses desde aquel incidente en la práctica, ahora nos estábamos descansando del entrenamiento. Eren se nos acercó, tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuello y se podían ver pequeñas gotas de sudor por su frente y sus hombros desnudos.

Tosí un poco y desvié la mirada, apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Armin- _-Chan -Susurró el rubio ante mi repentina acción, sonreí divertida, aun sin mirar a Eren.

\- Oi, ustedes dos -Dijo Eren- Debemos continuar… -Dijo, lo miré, extendió su mano a mí, la tomé con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, me levantó de un movimiento y quedé frente a frente, luego Eren ayudó a Armin a levantarse- Vamos.

Eren había cambiado un poco, creo que se había puesto un poco más sobreprotector conmigo, eso y se estaba esforzando mucho más que antes, recuerdo todavía los días posteriores del secuestro, Eren no quería que hiciera nada, siempre decía "Aun tienes la herida en tu brazo, deja que lo lleve", cuando cargaba si quiera mi plato de comida, o cuando estaba en la biblioteca con Armin en nuestro rato libro, "Son muchos libros, ¿No lo crees?, se te abrirá la herida y luego… ¡No!", literal me quitaba los libros de las manos y los llevaba a la mesa, o cuando estábamos entrenando, "¿Estás cansada?, le puedes decir al instructor que te duele la herida y pedir reposo, no te vayas a desmayar"

Eso solo fue el principio, después Eren casi se volvió mi sombra, no me dejaba ni un segundo, ni siquiera para poder hablar con Marco, Bertolt, Reiner, ¡Menos con Jean!, de chiste y podía estar cerca de Armin sin que inventara una excusa o que se pusiera "celoso". 😏

"No estoy celoso" decía de brazos cruzados con la cara roja mirando a otro lado, "Simplemente prefiero que estés a salvo conmigo que con ellos", para luego irse mientras murmuraba improperios.

Me tocaba una pelea con nada más y nada menos que con Mikasa, miré al cielo en busca de apoyo moral- ¿Por qué a mí? -Murmuré.

\- ¿Estás lista? -Preguntó la pelinegra, la miré.

¡NO!

\- S-Sí… -Susurré poniéndome en posición y en menos de un segundo tenía la bota de Mikasa en mi espalda y ella agarrándome de los brazos hacia atrás- Mierda… -Susurré quedándome sin aire.

\- ¡Bien, Mikasa!

\- ¡Mikasa es la mejor!

Tengo demasiada pena ajena, me siento como un pequeño roedor, miró a Mikasa con el ceño fruncido- Mikasa -Le digo, ella me suelta, me doy vuelta sobre la tierra, estiro mis brazos- Eres muy ruda, Mika-Chan -Ella le molestaba que le dijera así, y como era de esperarse, me miró como si fuera asesinarme, solo me reí socarronamente, la pelinegra me tomó de la chaqueta me levantó y me dio un leve empujón, suspiré y me alejé de la chica.

Estiré mis brazos nuevamente hacia el frente, hice sonar mis dedos, dejé escapar un suspiró- ¡Cadete, _!

\- ¡Ah! -Levanté mi mano, un hombre, alto que no sabía quién era, llegó hasta mí- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Es su yegua, Eliz -Sentí mi mundo venirme abajo, me quedé muda.

\- ¿Q-Qué…? -Logré articular.

\- ¡Dará a luz al potro!

Mi corazón volvió a latir y salí corriendo hacia el establo con todas mis fuerzas, sentí varios pasos de tras de mí, seguramente era el señor ese siguiéndome, pero me importaba muy poco, quería ver a Eliz y a su bebé, tenía entendido que era un año para esperar al bebé, pero… estaba adelantada, ¿Habría problema con eso?

En la entrada del establo pude ver a Eren, parecía un poco angustiado, ya que agarraba las riendas de Jum y trataba de calmarlo- Eren… -Dije con la respiración entre cortada, este se giró para sonreírme, aunque parecía más que una mueca la verdad- Eliz está adentro, pidieron dejarla sola, se puede poner muy agresiva o puede tener problemas en el parto.

Parpadeé un poco- Entraré.

\- _, es muy arriesgado -Dijo el sobreprotector aun acariciando a Jum-¿No ves a Jum?, él también quiere entrar.

\- Me da igual, Eliz me conoce, estaré bien -Le regalé una sonrisa, pero el castaño solo frunció el ceño, suspiré y abrí un poco la puerta, Eliz relinchó al verme, bajé la cabeza un poco- Eliz, soy yo, hola niña -Dije alzando nuevamente la vista, pareció haberme entendido, porque se acercó un poco a mí olisqueando, alcé un poco la mano y toqué su hocico lentamente- Eso es, ¿ves?, no te haré daño - Acaricié su cabeza, su cabello, se alejó un poco de mí, relinchó nuevamente, se acostó en todo el medio del establo, por suerte habían sacado a los demás caballos.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Escuché la voz de Eren desde el exterior.

\- ¡Hai! -Dije, me puse de cuclillas frente a Eliz, acariciando su cabeza- ¿Te duele? -Pregunté, miré sus ojitos, creo que los apretó un poco, seguí acariciando su cabeza y su cabello.

Unos minutos después pude ver algo blanquecino salir por…- Madre santa… -Murmuré con los ojos en blanco, me alejé un poco para ver mejor, ella quería expulsar al potro, pero ya. Acaricié su estómago, estaba tan hinchada- Será una gran yegua -Le dije a Eliz- Porque será una linda niña, ¡Ya tengo el nombre perfecto!, ¡Luz!, ¡El nombre más bonito de todos! -La cosa blanca seguía saliendo, me levanté lentamente de mi puesto, tratando de no perturbarla, me acerqué a la puerta despacio- ¿Eren?

\- ¿Estás bien?, ¿No te ha hecho nada? -Preguntó el chico al otro lado.

\- Iie -Le dije- Pero… le está saliendo algo blanco, no sé qué hacer.

-Tranquilízate-Dijo el hombre que me había dado la noticia de Eliz- El potro está saliendo, lo que estás viendo es la placenta.

\- ¿La… qué? -Pregunté sin entender mirando con un poco de asco- ¡C-Creo que se mueve!

\- Eliz está empujando, necesito que veas si las patas del potro se ven.

\- ¿L-Las patas?

\- Hai.

Con un poco de temor me acercó hasta Eliz otra vez, miró hacia los lados en busca de las patas del potro, no veía nada, "por favor, ¿No me digas que tengo que tocar esto?", suspiro, suspiro de nuevo, "va, ahora… ahora… ¡Ahora!", tocó un poco con el dedo índice, se sentía viscoso y asqueroso, revolví un poco y pude tocar algo duro, Eliz se movió un poco y esa cosa blanca salió un poco más.

Me alejé de la yegua y volví a la puerta-Creo que toqué las patas.

\- Si vez que la yegua no puede, tendrás que ayudarla a sacar al potro.

\- ¿¡Qué!? -Exclamé- ¡N-No sé cómo hacerlo!

\- Solo sigue mis instrucciones -Dijo el hombre- Créeme que si pudiera estaría ahí ayudándola, pero solo te tiene confianza a ti.

Murmuré unas cuantas maldiciones, sentí mis piernas temblar- Eren…-Susurré.

\- Estoy aquí -Me dijo el castaño.

\- T-Tengo miedo -Le dije.

\- Tienes que calmarte, todo estará bien, tienes que confiar en ti, Eliz te necesita… yo…-Dijo este- Yo no me moveré de aquí, ¿Está bien?

\- B-Bien.

…

Estaba sentada sobre el heno, recostada contra una pared, tenía un poco de placenta en mi uniforme y en mis manos, se le había complicado un poco el parto a Eliz, pero ahora ella estaba con su pequeño potro, resulto ser un varón, "traidor", lo miré, era muy pequeño y muy parecido a Jum, la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí sentada, ya que algunos soldados están limpiando y ordenando a los caballos, incluso en caballo de Eren estaba ahí, junto a Eliz.

\- Hay que pensar en un nombre -Dijo Eren, ¿En qué momento llegó a mi lado?, lo miré con sorpresa, pero rápidamente está cambió, estaba un poco seria, mirando al frente nuevamente- ¿Estás bien?

\- Es… primera vez que hago de partera… y encima de un caballo -Digo mirándome las manos- No… no es nada bonito -Dije.

\- Ah, pero lo hiciste muy bien -Me dijo el chico a mi lado- _, mira…

Miré en la dirección que Eren me decía, el potro, a pesar de estar todo mojado, ya estaba caminando, eran pasos vacilantes, una sonrisa se me formo en el rostro y sentí unas lágrimas escocer por mis ojos, apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Eren, este se removió un poco- Es muy lindo -Comenté.

\- ¿Qué tal Valiente? -Preguntó Eren.

\- ¿Valiente? -Pregunté alejándome de él- ¿De verdad? -Me reí un poco.

\- ¡Vamos! -Dijo- Es todo un valiente, mira que venir a este mundo.

\- Valentín -Dije con una sonrisa, Eren me miró- Le queda mejor, ¿No lo crees?

Eren asintió- Valentín.

…

Miré el plato de huevos revueltos frente a mí, alcé la vista, Jean me sonreía tiernamente, esperando que dijera algo, ¿Cómo terminé aquí?, bueno, hacía tiempo el chico me había dicho para probar su rico omelet, pero el momento llegó después de una competencia de cocina que tuvo con Sasha, a la final el resultó ganador, y ahora tenía el mismo plato que el comandante había comido la noche anterior.

\- ¿Sucede algo?, no me digas que no te gustan los huevos revueltos -Estábamos en las cocinas, solos él y yo.

Agarré el tenedor y el cuchillo, corté un poco del omelet y me lo llevé a la boca- ¡Jo!, ¡Esto sabe riquísimo! -Jean rio victorioso, la verdad era una sonrisa muy socarrona, muy de "superioridad", pero es que, ¡El plato estaba demasiado bueno!, comí tan rápido como podía y me acabé el plato, tomé un poco de agua.

\- Te dije que te iba a gustar -Dijo el chico con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres más?

\- Iie -Dije con una sonrisa agradecida- Debería irme ya… -Me levanté de la mesa- Gracias por todo, JinBo -Lo escuché gruñir por lo bajo, desde que habíamos conocido a su madre, todo el mundo le decía su sobrenombre, bueno, casi todo el mundo, Eren aún le seguía diciendo el suyo.

…

 _\- ¡Mamá! -Grité con todas mis fuerzas al ver bajo los escombros-¡Mamá!-Apreté los dientes con fuerza, un titán estaba cerca, pero no podía moverme, estaba congelada, mis piernas temblaban y caí al suelo de bruces._

 _Su sonrisa otra vez._

 _\- ¡Mamá! -Volví a gritar estirando mi brazo y fue cuando el pie del titán la aplasto sin mucho miramientos- Ma-má…-Respiré agitadamente y cuando me di cuenta la sangre de ella bañaba la calle, llegaba hasta mí, mi vestido blanco se empezó a teñir de color carmesí, alcé la vista, aun petrificada, sus ojos, su sonrisa sádica, su brazos estirándose a mí, su mano a punto de envolverme en ella._

 _No te fuerzas para moverme, mi alma se la habían llevado cuando mi madre murió, el titán me había agarrado de como un trapo sucio, había abierto su boca, ¿Sería mi fin?, cerré los ojos con fuerza, dejaría que todo fluyera, ya no quería vivir, no en un mundo maldito como este._

 _\- ¡_!_

 _Esa voz, conocía esa voz, sabía perfectamente quien era, abrí los ojos, solo un poco, distinguía aun la boca del titán, su lengua asquerosa y sus dientes, alcé un poco la vista, llegando hasta mí con el equipo de maniobras estaba él- Eren… -Susurré- Eren… -Volví a decir._

 _-¡_, tatakae!-Gritó con fuerza-¡Tatakae!_

 _\- ¡Eren! -Me revolví y sentí como el titán me soltó, iba ser su comida, cerré los ojos dejando escapar un grito._

Abrí los ojos, tenía la camisa un poco sudada, me giré para ver donde me encontraba, seguía en la habitación y a mi lado Mikasa dormía plácidamente, me llevé una mano a la frente, ¿Había sido todo eso un sueño?, me relamí los labios al sentirlos un poco secos, "Joder, había sido tan real..." di un pequeño suspiro y me bajé de la litera sin despertar a nadie, me cambié la camisa y salí de la habitación, "Qué frio, qué frío… debí traerme un abrigo o algo, Ahhh, estúpida piedra casi me caigo por tú culpa, eso vete lejos, debo tomar un poco de agua".

\- ¿_?

\- ¡KYAAA! -Me espanté tanto que pegué un grito hasta el cielo, pero resultó que no era más que Eren, estaba en el comedor tomando agua- Por Kami, Eren, que me asustaste mucho -Dije con una mano en el corazón a nada de estallar.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención, de verdad -Dijo él parándose viéndome preocupado.

\- Está bien, te creo -Le dije con una sonrisa, creo que se había sonrojado un poco, pero por la escaza luz no estaba segura, sé que desvió la mirada, me abracé a mí misma ante aquel silencio incómodo, a los pocos segundos, siento su chaqueta marrón sobre mis hombres, me doy cuenta que tenía puesto aún el uniforme.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? -Preguntó.

\- Te podría hacer la misma pregunta -Dije agarrándome más al a chaqueta.

\- Entrenaba, y vine a tomar un poco de agua.

\- ¿Entrenar? -Pregunté incrédula- ¿A estas horas?, deberías estar durmiendo, no deambulando por ahí -Dije pasando por él, pero me siguió.

\- Podría decirte lo mismo -Me paré en mi lugar con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- No deambulo -Dije y seguí caminado- Vengo a por un poco de agua.

\- Si no te conociera bien, diría que es normal en ti -Me dijo siguiéndome el paso- Pero sé que no lo es, ¿No puedes dormir, verdad?

\- ¿Soy tan obvia?

\- Iie -Dijo él- Como te dije, te conozco muy bien -Dijo él y entonces me tomó de la mano, me giré para que me tratará de soltar, pero Eren estaba muy serio, bajó un poco la vista, mirando su mano junto a la mía, gracias a Kami no había tanta luz, porque seguro me veía como un tomate- ¿Volvieron tus pesadillas, verdad?

Había algo que no gustaba de Eren, la única cosa que de verdad no me gustaba era que me conocía también y por ende me sentía vulnerable cuando estaba junto a él.

Di un pequeño suspiro, traté de zafarme de su agarré, pero la ver no aflojó ni un poco, todo lo contrario entrelazó sus dedos con los míos- Eren… -Susurré, di media vuelta con la intención de irme, pero entonces me agarró del hombro, medio la vuelta y me abrazó con fuerza.

No dijo nada, yo tampoco dije nada, pero la verdad era que necesitaba ese abrazo, ¡Por eso le odio tanto, porque me conoce también!, ¡Te odio tanto, Eren qué tú…!- ¿Me quieres contar o es la misma pesadilla de siempre?

Negué con la cabeza, me escondí más en su torso, agarré su camisa con mi mano libre y dejé que mis lágrimas mojaran su camisa, me abrazó con más fuerza, me tuve que tapar mi boca porqué empecé a dejar escapar gemidos y sollozos, mis piernas temblaron, quería caer al suelo y como si Eren hubiese leído mi mente, estábamos sentando sobre el suelo, yo entre sus piernas y sobre su pecho, soltó mi muñeca y me abrazó con más ahínco, una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabellera que debía estar toda enmarañada, la otra subía y bajaba por mi espalda.

\- Vamos, _, deja de llorar -Decía él, siento sobre mi frente un pequeño tacto, sus labios estaban contra mi frente- N-No… no me gusta que llores, no… te queda bien -Susurraba, pero mis ojos seguían desprendiendo agua, negué con la cabeza, apreté los ojos, y acurruqué mi cabeza contra su torso otra vez.

Llegó el momento en que no le entendí lo que me susurraba, sé que eran palabras cálidas para hacerme sentir mejor, pero la verdad eso…

Sus manos estaban sobre mis mejillas, y Eren, él…

Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, mi cerebro no maquinaba, no lo hacía, estaba estática, impactada, creo que hasta había olvidado como respirar, como moverme.

Sus labios se despegaron de los míos, ya no sentía aquel calor, ni su sabor, tampoco su suavidad, pero sus labios fueron hasta mis mejillas quitando las pequeñas lágrimas de mi rostro, para luego volver a besarme.

Por Kami, dime que esto es otro sueño, por favor, dime que es otro sueño.

 _Mi corazón… creo que va a explotar, se va a salir… estoy tan agitada que… no sé qué hacer, Kami, ayúdame… Eren._

Cerré los ojos y correspondí su beso, se separó un milisegundo para tomar aire y volví a besarme, mis manos temblorosas, dejaron su camisa y las puse alrededor de su cuello, lo atraje a mí, volvimos a separarnos y retomamos el beso, no sé en qué momento sus manos fueron a mi cintura me levantó un poco y me senté sobre sus piernas.

Nos volvimos a separar- Eren -Logré susurrar, pero él no dijo nada, siguió besándome y yo le seguí otra vez el beso, mi corazón aun latía muy rápido, mi vista se me nubló, y no quería pensar, solo quería vivir ese momento, donde solo estábamos él y yo.

Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, parecía instintivo, todo lo que hacíamos, como si estuviéramos encajados, como una cerradura y su llave. Me acomodé mejor sobre él, se separó de mí, creo que gimió un poco, pero no me importó, solo quería seguir besándolo, la punta de su lengua tocó mi labio inferior, ¿Debía abrir mi boca?, dejé los pensamientos para otro momento y accedí su paso, su lengua jugaba con la mía en un beso salvaje, mis brazos lo atrajeron más a mí, y los suyos estrecharon más mi cintura contra la suya, no lo quería dejar ir y él tampoco.

Nos separamos, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, sus labios estaban hinchados, ¿Debía estar igual que él?, dejé escapar un leve suspiro, Eren desvió la mirada, dejó de sujetarme por la cintura, ahora sus manos estaban sobre la madera del suelo.

 _Por Kami, ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo?_

Dejé que mis manos se posaron sobre sus camisa, bajé la vista, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Debía pararme?, ¿Debía hablar?, ¿Qué hago?, ¡Joder, que este silencio me está matando por dentro!, ¡Vamos, _, no sea cobarde, di algo, di algo di…!

\- ¿Lo sientes?

Alcé la vista para ver sus ojos aguamarinas, pero seguía con la vista fija en otra cosa, como si fuera lo más interesante- ¿Huh? -Pregunté sin entender a lo que se refería- Eren, yo…

\- Mi corazón late demasiado… y es por ti.

 _Que me lleve el diablo al infierno._

Me quedé helada ante tal confección, mi corazón empezó a latir con más rapidez, mucho más que antes, mierda, dejé escapar un suspiro, ¿Qué debo decir?, ¿Digo la verdad?, ¿Me muevo?, mierda, mierda, mierda.

\- _ -Mi nombre de su boca sonaba también, sonaba dulce y melosa, apreté los ojos, agarré con fuerza su camisa, volvió a decir mi nombre, y sentí una de sus manos en mi mejilla, ¿Me besaría de nuevo?

\- Yo tam… -No dejó que terminará lo que le iba a decir, su boca estaba sobre la mía otra vez, su otra mano estaba en mi nuca para evitar que me moviera, pero no quería moverme, no quería, _Eren, ¿Qué me has hecho?_

Se separó de mí y me abrazó con fuerza, temiendo a que saliera corriendo, quedé un poco sorprendida por aquel fugaz, pero intenso beso, y cuando reaccioné le devolví el abrazo como pude.

\- No te vayas de mi lado.

¿A qué se refería?

\- No lo haré, Eren -Fue lo que le dije en un pequeño susurro, me abrazo un poco más fuerte.

Me separé de él, y le sonreí, la verdad me empecé a reír, (Creo que eran los nervios), Eren también me sonrió de lado, más tenía una mueca, pero sabía que estaba feliz- ¿Estas mejor no?

\- Después de semejante beso, ¿Quién no estaría feliz? -Me tapé la boca ante lo que dije, desvié la mirada, Eren sonrió, se acercó a mí y su frente se pegó a la mía, ¿Por qué en estos momentos me siento chiquita e indefensa?, mi corazón volvió a latir con rapidez.

\- Ven conmigo -Dijo él, de unos movimientos rápidos ambos estábamos parados y él me extendía su mano, la tomé y salimos del comedor, se me había olvidado por completo que estábamos ahí y el motivo de mi ida.

Fuimos hasta el pequeño lago, nos sentamos uno frente al otro, abracé mis piernas, Eren empezó a jugar con la grama, se veía nervioso, que lindo, entonces agarró un pequeña flor no le vi el color ni como era, pero no importó, su gesto bastó para que me sonrojará, toqué la flor que posaba sobre mi oreja, entre mis cabellos- Eren…

\- _Te prometo, aquí, bajo las estrellas_ -Agarró mis manos, las entrelazó- _Que te voy a proteger, no dejaré que nada te suceda, no dejaré que mueras aquí, estaré contigo por siempre._

¿Y ahora?, ¿Qué le tengo que decir yo?, ¿Qué le digo ante semejante declaración?, ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!, ¡Más te vale que pienses algo ya, _!

\- Yo... -Tragué un poco de saliva, sentía sus penetrantes ojos sobre mi ser, respiré hondo- _También te protegeré, Eren_ -Le sonreí- _Sin importar qué, estaré contigo por siempre._

Sé que sonrió, ¡Lo pude ver!, pero lo que no pude prever es que había tomado nuevamente mi rostro y me beso con delicadeza, ¿Este chico como sabía besar también?, me sentía una completa inexperta a comparación de él, demonios.

Los rayos del sol me pegaban en toda la cara, hice une mueca y llevé una mano a mis ojos tratando de evitar que el sol me pegara de lleno, quería seguir durmiendo, me removí un poco dándome cuenta de que mi almohada estaba muy suave, y por extraño que sonara, subía y bajaba, muy lentamente.

Abrí los ojos, ya no podía dormir, divisé un poco el lugar donde estaba y de la nada me enderecé abruptamente- ¡Por Kami! -Dije al ver que me encontraba en el lago, y ya era de día, me giré y pude ver a un Eren dormido plácidamente, su respiración estaba tan calmada.

\- Eren… -Nada- Eren despierta… -Toqué su mejilla con mi dedo índice, pero no hizo nada- Eren -Volví a decir, toque su frente- Eren -Toqué su pecho- ¡Eren! -Alcé un poco la voz- ¡EREN!

\- ¡AH! -Se sentó sobre la grama, tenía cara de espantando, sabía que tenía sueño pesado, ¿Pero tanto así?- ¿Por qué me… despiertas? -Miró donde estábamos- Entonces… no fue un sueño…

Ante sus palabras me sonrojé como un tomé, cerré los ojos con frustración- ¡¿Soñarías con algo así?! -Me paré rápidamente y caminé lejos.

\- ¡Eh! -Eren también se levantó- ¡¿A-A dónde vas?!

\- ¡Lejos de ti! -Corrí como si mi alma dependiera de ello y llegué a la cabaña donde aún las chicas dormían, cerré la puerta y caí de al suelo lentamente- Soy una cobarde.

Había huido de él como un animal, un vil y cobarde animal, la verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar, no esperaba el "mañana", mucho menos echarme a sus brazos y repetir lo de ayer, ¿O es lo que debería hacer?, me llevé las manos a la cabeza y apreté un poco, estaba confundida, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?

\- ¿Qué haces ahí, _-Chan? -Crista se había bajado de la cama y había llegado hasta mí- ¿Estás bien?

\- Eh… sí, sí, Crista-Chan -Le dije con una sonrisa un poco falsa, ella me sonrió de vuelta- Me bañaré primero -Dije.

\- Está bien.

…

Salí corriendo al ver a Eren en la puerta del comedor.

…

\- _, ¿Podemos ha…?

\- ¡Mikasa, necesito tu ayuda, ven vamos! -Jalé a la pelinegra que se quedó un poco anonada por la acción.

…

\- Espera, _, necesitamos enserio…

\- ¿Qué?, ¡Ya voy, Sasha! -Salí corriendo directo a las cocinas.

…

Llevaba todo el día esquivando a Eren, suspiré mientras me ocultaba detrás de un árbol con el corazón latiendo a mil, por Kami, seguro Eren pensará que soy una cobarde, seguramente lo piensa.

\- ¿Por qué te escondes de mí? -Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal, me pegué al árbol lo más que pude, quería que me tragara, Eren estaba frente a mí con los brazos cruzados, las mejillas sonrojadas, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y miraba a otro lado, ¿Estaba molesto o nervioso?, ¿O ambas?, ¿Y yo?, yo quería morir ahí mismo- ¿Estás molesta por lo de anoche?

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté.

\- Sé que te besé sin tu permiso, pero… no creí que te molestarías o… no sé, como me correspondiste.

"Por Kami, no hables te esto, Eren, ¿Qué no ves que me estoy desmayando aquí mismo?"

\- Yo…

\- Quizás debí decírtelo primero -Dijo y empezó a jugar un poco con una piedra- ¿Te asusté acaso?, l-lo s-siento… a… veces no se… qué hacer… s-soy muy impulsivo y… lo siento -Sus mejillas estaban rojas y tenía la vista baja.

\- N-No es… tú culpa -Dije después de varios segundos, Eren alzó la vista, con ojos esperanzadores.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Yo… -Desvié la mirada- Lo siento, no puedo… -Me quería ir de ahí, no querías estar cerca de él, pero justamente tomó mi brazo.

\- _ -Dijo.

\- ¡No, lo siento! -Me deshice de su agarré y salí corriendo.

…

Me había escondido al lado de una estantería de libros, abrazaba a mis piernas y dejaba que el día se fuera sin mí, me importaba muy poco si tenía reportes por mis faltas, pero la verdad no me apetecía ir a entrenar, mucho menos verle.

\- ¿_-Chan? -Alcé la vista y pude ver los ojos de Armin, parecía preocupado- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, tú sola?

\- Escondiéndome -Dije y maldije a mi lengua, desvié la mirada al ver los ojos sorpresa del rubio- Vete, Armin, no quiero hablar con nadie.

\- ¿Por qué te escondes? -Preguntó arrodillándose frente a mí.

\- No te importa.

Armin me regaló una sonrisa un poco triste- Claro que mi importa, eres mi amiga -Me encogí en mi lugar, apreté las piernas- ¿Te escondes de Eren?

\- ¿Cómo es qué…? -Me sorprendí por lo que insinuó, luego desvié la mirada al verme descubierta.

Armin se sentó a mi lado, con la espalda pegada a la pared- Eren está buscándote por todos lados -Susurró- Pidió mi ayuda para buscarte y aquí te encontré.

\- No le digas que estoy aquí.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No quiero verle.

\- ¿Es por lo de ayer? -Abrí mis ojos como platos y miré a Armin, este sonrió otra vez- Eren me contó lo que les sucedió, aunque… ya lo veía venir.

\- Armin, tú…

\- Era muy obvio que ambos se gustasen, pasan todo el tiempo juntos, pelean y se divierten, además… -Miró a la nada- Se conocen como si estuvieran hecho el uno para el otro.

\- Armin.

\- Eren tiene miedo -Dijo el rubio, me acomodé mejor en mi sitio- Cree que lo vas a rechazar.

\- ¡N-No es cierto! -Armin me miró, desvié la mirada, suspiré, al menos dejaría que el pequeño de Armin me aconsejara- Tengo miedo, esto que siento por Eren… no sé… y… no sé cómo actuar… seguramente meteré la pata y…

Armin rio un poco, lo miré- Pobre Eren, saber cuál es la verdadera razón de que lo estés evadiendo -Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, miré mis botas- Dile a Eren lo mismo que me acabas de decir.

\- Pero yo…

\- No tengas miedo, Eren te va a entender y te va ayudar, ambos lo harán -Me volvió a sonreír- Y más te vale que lo hagas -Se levantó- Por qué iré por él.

\- ¿Nani? -Pregunté- ¡No, espera, Armin, no! -Muy tarde, el rubio se había ido.

Maldito Armin.

Miré a todos lados, ¿Me escondo?, ¿Salgo de aquí?, ¡P-Puedo saltar por la ventana!, sí, esa es una buena i…

\- ¿_?

 _Que me lleva el…_

\- Oi, ¿Por qué te escondes de mí? -Eren estaba parado justo frente a mí, alcé la vista para verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- L-Lo siento -Me levanté rápidamente, quedando frente a frente, aunque la verdad, me sentía chiquita, Eren era un poco más algo que yo.

Pasó como unos minutos donde ninguno de los dos hablamos, hasta que Eren dijo: - ¿Podemos hablar?

¿Este es el momento?, debía seguir el consejo de Armin, ya había sido suficiente por el día de hoy ser tan cobarde, mis padres estarían muy decepcionados de mí.

Suspiré y solo asentí- Bien, como te estaba diciendo, yo lo…

No sé de donde saqué mis fuerzas, pero agarré con fuerza el cuello de su camisa y lo acerqué a mi rostro, me miró sorprendido, cerré los ojos y estampé mis labios contra los suyos, apreté con fuerza ms ojos, Eren debía estar muy sorprendido, ya que no se movía.

Me separé lentamente de él, solté su camisa, bajé la vista y me abracé- N-No es que no te quiera, Eren, s-soy nueva en… todo esto… yo no sé c-como actuar… y no… quiero… echarlo a perder y… -Alcé la vista, Eren estaba sorprendido y sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas- ¿Eren?

Eren reaccionó, suspiró y luego me regaló una sonrisa, una de sus manos fue a mi mejilla, la acarició suavemente- Yo tampoco… sé cómo actuar -Dijo él, entonces, tomé mis dos manos- ¡P-Pero te prometo que nos ayudaremos!

\- E-Eren… -Sentía una pequeña gota caer de mi rostro.

…

Caminamos directo al comedor, nos habíamos pasado la hora del entrenamiento en la biblioteca hablando de lo que podíamos y no podíamos hacer, lo que estaba bien y estaba mal.

 _\- ¿Escondernos? -Preguntó Eren de brazos cruzados frente a mí con el ceño fruncido- No me parece._

 _Una gotita cayó de mi cabeza- E-Esta bien._

Eren iba delante de mí, parecía un poco apurado y es que tenía sus razones, él tenía mucha hambre, lo supe cuando escuché su estómago rugir, además de que era la hora para ir a comer.

\- Estás quedándote atrás -Dijo el castaño, avancé un poco el paso quedando a su lado, acaricié mi brazo izquierdo por sobre la tela de la chaqueta, suspiré, entonces sentí un cosquilleo en mi mano izquierda, bajé la vista, Eren trataba, inútilmente, de agarrarme la mano, lo único que hacía era rozar sus dedos con los míos.

 _\- ¿Tomarnos de las manos? -Pregunté un poco curiosa-¿Por qué?_

 _\- No lo sé -Dijo este, sonreí de lado haciendo una mueca- Pero, mi padre y… mi madre lo hacían, todo el tiempo._

 _\- Ah… ¿No es algo nada más de tus padres? -Pregunté dudosa._

 _\- Cuando estaba en Shiganshina, vi alguna que otra pareja tomándose de las manos._

 _\- ¿Sí? -Pregunté- Jamás los vi… o quizás no los quería ver._

Me mordí el labio inferior, alcé la vista, Eren miraba al frente, pero parecía un poco nervioso, se lo podía notar las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, volví a suspirar y tomé de la mano a Eren, él se detuvo, yo también lo hice, miró nuestras manos, me miró y sonrió, esa sonrisa divertida, esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

 _\- ¿Besos?_

 _\- Todos los que quieras._

 _\- ¡EREN!_

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al comedor, ambos nos miramos de reojo, asentimos y entramos, todos comían tranquilamente, uno que otro echaba bromas, pero lo normal. Caminamos en silencio, esperaba no ser el centro de atención, cosa que por el momento parecía funcionar.

Llegamos la mesa donde estaban Armin y Mikasa, el primero se levantó con la mano alzada para saludarnos, pero al ver nuestras manos juntas se detuvo, nos miró fijamente y sonrió, Mikasa dejó en el aire el pan que se iba a comer, también nos miró fijamente.

\- Te traeré tú comida -Dijo Eren soltándome la mano, solamente asentí, miró nerviosamente a Armin y a Mikasa, parecía estar dudando, luego, sentí una pequeña caricia en mi cabeza, me había dado un pequeño beso.

"Creo que hace mucho calor aquí, demasiado, madre mía, me muero de calor"- ¿Estás bien, _? -Preguntó Sasha en la otra mesa- Estas muy roja, ¿No tendrás fiebre? -"Calla, Sasha, calla", me senté frente a Mikasa, aun con la cara roja y caliente, desvié la mirada, como si la mesa fuese lo más importante, y aunque por los momento, pensé que era lo importante, la verdad era una mesa muy detallada, parecía de una madera muy fina, demasiado, ¿Cuándo la habrían hecho?, ¿Las otras mesas serían igual?, ¿Las sillas también serían de la misma calidad?

\- ¡_!

\- ¡KYAAA! -Pegué un saltito en mi lugar toda asustada, Eren estaba a mi lado con cara de preocupado, tenía un plato en mano- N-No me vuelvas asustar así -Dije con una mano en el corazón.

\- No me respondías -Dijo el chico y me dio el plato de comida, puré de papas, granos, y quien sabe qué era lo otro- Estabas distraída, ¿Te sucede algo?

\- Iie -Negué con la cabeza, Eren se sentó a mi lado, le tuve que regalar una sonrisa para que dejara de mirarme preocupado, y lo logré porque me sonrió de vuelta.

Comimos en total silencio, aunque sentía la mirada de Mikasa sobre mi ser, "Ahora me toca hablar con Mikasa… ¿¡Por qué Kami?!", Eren se llevó mi plato cuando menos me lo esperé, Armin le había seguido, me había quedado con Mikasa.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, empecé a jugar con mis manos bajo la mesa, desvié la mirada, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y seguramente estaba transpirando- Entonces… -Alcé la vista al ver que la pelinegra comenzó a hablar- ¿Tú y Eren?

\- ¡Sí! -Chillé un poco desesperada, creo que todos se nos quedaron mirando, me encogí en mi lugar para ver si así me hacía más chiquita o invisible, me mordí el labio inferior, Mikasa se me quedó mirando, lo sé porque sentía su mirada, esa de cuando quería asesinar a alguien, fría y calculadora.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Anoche -Dije en un suspiro, aun no la veía.

\- ¿Es por eso que no estabas dormida? -Preguntó.

\- A-Algo así… -Dije dudosa, alcé la vista, Mikasa escondía parte de su rostro tras la bufanda roja, tenía la vista puesta en algún punto de la mesa, tenía los brazos cruzados, pensaba y era cuando más miedo me daba.

\- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

\- Armin… -Le dije, ella me miró, desvié la mirada rápidamente- P-Pero fue porque Eren se lo dijo…

\- Entiendo -Se levantó, suspiré de alivio, Mikasa se sentó a mi lado- No le hagas daño a Eren -Asentí varias veces ante su mirada fría, luego se fue, creó que mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Armin cuando los dos llegaron, solo asentí, Eren me extendió su mano, la tomé y me paré para luego salir del comedor, y creo que unos cuantos nos estaban viendo.

Un grito nos alertó a todos, corrimos hacía donde había sido el origen del sonido, pegué un grito y tapé mi boca con ambas manos, Eren me tomó de los hombros y me giró para que no viera la horrible escena frente a todos, desde la rama de un árbol, había un chico que se había ahorcado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Se mató.

\- Tenía demasiada presión, iba al final.

\- Vamos de aquí -Dijo Eren en un susurro, solo asentí y nos alejamos de ahí.

…

\- Por Kami, tienes mucha hambre -Dije mientras acariciaba la cabecita del pequeño potro, Valentín. Le daba un poco de leche al potro, mientras uno de los encargados limpiaba las herraduras de Eliz, también tenía algo en una de las patas, ya que llevaba varios días quejándose.

\- Listo, no más que una astilla -Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Daniel-San -Le dije inclinándome, entonces Valentín dejó de tomar del biberón y se acercó a su madre, Eliz le acarició el hocico con el suyo, el pequeño relinchó un poco, sonreí enternecida.

\- Cuando sea más grande, estará listo para los entrenamientos -Dijo el hombre, solo asentí.

\- Espero que su futuro dueño le quiera, tanto como Eren y yo -Susurré.

\- ¿No te lo dijeron? -Preguntó Daniel-San, negué con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué deberían decirme?

\- Por derecho, el potro es de ustedes dos -Dijo el hombre, me dio una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ósea…?

\- Podrán quedarse con Valentín, si así lo prefieren.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! -Pregunté emocionada, salté en mí puesto varias veces completamente feliz, luego acaricie el hocico de Eliz- ¿Ves?, nos quedaremos con tu bebé.

Daniel-San sonrió y se alejó de nosotros, creo que fue a ver otros caballos, no estoy segura. Me sobresalté cuando siento una mano en mi hombro, giro un poco la cabeza, Eren llegaba junto con su caballo, habían hecho un entrenamiento para la siguiente prueba.

\- ¿Todo bien? -Asentí y pude ver como Jum se acercaba a su yegua y su potro, los acarició con el hocico.

\- Sabe que es su familia -Dije sintiendo como mi corazón iba de rápido, Eren tomó mi mano un poco dubitativo, pero luego simplemente asintió. Llevo a Jum hasta su puesto, hice lo mismo con Eliz y el pequeño Valentín.

Eren y yo salimos de los establos, íbamos directo al entrenamiento, otra vez combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Eren me sonrió- No te lastimaré.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada, me crucé de brazos- ¿Acaso pedí tu misericordia?

\- Eres mi mujer, desde luego que no te lastimaré -Me puse roja de coraje.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -Pregunté- Estamos enlistados para el ejército, Eren.

\- No quiero lastimarte -Suspiré, llegamos al claro donde estaban los demás muchachos practicando, me puse en posición- _ -Insistió él, no lo dejé terminar y le propine una patada al pecho, Eren cayó al suelo mirándome sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué esperas? -Pregunté, Eren negó con la cabeza, se levantó y continuamos con el entrenamiento, esta vez si iba enserio, o al menos eso se veía, porque trataba de hacerme el menos daño posible con movimientos que fácilmente podía esquivar- ¡Vamos, Eren! -Le grité, di una vuelta y le iba a dar una patada en la cara, mi pie quedó en el aire, Eren había tomado mi botada, y luego me dio un golpe en la pierna, chillé de dolor y caí al suelo.

\- ¡_! -Se espantó por lo que hizo y se arrodillo al suelo a la par mía- ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te duele mucho?, ¡Cómo lo lamento, no quería… no quise…! ¿Eh?

Eren estaba bajó mío, y tenía sus manos sobre su cabeza agarradas fuertemente- ¿Crees que eso dolió? -Pregunté- Seré un soldado, Eren, un golpe como me lo diste tú, no duele.

\- _ -Murmuró el chico viendo la trampa que había hecho, sonrió de lado y de un movimiento a otro estaba debajo de él, sorprendida, me mordí el labio inferior y le dio un cabezazo, se alejó de mí maldiciendo, también maldije.

\- ¡Tienes la cabeza muy dura! -Le chille tocándome la frente, seguramente tendría un bonito moretón.

\- ¿Yo?, ¡La cabeza dura será otra! -Dijo Eren respondiéndome, fruncí el ceño y lo miré a los ojos.

\- ¿Cabeza dura? -Me le lancé encima como una leona lista para atrapar a su presa, rodamos un poco entre la grama hasta que quedamos uno al lado del otro con la respiración agitada.

\- Bonito espectáculo -Dijo Jean con los brazos cruzados, nos estaba tapando el sol.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jean? -Preguntó Eren con el ceño fruncido, me levanté un poco.

\- Han hecho un numerito frente a todos.

\- Solo entrenábamos -Le dije parándome y quitándome la suciedad de la ropa- No es nada del otro mundo, le tendí la mano a Eren, este la tomó y lo levanté.

Jean frunció el ceño, luego sonrió de lado- Eren, eres todo un caballero.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, cara de caballo?-Preguntó Eren mirándolo fijamente después de quitarse un poco de tierra.

\- ¿Es tú chica, no?, se supone que debiste pararte y ayudarla a pararse…

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -Pregunté con una sonrisa torcida- Solo lo ayude.

\- Se llama ser caballero.

\- Me estás haciendo enojar, Jean -Dije con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- Somos dos -Comentó Eren poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

\- Solo decía -Dijo este alejándose, se puso al lado de Marco y empezaron a hablar.

\- Es insoportable -Dijo Eren.

\- No le hagas caso -Le dije yo al castaño, este simplemente asintió- ¿Huh?

\- ¿Q-Qué haces? -Me acerqué más al chico- ¿_?

\- Ah… estás mucho más alto que yo -Le dije midiendo nuestras alturas- ¿Creciste en la noche, Eren Jaeger? -Pregunté con una sonrisa traviesa- Recuerdo cuando teníamos la misma altura, creo que hasta yo era un poco más alta.

Eren frunció el ceño- ¡Desde luego que crecí! -Dijo este, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió divertido- Ahora la enana es otra.

\- ¿Enana? -Dije cruzándome de brazos también- ¿A quién le llamas enana?

\- ¿A quién más?

Hice una mueca y agarré los mofletes de Eren estirándoselos- ¡_!, ¡B-Basshtaaa!, ¡_!

\- ¡Retráctate! -Le dije con una sonrisa lasciva.

\- ¿¡Qué es lo que están haciendo?! -Frente a nosotros estaba uno de los superiores, nos le quedamos mirando en esa posición, luego nos miramos de reojo, nos alejamos haciendo el saludo, creo que una gota de sudor está cayendo por mi rostro.

\- ¡Lo sentimos, señor! -Coreamos ambos.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

\- ¡Eren Jaeger de Shiganshina!

\- ¡_ _ de Shingashina!

\- Ya… ¿No son la parejita esa nueva? -Preguntó, tragué un poco y bajé la vista- ¡Esas escenas aquí no, vayan a trotar hasta la hora del almuerzo!

\- ¡Hai! -Respondimos los dos y fuimos a correr alrededor de la zona de entrenamiento.

Trotaba, pero sentía que había dejado los pulmones desde la décima vuelta, no sabía si Eren estaba igual o peor que yo, tenía mucha sed y creo que me dolía una parte de mi estómago.

\- ¡E-Eren…! -Dije, pero mi voz sonó muy suave, sentía la garganta muy seca, el castaño, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me logró escuchar, giró un poco escuchado- Ya no… -Negué con la cabeza, Eren bajó un poco el trote llegando hasta mí.

\- Oi… tranquila… ya casi… acabamos -Decía entre jadeos, tenía todo el rostro sudoroso y se veía muy cansado.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, caí al suelo, Eren cayó frente a mí de rodillas, jadeando a más no poder, miré el cielo, el sol estaba en su punto, esto parecía un horno, debía tomar mucha agua y darme una larga ducha de agua fría, cierro los ojos y me llevo una mano a estos, tapándome de los rayos de aquella estrella.

\- ¿Reiner? -Preguntó Eren, ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí el rubio?- G-Gracias… -Dijo mi castaño, fruncí levemente el ceño, para luego sentir como me cargaban abrí los ojos y estaba entre los brazos del rubio.

\- ¿Reiner, qué… haces? -Pregunté acalorada, luego pude ver como Bertolt me ofrecía su cantimplora, sin dudar abrí la boca y el pico llegó a esta, sentí el líquido fresco recorrer por mi garganta, luego tosí un poco.

\- Oi, Reiner… -Dijo la voz de Eren, lo vi de Reojo, se mantenía de pie, pero seguía cansado, creo que las piernas le temblaban- Yo la puedo llevar -Extendió sus brazos.

\- Tiemblas mucho, Eren -Dijo Reiner- Podrás mantenerte de pie, pero no podrás cargarla.

\- No… peso tanto -Susurré con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- N-No lo digo por eso -Reiner también se puso un poco sonrojado, luego miró a Eren- S-Si la llevas, te caerás y quien sabe lo que podría pasar.

Eren pareció dudar un poco, frunció el ceño, luego suspiró resignado- E-Está bien -Parecía un poco enojado.

Los cuatro fuimos hasta el comedor, Reiner me sentó en uno de los bancos, Eren se había sentado a mi lado- Gracias, Reiner -Le dije con una sonrisa, luego hice una seña para que se acerca, me obedeció y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, estaba más rojo que la bufanda de Mikasa.

\- O-Oi, ¡_! -Me reclamó Eren un poco espantando, reí divertida y me giré para darle también un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hay mucho… a amor para… todos -Comenté, Eren frunció el ceño y se puso rojo también, desvió la mirada, miré al pelinegro que mostraba una sonrisa- ¿Tú también…quieres un beso…de agradecimiento…Bertolt?

\- I-Iré p-por… sus comidas -Se giró con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas para ir a por nuestra comida.

\- ¿Qué sucedió, suicida? -Escuchamos a Jean que venía hacia nosotros caminando- ¿No pudiste traer a tu chica?, ¿No será que eres débil?

\- Basta, Jean -Dije en un suspiro al no que Eren se tensaba a mi lado.

\- Solo le hicimos un favor ambos -Comentó Reiner apoyándonos, creo.

\- Ajá, sí claro -Dijo Jean de brazos cruzados- Ya saben, para la próxima no hacer una de sus escenas enfrente de todos.

\- ¿Envidia? -Preguntó Eren con una sonrisa torcida, Jean frunció el ceño.

\- Ya quisieras, suicida.

\- ¿Eso qué significa?

\- Basta los dos -Reclamó Reiner un poco frustrado, entonces Bertolt llegó con nuestras comidas y las puso frente a nosotros, ambos, Reiner y Bertolt, fueron a buscar sus comidas y también agua, entonces Jean se fue a sentar junto a Marco y Connie que hablaban animadamente.

\- Lo siento -Dijo Eren apenado, lo miré si entender.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? -Pregunté revolviendo el puré de papas.

\- Soy un inútil -Dijo con la vista baja.

Mi corazón latió al verlo triste, ¿Realmente él me quería cargar?- Vamos, Eren… Reiner tenía razón, si me hubieras traído… seguramente nos hubiéramos caído y fracturado algo.

\- ¡Aun así! -Dijo apretando las manos con fuerza, apretó la mandíbula, puse mi mano delicadamente sobre la suya, Eren se sobresaltó un poco, me miró sorprendido, sonreí un poco, este suspiró y sonrió un poquito, una mini sonrisa. Bertolt y Reiner llegaron con sus comidas entre risas.

 **POV Shardis**

\- ¡Dense prisa, imbéciles! -Les grité los reclutas, pues cada vez iban muy lentos estos estorbos, debían mantenerse a pie con lluvia, hambre, y suciedad por todo el día, el perfecto entrenamiento para estos holgazanes y mientras ellos corrían, yo los examinaba, veía cada habilidad y debilidad, para escoger a los mejores 10 reclutas.

Miré un poco atrás y deje que el caballo fuera hasta el final- ¿Qué pasa, Arlelt? -Preguntó al rubio que estaba más que cansado, sabía perfectamente que ese mequetrefe sería comida de titanes en un dos por tres, pero a los últimos años había cambiado, aunque por lo que veía, no tanto- ¡Nos estamos quedando atrás!, ¿Acaso es mucho para ti?, ¿Quieres ser el único que se quede detrás?, ¡Sí se tratara de una verdadera misión, ya serías comida de titanes!

Miré de reojo al otro rubio, Reiner Braun.

Él poseía una gran fortaleza mental y física. Sus compañeros confían en él profundamente.

Miré como Arlelt avanzaba con más ganas, más fuerza y determinación, llegando a ser uno de los primeros. Armin Arlelt. El rubio carecía de fuerza física, pero a cambio lo compensa con una gran aptitud académica.

Para otra actividad, tenían que usar el E3D, a travesar el bosque y cortar la nuca de los titanes falsos. La intención del ejercicio es cortar con precisión y el uso del equipo.

Miré hacia la rubia. Annie Leonhart. Sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo son excepcionales, pero no puedo trabajar bien en equipo, es un lobo solitario.

Pasé mi vista al pelinegro, Bertolt Hoover. Demasiado talento, pero le carece de iniciativa.

Por último, observé al castaño, Jean Kirstein. El manejo del equipo es de primera clase, pero su personalidad abierta causa fricción.

Miré como la castaña hiperactiva cortaba la goma de la nuca del muñeco. Sasha Blouse. Es muy talentosa en el operativo poco convencional, pero esta mentalidad no la hace apta para la actividad organizada.

Pasé la vista hacia el muchacho calvo, Connie Springer. Gran habilidad en los giros cerrados, pero su mente no es demasiado fuerte.

Mi vista se posó en la pelinegra, y en ambos castaños. La primera arrancó un pedazo de goma, y la castaña, en vez de tocarlo, pasó al siguiente por sobre la cabeza del titán y arremató al siguiente con una cortada en la nuca profunda. Mientras que el castaño, solo imitaba a la pelinegra.

La pelinegra, Mikasa Ackerman. Su funcionamiento es ejemplar en todos los temas, verdadera genia de la importancia histórica sin precedentes.

La castaña, _ _. Durante los entrenamientos es completamente centrada, tiene un dominio clásico y peculiar para el equipo, confía en los demás, pero ese puede ser un paso en falso. Demasiada confianza en sí misma, trabaja bien en pareja, pero le cuesta en grupo.

Y el castaño, Eren Jäeger. Aunque carece de talentos excepcionales, mejoró sus calificaciones a través de la diligencia excepcional, además posee un gran sentido del propósito.

…

 **POV _**

\- ¡Eren!, ¡Aquí viene uno! -Dije a la vez que daba la vuelta tras el titán de madera, esté asintió y clavó sus espadas en la goma, me acerqué y lo arrematé en un giró para después darla vuelta en el aire y apretar el botón para que las cuerdas salieran nuevamente y se engancharan entre los árboles- ¡Muy bien, Eren! -Dije con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Aun no puedo darle profundamente!

\- ¡Debes confiar más en tú equipo y presionar con fuerza!, ¡Si no puedes, no dudes en la ayuda!

\- ¡Hai! -Dijo el castaño, le sonreí de vuelta, entrenar junto a Eren me daba motivos para continuar, y mi castaño daba lo mejor de así, desde luego también estaba Mikasa, que sin duda alguna, era la mejor de todos, ella hacía lo que tenía que hacer, punto.

\- ¡Eren! -Gritó la pelinegra advirtiéndole, el ojiverde asintió, aumentó el gas del equipo, dio una vuelta y trató de profundizar el corte, pero como en el anterior, volvió hacer el mismo.

\- ¡Kuso! -Maldijo por lo bajó.

\- ¡Eren! -Le reproché, para luego aumentar el gas en dirección al cielo, descendí rápidamente he hice un corte de la misma profundidad que el castaño, las cuerdas se anclaron en la rama de un árbol, y continué con los chicos, hasta que la práctica terminó.

…

Le pedí a Mikasa que me hiciera dos trenzas, desde luego que accedió-Si tuvieras el cabello largo, también te peinaría, Mikasa-Le dije un poco somnolienta.

\- Prefiero mi cabello corto -Dijo la pelinegra.

\- Está bien -Dije- Todos tenemos gustos diferentes -Mikasa creo que sonrió un poco, ella se había vuelto en una de mis mejores amigas, y esperaba que se quedara de esa manera, además de que en un futuro, y espero, seremos familia.

\- ¿Cómo están Eren y tú? -Preguntó, la verdad parecía muy interesada, me sonrojé un poco y sonreí.

\- Todo está bien -Dije recordando unos cuantos momentos, donde Eren era muy dulce y gentil, como aquella vez que fuimos a Trost, era nuestro día libre, nos dieron un poco de dinero para comprar solo lo esencial, Eren compró un pequeño postre.

 _\- ¿Eh? -Pregunté al ver la pequeña caja- ¿Por qué me das esto?_

 _\- Es un regalo -Dijo._

 _\- ¿Huh? -Los chicos nos veían interesados, los miré de reojo, que los muchachos había acompañado a Eren a comprar la cajita, porque se les veía una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Abrí la caja y me encontré con un dulce- E-Es pequeño, lo siento… no tenía más dinero y…_

 _\- ¿E-Esto… es… para mí? -Pregunté un poco anonada, escuché la risa de Jean._

 _\- ¡Te dije que no le iba gustar!_

 _\- ¡J-Jean! -Dijo Marco en reproche._

 _\- Lo siento de verdad… ¡Te compraré algo más…!_

 _Alcé la vista, Eren me miraba con los ojos abiertos y es que le había pegado un mordisco al dulce- ¡Qué está rico!_

 _\- ¡DAMEEEEE! -El grito de Sasha hizo que todos nos espantáramos, ella llegó corriendo, y tuve que correr lejos de ella._

 _\- ¡Es mío! -Grité esquivándola- ¡Me lo dio Eren!_

 _\- ¡Comparte! -Decía Sasha persiguiéndome con llamas en los ojos- ¡Solo una probada!_

 _\- ¿¡Una probada!? -Pregunté mientras seguía corriendo- ¡Esa no te la creo!_

 _Los demás se estaban riendo de la escena, más tarde la agradecí a Eren, estaba en los establos acariciando a Valentín, que ya estaba un poquito más grande._

 _\- Eren -Lo llamé, este me miró._

 _\- Hola -Murmuró un poco indeciso._

 _Le regalé una sonrisa para después lanzarme a sus brazos, Eren me recibió un poco sorprendido, pegué mis labios a los suyos- Gracias por el postre, estaba muy rico -Le dije, Eren se sonrojó, desvió la mirada, me abracé con más fuerza a él._

 _\- N-No es para tanto… -Dijo- C-Cuando tenga más dinero… yo…_

 _\- No quiero nada de eso, Eren -Dije, este me miró- S-Solo te… quiero a ti._

 _\- Eh… yo…_

 _Sonreí y le tomé de las mejillas para luego volver a besarlo._

Hice una mueca cuando Mikasa me jaló un poco el cabello- M-Mikasa… -Dije con una lagrimita en uno de mis ojos, terminó la trenza del lado derecho, luego fue a la izquierda.

 _Otro momento con Eren fue cuando no me había fijado en que me faltaba gas en el equipo, estábamos entrenando y cuando quise avanzar entre los árboles, mi equipo se quedó sin gas, maldije por todo lo malo, ese no era mi día._

 _\- ¡_! -Dijo Eren al ver que iba cayendo, sin pensarlo mucho, clavé las cuerdas en un árbol, quedando con los pies pegados en la madera, el castaño se acercó junto con Sasha y Connie._

 _\- Me he quedado sin gas -Dije después de comprobarlo, estaba a un altura considerable, si me soltaba, caería a una muerte segura._

 _\- Dejé que te lleve -Dijo Eren._

 _\- Deben seguir con el entrenamiento -Le dije al chico, Eren parecía un poco frustrado, entonces se acercó a mí, también tenía los pies pegados a la madera, guardó las cuchillas y me cargó entre sus brazos, me sonrojé cual tomate, menos mal que ya había guardado las espadas- Suéltate._

 _\- Eres muy terco._

 _\- ¿Quieren que los acompañemos? -Preguntó Connie un poco preocupado._

 _\- No es necesario -Dije._

 _\- Deberíamos estar todos juntos -Dijo Eren- Necesito llevarte en mi espalda -Me dijo el castaño, no sé cómo lo hicimos, pero ya me tenía en su espalda y yo agarrada como un mono bebé- ¡Vamos!_

 _Después de eso recibí una gran regañada, desde luego prometí estar más pendiente y que no volvería a pasar._

\- Listo -Dijo Mikasa poniéndose a mi lado, ambas nos bajamos de la litera y nos pusimos las botas y la ropa para luego salir, era fin de semana, sería un buen día para descansar un poco. Vi el cielo, estaba muy nublado- Tenía pensando hacer un mini picnic con Eren para agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho… pero… creo que el universo me odia.

Mikasa me miró de reojo- Tendrás que pensar en otra cosa.

\- Mmm -Murmuré, llegamos al comedor a desayunar, los muchachos ya estaban sentados comiendo tranquilamente.

\- Qué bonito peinado, _-Chan -Me alagó Armin.

\- ¿Huh? -Miré las trenzas- ¿Enserio, Armin?, ¡Arigato! -Le regalé una sonrisa, me la devolvió- Mikasa me las hizo.

\- T-Te queda muy bien -Decía el rubio, luego vi como codeo un poco a Eren, este me miró y se sonrojó.

\- S-Sí… sí… -Balbuceó y seguí comiendo, miré de reojo a Mikasa, ocultaba parte de su rostro tras la bufanda roja, como siempre. Ambas fuimos a por nuestros platos de avena y nos sentamos a comer, a los pocos minutos, se podía escuchar como gotas de agua caían y fue como empezó a llover.

Miré a Mikasa, de verdad que el universo no estaba de mi lado, jugué un poco con mi avena, suspiré y recordé que a Valentín no le gustaba para nada la lluvia- D-Debo ver a Valentín, debe estar aterrado.

\- Pero… -Dijo Armin- No has comido nada.

\- No tengo mucha hambre, tampoco, ahora vuelvo -Me levanté de la mesa y con las manos sobre mi cabeza corrí hasta el establo, entre toda empapada, algunos caballos estaban chillando, otros simplemente dormían, me acerqué a donde estaban Eliz y Valentín, acaricié el hocico de la primera, luego acaricié al pequeño Valentín que se trataba de esconder.

\- Vamos, no tengas miedo -Le decía- Solo es un poco de agua.

\- ¿Hablando con caballos? -Me giré para ver quien había llegado.

\- Ah, eres tú, Jean -Dije.

\- Siento no ser el suicida -Dijo este acariciando a su caballo y dándole un poco de heno.

\- No esperaba que Eren viniese.

\- ¿Están peleados? -Preguntó, negué con la cabeza y le di heno a Valentín.

\- Tenía planeado un día para los dos y… el universo me odia -Dije un poco deprimida.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Acaso algo como la lluvia puede detenerte? -Preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño- Eres… una chica muy lista, lo resolverás rápido.

\- Jean… -Dije un poquito sonrojada.

\- S-Solo digo la verdad, es lo que he visto desde que llegamos, como cuando ese potro vino al mundo.

\- Se llama Valentín.

\- Eso, le ayudaste a venir acá, ¿No? -Solo asentí- También aquella vez cuando ayudaste a Crista con el filo de su hoja o cuando…

\- Está bien, Jean, ya entendí -Le sonreí de vuelta, luego me acerqué despacio, este me miró fijamente- Arigato, Jean -Entonces le di un abrazo rápido y me alejé, volví a darle comida a Eliz y a Valentín, de paso, le di comida a Jum.

\- _, ¿Por qué no…? -Eren nos miró un poco sorprendidos, miré a Eren sin entender.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Eren?

\- No es nada -Miró fijamente a Jean, como si quisiera eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra con la mirada. Eren tomó mi mano entrelazando la suya, fruncí ligeramente el ceño por la repentina acción, la verdad no me molestó, para nada, me gustaba mucho tomar su mano, solo me sorprendió.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? -Pregunté- Mikasa y Armin.

\- Mikasa ha ido a la cabaña -Dijo Eren- Armin fue a la biblioteca.

\- ¿Biblioteca?

\- Sabes cómo es Armin, él…

\- ¡Biblioteca!

\- Sí, te decía que…

\- ¡Ven, vamos!

Jean tenía razón, era cuestión de tiempo para que resolviera el problema que tenía, fui con Eren hasta la biblioteca, donde Armin había escogido un libro y ya se estaba yendo.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? -Preguntó Eren después de despedirse de Armin- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

\- ¿Te vas a quedar con la ropa mojada? -Pregunté quitándome la camisa, bajo está tenía un top de mangas cortas- Dame tu camisa, las pondré junto al fuego.

\- P-Pero… -Su cara estaba roja, y se negaba a quitarse la camiseta mojada.

\- Pero… te enfermarás.

\- E-Estoy bien -Desvió la mirada.

Me encogí de hombros, dejé mi camisa cerca del fuego de la pequeña chimenea y fui a por un libro, luego vi donde podía sentarnos- Ven, Eren.

\- Todavía no entiendo que estamos haciendo aquí.

\- Vamos a pasar un rato juntos -Le dije sentándome en un sofá, Eren dudo un poco y luego se sentó a mi lado- Lo siento, es improvisado, tenía planeado hacer otra cosa.

\- No importa -Dijo Eren acomodándose, luego agarró una de mis manos, me jaló un poco quedando cerca de él, su pecho contra mi espalda y su cabeza sobre la mía, sentía su respiración.

\- ¿Te has leído esto?

\- No.

\- Genial -Dije mientras abría el libro en el primer capítulo, empecé a hablar en voz alta mientras leía, siento como la mano de Eren está sobre mi hombro, y sube a mi nuca, acaricia un poco, me remuevo, ya que siento cosquillas- ¿E-Eren?

\- ¿Huh?

El muy maldito se estaba quedando dormido, suspiré- ¿No te interesa?

\- Claro que… si -Respondió un poco adormilado, giré el rostro.

¿Había alguien más tierno?, tenía su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, tenía un ojo cerrado y el otro medio abierto, su cabello despeinado como siempre y su respiración tranquila.

\- Tienes sueño -Afirmé, Eren dio un pequeño suspiró.

\- S-Solo estoy un poco cansado… -Decía y luego miró de reojo la ventana donde se podía ver como estaba el clima- Además… la lluvia me da sueño.

Cerré el libro y me estiré para dejarlo sobre una mesita, para luego acomodarme entre las piernas del castaño. Eren estaba más rojo que un tomate, también parecía nervioso, nos recostamos más en el sofá y llevé sus manos a mi cintura, me abrazó con fuerza y puse mi cabeza en su pecho donde pude escuchar su corazón latir con rapidez.

\- ¿N-No te importa… estar así? -Preguntó, negué con la cabeza.

\- Me gusta estar contigo, Eren.

\- Mmm…

Sonreí ante la interrogativa de Eren, entre cruzamos nuestras piernas, sentía como Eren subía un poco su manos, me acariciaba por sobre la camisa, para luego volver al inicio, no sé en qué momento, pero ambos nos dormimos sobre el sofá.

Abrí un ojo, lo cerré y luego abrí los dos, parpadeé un poco y me enderecé un poco, sonreí de lado al ver a un Eren completamente dormido. Le di un pequeño beso en la nariz, pero el muy dormilón no quería abrir sus ojos, así que empecé a picarle la mejilla, varias veces.

\- ¿_? -Preguntó adormilado- Deja dormir, tengo… sueño.

Entonces comencé a picarle en el estómago, se removió un poco incómodo- Vamos, despierta, Eren -Decía.

\- Basta, basta -Decía Eren, entonces de un movimiento a otro estaba debajo de Eren, y este haciéndome cosquillas por todos lados.

\- ¡No, jajaja, Eren, no, jajaja! -Decía entre risas, creo que de mis ojos estaba saliendo unas cuantas lágrimas- ¡JAJAJA, EREN! -Agarró mis manos por sobre mi cabeza, dejó de hacerme cosquillas y me sentí intimidada por sus ojos, primera vez que me pasa esto con sus ojos- E-Eren…

Se me estaba acercando, cerré los ojos, creí que me daría un beso en los labios, pero resultó que fue en la nariz, se alejó de mí, soltó mis manos, nos quedamos viendo por lo menos unos cuantos minutos, Eren entonces pareció notar algo y se sonrojó, desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa? -Pregunté nerviosa.

\- N-Nada -Murmuró, para luego pararse, me ayudó a pararme y fue a por mí camisa, lo miré con un signo de interrogación en todo mi rostro- A-Alza los brazos -Pidió, le hice caso y los extendí, Eren me puso la camisa- D-Deberíamos volver… ya dejó de llover.

Automáticamente miré hacia la ventana mientras me acomodaba mejor la camisa, ya no llovía, pero aun así el día estaba oscuro, Eren me tendió la mano, la tomé, me levantó y salimos de la biblioteca.

…

Para el día siguiente, teníamos dos opciones: una, quedarse en el campo y entrenar a cuerpo a cuerpo o con el equipo, la segunda era ir a Trost y ayudar al comándate Pixis y al equipo de la guarnición con el abastecimiento, los cañones y otros recursos.

Me encontraba junto a Eren y Mikasa decidiendo si quedarnos o no- Prefiero entrenar -Dijo Eren- Probar nuevas técnicas, no haré nada en Trost.

\- Entonces, me quedaré contigo -Dijo Mikasa, Eren entonces me miró.

\- ¿Qué harás?

\- Ir a Trost puede ser una muy buena oportunidad para ayudar a la gente, otra vez -Dije- Saber cómo se utilizan los cañones y saber dónde están los suministros.

\- Te pareces a Armin, cuando hablas así -Dijo Eren, alcé la vista.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Me estaban escuchando? -Pregunté, luego sonreí un poco incómoda- Lo siento, pensaba en voz alta -Me toqué una mejilla, a Eren se le caía una gotita de su cabeza, Mikasa solo cerró los ojos de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Irás a Trost? -Preguntó Eren.

\- Hai -Dije asintiendo.

\- Entonces, iré contigo.

\- ¿Nani?

\- Yo también iré -Dijo Mikasa.

\- ¿Por qué cambian de decisión tan repentinamente? -Pregunté.

\- Es para que ningún pervertido se te acerque -Dijo Eren con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Eren! -Mis mejillas se enrojecieron- ¡Qué se me defender! -Dije, luego miré a Mikasa.

\- Voy para proteger a Eren.

\- ¡Oi! -Dijo el castaño- ¡Me sé defender!

 _Eso, Eren, sufre_.

El castaño me miró de reojo, con el ceño fruncido, estaba un poco inseguro, luego bufó y se alejó- Es un cabezota -Dije.

\- Lo sé -Dijo Mikasa- Por eso… debo protegerlo.

\- A veces pienso que tu obsesión por Eren es un poco intensa -Comenté.

\- Es la única familia que tengo -Dijo ella escondiendo parte de su rostro tras su bufanda, puse mi mano en su hombro.

\- Claro que no -Le dije con una sonrisa- Armin y yo… ¡También somos tu familia! -Mikasa abrió un poco los ojos, para luego dejar escapar un pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

Nos llevaron a Trost en carretas, para luego darnos nuestras órdenes, junto a Mikasa nos tocó llevar unas cuantas cajas de comida para uno de los orfanatos del lugar.

 _Aquel sitio olía a muerte pura._

Tragué como pude, evitando mirar demás, pero los niños, aquellos pequeños que no tenían padres o alguien que los cuidara nos miraban con temor, hambre y unas ganas de morir que me helaban el cuerpo.

\- Traemos la comida que pidió -Informó Mikasa dándole un pergamino a un hombre, entonces la pelinegra se inclinó- Nos retiramos.

\- ¡E-Esperen! -Dijo el hombre, ya era muy mayor y se veía notablemente cansado- Necesito otro favor -Mikasa y yo nos miramos- Como verán estoy demasiado viejo, necesito un par de manos aquí para ayudarme con los niños. _Por favor._

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, parpadeé un poco- Lo sentimos, pero tenemos ordenes de volver.

\- Se los pidió, como un anciano humilde.

\- Mikasa -Ella me miró- Deja que me quede.

\- Demo…

\- Informa que necesitan ayuda aquí, por favor -Le dije.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza- Esta bien, vendré con más ayuda.

\- Arigato, Arigato gozaimasu -Decía el hombre a punto de llorar.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí otro capítulo, espero les guste.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Como saben Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.

 **AsukaHyuga:** Traté de que se hicieran novios rápidos porque mucho después viene tragedia. Sí, así son y más viniendo de estos que no saben nada de nada. Sí, pero como aquí nadie sabe aún y ellos están haciendo lo que deben hacer… sí, puede ser. Gracias por leer y tu comentario, ¡Espero te guste este capítulo!

 **Sereny:** Muy dulce los caballitos, sí, puede ser, si bueno, en este capítulo se sabrá el por qué Eren es… respetuoso con la niña. Al principio de la historia y antes de crearla estuve considerando una opción sobre las habilidades de _, quizás lo sepan más adelante o quizás sea un secreto para siempre.

 **Eli:** ¡Bienvenida!, ¡Me encanta que ames este fic!, ¡Lo hago sabiendo que todas ustedes lo van a leer seguro, pero a la mil!, ¿Suicida?, sí, todos estamos claros que eso es verdad y también es todo un tierno, totalmente de acuerdo. Claro, la fachada del ahorita y el después va hacer que todos se conmocionen, también considero que fueron más felices en los muros, ¡Espero te guste el capítulo!

 **Jade:** Claro las primeras relaciones van siendo todas dudosas, sí, también estuve pensando mucho en la maldición de los 13 años, muchas gracias por tú idea, te avisaré anticipadamente si lo usaré, y no creo que seas pésima escribiendo, seguramente serías una muy buena escritora. ¡Me encanta que te vuelva loca la historia!, espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Anya:** ¡Me alegro mucho de que te encante!, Eso me encanta, mi idea original es esa: tratar no de cambiarles las personalidades a los personajes, puede que en el anime no salga a un Eren "tierno", pero es algo que muchas quisiéramos ver y aquí está. Sí, Eren creo sufrió de un trauma, entonces lo que más desea es proteger a los que más quiere y no ser protegido. ¡Espero te guste el capítulo!

 **NIKKI:** Leerás todos los que quieras, ¡Después de todo ando en vacaciones!, trataré de subir los más seguido posible. ¡Sí, puede ser!, ¡Espero te guste el capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Impulsividad**

\- ¿Q-Qué están haciendo aquí? -Pregunté con los ojos bien abiertos, tenía a un niño entre mis brazos, el pequeño había estado llorando mucho tiempo pidiendo atención.

\- ¿No habías pedido ayuda? -Preguntó Connie con una sonrisa, mientras cargaba una caja, tras de él, también estaban, Thomas, Reiner y Bertolt.

\- Diría que ayuda más… ¿femenina?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Preguntó Thomas de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Saben tratar niños?

\- Trajimos también a Annie -Dijo Bertolt, girándose un poco.

\- Oh, ¡Annie! -Dije dejando al niño en el piso, fui hasta ella y la abracé- ¡No te había visto!

\- Está bien, pero suéltame -Decía ella con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Sabes cuidar niños, Annie? -Pregunté, ella solo asintió, aún seguía con su cara de "odio a todo el mundo", fue hasta el pecho y le puso la mano en la cabeza, le revolvió los caballos y entró al lugar.

Miré de reojo a los chicos- No sabía que Annie tenía mano con los niños.

\- Los secretos ocultos de las mujeres -Comentó Reiner divertido.

\- ¿Qué significa?

\- O-Olvídalo -Reiner cargó una caja que había en la carreta y entró al lugar.

Estuvimos dándole de comer a los niños, jugando con ellos, haciéndoles dormir.

Una niña con dos colitas se acercó a Bertolt y le jaló la manga de la camisa, el muchacho de cabellos negros se giró y bajó la vista- E-Eres muy alto -Le dijo, él se sonrojó un poco, luego cargó a la pequeña, quien se divertía mientras Bertolt trataba de no hacerla caer al alzarla un poco.

\- Alguien más tiene tacto para los niños… ¿No crees, Annie? -Me dirigió una mirada de "cállate", una gotita de sudor recorrió mi cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- ¡Ah, oi, oi! -Decía Connie quien tenía a tres niños sobre sí mismo, querían jugar con él, pero al parecer Connie no tenía la suficiente paciencia- ¡T-Tranquilos, tranquilos!

Thomas, por otro lado, tenía parte del uniforme embarrado de comida, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía un poco molesto- Estoy lleno de porquería -Decía tratando de limpiarse la ropa. Me reí divertida, tenía una a niña en mi espalda, le estaba haciendo de caballito y a ella parecía gustarle bastante. Reiner estaba ayudando al anciano con las cunas que estaban dañadas, también planificando un horario de comidas.

Cuando llegó el atardecer nos despedimos de los niños, ellos trataron de que no nos fuéramos, se habían divertido mucho- Arigato -Dijo el anciano inclinándose.

\- Iie -Dije con una sonrisa- Es nuestro deber, señor, ayudar a los demás.

Volvimos a tiempo, nos subimos a las carretas y regresamos al campo de entrenamiento- ¡Eren! -Me bajé rápidamente de la carreta, el castaño estaba de espaldas, al parecer no me había escuchado, salté un poco cuando estaba cerca, y me le lancé a su espalda, Eren dio un brinquito de sorpresa- ¿Me extrañaste?

\- N-No hagas eso, _ -Parecía avergonzado, sonreí divertida, Eren después me agarró las piernas para evitar que callera.

\- ¿De qué nos perdimos? -Pregunté.

\- Nada importante -Dijo Armin con una sonrisa- Algunos instructores nos felicitaron por el buen trabajo que hicimos.

Me abracé a Eren con fuerza, creo que podía escuchar sus latidos, comenzó a caminar, luego paró un poco, me soltó una pierna y se llevó la mano a la boca, empezó a toser- ¿Eren?

\- ¿Estás bien, Eren? -Preguntó Mikasa, ¿Cuándo había llegado?

\- Estoy bien -Dijo el castaño, seguimos caminando, volvió a toser.

\- Llevas así desde el medio día -Comentó Armin.

\- ¿Estás enfermo? -Pregunté, fruncí el ceño- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

\- Estoy bien -Apretó el agarré de mis piernas, avanzó y llegamos al comedor, me dejó sentada en una de las mesas libres, para luego irse, a grandes zancadas, a por la comida.

Armin se sentó a mi lado, Mikasa al frente de él- ¿Estuvo así todo el día?

\- Algo así, estaba un poco cansado, pero él dijo que no era nada -Respondió Armin- Ya vuelvo, traeré tu comida, Mikasa.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza- Iré por mi plato -Ambos se volvieron a levantar y se alejaron, suspiré cansinamente, Eren podía ser demasiado terco a veces. Eren llegó con nuestras comidas, se sentó frente a mí, tosió un poco y comió en silencio.

\- Eren…

\- Estoy bien -Me interrumpió, volvió a toser, tomó un poco de agua.

\- D-deberías ir a…

\- ¡Qué estoy bien! -Apretó los cubiertos, di un pequeño brinco en mi asiento, ¿Le estaré hostigando?, agarré con fuerza la falda del uniforme, me mordí el labio inferior, Eren siguió comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado, Armin y Mikasa llegaron a la mesa.

\- G-Gomenasai -Susurré levantándome y caminé con la vista gacha, salí del comedor y fui hasta el establo, me quité una lágrima de la mejilla- Estúpida -Me dije-No llores, no llores.

\- ¡Jódete, Jaeger! -Grité dándole una patada a uno de los postes del establo- ¡Si dices que no te sientes mal, bien!, ¡Jódete, jódete, jódete! -Seguí dándole al poste apretando los puños, los caballos comenzaron a relinchar- ¡Baka, Teme, Baka!

\- ¿Por fin te diste cuenta de lo cabrón que es el suicida? -Me giré con el ceño fruncido, vi a Jean recargado en el marco de la entrada del establo.

\- ¡Jódete tú también, Kirstein! -Le dije, Jean se rio y eso me cabreó mucho más, agarré una cubeta vacía y se la arrojé, de un rápido movimiento y con cara de susto, Jean logró esquivar el objeto, bufé fastidiada.

\- ¿¡Estás loca!? -Gritó con el ceño fruncido, lo miré como si quisiera asesinarlo- Tus problemas con el suicida me importan un bledo -Me dijo poniéndose de brazos cruzados- Pero no es para que te pongas a la defensiva.

\- Cállate -Le dije- Tú no sabes nada -Me crucé de brazos- Además, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿También te vas a convertir en mi acosador personal?

\- Tch -Jean desvió la mirada ofendido- Te quería decir que Armin llevó a Eren a nuestra cabaña, el muy idiota casi se desmaya en mitad…

\- ¿¡Qué Eren qué…!? -Chillé y salí corriendo del establo, me importaba poco que Jean me siguiera gritando, apreté las manos en puños y me mordí el labio inferior. "Baka", pensé acelerando el paso, Armin salía de la cabaña con cara de preocupación.

\- ¿_-Chan?

\- ¿C-Cómo…d-dónde…Eren? -Decía, ya que había pegado una gran carrera y me faltaba el aliento me apoye en mis piernas mientras jadeaba.

\- E-Eren está adentro, pero deberías ir a por un poco de agua o descan… ¡_-Chan! -Entré a la cabaña, por suerte, solo estaba Eren recostado en su cama, y Armin que me pisaba los talones- P-Podré cuidar de él, s-solo es una gripa.

Me senté al borde de la cama y llevé mi mano a su frente, la toqué con el revés y después fui a las mejillas, fruncí el ceño- ¡Armin, Eren tiene mucha fiebre! -Lo miré, su cara cambio, ahora se notaba más preocupado- ¡Necesitamos bajarle la fiebre!

\- H-Hai… -Dijo él, fue al baño y trajo una cubeta con agua fría y varios paños, le quité la manta que cubría el cuerpo de Eren, Armin agarró los paños, los mojó y los exprimió un poco.

Agarré uno y lo coloqué en su frente, otra en su cuello y pasé uno por sus mejillas- No hay que decirle a Mikasa, se volveré a loca.

\- No, no hay que decirle -Concordó el rubio, suspiré mirando al castaño, fruncía el ceño.

\- Eres un Baka, Jaeger -Susurré.

\- _-Chan… -Susurró Armin, me sonrojé un poco.

\- ¿Podrías traer alguna medicina de la enfermería, Armin?

\- ¡Hai! -Dijo el chico, se levantó y salió corriendo, me mordí el labio inferior, toqué con mi dedo índice una de las mejillas de Eren, lo pase suavemente hasta llegar a sus labios, Eren gruño un poco, quité mi dedo y remojé el paño, lo volví a pasar por sus mejillas, hasta que Armin llegó con un jarabe.

\- La enfermera dice que si sigue mal… hay que llevarlo con ella.

\- Arigato, Armin -Dije sonriéndole.

Armin me devolvió la sonrisa- Demo… tenemos una práctica ahora, me puedo quedar con Eren si quieres, _-Chan.

\- Iie -Negué con la cabeza, destapé el frasquito y con la ayuda de Armin sentamos un poco a Eren.

\- N-No creo que pueda tomar… ¿¡_-Chan!? -Bebí del frasco y mantuve el líquido en mi boca, para luego abrir un poco la boca de Eren y traspasárselo, Armin estaba seguramente con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Me separé de Eren y me limpié los rastros de la medicina que estaban en mi boca con el dorso de mi mano, Eren ya se había tragado la medicina y Armin lo volvía acostar.

\- E-Eso fue peligroso, _-Chan.

\- Ve a entrenar, Armin -Le dije- Tengo todo controlado, cuidaré de Eren.

\- ¿Q-Qué le digo a Mikasa cuando la vea?

\- Eren está conmigo, y yo me siento mal o… cualquier otra excusa -Le dije, volví a pasar el paño su rostro, me mordí el labio inferior.

\- Está bien -Dijo Armin levantándose- Si necesitas algo, estaré con los demás en el campo…

\- Arigato, Armin -Le dije, el rubio cerró la puerta y me quedé nuevamente a solas con Eren.

…

\- ¿No deberíamos despertarla? -Preguntó Bertolt a nada de subirse a su cama.

\- Sería un peligro para nosotros y para ella si descubren que se quedó a dormir -Comentó Thomas.

\- Ni que fuera la primera vez -Dijo Connie desde su cama- Creo que sería la tercera.

\- Pobrecita, estar cuidando a Eren debió cansarla -Dijo Marco acomodándose la camisa para irse a dormir.

\- Estúpido el suicida por haberse enfermado, en primer lugar -Dijo Jean con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño.

\- Jean -Le reprochó su mejor amigo- Uno no elige enfermarse.

\- Da igual.

\- Mmm… -Murmuró _.

\- Shhh… estamos haciendo mucho ruido -Dijo Reiner acercándose a _, a tomó entre brazos procurando no despertarla y la dejó acostada en la cama de Eren, justo al lado del castaño, Armin le agradeció ya que no sabía qué hacer en primer lugar.

_ se acomodó mejor y colocó su cabeza en el torso de Eren, quien ya respiraba normalmente y al parecer la fiebre le había bajado, una de las piernas se entrelazó con las de Eren y una sonrisa pequeña surcó en los labios de la joven.

\- Voy a vomitar -Dijo Jean asqueado.

\- Jean -Le volvió a reprochar Marco.

…

P.O.V. Eren

\- ¡La llave!

Esa voz, conozco esa voz…

\- ¡No olvides la llave, Eren!

Abrí los ojos lentamente, pero no podía ver nada, todo era tan borroso.

\- ¿Otto-San?

\- ¡No olvides la llave!

\- ¡Eren!

Me giré abriendo los ojos como platos, ahí estaba ella otra vez con una sonrisa-Llegas tarde, Eren.

\- ¿Oka-San? -Pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos, la podía ver, estaba tan cerca de mí, estiré mi mano para poder tocar la suya, pero al instante se borró.

\- Eren

Me giré, Mikasa me miraba- Gomenasai… ¡Gomenasai, Eren! -Cayó de rodillas agarrando con fuerza su bufanda roja, aquella que le había regalado después de salvarla de unos bandidos. Contuve la respiración cuando la vi llorando.

\- M-Mikasa… aquí estoy… -Dije, pero traspasé su hombro cuando la quise tocar.

\- ¡No pude salvarte, Eren!, ¡Gomenasai!

¿Salvarme?

\- ¡Eren! -Me giré sintiendo un escalofrío por mi cuerpo, mi respiración se empezó a contraer, no podía moverme, por más que quisiera no lograba hacerlo- ¡Ayúdame, Eren!

_ iba hacer devorada por un titán.

Mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza, trató de moverme y comienzo a escuchar las voces de Otto-San, Oka-San, Mikasa y _ en mi cabeza, resonando una y otra vez, me llamaban, me pedían tantas cosas, gritaban por mí.

Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza no pudiendo soportar sus voces, era una tortura, sentí de mis ojos salir muchas lágrimas, apreté los dientes y grite: ¡AHHHH!

…

Abrí los ojos lentamente, alcé una mano y me la llevé a la frente, tenía un paño húmedo, me miré la mano- ¿Todo había sido un sueño? -Suspiré de alivio, pero recordar sus voces constantemente se volvieron pesadas, tormentosas.

\- E-Eren…

¿Mi cabeza me estaba jugando otra vez?, me remuevo un poco incómodo, para darme cuenta de que tenía un peso encima, giro un poco mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y puedo ver una mata de cabello, frunzo el ceño y luego reconozco de quien se trata- _.

Llevó mi mano derecha hasta su cabeza, la toco suavemente, ¿Cuándo había llegado aquí?, ¿Por qué estaba aquí?, ¿Y dónde estaba yo?, lo último que recuerdo es querer ir tras ella para disculparme después de la reprimenda que me había dado Armin, creo que ni siquiera llegué a la entrada del comedor.

Suspiro frustrado, sigo acariciando su cabeza y bajó mi mano hacia su mejilla, acercó mis labios a su coronilla y planto un pequeño beso- ¿Eren? -_ mueve la cabeza, nos miramos, ella lleva una de sus manos a mi rostro, su rostro cansado cambia de expresión- ¿Estás bien? -Lucía preocupada.

\- Hai, estoy bien -Le dije un poco avergonzado, no me gustaba que estuvieran tan pendientes de mí, yo era su hombre, debía estar más pendiente de ella, ayudarla y complacerla… o al menos eso era lo que veía cuando estaba con mis padres.

Me fui sentando y ella me imitó- ¿Estás seguro, Eren? -Preguntó, su dulce voz hizo que todos mis sentimientos se vinieran abajo, ¿Tanto me tenía loco?

Tomé ambas manos- Lo siento -Dije, sentí mis mejillas calientes, miré hacia la manta- No debí gritarte.

\- Mmm -Ella negó con la cabeza- Olvídalo -Me regaló una sonrisa.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza y fue cuando me di cuenta de la cercanía de nosotros, ¿Hace cuánto que no le daba un beso?, mi corazón volvió a latir rápidamente, llevé una de mis manos a una de sus mejillas, me acerqué un poco temeroso de su reacción, no sabía cómo actuar, esto era puro instinto.

_ cerró los ojos, la imité lentamente y pude sentir sus labios contra los míos.

Por Kami, me gustaba mucho el sabor de sus labios, un sabor dulce, tan dulce que… yo…

\- ¿Eren, _-Chan?

¡Mierda, Armin!

…

P.O.V. _

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos abiertos como platos, el corazón latiendo tan rápido que creí que se me saldría por la garganta en al algún momento, tenía mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Eren mientras que sus manos estaban en mi cintura, un poco por debajo de la camisa, estábamos tan cerca del uno del otro que se podía sentir un poco de calor.

Armin nos miraba.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

\- ¡E-Etto…! -Decía Armin con cara de espantando, me separé de Eren rápidamente, fue tan rápido que casi me caigo de la cama.

\- ¡G-Gomenasai, Armin! -Dije inclinándome como mil veces para luego agarrar mis botas que las había dejado al pie de mi cama y salí corriendo.

Fui hasta el lago donde me traté de hacer pequeña, me abracé las piernas, ¡Qué pena!, ¡Muero de la vergüenza!, me restriego un poco los ojos, tengo el corazón acelerado, ¿Y ahora?, no podía ver a Armin con otra cara y seguramente Eren le estaría reclamando o quien sabe qué.

Suspiré y me recosté en la grama, traté de normalizar mi respiración, ¿Debía volver?, ¿Voy a mi cabaña?, tenía práctica dentro de poco y las chicas se despertarían en poco tiempo, aun así, tenía un poco de sueño.

Después de decidir, me levanté y fui hasta mi cabaña, las chicas ya se habían despertado y al verme los susurros comenzaron. Estaba roja tomate y en silencio fui a mi litera donde Mikasa se colocaba las botas.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? -Preguntó, ¿Y ahora?

Tomé aire y decidí ser sincera- Estaba con Eren.

\- Mmm…

\- ¡No me digas! -Intervino Sussan con una sonrisa-¡Lo hicieron!

\- ¡¿Ah?!

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¿Y… cómo es?

\- ¡No, no! -Dije negando con las manos en alto- ¡Yo no hice nada!, ¡S-Solo me quedé a dormir!

\- Sí, claro -Dijo Ymir con una sonrisa divertida- Vienes aquí… con la misma ropa de ayer y más roja que la bufanda de ella -Señaló a Mikasa.

Mikasa se ocultó tras su bufanda, miré al suelo avergonzada, no tenías salida, estabas acorralada- Entonces… -Dijo Mina- ¿Si lo hicieron?

\- ¡No! -Negué con la cabeza, creo que tenía lágrimas al borde de mis ojos- ¿Por qué creen eso de mí?

Las chicas se miraron- ¿No es lo que las parejas hacen?

\- L-La enfermera dijo que esperara a que me casara… -Susurré apretando los puños a cada lado de mí, alcé la vista- Eren me respeta -Les aseguré- ¡Simplemente lo estaba cuidado porque tenía fiebre! -Me tapé la boca al soltar el secreto, Mikasa abrió sus ojos como platos, para luego salir disparada de la cabaña.

\- Ah, ah -Dijo Crista con una sonrisa forzada- Tranquila, s-solo te están molestando, _-Chan… -Puso una mano en mi hombro- No les hagas caso…

\- Serán tontas molestando a la gente así -Comentó Annie con cara de pocos amigos y salió de la cabaña, me quité una pequeña lágrima.

\- Lo siento -Dijo Sussan- No era mi intención molestarte, s-solo era una pequeña broma -Decía ella.

\- También lo siento -Dijo Mina-¡A mí me gusta que seas pareja de Eren!, los dos son el uno para el otro.

\- Tch -Murmuró Ymir.

Simplemente asentí y salí de la cabaña, que difícil era ser joven, tenía tantos problemas y había que agregarle la milicia, los muros, los titanes, este mundo tan cruel y horroroso.

\- ¿Estás bien, _? -Alcé la vista, traté de que no se me viera el rostro así que lo oculté tras algunos mechos de mi cabello.

\- S-Sí, Marco -Dije- N-No es nada.

\- ¿Estás preocupada por Eren? -Preguntó, sentí sus manos en mis hombros, temblé un poco- Hey, todo está bien -Susurró- Cuidaste muy bien de Eren ayer, tanto así que ya está haciendo un escándalo con Jean -Rio divertido.

\- No es eso

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- No es nada.

\- ¿No confías en mí? -Preguntó- Somos amigos, después de todo.

\- Claro que confío en ti, Marco -Suspiré, desvié la mirada y me mordí el labio inferior- Problemas de chicas.

\- Entiendo -Dijo y puso su mano en mi cabeza revolviendo un poco el cabello- Habla con Mikasa entonces -Alcé un poco la vista- N-No soy bueno con problemas de chicas.

Reí divertida y asentí, seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar al comedor y desayunar en completo silencio.

…

\- ¡Yaa! -Corté la goma de aquel titán de madera, me paré en una rama de uno de esos grandes árboles, miré mis cuchillas, ¿Cuántos titanes había "matado"?, coloqué las cuchillas rotas dentro del portador, agarré unas nuevas, me quité el cabello de la cara, sentí mi frente sudorosa, hacía mucho calor y aún debía seguir con la práctica.

\- ¿Todo bien? -Preguntó Reiner llegando a mi lado, asentí un poco aturdida, suspiré- Es extraño que quisiste hacer equipo con nosotros.

\- Es bueno variar un poco -Dije de brazos cruzados mientras veía como Bertolt y Annie atacaba a otros "titanes".

\- Tienes razón -Sonrió de lado, continuamos cortando gomas, me sentía un poco inferior a comparación de mis compañeros, ya que ellos… la verdad, eran muy buenos y sentía que les estorbaba o que era una carga.

\- ¿Estás cansada, _? -Preguntó Bertolt cuando me senté de sopetón en una rama.

\- U-un poco… un p-poco -Decía entre jadeos, llevé mi mano a mi frente y me quité un poco de sudor- Son muy buenos… no les consigo seguir el ritmo… pareciera como si fueran hechos para esto.

Annie me miró fijamente, mientras que Bertolt y Reiner se miraron de reojo- ¿Talento, será? -Comentó el rubio divertido- De todos modos… no somos los mejores, Ackerman nos gana por mucho.

Sonreí al escuchar el apellido de mi amiga- Tienes razón… es muy difícil ganarle a Mika-Chan.

\- Debemos seguir -Dijo Annie poniéndose un mechón tras la oreja.

\- Es verdad -Me levanté y continuamos con la práctica hasta salir del bosque, agarré una jarra de agua y tomé como si mi vida dependiera de ello, respiré agitadamente y tosí un poco- ¿Qué actividad sigue?

\- Otra especial -Dijo Reiner fastidiado- Creo que volveremos hacer primeros auxilios -Gruño por lo bajo- Deberías ir con Eren para hacer está actividad, seguramente estará feliz.

\- R-Reiner -Murmuré con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Vamos -Dijo Annie para después empezar a caminar.

Los seguí hasta el campo de entrenamiento, aquel donde combatíamos cuerpo a cuerpo. A lo lejos pude ver a Eren, Mikasa y Armin. ¿Debería ir?, ¿Qué hago?, seguramente voy a morir de la vergüenza cuando me acerqué.

\- Ve -Fue lo único que dijo Annie antes de sentarse en la grama, un poco indecisa me acerqué hasta el trío, abrazando a uno de mis brazos y con la vista baja.

\- H-Hola…

Alcé la vista, Eren se volteó y ¿Me regaló una sonrisa?, parecía nervioso, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, miré de reojo a Armin, quien nos vio sonrojado, miró a otro lado apenado, hice lo mismo y sentí mis mejillas calientes- M-Me dijeron que vamos hacer una… ¿Práctica especial?

\- Es verdad -Dijo Mikasa asintiendo, aun cubriendo parte de su rostro tras su bufanda roja.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Eren.

\- ¡C-Claro que estoy bien! -Dije y me crucé de brazos- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -Hice un mohín- ¿T-Tú estás bien?, ¿Se te fue la fiebre, verdad? -Acto seguido llevé una de mis manos a su frente, ya no se sentía tan caliente como el día anterior.

Eren, entonces, agarró mi mano con una de las suyas, la miró y la entrelazó, una pequeña gotita de sudor surcó por rostro, se le notaba nervioso, mi corazón comenzó a latir sintiéndome igual o en mayor cantidad.

\- Tenemos que comenzar la actividad -Dijo Mikasa interrumpiendo nuestro momento de nervios, iba a soltarme de la mano de Eren, pero él no me dejó, más bien, entrelazó con fuerza mis dedos.

\- E-Eren…

\- _ y yo seremos los primeros.

Abrí los ojos como platos, si antes estaba roja y avergonzada, ahora lo estaba más- E-Eren… -Volví a murmurar.

\- Está bien -Dijo Mikasa sentándose en la grama poniendo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, Armin la imitó.

Miré dudosa a Eren- ¿Quieres ser la víctima… o…?

\- Yo…. -Miré de reojo la grama, miré de nuevo a Eren, suspiré, mientras más rápido hiciéramos esto, más rápido acabaríamos, entonces me alejé de él, me soltó los dedos y me recosté en el grama.

" _Solo es un beso, como los otros que nos hemos dado"_ , pensé _, "Pero enfrente de todos"_ , pasé mi vista por todos los muchachos que estaban inmersos en sus actividades.

\- Tienes que cerrar los ojos -Eren se había arrodillado aun lado mío, lo miré de reojo y asentí un poco, cerré los ojos, aunque con fuerza, entonces fue cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi abdomen, _"M-Me está… tocando"._

Sentí una presión, luego otra y otra, para después un toqué, un poco brusco y rápido, en mis labios, aire en mis pulmones y el beso que me dio Eren lo deshizo el mismo, volví a sentir presiones en mi pecho y abrí los ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Eren con el ceño fruncido, asentí y me senté en la grama- ¿Qué toca ahora?

\- Debes vendarle las extremidades -Dijo Armin revisando algo en una hoja- Empieza con los brazos, las piernas y la cabeza, los pies, las muñecas y el torso.

\- Seré una momia…

\- ¿Qué es una momia? -Preguntó Eren curioso buscando una vendas entre sus cosas, al encontrarla, le extendí un brazo.

\- Pues… leí en un libro que era como… envolvían a los reyes de Egipto.

\- Egipto -Susurró Eren- Creo que Armin me habló de eso… un mar de arena.

\- Hai -Dije asintiendo, ya la vergüenza y el sonrojo habían desaparecido, me sentía un poco relajada.

\- ¿Está muy apretado? -Preguntó Eren, negué con la cabeza- Entonces, el otro brazos.

\- Sabes hacer esto muy bien -Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Mi padre es doctor -Dijo el castaño, asentí.

\- Sí, lo sé, Eren -Recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños y me había contado acerca de su madre y su padre, también del día en que Mikasa se volvió su hermana, de igual modo le conté acerque de mi padre, al menos lo que mi madre me decía, como se conocieron, como se convirtió parte de la legión de exploración hasta el día de su muerte, también le conté de mamá y como había muerto.

Eren me estaba remangando el pantalón hasta la rodilla, y comenzó a vendarme, luego fue con la otra, al terminar se arrodilló tras de mí, y tomo mi cabeza con sus manos, para luego empezar a vendarla, volví a mi frente y agarró uno de mis pies poniéndola sobre su pierna, me quitó la bota, volvió mi sonrojo, su mano tocó suavemente mi pie, se sentía tan bien, tan suave, dulce.

\- T-Tienes la piel suave -Murmuro.

\- A-Arigato -Dije aun abrumada por la caricia, Eren suspiró y envolvió mi pie, para luego ir con el otro.

\- A-Armin, ¿Tengo que venderla el abdomen?

\- ¡H-Hai!

Miré de reojo la grama, entonces Eren me empezó a quitar la chaqueta, _"Hay madre"_ , suspiré muy silenciosamente, luego Eren me comenzó a levantar poco a poco la camisa. Fue conciso y rápido, no abusó de más, subió mi camisa junto al top hasta ponerla encima de mis pechos, tragué duro, creo que Eren también, se veía notablemente nervioso, terminó en pocos minutos, luego volvió a bajar mi camisa.

\- C-Creo que ya está -Dijo el chico, solo asentí.

La actividad continuo, Mikasa tuvo que hacer primeros auxilios a Eren y venderlo, la verdad me preocupé un poco, ya que tendría que besarlo, _"E-Es un beso de mentira",_ pensé _"Entonces, ¿El beso que medio Eren también es de mentira?, ¡Mierda!, ¡Arg!"_ , de todos modos, Mikasa no lo hizo.

A mi después me toco hacer la práctica con Mikasa y Armin con Eren, luego, Mikasa con Armin y a mi nuevamente con Eren, esta vez le tenía que hacer primeros auxilios y vendarlo.

" _Muero, muero, muero…",_ Decía mientras le subía un poco la camisa, Eren estaba sonrojado y apretaba los ojos con fuerza, _"Este chico… están muy…"_

\- ¿S-Sucede algo? -Preguntó Eren.

\- ¡N-Nada, nada! -Dije y comencé a vendarlo rápidamente hasta que terminé y me alejé un poco- ¡L-Listo! -Dije con una sonrisa torcida.

Eren se miró el torso, frunció ligeramente el ceño- Esta bien, ¿Quién sigue?

…

Miré a Mikasa, ella me miró a mí, sería como siempre, escondiendo parte de rostro tras su bufanda, ¿Cómo podía estar en tanta calma?, puse mis dos manos envueltas en puños frente a mi rostro- ¿L-Lista, Mikasa? -Pregunté, ella solo asintió, permanecía igual, entonces me acerqué a ella a paso veloz, mi puño fue atrás para agarrar impulso, Mikasa lo esquivó fácilmente y recibí un golpe en mi abdomen, contuve las ganas de vomitar y temblé un poco, entonces me agaché y le hice una barrida de piernas, pero la pelinegra saltó por encima de mi haciendo una vuelta hacia delante, dio un vuelta y me propino una patada en la espalda tumbándome al suelo.

Fruncí el ceño, siempre me gana Mikasa, me di vuelta en la grama- Eres muy buena en esto Mikasa, ¿Por qué?

Ella no me respondió, extendió su mano y me ayudó a levantarme- Sigues, Armin.

\- ¡¿Ah?! -Preguntó el rubio, él negó con la cabeza, me senté al lado de Eren en la grama, abracé mis piernas, Eren parecía relajado con las piernas estiradas sobre la tierra y apoyado en sus brazos. Tragué un poco, mi corazón latió y suspiré para después cerrar los ojos y apoyar mi cabeza en el hombro de Eren.

\- ¿_? -Preguntó.

\- ¿Huh?

Eren no dijo nada más, pero sentí como rodeaba mis hombros con su brazos, para luego sentir sus labios en mi cabeza- ¿Mikasa no te lastimó, verdad?

\- Mi ego fue el que salió lastimado -Dije, Eren rio.

Lo miré de reojo, esa risa tan hermosa. El momento parecía como si solo estuviésemos él y yo, como si no importara los demás, ni los instructores, ni los muros, ni los titanes ni la venganza que ambos nos habíamos marcado, como una cicatriz.

Eran los momentos más lindo que podía pasar con Eren, y verlo feliz, sonreír de esa manera, era todo lo que necesitaba para yo también sonreír y sentir mi corazón latir rápidamente.

 _Me gusta tu sonrisa, Eren._

\- ¿D-De verdad? -Miré de reojo a Eren.

" _¿Lo dije en voz alta?"_

\- Etto… -Mis mejillas se calentaron- ¡Sí, sí! -Sonreí de lado, Eren también se sonrojo y sentí sus labios sobre mi mejilla.

\- T-También… me gusta la tuya -Me susurro.

Me acerqué más a él con la intención de sentir más su cercanía, Eren parecía aun nervioso.

\- Deberían practicar -Dijo Mikasa después de vencer a Armin que estaba en el suelo todo sudoroso y lamentando haber peleado con Mikasa.

\- Es verdad -Comentó Eren levantándose, lo imité y nos pusimos en posición.

\- Recuerda: No seas tan blando -Le dije con una sonrisa socarrona, poniendo mis manos, envueltas en puños, frente a mi cara.

\- ¡No soy blando!

\- ¡Demuéstralo! -Me acerqué para darle una patada en todo el pecho, pero Eren se movió a un lado, y agarró mi pierna, me jaló un poco y me iba a dar un puñetazo en la cara, pero lo esquive moviendo un poco mi cabeza, fue en ese momento que le di un golpe bajó en su estómago, Eren me soltó la pierna.

\- ¡Tch! -Decía un poco adolorido.

\- ¿E-Estás bien? -Pregunté preocupada agachándome a su altura, pero entonces Eren me hizo una barrida de pies, caí al suelo.

\- Te confiaste -Dijo él.

\- Bastardo -Fruncí el ceño, él también lo hizo, sonreí de lado y agarró sus piernas con las mías.

\- ¡Oi, _! -Decía viéndose atrapado, entonces agarré una de sus manos y lo jaló directo al piso, aun lado de mí, forceje con su brazo tras su espalda y apreté un poco más mis piernas.

\- ¿Te rindes, Jaeger?

\- ¡No! -Dijo y se logró arrodillar para mi asombro, entonces comenzó a arrastrarse, y de un momento a otro me tenía bajó su espalda haciendo presión, grité un poco frustrada.

\- ¿Te rindes, _?

\- ¡Vete al infierno!

\- ¡Te vendrás conmigo! -Siguió presionando, entonces le solté el brazo le hice una llave, ubique mis brazos bajó los brazos de Eren y entrelacé mis manos.

\- ¡_!

\- ¡Ríndete!

\- ¡No!

Me anclé a su cintura y Eren trataba de soltar mis brazos, lo escuché gruñir un poco- ¡Esta bien, me rindo! -Gritó y solté mis manos, extendí los brazos y los dejé caer en la grama, afloje el agarré de mis piernas dejándolas sobre la grama, pero Eren no se levantaba.

\- ¿Te moriste?

\- Graciosa -Dijo Eren sentándose, para luego pararse, yo me quedé unos minutos más en la grama, admirando el cielo- ¿Te quedarás ahí toda la vida? -Asentí- Iré a entrenar con Reiner.

\- Te dará una paliza.

\- Eso lo veremos -Ambos chicos llegaron hasta donde estaba, un poco apartados para evitar meterme dentro del combate, Reiner atacó a Eren con el cuchillo de madera a la vez lo detenía y le daba la vuelta dejándolo en el suelo.

\- Lo siento amigo -Dijo Eren extendiéndole la mano, Reiner la tomó y Eren lo ayudó a levantarse.

\- Ahora atacas tú -Dijo extendiéndole el cuchillo- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No le veo sentido a esto -Dijo Eren- No es que los soldados luchen contra otros humanos. Además, solo un tonto iría con las manos desnudas contra un oponente armado.

\- ¿Un tonto dices? -Me acerque a los chicos con los brazos cruzados- Pelear es algo básico, todos debemos saberlos por el simple hecho de ser un soldado, la maldad no solo está fuera de estos muros, Eren, dentro también hay gente muy mala.

\- _ tiene razón -Dijo Reiner- Somos soldados, hay ocasiones en las que no podemos retroceder, sin importar en la situación en la que estemos. No siempre se puede estar seguro de quién o a qué nos enfrentemos, por eso dominamos la artillería y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Es nuestra responsabilidad como soldados. Miren eso…

Giramos un poco el rostro y pudimos ver a la rubia, Annie- Los oficiales nunca se dan cuenta cuando ella se va del entrenamiento, Eren, _ -Dijo Reiner, lo miramos- Hay que darle una lección.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté dudosa- ¿Por qué?

\- Hay que enseñarle como se debe comportar un soldado.

Reiner se acercó a la chica y le impidió el paso- ¿Quieres tener problemas con el instructor?, sí no quieres llegar más lejos, entonces recuerda tú primer día aquí y tómalo enserio.

\- Oi, ¿De qué estás hablando? -Le preguntó Eren, me acerqué a los tres y me posicione tras el castaño. Tragué en seco al ver la cara de Annie, sabía perfectamente que ella era muy buena luchadora, quizás no tanto como Mikasa, pero esa mirada, parecía como si quisiera matarnos, enterrarnos bajo tierra y dejarnos ahí.

Di un paso atrás cunado Reiner puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Eren- Entonces, habla con ella, Eren -Pidió el rubio.

\- Reiner, basta -Le pedí- No tenemos que hacer esto -Traté de que se detuvieran, no quería Annie matará a mi chico, pero el rubio estaba decidido y Eren le seguía el juego.

Annie se puso en posición, ambos brazos cerca de su rostro mirando al cielo, sus pies levemente separados y el derecho un poco más atrás que el izquierdo. Eren tenía el cuchillo y también se puso en posición- Annie -Dijo- Ya sabes que hacer, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó un tanto incrédulo, lo notaba nervioso- ¡Aquí voy! -Dijo avanzando hacia ella y cuando parecía que le iba a dar un codazo, su pie le dio en toda la pantorrilla haciendo que Eren se detuviera y cayó al suelo al instante- ¿Qué?, ¿Me dio una patada en la pierna? -Se levantó, pero al instante cayó al suelo chillando de dolor, fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a Eren.

\- ¿Estás bien, Eren? -Pregunté preocupada.

\- ¿Ya puedo irme? -Preguntó la rubia a Reiner, los miré de reojo, pero también tenía la vista fija en el castaño.

\- No, esto no termina hasta que le quites la daga -Ella suspiró frustrada y luego miró al castaño.

Eren se levantó y me empujó levemente para alejarme de los dos- ¡Espera Annie!, se supone que debamos hacerlo de la manera…

De un momento a otro y en rápidos movimientos, Eren estaba en el suelo con las piernas por sobre su cabeza y el cuchillo se lo había quitado en un santiamén, tragué en seco y ella le tiró el cuchillo de madera a Reiner, el rubio también intentó enfrentarla, pero no lo consiguió y quedó exactamente igual que Eren.

Annie estaba a punto de irse- ¡Espera! -Dijo sentándose Reiner- ¡Aun falta _!

\- ¡SHHH!, ¡Reiner! -Le dije, pero Annie me miró- A-Annie… yo… -Sentí como el rubio ponía el cuchillo en mi mano, vi a la rubia ponerse en posición- Me las pagarás, Braun -Susurré a la vez que Annie intenta darme un patada a la cual salto y hago una estrella hacia atrás, me posiciono nuevamente, y Annie va darme un puñetazo en todo el estómago, pero en vez de eso, giro hacia un lado, pero Annie ya lo había previsto y me puso el pie para que cayera, y cuando iba a caer doy una voltereta en la tierra.

Respiró con dificultad mientras estoy agachada, veo a la rubia que me miraba- ¡Vamos, _! -Me grita Eren entusiasmado, creo que tenía estrellitas en los ojos.

Me acercó a la chica con la intensión de "clavarle" la daga en la pierna, pero ella agarra el cuchillo con su mano y mi cabeza con la otra para después alzar la rodilla y darme en el rostro con ella, siento dolor en toda mi frente y después un codazo en la parte de la nuca, caigo al suelo con el codo de Annie apretándome con fuerza.

Tenía una mano libre, así que agarré el tobillo de la rubia y en un movimiento rápido con mi pierna izquierda le barro las piernas haciendo que Annie me soltara para evitar el golpe, tome esa ventaja y en un giro traté de atacar su estómago, pero lo esquivo fácilmente y sentí una patada en toda mi espalda, aquí al suelo con un sonido sordo.

\- ¡_! -Sentí la mano de Eren a mi lado- ¡_!, ¿Estás bien?, ¡¿Te duele mucho?! -Su voz sonaba preocupada.

\- ¡Annie! -Dijo Reiner- ¡No tenías que pegarle tan duro!

\- E-Estoy… viendo… estrellas… ¿Eren? -Decía entre balbuceos- Mi espaldaaaahhh… -Chillé, él me ayudó a sentarme, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, la verdad es que la patada había dolido mucho más de lo que fue el impacto contra el piso- Eh… espera Annie -Dije tratando de no llorar- ¿Quién… quién te enseñó a pelear así?

\- Mi padre -Dijo ella.

\- ¿Tú padre está…? -Preguntó Eren.

Pero la rubia no lo dejó terminar- ¿A quién le importa?, no tiene sentido hacer esto.

\- ¿Ha… hablas del entrenamiento…? -Pregunté mientras me tocaba un poco la espalda, Eren puso una mano tras mi espalda y me ayudo a levantarme, pero sentí un escalofrió pasearme la espina dorsal y volví al suelo.

\- Las técnicas antipersonales no se toman en cuenta en nuestras calificaciones -Dijo ella mirando a los demás que no hacía más que… ¡Me duele la espalda!, ¡Ja neee!, ¡Me partió la espalda!

\- Eren… -Susurré una vez que Annie se había ido, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, el chico se me acercó más- Si se me rompió la columna me las pagarás, Reiner -Le fulminé con la mirada, pero aun con las lágrimas a nada de salirme.

\- Dudo que puedas -Dijo él con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo lo harás si estarás herida?

\- ¡Buscaré la manera! -Dije con ojos llorosos e inflando mis cachetes- ¡Ya verás!, ¡Me las vas a pagar!

\- ¡Lo que digas, _-Chan! -¡¿Por qué siempre usaban eso para molestarme?! ¡Solo Armin podía llamarme así!

\- ¡Eren! -Chille nuevamente, este sonrió de lado a la vez que me agarraba entre sus brazos.

\- Eres una niña mimada, _ -Dijo el castaño, fruncí el ceño y miré a otro lado- Te dejaré en la enfermería, seguramente te pondrán un ungüento y vendas -Dijo.

\- Mmm -Me crucé de brazos y llevé mi cabeza al cuello de Eren, me oculté ahí, luego empecé a jugar con las cuerditas de su camisa, Eren no decía nada, pero podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, iba rápido, ¿Sería por el cansancio?

Eren me dejó en una de las camillas de la enfermería boca abajo, hice otro mohín fastidiada, el castaño se quedó aún lado mío, esperando a la enfermera- ¿Q-Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

\- Luchó contra Annie.

\- Ya veo -Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa y una gotita cruzando por su frente- Eres muy arriesgada, ¿Eh? -Se acercó y levantó la camisa, mis mejillas se sonrojaron, ¡Eren estaba ahí!, volteo la cabeza en dirección al castaño, Eren tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¡N-No veas, Eren!

\- ¡Pero si te hizo un golpe horrible! -Comentó, una gota surcó por mi frente mientras hacía una mueca, yo preocupándome de que veía mi piel- ¡E-Enfermera!

\- Descuida, chico -Dijo la mujer poniendo una crema fría en mi espalda, sentía un escalofrío pasarme por toda la columna, para luego ayudar a sentarme en la camilla- ¿Podrías ponerle esta venda, Eren? -Preguntó la mujer- D-Debo hacer rápido y vuelvo.

\- P-Pero yo…

\- ¡Arigato! -Salió corriendo, Eren y yo nos quedamos mirando a la puerta con cara de ¿Qué rayos?, para luego sentir las manos frías de Eren en mi espalda, ¡Está volviéndome a tocar la piel!

Mi corazón comenzó a latir, rápido, muy rápido- Listo -Dijo el chico- A-Al menos fue en la espalda baja.

Silencio incómodo entre los dos, me giro un poco la cabeza- Arigato, Eren -Dije con las mejillas rojas para luego acercarme un poco, solo un poco, pongo una de mis manos en la mejilla de Eren, cierro los ojos, estiro los labios, siento los suyos contra los míos, sentí mariposas revolotear en mi estómago, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos acercándome a él, nos separamos un segundo y volvimos a besarnos desesperadamente, enredó sus brazos en mi cintura acercándome más a él, y fue subiendo.

\- ¡AHH! -Gemí de dolor cuando apretó sobre la herida.

\- ¡Gomen, Gomen! -Dijo Eren quitando sus brazos- ¿Te apreté muy duro?, ¿Te duele mucho?, ¡D-Deja que llame a la enfermera y…!

\- E-estoy bien -Dije con un ojo abierto, para luego suspirar y volví a recostar boca abajo en la camilla, Eren parecía un poco dudoso, pero entonces se sentó al borde de la camilla, mis mejillas se prendieron más que antes al ver como se acostaba a mi lado.

\- Esto… es muy grande -Comentó con los brazos tras su cabeza, suspiré y asentí, me apegué a su anatomía y puse mi cabeza en su torso escuchando el latir de su corazón nuevamente. Me moví un poco más enredando una de mis piernas con la suya y colocando mi pecho contra el suyo, me acercó a su rostro y lo vuelvo a besar, Eren coloca una de sus manos en mi nuca profundizando el beso, siento como me pide permiso para ingresar su lengua a mi boca, accedo.

\- E-E…

No me deja terminar, me vuelve a besar con más ahínco, se va sentando poco a poco, lo imito, no quería terminar con ese beso, las manos de Eren ahora están en mi nuca, coloco mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, un poco recogidas, siento su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, tan caliente.

Mis mejillas se sienten calientes, me separó un poco para tomar aire, pero Eren no me vuelve a dar tregua.

 _Esto… se parece a nuestro primer beso._

Las manos de Eren bajaron, ahora recorren toda mi espalda, con delicadeza.

Deshizo el beso, abrí los ojos, los suyos brillaban, me acercó un poco más y ocultó su cabeza en mi cuello.

\- T-Te quiero, _.

Sentí algo en mi estómago, mi corazón latió rápidamente, lo abracé con fuerza- Yo también te quiero, Eren.

\- Y yo que venía para decirles que el almuerzo estaba listo -Sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda, creo que Eren también- Vamos, no quiero ver esta asquerosa escena más nunca en mi vida.

\- ¿Celos, cara de caballo? -Eren sonrió de lado y me abrazó con más fuerza, con posesión a su cuerpo.

\- ¿De ti? -Preguntó- No lo creo, yo puedo darle algo mejor a _.

" _Oh, oh"._

\- ¡No te le acerques, imbécil!

\- ¡Tch, no me grites! -Dijo Jean de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido- Me voy de aquí.

\- E-Eren… eres muy impulsivo.

\- ¿Impulsivo? -Me miró con el ceño fruncido- ¡Dijo que podía ser mejor pareja que yo!

\- N-No le hagas caso -Tenía las mejillas rojas.

Entonces Eren cambio un poco la expresión de su rostro- ¿Eres mía, verdad?

\- ¿Eh? -Abrí los ojos como platos.

\- No te acerques a cara de caballo -Susurró- Eres mía.

\- E-Eren… -Parpadeé un poco, luego sonreí divertida- ¿Estás celoso, no Jaeger?

Eren hizo un mohín- ¡Mía! -Grito abrazándome con fuerza.

\- ¡Eren, itteeee!

…

\- ¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza, Eren? -Preguntó Mikasa.

Miré a Eren con cara de asesina serial, vi varias gotas surcar por su cabeza- Nada, nada -Dijo rápidamente. Suspiré, miré mi plato, tenía mucha hambre, la espalda me dolía un poco, la enfermera, después de un rato que estuvo ausente y cuando le propine a Eren un buen golpe, me había dicho que posiblemente se me ponga morado toda la zona.

Suspiré a la vez que me sentaba justo al lado de una tranquila Mikasa, y frente a nosotras estaba un Armin que hablaba acerca de que pocos hombres utilizaron el equipo cuando cayó el muro María, por otro lado, no escuché la voz de mi chico en todo el rato, lo miré… él… miraba a… miré en dirección a donde veía, mi vista se cruzó con la de Jean, que observaba a nada menos que a Mikasa, no era un secreto que a Jean le gustase la pelinegra.

\- ¡Sería genial si pudiera entrar! -Dijo Marco- ¡No hay mayor honor que trabajar cerca del rey!

\- ¡Vamos, Marco! -Jean le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que su bebida se derramara- Deja de fingir y di la verdad -Se acercó a su rostro- Quieres unirte a la Policía Militar para que puedas vivir una vida sencilla y cómoda dentro del Distrito, ¿Verdad?

\- No, en realidad quiero…

\- ¿Una vida sencilla y cómoda en el interior? -Miré a Eren- Hace cinco años, este lugar era también parte del interior -Eren tomó un poco de agua.

\- ¿Cuál es tú punto, Eren? -Miré a Jean. ¿Por qué ambos siempre peleaban?, ¿No estaban ya cansados?, el día anterior, en la enfermería, ¿Y ahora?, se la pasan en esto.

\- Jean, eres tonto, estarías cómodo donde quiera que vayas -Mordí mi lengua para no reír abiertamente y encima tape mí boca por tal comentario, aunque Eren tenía un poco de razón, él era un tonto sin remedio, la verdad… ambos lo eran en estos momentos. ¿Digo algo?, ¿O dejo que mi chico se mate con Jean?- ¿No crees que es una locura? -Pregunto Eren- ¿Aprender a matar titanes y al final huyes de ellos?

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir? -Preguntó el otro- Está farsa es lo único que tenemos, esto debe ser continuado por lo menos para mí bien.

Eren frunció el ceño, se enojó y se levantó de la mesa- ¡Maldito, bastardo!

\- ¡Vete a la mierda y enfréntate a la realidad! -Dijo Jean, ambos se acercaron.

\- ¡Eren, detente! -Pidió Armin.

\- Eren… -Dije levantándome un poco de la silla, pero Mikasa se me adelantó y tomó la mano de Eren.

\- ¡No me jodas, idiota! -Gritó Jean a la vez que agarraba con fuerza la camisa de Eren.

\- ¡Suéltame, imbécil! -Gritó Eren en respuesta.

\- ¡Basta los dos!

\- ¡¿A quién le importa?!, ¡Estoy celoso!

\- ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!

Al instante Jean estaba en el suelo boca arriba, me quedé impresionada, ¿En qué momento Eren había hecho aquel movimiento?

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? -Preguntó Jean desde el suelo.

\- Fue un movimiento que aprendí mientras tú vagabas -Dijo Eren firmemente- Si crees que la realidad es solo vivir cómodamente y seguir tus propios caprichos, ¿En verdad te mereces llamar soldado?

Y todo quedó en silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver el rostro de Shardis- Acabo de escuchar un ruido fuerte. Ahora díganme lo que está pasando.

Eren se sentó a mi lado, tuve que arrimarme un poco, mientras que Jean se sentaba al frente del castaño. Mikasa levanto la mano- Sasha sólo se hecho un gran gas estomacal, señor.

Apreté con fuerzas mis labios y mis manos bajo la mesa, mordí me lengua, mis labios y mi mejilla para no reír al igual que todos- ¿Otra vez tú? -Preguntó el instructor, apreté los ojos con fuerza, me moría de la risa por dentro- ¡Aprende un poco de auto-control! -Y cerró la puerta.

Después de que el superior se fuese, no aguante mucho, exploté de la risa al igual que muchos de mis compañeros, había sido muy gracioso, pero no para Sasha que se quejaba con Mikasa por decir eso.

\- Nee -Dijo Armin, miré al rubio- Mañana es sábado, ¿Por qué no vamos a Trost?, es nuestro día libre después de todo -Tomó un poco de agua de su vaso.

\- ¡Buen idea! -Dije emocionada levantándome un poco para ver unas cuantas estrellas- Esto no se me pasará -Dije con una mueca divertida a la vez que tocaba un poco mi espalda.

Las campanas que anunciaban la hora de dormir sonaron, Eren se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme hasta salir del comedor, no sin antes dejar los platos sucios en la gran ponchera, Mikasa nos siguió de cerca junto con Armin.

\- Oi, _ -Me giré un poco ante la voz de Annie, la miré- Lamento por la patada -Desvió la vista, a su lado estaba Reiner y al otro Bertolt.

\- D-Descuida, Annie -Sonreí cerrando los ojos, luego la miré- ¡Ya estoy bien!, ¿Ves? -Dije dando una vuelta.

Ella suspiró- Te dije que fue una pérdida de tiempo -Le dijo mirando de reojo a Reiner, me quedé de piedra- Adiós…

\- ¡E-Espera, Annie! -Dije antes de que se fuera- Nee, mañana iremos a Trost, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? -Ella volvió a suspirar para después asentir- ¡Sí, Annie! -Sonreí a la vez que me abrazaba.

\- ¡Oi! -Dijo ella- ¡Aléjate! -Me dijo dándome un leve empujó, entrelacé mis dedos con los de Eren y los cuatro nos alejamos.

\- ¡Nos vemos mañana! -Dije saludándolos a los tres, Annie dormía en otra cabaña con otras chicas.

\- A veces, _, eres muy impulsiva -Dijo Mikasa, la fulminé con la mirada, ella tenía razón, cuando entraba en mucha confianza, podía ser como aquella chiquilla de 10 años, era increíble que había pasado ya mucho tiempo, y ahora tenía 15 años, toda una adolescente.

…

Desperté temprano, Mikasa a mi lado, se estaba peinado su corta cabellera- Hola, Mikasa -Le dije, ella me sonrió, aunque era poco visible la verdad, me baje de la cama y en el baúl, agarré una camisa de botones color azul y una falda blanca que me llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas, en conjunto con unas zapatillas, por último, deje mi cabello suelto, me había bañado la noche anterior y lo hacía cada noche, para estar más fresca al día siguiente.

Mikasa me observaba, Sasha no estaba en su cama, debía estar en el comedor ingiriendo todo a su paso. Ymir tampoco, pues la verdad no sabía dónde estaba ella. Crista seguía durmiendo tranquilamente y no la iba a despertar, no quería ser mala con una chica tan buena como ella. Las demás, entre ellas, Sussan, Mina e Issis, estaban caminando, durmiendo o hablando entre ellas.

\- Vamos, Mikasa -Le dije con una sonrisa, está asintió a la vez que se colocaba esa bufanda roja. Caminamos lentamente y en silencio hasta el comedor, Armin alzó la mano y ambas fuimos hasta ellos- ¡Buenos días! -Dije con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Buenos días! -Dijo Armin.

\- ¿Estás muy feliz, eh? -Preguntó Eren, asentí, me acerqué y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, se sonrojó- Oi, tienes el cabello extremadamente largo, _.

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntó girándome un poco, la espalda ya no me dolía, solo sentía unas cuantas punzadas- ¿Otra vez con lo de mi cabello? -Dije dándole un pique en su pecho -Está perfectamente bien, ¿Me veo mal acaso?

Eren desvía la mirada y el rubor de antes incrementó- No… no… Etto… -Parecía nervioso- Te… te ves bien…

\- Te queda bien el cabello largo, _-Chan -Dijo Armin con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, chicos -Sonreí de lado, Mikasa fue rápidamente a por nuestra avena, tomé entre mis manos el bol y lo dejé en la mesa, me senté en el banco a lado de Armin y empecé a comer tranquilamente.

\- Oi -Alcé un poco la vista, Jean venía con una sonrisa y se paró al lado de Mikasa, la cual lo ignoró- Escuché que van a salir a Trost.

\- Hai -Dijo Armin- Vamos a comprar unas cuantas cosas y después volveremos.

\- También me enlistaré.

\- ¿A ti quien te invitó? -Miré a Eren de reojo.

\- Basta, chicos -Dije tratando de calmarlos- Claro, Jean, podrás venir, pero sin peleas.

\- Desde luego -Preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona, bufé, Jean se fue y se sentó al lado de Marco.

Después de comer, junto a Mikasa, fuimos de nuevo a la cabaña para buscar el dinero y unos bolsos, pero justo antes de entrar, veo a Crista con una sonrisa, ella nos saluda y salé tarareando una canción.

…

Caminamos lentamente por las calles de Trost, era la tarde y ya habíamos comprado un poco de ropa y otros objetos. Estábamos caminando directo a los establos cuando paro a ver una tienda de reojo, era de dulces y casualmente, mostrando por la ventana, estaba aquella caja de chocolates que había guardado bajo llave para que Sasha no se los tragara.

\- ¿No son chocolates? -Pregunté, el grupo paró, Armin dio un paso y se acercó.

\- ¡Sí, sí lo son! -Dijo con una sonrisa, me acerqué hasta él y toqué la puerta, una mujer rechoncha salió.

\- ¿Sí?, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

\- Etto… -Dije un tanto nerviosa- ¿Los chocolates?, ¿Cuánto cuestan?

\- Mmm… 50 monedas de oro.

\- ¿¡50!? -Exclamamos todos los presentes, era mucho dinero, miro la pequeña bolsita, apenas y tenía la mitad.

\- ¿Tendrá algo de 25 mone…? -Me jalan un poco y me alejó de la tienda, Armin se disculpa con la vendedora, me giro un poco viendo que el que me jalaba no era otro que Eren.

\- ¿Por qué quieres comprar chocolates? -Preguntó mirándome de reojo, pude ver una gotita surcar por el lado izquierdo de su rostro, cerca de su oreja.

\- Yo… -Seguíamos caminando alejándonos de los demás- Los necesito, eso es todo.

\- Debiste decirme que los querías -Dijo él parándose, me paré también.

\- Son cosas mías -Dije tratando de restarle importancia.

\- Eres mi compañera -Dijo Eren y esta vez me miró, un poco serio- Si tú necesitas algo… mi deber es dártelo a como dé lugar.

\- Eren… -Murmuré abriendo un poco los ojos, me relajé un poco, sonreí de lado y me mordí el labio.

Eren frunció el ceño y llevé mi mano a su mejilla, le acaricie en completo silencio, mi chico cerró los ojos, dio un suspiro- Eres impulsiva.

\- El burro hablando de orejas -Dije incrédula bajando la mano y cruzándome de brazos, Eren volvió a fruncir el ceño, suspiré y comencé a caminar de regreso, Eren me pisaba los talones.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¿Qué no es obvio?, debo comprar aunque sea unos pocos chocolates -Dije, Eren entonces entrelazó nuestros dedos y tomados de la mano llegamos hasta la señora- Disculpe la molestia -Nuestros amigos estaban un poco apartados admirando la escena- ¿Tendrá algo de 25 monedas?

\- ¿Huh? -Ella alzó una ceja, abrió los ojos y sonrió- C-Creo que sí, espera aquí.

\- Arigato -Me incliné, codeé a Eren y este hizo lo mismo.

…

Estaba admirando el cielo nocturno entre los brazos de Eren, quien estaba recargado contra un árbol; suspiré cuando sentí un pequeño beso en mi cuello- Es… increíble que falte un año para graduarnos.

Eren no dijo nada, se limitó a besarme.

\- Eren…

El castaño abrazo mi cintura, sus besos fueron a mi otro lado del cuello, me gire un poco, subió más hasta posarse en mis labios, me giré completamente, sentándome encima de las piernas de Eren y con mis manos en su pecho mientras nos besamos.

Bajo nuevamente a mi cuello, gemí excitada y dejé que Eren me siguiera tocando.

 _Me gustaba._

Sus manos fueron al borde mi camisa y las adentro, sentí un escalofrío en espina dorsal por sus manos frías que ahora tocaban mi espalda, de un movimiento a otro me quito la camisa dejando a la vista el top beis, Eren bajo sus labios al inicio de mis pechos, me puse roja tomate y volví a dejar escapar un gemido, mordí mi labio inferior cuando dio unos besitos y sus tocaban parte de mi barriga y espalda.

El escalofrío que sentía comenzó a descender hasta llegar a mi parte intima, comenzó a dolerme, a sentir un urgencia, necesitaba más de Eren.

Quite su camiseta dejándome ver su bien formado torso, me mordí el labio ante el tacto de su piel bajo mi mano, besé su cuello y él puso sus manos sobre mis pechos por sobre el top.

Mis mejillas se calentaron, tuve que bajar la vista para no sentirme intimidada, Eren buscó mis labios, apretó un poco sus manos y gemí asustada.

\- ¿¡Estás bien!? -Preguntó preocupado- ¿Te hice daño?, ¡Puto, cara de caballo!, sabía que esto no saldría bien…

\- ¿Q-Qué tiene que ver Jean con todo esto? -Pregunté nerviosa.

Eren desvió la mirada, dejo de tocarme los pechos y apoyó sus manos sobre la grama recargándose- N-No es nada.

\- Eren -Insistí.

Él suspiró.

 _P.O.V. Eren_

Miré sus ojos, pedían a gritos que le contara, suspiré cansinamente, me revolví un poco el caballo y agarré su camisa- Alza los brazos.

\- ¿No vas a contarme? -Preguntó, asentí.

\- Alza los brazos -Repetí, ella obedeció y le coloqué la camisa, luego agarré la mía y me la puse, aún tenía a _ sobre mis piernas y la excitación de los dos creo que no había disminuido del todo, pero seguramente pasará- Fue cuando estaba enfermo… después de que te fuiste… -Ella parpadeó varias veces- Cara de caballo estaba sentado al borde de su litera con una sonrisa, esas en las que parece más un caballo…

\- Eren…

\- Sabes que es cierto -Dije- Entonces comenzó a molestarme, eso es todo.

\- ¿Molestarte?

\- Creo… que no deberías saber más -Dije removiéndome incómodo y recordando la escena.

 _\- ¿No hicieron nada? -Preguntó el idiota cara de caballo, fruncí el ceño._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _\- Vamos, Eren -Dijo él- _ es una chica muy hermosa, ¿No me digas que no quieres tener sexo con ella?_

 _Mi cara adquirió todos los colores del mundo, fruncí el ceño, me sentía furioso, que él hablara así de mi chica, no, nunca. Sabía de cómo iba el mundo, no era ignorante, simplemente no quería que _ se asustara y se alejara de mí._

 _Entonces los demás chicos se nos acercaron, Armin salió del hueco de la cama y arregló sus cosas, parecía querer estar distante y se lo agradecía- No creo que hayan hecho algo -Dijo Reiner._

 _\- D-Deberíamos alistarnos -Dijo Armin._

 _\- Creo que Eren va muy lento -Dijo cara de caballo, lo miré mal- Digo la verdad, ¿Apoco eres virgen, Eren?_

 _\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?_

 _\- Sí, lo eres -Dijo con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Al menos sabes lo que tienes que hacer?_

 _\- Sé lo que debo hacer._

 _\- ¿Y por qué esperar tanto tiempo?, ya tienen como un año…_

 _\- Jean, deja de molestar a Eren -Dijo Marco calzándose las botas._

 _\- Solo le estoy enseñando -Dijo Jean bajándose de la litera._

 _\- No necesito tus consejos._

 _\- Basta los dos -Dijo Reiner- Esto es cosa de Eren y _, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver._

 _\- Son solo consejos -Dijo Jean- ¿Ustedes no tienen consejos para Eren?_

 _Todos los chicos se miraron- Esto es absurdo -Murmuro Marco saliendo de la cabaña seguido de Armin y Connie._

 _\- Bien, suicida -Dijo cara de caballo le fulminé con la mirada- Lo primero que debes hacer es…_

Aprieto los ojos ante el recuerdo, y vengo justo ahora con _ y hago lo que dice, está claro que ella se asustó- Siento haberte tocado… de esa manera… -Susurré- No fue mi intención.

\- E-Esta bien… -Desvió la mirada- S-Solo me tomó por sorpresa -Se iba a levantar, pero la tomé de la cintura, la abracé con fuerza, no quería separarme de ella.

¿Así se sentía Otto-San con Oka-San?, recordaba darse besos y abrazos, cuando era chico me daba tanto asco, pero ahora con _ siento que es tan necesario.

\- E-Eren… -Me gustaba cuando decía mi nombre.

\- No te vayas de mi lado.

Ella se retorció entre mis brazos y me miro- Nunca te dejaré, Eren -Su mano tocó suavemente mi mejilla- Te quiero.

\- Yo también -Susurré contra su mano, tomó iniciativa y sentí sus labios contra los míos, tan suaves y dulces, lamió mi labio inferior y seguimos besándonos, me apoyé en el tronco del árbol, la seguí abrazando cuando ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y hacía circulitos sobre mi camisa.

\- Dentro de un par de días es tu cumpleaños y ya tengo tú regalo.

¿Tan sumergido estaba que no sabía nada de las fechas?- No es necesario que me des nada.

\- Claro que si -Dijo ella alzando un poco la cabeza- Somos pareja, es obvio que debo darte algo.

\- Es deber del hombre darle algo a su mujer -Arqué una ceja, luego negué con la cabeza.

\- Nos vemos, Eren.

\- ¿Q-Qué…?

…

\- ¿Estás segura que esto funcionara, Sasha?

\- ¡Desde luego que sí! -Dijo ella con una sonrisa y un poco de baba saliendo por su boca- ¡Un enorme pastel de chocolate!, ¿¡Verdad que me vas a dar!? ¡Es chocolate!

\- D-Después de cantarle cumpleaños a Eren -Dije con una gotita cayendo por mi frente, traté de sonreírle, pero me salió una mueca.

\- Aun no entiendo porque estoy aquí -Recargado del marco de la puerta de la cocina estaba Jean un poco cabreado.

\- Por meterle cosas a Eren en la cabeza -Me puse el delantal, pude ver como Jean frunció el ceño y se puso rojo tomate- Además… sabes cocinar igual que Sasha…

\- No quiero hacerlo un pastel al suicida -Dijo él- No tengo porqué…

\- No seas malo, Jean -Dije agarrando lo necesario- Quiero hacerle algo a Eren, ¿Por fis?, ¿Por fis?

Jean dejó caer sus brazos y me miró con un ligero rubor, desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior- ¡Bien!, ¡Pero yo quiero un gran pedazo de ese pastel!

\- ¡Trato!

\- ¡Yo también quiero!

\- ¡Vamos a cocinar!

Fue un poco desastroso, ya que yo tenía una idea, Jean tenía otra idea y Sasha solo quería comerse la pasta cruda y los chocolates que tenía guardados. Resultó a la final un pastel con cubierta de chocolate derretido, además de que los tres estábamos cubiertos de harina y huevos.

\- Esto… es horrible -Dije tocando un mechón de cabello que tenía un poco de clara, me vino escalofrío.

\- Deberíamos cambiarnos… esto es asqueroso -Dijo Jean tratando de quitarse la harina.

\- ¿Cuándo comeremos el pastel?

\- Más tarde -Dije sujetando a Sasha de un brazo y llevándola conmigo a darnos un baño, no sin antes guardar el pastel dentro del horno.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Holis, mis queridos lectores!, lamento tanto la enorme y larga espera, pero aquí está el capítulo.

Ahora respondiendo los reviews…

AsukaHyuga: Gracias por tu comentario y que te guste el fic. La verdad si son tan dulces que provoca comérselos en el desayuno– Tos fingida y una sonrisa macabra mientras rayita y Eren se ponen rojos- Desde luego siempre estarán el uno para el otro.

 _-¡Claro que yo sé muchas cosas, no como el suicida!-Dice Jean notablemente molesto._

 _-¡Cállate, cara de caballo!-Dice Eren-Eres malísimo dando consejos._

 _-¡Calla, bastardo!_

 _-¡Inténtalo, hijo de…!_

 _-Basta los dos-Se les da con un sartén a cada uno._

Desde luego que harán cositas tarde o temprano, ¬w¬ no hay que dudarlo y si ambos se quieren muchísimo.

Jade: Se morirá de la sorpresa, descuida, no está fríamente calculado. Lemon próximamente, pero hay que esperar lo heavy de la historia así le pones sabrosura a la historia. ¡Espero te guste este capítulo, gracias por leer y comentar!

O.O: Sí, habrá lemon próximamente, sí comenzará la drama y tragedia.

 _-¡Desde luego que prefiero el dulce de _!-Dice Eren levemente exaltado y rojo._

 _-¡Eren!-Dice rayis toda roja y tratando de ocultarse tras su chico. Entonces, Eren le lame la mejilla haciendo que rayis se desmaye._

 _-Sabe a dulce-Sonrisa burlona._

Es verdad no se puede pelear así de 0, así que sí, tengo algo planificado para nuestra protagonista, ¡Gracias por comentar, leer y que te guste tanto la historia!

NIKKI: ¡Gracias por leer y que te guste tanto la historia!, ¡Claro que habrá más, lamento tanto la espera!, ¡Sip, lemon en el futuro y ahora el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Eren!

Como saben, Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece solo los personajes no reconocidos, hago esto solo para entretener y bueno, es divertido imaginar, si los personajes fuesen míos pues… quien sabe lo que pudiera pasar. ¬w¬

Sin más que decir, el capítulo, ¡Disfrútenlo!

Capítulo 8

P.O.V. Eren

 _¿Soy yo o todo el mundo está evitándome?_

Era mi cumpleaños, ya tenía 16 años y todo el mundo parecía alejarse de mí, ¿Se habrán olvidado que cumplo años?, niego con la cabeza había tres personas que seguramente no se olvidaron.

Tratando de no reflejar mi felicidad caminó hasta el comedor, mi hermana, mi mejor amigo y mi chica estaban sentados cómodamente mientras cenaban, para luego girarse los tres, _ fue la primera en levantarse y me abrazó.

 _¿Qué les dije?, ellos si se acordaban._

\- ¿Dónde estuviste? -Preguntó _, le devolví el abrazo esperando una felicitación de su parte- Estuve buscándote y…

\- Estaba en el lago -Murmuré cerca de su oído, ella se alejó con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego besarme la mejilla, aun podía sentir su sonrisa contra mi piel.

\- ¡Ven vamos a comer!

 _¿S-Se… olvidó?, no, ¡Está jugando!, debe ser… ¿Verdad que está jugando?_

\- ¡Eren! -Armin me saludó con el brazo alzado y con una sonrisa, Mikasa solo me miró de reojo y se ocultó tras su bufanda roja, como siempre. Suspiré hondo y mi cabeza tocó la mesa.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó _.

Solo asentí sin muchos ánimos.

…

Tomé su mano entre las mías, estaba sentada sobre una cerca y yo a su lado, me sonrió y yo le di una de vuelta, pero al instante su sonrisa se borró. Parpadeé un poco.

\- ¿Qué te sucede, Eren? -Preguntó ella.

\- No es nada... -Dije, no quería causar problemas, pero seguramente iban a venir, digo, ¿Cómo es posible que no se recordara de mi cumpleaños?, ¡Soy su novio por los muros!

\- Vamos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿No? -Preguntó ella, fruncí el ceño.

\- Solo… estoy de mal humor -Dije soltando su mano y cruzándome de brazos.

Se bajó de la acerca de un salto cayendo en pie, para luego abrazarme, aún seguía de brazos cruzados y miré a otro lado un poco cabreado por la situación- ¡Ya sé! -Dijo ella, me tomó por sorpresa y la miré con la ilusión de que se haya acordado- Ven conmigo, Eren.

\- Pero… yo…

Me obligó a vendarme los ojos y yo me sentía un poco desubicado, sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las mías mientras me guiaba, parecía un ejercicio de confianza más que otra cosa.

\- _, ¿A dónde me estás llevando?

Paró y yo también lo hice cuando choqué con ella, sus manos ahora subían por mi cuello y sentí su aliento en mi oído- A un lugar secreto -Dijo ella en un susurro.

 _Me pareció lo más sexy del mundo._

Sus manos siguieron hasta el nudo de la cinta que cubría mis ojos, para luego quitarme la venda.

\- ¡Sorpresa!, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Eren!

Abrí los ojos como platos, dejé exhalar todo el aire que tenía retenido, el lugar especial que decía _ no era más que el comedor, dentro, se encontraban los chicos con grandes sonrisas y en una mesa pude ver lo que parecía ser un pastel.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Eren -Dijo _ sonriendo- Todos hicimos esto para ti.

\- Yo solo vine por el pastel -¿Por qué no me sorprendía eso viniendo de Jean?

_ le pisó el pie "disimuladamente", me sacó una sonrisa, sin duda un gran cumpleaños. Mis compañeros se me acercaron a felicitarme, por último recibí un abrazó de mi novia, para luego sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

\- ¡Vamos!

\- ¡No coman pan frente a los que no tienen!

_ dejó escapar una risilla divertida, para después agarrar el pastel de chocolate junto a una vela, los chicos junto a mi novia comenzaron a cantar, no tan alto para no llamar la atención de los instructores ni del comandante Shardis.

\- ¡Pide un deseo, Eren! -Decían todos, bufé un poco, para luego soplar la única vela, aplaudieron y la torta se repartió en pedazos pequeños.

\- Dijimos que sería grande mi pedazo, _.

-Puedo darle tu pedazo a otra persona, Jean -Decía _ a mi lado, cara de caballo frunció el ceño y comenzó a comer el pastel- Abre la boca -Dijo mi chica, me mordí el labio inferior mirando de reojo. Algunos nos miraban y otros estaban en lo suyo.

\- Nos miran.

\- ¿Y?

\- No creo que… -De repente metió la cuchara con el pastel dentro de mi boca, ¡Casi me ahogo!, tuve que masticar rápido, tragué y tosí un poco, ella sonrió dulcemente con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

\- Gracias… -Murmuré.

\- ¿Creíste que nos olvidaríamos? -Preguntó ella con una ceja alzada, agarró un poco de pastel y comió. Me removí incómodo a su lado.

\- Claro que no.

\- Tú cara de molestia no tenía créditos, Eren -Dijo ella riendo divertida.

\- No estaba molesto -Dije, luego _ me tomó de una oreja.

\- ¿Sabes que cuando mientes se te ponen las orejas roja? -Dijo ella terminando con el pastel, desvié la mirada avergonzado. Terminé con mi trozo de pastel y los chicos comenzaron a irse, pues estábamos ya en toque de queda, _ tomó mi mano y comenzó a jalarme fuera del comedor.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -Pregunté.

\- ¿A dónde crees?

\- Es tonto responder una pregunta con otra.

Ella volvió a reír.

 _Cielos, amo su risa._

Llegamos hasta el lago, se podía una que otra luciérnaga revoloteando por el lugar, _ me atacó al instante, la verdad me tomó desprevenido, tenía sus brazos enredados a mi cuello, ella estaba de puntitas y sus labios sobre los míos, llevé mis manos a la cintura acercándola más a mí.

Comencé a sentir deseo por ella, quería tenerla más cerca, mucho más, los besos no me estaban conformando aunque siempre me gustaban. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y antes de que sucediera algún accidente la alcé un poco, con miedo, _ rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas, nos miramos unos segundos y seguimos besándonos.

\- Eren… -Escuché un susurro de su parte, me fui sentando lentamente, teniéndola encima de mí.

 _Definitivamente el mejor cumpleaños de todos._

\- Gracias… -Le digo.

\- No me tienes que agradecer -Dijo ella y me dio un beso en la frente.

…

 _\- ¿Sabes por qué no lograste salvarla?, ¡Por qué eres débil!, ¡Te sucedió lo mismo!, ¡No has hecho nada, Eren!_

 _La voz de mi tío Hannes resuena en aquella oscuridad, miró a todos los lados._

 _Hasta que puedo ver a lo lejos la silueta de una mujer, pero yo sabía que se trataba de _, camino hasta ella, comienzo a correr, ella desaparece, me tropiezo y caigo al suelo, aprieto mis manos en puños y golpeo el suelo, para luego darme cuenta que mis manos comenzaban a mancharse de sangre._

 _Me pongo de rodillas y miro mis manos, miro al suelo, la sangre seguía corriendo, sigo con la mirada para ver de dónde provenía. Abró los ojos como platos- ¿_?_

 _No dice nada, no responde._

 _\- ¿_? -La vuelvo a llamar, gateo hasta ella sin importarme que me esté manchando la ropa de sangre- ¿_? -Repito, mi respiración se recorta, estaba boca arriba, tomó su hombro con la intención de voltearla…_

Abró los ojos mirando al techo, siento mi ropa mojada, sin duda estoy sudando, niego con la cabeza varias veces- ¿Estás bien, Eren? -Armin estaba en el pasillo mientras se abotonaba su camisa.

\- Estoy bien… -Murmuré mientras me levantaba.

Estos sueños me están volviendo loco, siempre es con ella o con mi familia, ¿Acaso pasará algo?, ¿La perderé a ella también?

Frunzo el ceño, no, claro que no, sobre mi cadáver.

…

P.O.V. _

\- ¿Soy yo o hace más frío de lo normal? -Pregunté mientras me abrazaba a mí misma, estábamos esperando la orden de los instructores para las actividades de ese día.

\- _ tiene razón, está comenzando hacer frío -Dijo Armin- Estamos cerca del de invierno.

Y como si Armin fuese brujo, las estaciones del año: otoño e invierno llegaron, está última con un mal clima, pero éramos solados y debíamos enfrentar todas las calamidades del tiempo.

El campamento era en lo alto de una montaña, estaba alumbrado, nos dieron el equipo para estar en el frío y en la nieve, aun así, estaba muriendo del frío.

\- Esto es ridículo -Escuché la voz de Jean aun lado mío, comencé a toser- Alguien aquí sufrirá de una neumonía o de hipotermia.

\- H-Hace mucho frío… -Murmuro, siento la mano de Eren agarrar la mía, lo miró de reojo, sonríe un poco y mira al frente. Los instructores nos dieron nuestra misión, llegar con vida hasta el campamento y no morir en el intento, debíamos hacer grupos de cuatro.

Desde luego iríamos Eren, Mikasa, Armin y yo, era algo que era muy obvio.

\- Haré los equipos -Hasta que dijeron eso.

Suspiré cansinamente, al escuchar que no estaría con Eren, mi mano dejó de tocar la suya cuando fui con mi grupo- Más te vale que no muera congelada, Cara de caballo.

\- Descuida, llegará sana y salva -Dijo Jean pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros, miré a Eren con cara triste.

\- Es verdad, tranquilo, hombre -Dijo Thomas tras de mí poniendo una mano en mi cabeza, la mirada de Eren cambió, ahora era fulminante, Thomas pareció tensarse y quitó su mano de mi cabeza. Jean, por el contrario, sonrió divertido y nos alejamos del grupo de Eren.

…

\- ¿Estás bien? -Jean me tenía tomada de la mano, me había quedado parada un par de segundos, estaba muy fría, tenía mucho frío.

\- N-No…

\- Estaremos bien -Dijo Jean regalándome una sonrisa- Si no te llevo a salvo, Mikasa me matará.

\- ¿M-Mikasa?

\- ¿Crees que Eren es rival para mí? -Jean rio divertido, fruncí ligeramente el ceño- Vamos, no quiero que mueras congelada por esta absurda actividad.

\- S-Sí que… l-lo es… -Murmuro, Jean me vuelve a regalar una sonrisa y seguimos caminado entre el bosque lleno de nieve, hasta que a lo lejos pudimos ver unas luces.

\- ¡Esa debe ser la base! -Dijo Thomas con una sonrisa señalándola.

\- ¡Hay que apurarnos, _ se está congelando!

\- ¡Hai! -Dijo Thomas y los cuatro seguimos caminado a paso lento, eso gracias a mí, ya que algunas veces me caía o simplemente me quedaba ahí parada tratando de olvidarme del frío.

Por fin habíamos llegado a la base, entramos y Eren se levantó de uno de los asientos, llegó hasta mí y me abrazo- Estás temblando -Me susurro- Estaba preocupado, hace demasiado frío y tú…

\- Después, suicida -Dijo Jean un poco serio- Tu novia necesita un baño y bebidas calientes.

Seguí temblando, Eren me abrazó más fuerte- ¿Mikasa, podrías…?

\- Hai -La pelinegra se levantó y fue hasta una de las puertas del lugar, Eren me obligó a sentarme y me dieron un vaso con té caliente, comencé a beberlo lentamente.

\- ¿Falta alguien más?

\- Crista no se encuentra aquí-Dijo Reiner.

\- Daz se sentía muy mal, entonces Crista decidió irse con él.

\- Daz tampoco está, e Ymir lo mismo.

\- ¿Y si esperamos al último grupo? -Preguntó Marco acercándose al rubio.

Seguí tomando y Mikasa me puso una manta sobre los hombros, me retorcí como un gusano, Eren, al ver esto, se me acercó más, pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros tratando de darme calor, cosa que agradecí.

\- ¿No estaban con _? -Todos me miraron, simplemente negué con la cabeza- Thomas, dice lo mismo -Dijo Reiner, todos comenzaron a preocuparse.

\- ¿Acaso se perdieron?- Preguntó Armin incrédulo.

\- Con está ventisca podrían acabar muerto -Dijo Connie.

\- Kuso… -Dijo Eren haciendo una mueca de desagrado y se levantó, volví a sentir frío.

\- Eren… -Susurré bajito.

\- ¡Eren! -Dijo Mikasa tomándole del abrigo.

\- ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlos! -Dijo mi novio, me volví a encoger y traté de darme calor a mí misma.

\- Yo también voy -Dijo Marco apoyando la idea de Eren.

Fue en ese momento en que sentí algo dentro de mi estómago, algo tan conocido, era rabia, pero, _¿Por qué?_ , tragué un poco y froté mis manos dentro de la manta después de dejar la taza en la mesa.

\- Nadie irá a ningún lado…

\- Pero, Crista y los demás…

\- Lo sabemos. Mañana enviaremos un equipo de rescate.

 _¿Por qué Eren se estaba preocupando por ella?, ¿Acaso yo no soy su novia?, ¿Acaso no estaba preocupado por qué me estuviese congelando?_

Abrí los al darme cuenta lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza _, ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta?, Crista y los demás podían estar en peores condiciones que yo y… ¿Me pongo celosa por esto?, por Kami… que desastre de soldado soy…_

Bajo la mirada y siento las mejillas rojas, comienzo a toser un poco, alzo la vista cuando siento la mano de Mikasa en mi frente- Creo que tienes fiebre, _.

Desvió la mirada- ¿Nani? -Preguntó Eren acercándose y tocando mi frente también- Tch… -Murmura Eren.

\- Creo que deberías preocuparte antes por tu novia, Eren -Dijo Jean de brazos cruzados- Después resolveremos lo de Crista.

Entonces siento como Eren me toma en brazos, me estrechó contra su cuerpo y coloqué mi cabeza en su torso cubierto por las telas del traje de invierno. Me sentía de lo peor, pero no era por la fiebre, era porque me había dado cuenta de que era egoísta y celosa.

Llevo una mano a mi boca, me había puesto celosa por Crista, ¿Qué absurdo, no?, entonces Eren me deja en una de las cama de las habitaciones, Mikasa estaba junto a mí, la pelinegra me recuesta en la cama- ¿Y Crista?

\- Anda, no hables -Dijo Mikasa yendo al baño, Eren estaba sentado al pie de la cama mirándome atentamente, la pelinegra volvió con un paño húmedo y lo colocó en mi cabeza.

\- D-Deben buscarlos… -Murmuré.

\- _ -Dijo Mikasa reprendiéndome con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Siento como Eren toma mi mano- Ahora eres lo más importante para mí.

Siento como mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, toda duda de antes, aquella rabia, el egoísmo y los celos se habían disipado al instante en que mi novio dijo esas hermosas palabras, pero dejaron paso ahora a lo que era importante.

\- Yo… estoy bien, Eren -Dije con una pequeña sonrisa, él seguía con el ceño fruncido- Son ellos los que… necesitan nuestra ayuda ahora.

\- Entiendo -Dijo Eren asintiendo, luego miró a su hermana- Mikasa…

Ella sonrió- Mina se quedará con ella… ni creas que te dejaré solo.

Sonreí internamente, pero al parecer no eran los únicos que querían ir, fuera de la habitación Armin se armó de valor junto con Reiner, Bertolt, Connie, Marco y Sasha.

Fue en ese momento en que escuchamos algo extraño, fruncí el ceño y Mina también, miró a través de la ventana- ¿Q-Qué fue eso? -Pregunté- Sonó… como un trueno… o una avalancha.

\- No tengo idea -Dijo la pelinegro, pero luego me sonrió- Descuida todo estará bien.

A los pocos minutos, dentro de la cabaña habían llegado Ymir y Daz, el último a nada de congelarse, como a mí, le dieron mantas y bebidas calientes, según me contó Mina.

A la hora, Crista había llegado, también le dieron mantas y bebidas calientes, para ese momento estaba un poco más caliente, pero la fiebre no cedía. Respiraba lentamente y entre abría los ojos, Eren tomaba mi mano, parecía un poco cansado, a pesar de que era la habitación de las chicas ellas lo habían dejado quedarse.

Pasaron los días, la fiebre bajó considerablemente y ya me sentía mejor, ahora la cosa era volver hacia el campamento al otro lado, juró que jamás volvería hacer algo así.

E incluso antes de darnos cuenta ya habíamos hecho el examen final, esperábamos a que nos dieran las puntuaciones y que nombraran a los 10 mejores de la promoción.

Suspiré nerviosa a la vez que veía tomaba mi posición- Tienes que calmarte -Dijo Mikasa a mi lado- Si dicen tú nombre no podrás moverte.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que me llamarán?

\- No lo sé -Dijo ella- Pero eres una de las mejores.

\- No tanto como tú -Sonreí.

Shardis empezó a dar un discurso y por último sacó una lista- ¡Ackerman, Mikasa! -Miré de reojo a la pelinegra, ¡Jo, había sido la primera!- Por su excelente desempeño, eres la primera y la mejor de los diez soldados del grupo 104°.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, observé a unos pocos metros y estaba Eren con la vista fija, a su lado estaba Armin un tanto nervioso.

\- ¡Braun, Reiner! -Dijo Shardis, el rubio se posición al lado del Mikasa- ¡Segundo de los diez mejores!

Aplaudí felizmente porque tenía a amigos como los mejores soldados, no podía estar más orgullosa- ¡Hoover, Bertolt! -El chico alto se puso al lado de Reiner- ¡Tercer de los diez mejores!

Miré a mí alrededor, ¿Quién más de los que conocía bien estaría dentro de los diez?, suspiré melancólica, sabía con exactitud que no iba a entrar entre los diez mejores, lo mucho es que podía ser la 15 o la 20.

\- ¡Leonhart, Annie! -La rubia, con su cara de pocos amigos e inexpresividad de siempre, se acercó a la fila- ¡Cuarta mejor de los diez! -Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y al tiempo en que pararon, miré con asombró a mi amigo castaño, este no tenía idea de que hacer, jamás lo había esperado, pero con determinación se acercó junto a los demás cunado reaccionó ante su nombre- ¡Jaeger, Eren!, ¡Quinto de los diez mejores!

Respiré hondo, y aplaudí con todas mis fuerzas a mi chico, estaba orgullosa de él- ¡_, _!

Sentí las miradas sobre mí, y la respiración se me hizo irregular, miré la espalda de Mikasa, debí haberla escuchado, di un paso, dio otro y me posicioné justo al lado de Eren, que me vía de reojo y pude ver en estos lo orgulloso que estaba de mí, lo feliz que estaba por ambos.

No podría describir la emoción que sentía, además de las enormes mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estómago, ser una de las mejores no iba de acorde conmigo, pero si los superiores así lo creían, debía ser cierto. No me di cuenta ni mucho menos, cuando tanto como Jean y Marco estaban a mi lado, el primero a mi derecha y el segundo a la derecha del castaño. Connie fue el siguiente y por último estaba Sasha.

\- ¡Ofrezcan sus corazones! -Dijo Shardis.

\- ¡Hai! -Gritamos todos haciendo el saludo.

\- ¡Para los graduados de hoy, se les abrirán tres caminos! -Dijo el hombre rubio, uno de los tantos superiores- ¡Pueden escoger las murallas y defender las ciudades como los miembros de Guarnición!, ¡O poner sus vidas en juego para luchar contra los titanes como miembros de la infantería de Reconstrucción!, ¡O servirle al Rey mediante el control de las multitudes y protección como miembro de la Brigada de la Policía Militar!, por supuesto, solo las diez personas con las puntuaciones más altas se les permitirá unirse a la policía militar.

Miré de reojo a Eren, quien fruncía el ceño, _de nuevo… aquella mirada._

…

\- ¡Lo logré, entre a la Policía Militar!

\- ¡Ya no nos tenemos que preocupar por la comida!

\- ¿Eren, porque no quieres unirte a la Policía Militar? -Preguntó un rubio- ¿Estás hablando enserio?

\- ¡Pero si tienes una de las diez mejores puntuaciones! -Dijo otro chico castaño.

Eren estaba a mi lado con una jarra, a su lado estaba Mikasa también con otra jarra, y entre ambos, un poco más atrás estaba Armin. Yo por otro lado, veía mi jarra llena de aquella cerveza, la verdad no tenía ni muchas ganas de tomarla.

\- Mi objetivo es diferente -Dijo Eren bajando la vista para después subirla- No me entrené para vivir cómodamente dentro del Distrito. Me esforzaré para luchar contra los titanes.

\- ¡Pero no puedes ganarles! -Dijo el rubio precipitadamente haciendo silencio en el lugar, todos nos miraban- Lo sabes muy bien… ¿Sabes a cuanta personas se han devorado?, hemos perdido más del 20% de toda la población. La humanidad… no tiene oportunidad contra ellos.

Los recuerdos de mi madre se aplastado me embriagaron, bajé la vista y apreté con fuerza la taza a la vez que mi puño derecho se cerraba con más fuerza, pude sentir las uñas clavándome en la piel.

\- ¿Y? -Alcé la vista para ver de reojo a Eren- ¿Solo piensas rendirte porque crees que no puedes ganarles? -Preguntó Eren-

\- Bueno… -Dijo el rubio bajando la cabeza.

\- Es cierto. Hemos sufrido la derrota hasta el momento, ¡Eso es porque no sabíamos casi nada acerca de ellos!, no podemos derrotarlos usando cifras, es posible que hemos perdido todo, pero las experiencias que obtuvimos de esas batallas es nuestra nueva esperanza. ¡¿Quieres desperdiciar esos miles de vidas sacrificadas y para que al final te conviertas en su comida?! Tienes que estar bromeando. Voy a matar a cada uno de ellos y liberarme de estas murallas -Apretó en un puño su mano derecha- Ese es mi sueño, ¡La humanidad todavía no pierde! -Y sus ojos, otra vez sus ojos mostraron aquella determinación aquella fuerza, ese valor en el que lo convierte en un chico muy valiente, en un hombre, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que Eren ya eran un hombre.

Este hizo una mueca, me dio la taza y tuve que hacer unas maniobras para que no se me cayera, Eren salió por la puerta un tanto frustrado, miré a Mikasa y a Armin, quienes parecía un tanto sorprendidos por su reacción, pero al instante en que Eren estaba saliendo, Mikasa y Armin me dieron las tazas, desde luego no pude equilibrarme bien, porque me les habían arrojado y caí al suelo, todos rieron incluyéndome.

\- Déjame ayudarte -Aquel chico rubio me levantó rápidamente y recogí las tazas, para después dejarlas en una mesa, miré la puerta donde habían salido mis tres amigos, sería muy malo de mi parte el no ir por ellos y estar a su lado.

Que frustración, miré mi bebida, y las de los otros tres, Eren había tomado casi todo lo que tenía dentro, Mikasa no lo había tocado y Armin solo había tomado un poco, suspiré, y agarré mi jarra y tomé un poco, para después salir del lugar y seguir a los chicos.

\- … permitiré que mueras -Pude escuchar la voz de Mikasa, estaba a unos cuantos metros, cercas de las escaleras hablando.

\- ¡Yo nunca te pedí eso! -Dijo Eren.

Mikasa decía otra cosa, pero lo decía tan bajo que no pude entenderla muy bien- ¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó tras ellos haciendo que Eren me veía como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

\- ¡EH! -Se levantó- ¡No te aparezcas así! -Me gritó.

\- ¿Pero qué mierdas te pasa? -Le pregunté con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados- ¿Por qué me gritas? -La mirada de Eren se relajó, a la vez que dio un suspiro.

\- Yo… lo lamento -Se me acercó colocó una mano en mi cabeza y besó mi frente, sentí por un momento mi cara roja y caliente, luego miré de reojo a Mikasa- No tenía por qué gritarte.

Suspiré- Está bien, Eren -Tomé su mano y la entrelacé junto con la mía- Estás bajo presión, debes calmarte un poco, mañana iremos a Trost a preparar la guarnición y hacer nuestra otras actividades, relájate está noche, ¿Sí? -Le sonreí, pero al instante en que me miró, lo abracé y él me correspondió el abrazo tras unos minutos.

Sus manos me agarraron con fuerza la camisa tras mi espalda y su frente se apoyó en mi hombro- Eren… -Susurré cuando escuché un pequeño sollozo, sabía que no le gustaba que lo vieran llorar, por eso se estaba ocultado- Oi -Dije y lo apreté con más fuerza- Todo estará bien, ¿Sí? -Lo miré y le obsequié una de mis mejores sonrisas.

\- Arigato, _-Tocó mi mejilla con su mano libre, y vi un extraño brillo en sus ojos, le seguí sonriendo, se acercó más a mí y nos dimos un pequeño beso, solo era un toqué de nuestros labios, nada más, pero se sintió tan profundo como el primer beso.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Aquí un nuevo capítulo!, ¡Espero les guste!, gracias a AsukaHyuga por su comentario.

Como saben Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece… Este fic es por diversión…

¡Disfrútenlo que se llega el mega drama!

* * *

Capítulo 9: Trost

\- Voy a derrotar a todos los titanes -Dijo Eren a Hannes, según pude entender, era rubio, muy alto y pertenecía de la Guarnición. Eren salió corriendo, miré a Mikasa y a Armin que no se movían de su lugar, decidida le seguí.

\- ¡Oi, Eren! -Le grité- ¡Para un poco, no corras tan rápido!

\- ¿_? -Preguntó, a la vez que se paraba, me paré justo a unos pasos de él- ¡Oi!, ¿Por qué me seguiste? -Eren se me acercó y tomó mi mano derecha.

\- ¡Eren! -Grité a la vez que apretaba los ojos con fuerza- ¡Suéltame, me haces daño!-Chillé, Eren me soltó al instante.

\- _, yo… -Eren estaba arrepentido, llevo su mano a su cabello- De… de verdad lo lamento, no… no esperaba… que tú… -Miró hacia un lado, tomé mi muñeca frotándomela un poco.

\- Descuida, pero… ya te lo había dicho, eres muy impulsivo, Eren -Traté de sonreír, pero solo salió una mueca- ¿A dónde ibas a ir?

\- Iba a ir al muro, tengo que alistar los cañones -Dijo mirando hacia el frente-¿Quieres acompañarme?

Asentí- Desde luego, eso no se le pregunta a tu novia, Eren -Él se sonrojó y miró a otro lado, al darme cuenta de las palabras que dije también desvié la mirada sonrojada- Digo… me preocupas y… -Sentí la cara más roja- También… debo… debo alistarlos.

\- Está bien -Dijo Eren con una pequeña sonrisa y tocando mi mejilla- Vamos.

…

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntó Eren, estaba al lado de este limpiando la parte de debajo de los cañones mientras Eren limpiaba dentro- ¿Entrarás a Legión de Reconocimiento?, ¡Pero Connie…!

\- Sí, lo sé… pero -Dijo Connie que estaba en otro cañón también limpiándolo.

La chica pelinegra de dos coletas se nos acercó- Parece que Connie escuchó tu sermón de anoche.

\- ¡Cállate! -Dijo Connie a la vez que Eren dejaba de limpiar- ¡Fue mi decisión! -Giro el rostro un poco sonrojado.

\- No seas tan tímido- Thomas se acercó- No fuiste el único.

\- ¡Thomas! -Dijo Eren incrédulo, me levanté un poco y lo vi, el rubio estaba sonrojado también.

\- Um, chicos… -Sasha llegó frente a nosotros, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y traía algo consigo- Tomé algunos trozos de carne de las raciones de mañana.

Nos quedamos shock cuando nos mostró la carne, estaba rosada y en rollada en cuerdas- ¡Sasha! -Dijo Thomas- ¿Quieres que te sancionen de nuevo?

\- ¡Sí que eres una tonta! -Dijo el pelinegro.

\- Un idiota con temor -Agregó Connie.

\- Hay que repartirlo entre todos -Dijo con agua en la boca- ¡Y lo acompañaremos con pan! -Y rio como si estuviera realmente loca.

\- ¡Devuelve eso! -Grité frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué harás si descubren que falta?

\- ¡Es verdad! -Dijo la chica al lado de Eren- La carne, hoy en día, es un lujo, más porque hemos perdido mucha tierra.

\- No te preocupes por eso -Dijo Sasha y se acercó a una caja de madera- Una vez que retomemos las tierras, podemos mantener los cerdos y las vacas -Guardó la carne dentro de la caja.

\- ¡Me quedo con la carne!

\- ¡Sí, guárdame un pedazo!

\- ¡Eso va también para mí!

Suspiré- ¡No se olviden de mi existencia!

\- Chicos -Dijo Eren un tanto sorprendido, los demás se fueron nuevamente a limpiar, cosa que yo también hice, me agaché un poco mientras que Eren hablaba con otro chico, se giró y miró Trost, por mi lado yo solo seguía limpiando y lo veía de reojo.

Y fue cuando escuché un rayo caer justo al frente de mis ojos, como la luz amarilla me embriagó los ojos. Y para cuando me di cuenta, carne, carne estaba justo en frente de mí, puros tejidos y músculos.

Y si quiera antes de hacer algo se escuchó un gran golpe y un gran viento vino desde la izquierda muy rápido en pujándonos a todos dentro del muro hacia el vacío.

\- ¡_! -Reaccioné cuando estaba a medio camino, junto con el grito de Eren, me giré un poco y presioné los botones, al instante, las cuerdas del equipo se clavaron en la piedra del muro, alcé la vista y luego miré al suelo, había muchos metros lejos, hubiera sido una fea caída. Eren me veía, para luego asentir. Sasha se soltó un poco y corrió muro abajo para ayudar a Samuel.

Y miré en la misma dirección que todos, me puse pálida como una tela, había un gran hueco en toda la puerta, tragué en seco. Y fue cuando otra vez viaje al pasado, como aquel pie de un titán pisaba sin clemencia el cuerpo de mi madre, como la sangre saltaba como lloraba, como sufría, como revivía aquel infierno.

El miedo me embriago, respiré agitadamente, pero Eren me sacó del trance- ¡Preparen la artillería en un grupo de cuatro! -Dijo- Prepárense para la batalla -Al instante sacó ambas cuchillas, se soltó un poco y para curvar el muro y darse impulso- ¡El objetivo está delante de nosotros!, ¡El titán Colosal!, ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, no hay que dejar que se escape!

Grité su nombre a la vez que la adrenalina se esparcía por cada poro, cada músculo, cada parte de mi ser, fruncí mi ceño y lo imité, para cuando llegué a donde estaba Eren, este había dado un salto, cuando me di cuenta lo imité, pues el gran musculo del titán estaba barriendo el inicio del muro, justo en los cañones.

¿Pero por qué un titán haría eso?

Pude ver a Eren a unos metros en el cielo, grité su nombre y con el impulso me posicioné al otro lado- ¡_! -Gritó con todas su fuerzas- ¡Hay que vencérselo!

Simplemente asentí, pero al instante esa cosa miró a Eren y lo quería tomar con su mano, no lo permitiría, fruncí el ceño y me acerqué al otro lado, era tan grande que parecía que su cuello estuviese cada vez más lejos a cada paso, pero Eren fue más listo y se posicionó en el brazo de titán Colosal.

Corrimos ambos hasta que él se puso justo tras mío- ¡AHORA! -Gritó él, di un vuelta sobre Eren, con la intensión de caer tras el titán, pero enganché las cuerdas cerca de nuca al igual que el castaño, agarré impulso, íbamos a clavarle las espadas cuando siento una gran presión, un calor intenso, tanto que tuve que cerrar los ojos, grité un poco y pude visualizar a Eren un poco por encima de mí, pero más cerca del titán, se acercó, pero antes de atacar, este desapareció en el humo.

Y como había desaparecido, no estábamos enganchados, y la gravedad hizo de las suyas, sentí la presión, me giré un poco, y las cuerdas se clavaron en el muro, haciendo que quedara aun lado de Eren, un poco más abajo- E-Eren… -Logré pronunciar, este se soltó un poco y llego hasta mi lado.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Pregunto apoyando los pies en el muro, simplemente asentí- El muy maldito desapareció -Me arregle apoyando los pies en el muro, pues estaba tendida en el aire.

\- ¡Eren, _! -Vimos a Thomas en el borde del muro- ¿Pudieron destruirlo?

\- ¡NO! -Grito Eren- ¡Ocurrió lo mismo que hace 5 años!, ¡También apareció y desapareció de repente!

Tragué en seco- Eren… los titanes -Susurré, este giro a verme y asintió, ambos subimos hasta llegar a donde estaban nuestros amigos.

\- Lo lamento, lo dejé escapar.

Caí al suelo y traté de que mi respiración se normalizara- Esto no puede estar pasando… -Susurré- ¿Cómo hizo eso?

Eren me miró- ¡Oi! -Me dijo, soltó las espadas, se agachó a mi altura y me zarandeó un poco- ¡No es momento para esto, _! -Dijo él, traté nuevamente de normalizar mi respiración, respiré hondo- ¡Debemos ir con los superiores, los titanes entrarán y no voy a dejar que más gente muera, _incluyéndote_! -Se levantó.

 _Eren…_

Mi corazón se aceleró a más no poder y sentí las mejillas sonrojadas, apreté los ojos, no era momento para esto.

\- ¿Estás herida? -Preguntó Connie, negué con la cabeza la vez que me levantaba.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡El plan con el titán colosal ya está en marcha! -Un superior de la guarnición, llegó hasta nosotros, a la vez que nos poníamos derechos y ofrecíamos nuestros corazones- ¡Vuelvan al cuartel general de inmediato!, ¡Y aquellos que tuvieron contacto con ese desgraciado, reporte todos los detalles!

\- ¡HAI! -Gritamos Eren y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Oraremos por su éxito! -Dijo Connie.

Y el caos comenzó, la campana de aviso sonó con gran estruendo, todos los civiles estaban siendo inmediatamente evacuados. Eren y yo fuimos a informar sobre el titán Colosal, me giré un poco y los cañones ya estaban empezando a ser disparados- _, no podemos detenernos aquí -Dijo él tomando mi mano y yendo junto con los demás.

\- ¡Ustedes ya no son reclutas, ahora son unos soldados honorables! -Gritó uno de los superiores de la guarnición, Eren no había soltado mi mano en todo el trayecto dentro de las instalaciones de abastecimiento y fue cuando pude ver a la otra pareja, pero mi vista se posó en Armin que temblaba.

\- ¿Armin, estás bien?, ¡Oi!, ¡Armin! -Gritaba Eren a su lado, me fui den otro lado y puse mi mano en su hombro.

\- Armin… -Susurré.

\- E-Estoy bien -Dijo el rubio- ¡Solo necesito calmarme! -Dijo él- ¡Esto es malo, hay un agujero de ocho metros de altura en la pared y no hay manera de solucionarlo rápidamente!, ¡Ni siquiera pudimos excavar la roca gigante cerca de Zemo! -Armin trataba de ponerle oxígeno a los tanques, pero temblaba, todo el temblaba de miedo- ¡Si tapamos el agujero, entonces la ciudad será abandonada!, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que rompan la muralla Rose! ¡Los titanes pueden acabar con la humanidad en cualquier momento!

\- ¡Armin! -Eren tomó su mano- Cálmate. Ahora será diferente, ¡La humanidad ya no perderá contra los titanes!

Armin respiro hondo- Lo siento, ya estoy mejor.

Suspiré a la vez que caía al lado de mi amigo rubio y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, mis manos se pusieron en la de él y lo ayudé con el gas- Yo te ayudo Armin -Él soltó los tanques y yo continué con su labor- Eren, tu tanque, necesitas recargarlo, ambos gastamos mucho.

\- Hai… -Dijo el muchacho y se puso a recargar los tanques junto a mí, mientras Armin nos miraba con la cabeza cabizbaja.

\- Armin, ve a por agua, lo necesitarás ahora -Dije, pero el rubio negó y me ayudó con los tanques.

\- Estoy bien -Dijo él.

…

\- ¡Se dividirán en escuadrones como en el entrenamiento!, ¡Estarán bajo el mando de la guarnición! -Estábamos en el patio, haciendo nuestras filas, yo al lado de Armin que traga de vez en cuando, estaba muy tenso- ¡Sus deberes serán ayudar a proporcionar suministros, comunicaciones y derrotar a los titanes! -Pero quien parecía tal alterado y asustado era aquel hombre castaño de bigote y barba, aquel superior.

\- ¡La primera línea de defensa será la unidad de primera línea de la Guarnición!, ¡La segunda línea estarán los escuadrones de cadetes bajo nuestro comando!, ¡En la retaguardia estarán las unidades de élite de la Guarnición!, ¡Ya nos informaron que la vanguardia ha sino aniquilada! -Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y me respiración empezó a agitarse, apreté los puños, esto parecía una gran masacre.

Al lado de Armin estaba Mikasa y al lado de esta estaba Eren- ¡La puerta exterior fue destruido y los titanes han invadido la ciudad!, ¡Hay posibilidad de que el titán Acorazado vuelva aparecer y destruya la puerta exterior!

\- No puede ser…

\- ¡Esto es imposible!

\- ¿Es una broma?

\- Si perdemos la muralla Rose, entonces…

\- ¡Atención! -Al instante recobré la compostura, tragué mi miedo- ¡Los guardias de primera Línea ya están en combate!, no hay más que un objetivo en esta operación defensiva: ¡Defender la muralla Rose hasta que todos los ciudadanos evacuen!, ¡Creo que todos ya lo saben, pero la deserción es un delito capital!, ¡Dediquen sus corazones y sus vidas!, ¡Rompan filas!

\- ¡Hai! -Coreamos todos a la vez que hacíamos el saludo y todos empezaron a correr de un lado a otro apurados.

\- ¡Oye, Jean!, ¡¿Qué te pasa?! -Estaba con Armin cuando escuché el grito de Eren, me acercó a ambos corriendo.

\- ¡No me vengas con esas tonterías, maldito suicida!

\- ¡Jean! -Grité con fuerza cuando este le agarró del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡Querías unirte a la infantería, ¿verdad?! ¡Entonces debes prepararte para ser la comida de titanes!

\- ¡JEAN! -Volví a gritar- ¡EREN!, ¡Paren de una vez! –Coloqué cada mano sobre los hombres de ellos y traté de que se separan.

\- ¡Tú no te metas en esto, hija de perra!

\- ¡OI!, ¡NO TIENES PORQUE GRITARLE! -Dijo Eren- ¡TUS PROBLEMAS SON SOLO TUYOS, NO DE NADIE MÁS! -Golpeó a Jean contra la pared y yo también me fui con ellos.

\- ¡EREN! -Grité tratando de que entrara en razón.

\- ¡Recuerda nuestro entrenamiento, Jean!, ¡Los malditos tres años de entrenamiento! -Jena abrió los ojos como platos- ¡Hemos estado al borde de la muerte durante los tres años!, algunos realmente murieron. Algunos huyeron y otros fueron expulsados. ¡Pero sobrevivimos!, ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Vamos a sobrevivir hoy también!, ¡Sobrevivirás y te irás mañana a los interiores, ¿Verdad?!

-Vamos, Daz, no te vas a acobardar por siempre, ¿Verdad?

El rubio solo gimió asustado.

Eren retrocedió un poco y tomó mi mano y vimos como Jean se alejaba, Mikasa se nos acercó- Eren, _, si la batalla se vuelve demasiado caótico, búsquenme.

\- ¿Ah?, ¡Pero si estamos en grupos diferentes! -Dijo Eren.

\- En medio de la batalla, a veces no sale según lo planeado. Yo te protegeré -Todo eso se lo decía más a Eren que a mí, y pude ver en los ojos grises de Mikasa que estaba preocupada, preocupada por Eren, por su hermano, por su familia.

\- ¿Qué estás…?

\- ¡Aprendiz Ackerman! Fuiste especialmente asignado a retaguarda. Ven conmigo -Nos giramos y pudimos ver a un hombre rubio y alto con el símbolo de la Guarnición.

\- ¡Sería solo un estorbo, señor!

\- No pedí tú opinión, la evacuación va muy lento -Dijo con el ceño fruncido- Necesitamos el mayor número de guardias de élite para proteger a los ciudadanos.

Sentí como Eren apretaba con fuerza mi mano, aun no lo había notado, pero seguía agarrándomela y cada vez con más ímpetu, hasta que me soltó cuando Mikasa dio unos pasos y Eren se puso en su camino y le dio un cabezo- ¡OI! -Gritó Eren.

Apreté una mano con asombro, mientras Mikasa se llevaba ambas manos a la frente- ¡Mikasa no tienes que entrar en pánico!, ¡La humanidad está al borde la extinción!, ¡A nadie le importa un carajo lo que tú quieras! -La chica bajó la vista.

\- Lo siento -Dijo ella- Perdí el control -Eren se giró y apoyó su mano en mi hombro, pero Mikasa tomó su mano izquierda.

\- Solo… una cosa más -Le dijo, la verdad me sentía un poco incomoda, pero no era momento pensar en esas cosas, debía estar muy concentrada para no ser devorado- No mueras, por favor, ninguno… no mueran -Sus ojos se clavaron a los míos, y asentí un poco, a la vez que Eren se soltaba del agarré de su amiga y me llevaba hasta el que sería nuestro equipo junto a Armin.

Estábamos sobre un tejado, Thomas, Mina, Armin y Eren y otros dos más.

\- Naa, Armin, _ -Dijo Eren, lo miré de reojo- ¿No creen que está es una gran oportunidad? -Preguntó- Si empezamos a hacer méritos antes de que entremos a la Infantería, es posible que nos asciendan -Eren tenía una sonrisa, pero sus ojos reflejaban miedo, nervios, eso es lo que él sentía, pero no lo quería demostrar.

\- ¡Sí!, ¡Sin lugar a dudas!

\- ¿Ascender? -Sonreí de lado- La mejor recompensa dentro la Legión -Los miré- Tienes razón, es una gran oportunidad -Concordé con mi castaño.

\- Para que lo sepan, no son los únicos que quieren entrar a la Legión de Exploración -Dijo la pelinegra.

\- ¡Puede que lleves ventaja, Eren, _, pero no voy a perder el tiempo! -Lo decía porque somos unos de los diez mejores.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu, Thomas! -Dijo Eren.

\- ¡Hagamos un concurso de quién mata a más titanes! -Dijo el rubio.

\- ¡Más vale que no hagan trampas!

\- No sería totalmente justo-Reí.

\- ¡Escuadrón 24 adelante!, ¡ayuden a la guardia de primera línea! -Nos gritaron, Eren tomó el liderazgo y en caso de emergencia yo lo suplantaría, pero esperaba que no existiera ese caso.

\- ¡Muy bien!, ¡Vamos! -Nos dijo.

\- ¡HAI! -Coreamos todos a la vez que nos podíamos en marcha y activamos las cerdas del equipo y sacábamos las espadas.

Las cuerdas se clavaban en cada edificio y casa, a la vez que corríamos y saltábamos por los tejados, el gas no se hizo esperar y la persecución comenzó.

En ese momento, justo en ese momento, sentí que ellos eran _la presa._

\- ¡Eren! -Grité al ver al frente, a unos metros lejos, a los titanes que estaban cerca- ¡Los titanes ya avanzaron hasta aquí! -Dijo la pelinegra.

\- ¡Significa que la línea defensiva fue aplastada!

\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo nuestros mayores veteranos?!

\- ¡Anormal!, ¡Cuidado! -Al instante en que lo dijo, el maldito pego un gran brinco, me desvié hacia un techo antes de que nos atrapara, parecía un anormal, pues para brincar así, tenía que serlo.

Y fue cuando miré a todos nosotros, estábamos en el mismo tejado, pero algo faltaba, _¿Dónde estaba Thomas?_

Y como si el titán respondiera mi pregunta y en un acto vil y socarrón, el titán nos miró y mis pies quedaron atados al tejado, al ver como el rubio estaba en la boca del titán. Estaba en shock, y pude apreciar el cómo este se tragaba sin siquiera masticarlo. El titán bajo del edificio y siguió caminado como si nada hubiese sucedió.

Era como si una parte de ti fuese desgarrada, algo muy dentro tuyo fuese herido lentamente, Thomas era una gran amigo y compañero, ¿Por qué él…?

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves, hijo de puta?! -Gritó Eren a la vez que veía como era impulsado por el gas.

\- ¡EREN! -Grité con todas mis fuerzas a la vez que lo seguía.

\- ¡Eren, _! -Escuché la voz de Armin, pero no le hice caso.

\- ¡Alto!, ¡No vayan solos!

\- ¡Detente, hijo de puta! -Volvió a gritar con fuerza, estaba enojado y esto lo cegaba- ¡Lo pagarás muy caro!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a comerte a Thomas?!

\- ¡Eren! -Grité a la vez que trataba de alcanzarlo gastando todo el gas que podía y volví a gritar cuando vi como un titán saltó al momento en que mi castaño iba a atacar al otro.

Me quedé para en tejado, miré como la sangre cubría todo el lugar, ¿Eren… había?, corrí por el tejado teniendo cuidado por si venía el mismo titán y al pararme frente al tejado donde se encontraba Eren yo… yo…

Al verlo… ahí sin un pierna y lleno de sangre sentí como si mil cuchillas se me clavaban en todo mi cuerpo, un dolor tan intenso pegué un grito de dolor-¡EREN!-Y caí sobre el tejado haciendo un sonido sordo. No sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, pero la segunda opción era la que me carcomía por dentro, lo miré de vuelta no se movía, no emitía ruido alguno.

Mi respiración se aceleró a la vez que siento unos cuantos pasos cerca de todos nosotros, miró atrás de mí, muy atrás, uno de los muchachos había sido atrapado y Mina, la pelinegra, iba a ser devorada a la vez que otro de los muchachos, mi equipo… mi equipo se estaba desvaneciendo… y yo… ¡Maldición yo no puedo hacer nada!

No me movía, no podía moverme, solo veía a Eren al otro lado.

\- Eren… -Susurré.

\- ¡Detente!, ¡Detente, por favor!

"Joder, niña, tienes que moverte", "Tienes que moverte", "¡Mierda tienes que moverte!", escupí un poco de saliva, a la vez que me paraba y mis piernas temblaban tanto que creí que volvería a caer. Mis compañeros iban ser devorados, serían comida y yo…

Tragué en seco.

A la vez que veo un titán tan cerca de mí que reaccionó por instinto, corrí con fuerza, la adrenalina me embriaga de nuevo, salto y siguió corriendo, uso el equipo, uso el gas, utilizo las cuerdas y de un movimiento traté de vencerlo, pero no me di cuenta de que me había atrapado con su mano, me vio apetitosa y en mi corazón se aceleró.

\- ¡_! -Gritó Eren a lo lejos, su voz, ¿Sería lo último que escucharía?, pego un grito cuando siento como me adentra en su boca, su lengua es pegajosa y resbaladiza, trató de agarrarme de lo que tuviese frente a mí, pero las cuchillas se habían roto y todo se resbalaba fácilmente, hasta que sentí una mano atrapar la mía, miró hacia arriba, Eren temía agarrada mi mano con fuerza.

\- ¡Eren! -Gritó con desesperación.

\- ¡Te sacaré! -Gritó él una de sus piernas estaba sobre los dientes del titán y la otra apoyada, su brazo derecho evitaba que la boca se cerrara, los dientes de eran estaban apretados, le costaba respirar y alrededor de sus ojos pude ver sangre- _, tú… -Y entonces gritó de un jalón me sacó de la boca del titán haciendo que cayera al tejado.

Pasó todo tan rápido, di una vuelta en el tejado y caí boca abajo, alcé la vista, Eren trataba de salir y fue cuando gateé por el techo hasta tratar de sostener su mano, cuando la boca del titán cedió y su brazo…

\- ¡EREN! -Grité con lágrimas que salían como torrentes, mi corazón se había estrujado, el mundo se volvió oscuro y un dolor embriagante comenzó, comenzó con un "Pum", y otro y otro, sentía un hueco en el estómago, las ganas de vomitar no se quedaban atrás, seguía llorando y todo me daba vueltas, llevé mis manos a la boca acallando los gritos mientras seguía llorando, una parte de mi alma había sido desgarrada, se había ido con Eren y me sentía tan incompleta y vacía.

Maldición, mi Eren… él… me mordí el labio inferior, agarré mi brazo y clavé mis uñas en él, dolía como la mierda, pero eso no quitaba el dolor de la perdida de Eren, no lo quitaba.

\- ¡Oe, _!, ¡_!

Escuchaba mi nombre, pero no reaccionaba y fue cuando cerré los ojos y no supe más nada.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Tatakae**

Al abrir nuevamente mis ojos, me encontraba en un tejado con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Armin. Me sentía somnolienta y cansada, no quería saber más nada, solo quería dormir y hundirme.

Pero al instante todos los recuerdos me llegaron de golpe.

 _Eren…_

Sentí nuevamente ese dolor punzante en mi pecho, dolía tanto que me costaba respirar, tuve que cerrar los ojos y me llevó una mano a mi pecho adolorido- ¡Armin, _, vayamos juntos! -La voz alegre de Sasha resonó en mi cabeza, pero luego calló.

Seguía con aquel dolor y las lágrimas empezaron a caer silenciosamente, no emitía algún sonido, simplemente lloraba y trataba de que el dolor no me consumiera, pero era tan fuerte que creía que en cualquier momento moriría ahí mismo.

\- ¡Armin, _!

"Esa voz, yo… conozco esa voz… ¿Mikasa?", siento como si el mundo se hubiese detenido con la llegada de la pelinegra, mi se detuvo esperando lo inevitable, "¿Cómo le diré?, ¿Cómo?, yo… yo merecía algo peor que morir, por mi culpa Eren... por mi culpa él está… debí morir con él, debí hacerlo, quiero… quiero estar con Eren, quiero estar con mi amor."

\- ¿Armin, _, están heridos?, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -No quise hablar y al parecer Armin tampoco lo hizo.

Mikasa se levantó- ¿Dónde está Eren?

La sola mención de su nombre hace que duela cada vez más, por Dios, ¿Esto sería así para siempre?, ¿Vivir con este dolor y esta culpa para toda la vida?, prefería morir de una vez.

Mordí mi labio inferior- ¿Armin?, ¿_? -Alcé mi cabeza, Mikasa abrió los ojos sorprendida, quizás seguía llorando no lo sabía, solo estaba concentrada en el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, abrí mi boca para decir lo que tenía que decir, pero no me salía ningún sonido.

\- Nuestra unidad… la 34… -Dijo Armin entre sollozos- Thomas Wagner, Nic Tius, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina y… Eren Jaeger ¡Ellos cinco cumplieron con su deber y murieron heroicamente en batalla!

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, lo único que se podía oír eran mis sollozos junto con los de Armin, a los segundos, los murmullos comenzaron. Comencé a temblar y me incline frente a Mikasa- ¡ _Gomenasai_ , Mikasa! -Grité, mi voz sonó ahogada, seguramente por todo el llanto, pero era lo que menos me importaba- ¡Eren trató de proteger y murió por mi culpa! ¡Yo… yo… _yo no pude hacer nada_!, ¡Lo siento tanto!-Una mano estaba sobre mi pecho, dolía, dolía tanto que me ahogaba en ese dolor.

\- _ -Siento la mano de Mikasa sobre mi cabeza, alzo el rostro- Respira hondo -Me dijo, pero seguía respirando aceleradamente y lloraba demasiado- Este no es el momento para andar de emocional -Dijo ella- Vamos, párense los dos -Dijo ayudándonos, no dije nada, estaba sorprendida por el auto control que tenía la pelinegra, entonces se giró- ¡Marco!

Miro al suelo, miré mis botas, tragué un poco e hice lo que mi amiga me aconsejó, respiré hondo, varias veces, tratando de volver mi vente en blanco, me limpié mis lágrimas y siento la mano de Armin en mi hombro- T-Todo estará bien -Me sonrió tristemente.

\- Hai… -Afirmó Marco, alcé la vista, Mikasa estaba en el borde del tejado- Pero aunque vayas con nosotros, no hay muchas posibilidades…

\- Podemos hacerlo -Mikasa se giró mostrando esos orbes platas, tan fríos como la nieve- Soy fuerte, más fuerte que todos ustedes -Alzó su brazo con la espada en mano- Extremadamente fuerte, puedo matar a todos esos titanes aun estando sola, ¿Son incompetentes o cobardes miedosos? -Y nos señaló con ella- Son patéticos, pueden sentarse aquí y chuparse el dedo si así lo desean.

\- ¡Hey, Mikasa!, ¿Qué estás diciendo? -Intervino Issis.

\- ¿Quieres intentar pelear con esos titanes tú sola? -Preguntó Pedro incrédulo.

\- ¡No hay ninguna manera en que puedas hacerlo! -Exclamó Kevin.

\- Si no puedo, entonces… moriré -Se giró lentamente- Pero si gano, viviré. Si no peleo, no puedo ganar -Entones saltó para sorpresa de todos y utilizó el equipo para avanzar hacia donde se encontraban los suministros.

\- Sus habilidades de oratoria son pésimas -Dijo Jean.

\- Pero tiene razón -Comenté- Yo no voy a ser comida de titanes, no lo haré, ¡Eren no querría eso! -Grité más para mí que para todos, caminé un poco- Y no soy una vil cobarde, no lo seré más nunca y si luchando es la única manera de que pueda sobrevivir para hacer que la persona que más amo en este mundo se quede en mis memorias, ¡Lo haré!, ¡Lucharé hasta que ya no pueda más! -Dije con determinación.

Todos se sorprendieron ante mis palabras, pero muy poco me importaba eso, lo único que debía hacer ahora era seguir viviendo, prepararle un funeral adecuado y recordarlo hasta que esté en mi cama anciana y pasé al otro mundo para poder volverlo a ver.

" _Eren, lucharé por ti"._

\- ¡Así que gallinas de pacotilla hay que ir hasta allá, darle el merecido a esos patanes y subir el muro!

\- ¡_ tiene razón! -Dijo Jean- ¡No entrenamos para dejar que nuestros camaradas luchen solos!, ¡Nos convertiremos en cobardes miedosos si seguimos así!

Y fue en ese momento en el que todos nos comenzamos a movilizar- ¡Oigan, débiles, tontos, cobardes!, ¡Adiós! -Gritó Sasha después de avanzar junto a mí y escuché el gritó de todos tras nuestro, venían de tras nuestro.

\- ¡Continuemos peleando!, ¡Hay que matarlos a todos antes de que nos quedemos sin gas!

\- ¡Nosotros si podemos! -Grité tratando de alentarlos. _"Eren, todo esto es por ti."_ Mikasa iba más adelantada así que aumente el gas para tratar de ir a su nivel, pero desde luego eso no iba a pasar, Mikasa era una mujer excepcional, jamás la superaría.

Y entonces ella acabó con un titán de un golpe certero, la seguí con los otros pisándome los talones- ¡Mikasa! -Grité, Armin también se había dado cuenta, giré para ir por ella, junto a Armin y Connie.

Estaba más adelantada que ellos, pero aun así, no podía ver a la pelinegra, _"No dejaré que alguien más muera, te lo prometo, Eren"_ , hasta que divisé a un gran y gordo titán- ¡Mikasa! -Y como si el destino me jugara una mala pasada me había quedado si gas y caí justo a unos pasos de ella, tenía un dolor punzante en mi espalda, y Mikasa estaba arrodillada esperando… ¿Ella iba…?

\- ¡Mikasa! -Grité, sin saber cómo, me levanté y corrí hasta ella empujándola, ambas caímos lejos de la mano del titán, y de un movimiento rápido me giré y le corté los dedos al bastardo, el titán grita, doy otra vuelta y le cortó la muñeca, vuelve a gritar y enojado, nos azota contra la pared de un manotazo, nuestras espaldas se golpean contra la pared, respiró agitadamente, su mano izquierda vuelve hacia nosotras, Mikasa toma mi mano y ambas damos un gran salto y caemos unos metros lejos, raspándonos la ropa y cortándonos la piel.

El titán trata de levantarse, pero cae, eso nos da la ventaja de movernos un poco, me levantó y miro al bastardo con el ceño fruncido, me dolía un poco el brazo, miré de reojo a Mikasa, miraba un punto fijo en el suelo- ¡Mikasa! -Se levantó cuando sentimos pisadas tras nuestro, otro titán había aparecido, pegué mi espalda contra la de la pelinegra, la única que tenía armas era yo y encima estaba rota.

\- Mikasa…

\- Lo sé… -Dijo ella.

\- Estaremos bien -Susurré- Por Eren.

\- No me rendiré, Eren -Susurró- Lo siento, no lo haré -Empecé a respirar violentamente, por otro lado, Mikasa no, simplemente parecía que ideaba algún tipo de plan, si ese era el caso, esperaba que lo dijera ya, porque íbamos a morir y no tenía pensado eso.

\- Tenemos que pelear -Me dijo.

\- Está bien -Dije armándome de valor- Haremos que caigan, será más fácil…

\- Ah… ¡Aquí vamos!

Pegamos un grito para cuando estábamos a punto de enfrentarnos a los titanes y en eso, aquel titán que iba a enfrentar Mikasa, pisó cerca de nosotros, haciéndonos sacudir unos metros del suelo, para luego caer, pero lo que más nos impacto fue ver aquel golpe certero que le propinaba al titán, la ráfaga de aire nos empujó unos metros más, caí boca arriba y abrí los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Mikasa, solo negué y ambas nos fijamos en el titán que teníamos al frente, tenía musculatura y era delgado, entonces, rugió con fuerza haciendo que nos tapáramos los oídos, luego corrió y… él… él comenzó…

\- El titán… está matando…

\- A otro titán -Terminó Mikasa mi oración, ambas sin poder creer lo que veían nuestros ojos.

El shock era impactante, nos le quedamos viendo con asombro hasta que siento como me agarran con fuerza, cuando me doy cuenta estaba entre los brazos de Connie y Mikasa entre los de Armin, se detuvieron en un tejado y preguntaron si estábamos bien.

\- E-Estamos bien… -Murmuré.

\- ¡Entonces, debemos seguir! -Dijo Connie, los pasos nos alertaron- ¡Malas noticias, tenemos a dos titanes de 15 metros cerca!

\- No… esperen… -Murmuré- Ese titán…

El titán extraño abrió la boca y rugió, él otro pareció responderle con un rugido también, la inquietud nos embriagó cuando vimos cómo el titán extraño se ponía en posición de combate.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, ¿Será posible qué sea nuestra salvación?, ¿O solo es una mala jugada de los titanes?, ¡¿Qué mierda es todo esto?!

El otro titán grito y corrió para atacar al extraño, pero este le dio un golpe de lleno en el lado derecho del rostro, el golpe había sido tan certero y fuerte que la cabeza del titán se le desprendió y voló lejos hasta una torre, se estampó contra ella destruyéndola.

Gritamos estupefactos al admirar la escena, el titán cayó a los segundos y el extrañó se miró la mano, solo habían huesos y parecía recomponerse rápidamente, pero el titán en el suelo, no se había dado por vencido, seguía moviéndose y el extraño piso el cuello del titán.

\- ¿El titán mató a otro titán? -Preguntó Armin- ¿También sabía cuál era su punto débil?

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos vea! -Dijo Connie.

\- No, no nos preocupemos por eso -Dijo Armin- Pudo habernos atacado hace mucho.

\- Parece saber el combate cuerpo a cuerpo -Dije- ¿De qué será esto?

\- ¡No hay tiempo! -Dijo Connie- ¡Será un espécimen raro!

\- Es verdad, hay muchas cosas que no sabemos aún -Dijo Mikasa.

\- Debemos irnos de todos modos.

\- ¡Espera! -Dijo Armin- ¡Mikasa se quedó sin gas!

\- _ también -Intervino la pelinegra, quería que me tragará la tierra ahí mismo.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡¿Me están jodiendo?! ¿¡Qué haremos sin las dos!?

\- Es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer -Armin se arrodilló aun lado de Mikasa y cambió sus tubos de gas- No tengo mucho, pero si lo suficiente para que lleguen.

\- ¡Armin! -Le reprimió la chica.

\- ¡No hay otro modo!

\- Este gas es inútil conmigo, pero úsalo con cuidado está vez, tienes que salvar a todos.

\- Muy bien, tu maniobrador está bien, pero no tienes cuchillas, te daré las mías, pero me quedaré con una… ahora que lo pienso… no quiero ser comido vivo -Tomé la espada de Armin y la tiré al vacío.

\- ¡No digas eso Armin, tú vendrás con nosotros!

Mikasa tomó la mano del rubio- No te dejaré atrás -Dijo- A ninguno de los dos -Me miró de reojo, solo asentí- Llegaremos -Afirmó la pelinegra- Lo sé.

\- Pero… con tantos titanes alrededor… será imposible que todos lleguemos -Dijo Armin.

\- ¡Vamos! -Connie tomó mi mano y Mikasa tomó la de Armin, pero a medio camino nos detuvo.

\- Tengo una idea, pero… es una operación de 2 personas… ustedes tienen que decidir… -Miró fijamente a Mikasa y a Connie, luego miró de reojo al titán, lo imitamos- Tiene… que ver con ese titán.

\- ¿Nani…? -Pregunté anonada.

\- Ese titán no está interesado en humanos, así… que lo que debemos hacer es llevarlo a la Torre -Dijo Armin- Si se encarga de los otros titanes, ¡Podemos salir con vida de está!

\- ¿Llevarlo? ¿Cómo podríamos si quiera hacer eso? -Preguntó Connie.

\- Pienso que actúa por mero instinto -Dijo Armin girándose- Si mata a los titanes cerca de él, entonces buscará más para hacer lo mismo. ¡Lo más probable es que vaya por los titanes que están en el Cuartel!

Connie frunció el ceño- ¡¿Cómo vamos hacer algo así de riesgoso?!

\- ¡Pero si funciona podríamos eliminar a todos los titanes del Cuartel en un instante! -Dijo el rubio.

Tragué un poco, la verdad parecía una locura de plan, pero… ¿Teníamos otra opción?, miré de reojo a ese titán y tuve que apretar los ojos, mi pecho había comenzado a doler de forma espontánea.

\- ¿¡Estás bien, _?! -Preguntó Mikasa preocupada.

Asentí y le di una sonrisa fingida- No es nada… estoy bien -Pero la verdad es que era el mismo dolor que sentía cuando Eren...- Deberíamos intentarlo.

\- ¿¡Nani!?

\- Si enfrentamos una muerte segura -Dijo Mikasa- Es el camino con más probabilidad de sobrevivir -Asentí- Vayamos con el plan de Armin.

\- ¿Quieren aliarse a un titán para que luche contra a otros titanes?

\- Eso mismo -Dije.

\- No será gracioso si fallamos.

Armin sonrió, pero parecía tan nervioso como nosotros- Demo… si tenemos éxito, todos estaremos a salvo.

\- Decídete -Dijo Mikasa y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, Armin le siguió rápidamente y después de unos segundos le seguimos Connie y yo.

\- ¡Entiendo, entiendo, maldición! -Decía Connie.

\- ¿Segura que te quedaste sin gas? -Preguntó Armin.

\- Segura -Dije y miré a Mikasa y a Connie.

\- Bien, ven conmigo, _ -Dijo Mikasa tendiéndome la mano, solo asentí, Armin iría con Connie- Trataré de no hacer movimientos bruscos.

\- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Mikasa -Dije colocándome en su espalda, comparada con la pelinegra, parecía un duendecillo minúsculo, me agarré y me enganché a Mikasa como pude, ella trataba de matar a los titanes sin lastimarme y yo trataba de ocultarme, ni idea de cómo lográbamos eso, pero lo hicimos.

El titán extraño, cerca de nosotros, también luchaba contra los otros titanes, les estaba dando una buena paliza, y fue en ese momento en que observó a lo lejos el Cuartel.

De un momento a otro, matando titanes a diestra y siniestra y escapando como podíamos, vimos el Cuartel y entramos de golpe por las ventanas, volé un metro cuando chocamos contra el suelo.

\- ¿¡Mikasa!?

\- ¿Llegamos?, ¿Se ha acabado? -Pregunté mirando al techo.

\- Ah… -Dijo Connie- Hemos llegado.

\- Madre mía… -Suspiré de alivio- Mi corazón se va a salir en cualquier momento.

Entonces Connie miró su tubo de aire- Está vacío… la suerte está de nuestro lado, llegamos justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Todos… están vivos? -Preguntó Jean, Mikasa se levantó y yo la imité.

\- ¡Lo logramos, Armin! -Dijo Connie dándole palmadas al rubio en la espalda- ¡Tú plan fue éxito!, ¡Todos, ese titanes un espécimen raro que le gusta matar otros titanes! ¡Ni siquiera está interesado en atacar a otros humanos! ¡Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, todos podemos salir vivos de aquí!

\- ¿Usaremos… al titán? -Preguntó John un poco incrédulo, más bien, no se creía lo que había escuchado.

\- ¿Confías en la ayuda de un titán? -Preguntó Jean- ¡Eso es más delirante que cualquier sue….!

\- No es un sueño -Dijo Mikasa- No importa si es un espécimen raro o lo que sea -Dijo mi amiga- Dejémoslo masacra por aquí tanto como sea posible. Siendo realistas, esa es nuestra mejor forma de supervivencia.

\- Ese titán es más fuerte que el promedio -Dije- Él se los cargara y de ese modo… no entrarán aquí.

Entonces, esperamos cerca del elevador hasta que este llegara, ese fue el caso- ¿Cuánto saben de ese titán? -Preguntó Reiner.

Connie y yo nos miramos- ¿Deberíamos discutir eso después de que nos salvó?

\- Tienes razón -Dijo Reiner- Primero debemos salir de aquí con vida.

\- ¡Atención! -Dijo Jean entrando a la habitación- Son materiales de la Policía Militar, aunque están cubiertos de polvo… -Eran unas escopetas, comenzaron a prepararlas- ¿Con tres balas será suficiente? ¿En primero lugar, estás armas funcionarán con los titanes?

Armin había puesto un plano en el suelo y nos sentamos alrededor- Son mejor que nada -Dijo el rubio- Aunque todavía hay ocho titanes de tres y cuatro metros en la sala de suministros -Dijo- Mi idea es cegar a todos a la vez, no es imposible con tanto poder de fuego. Primero usaremos el ascensor a un grupo de personas al centro de la cámara, después dispararán directamente a los rostros de los ocho titanes a la vez.

\- La siguiente estancia se decidirá entre todos -Dijo Armin- Otras ocho personas se esconderán en el techo y luego atacarán sus puntos débiles mientras están cegados. En otras palabras… si seguimos este plan, nos jugaremos todo en un solo ataque. El punto es que… las ocho personas maten a los ocho titanes simultáneamente. Las ocho personas deben ser la mayor capacidad física, tendrán que cargar con el peso de las vidas de todos… Gomen -Bajó más la cabeza.

\- No hay problema -Dijo Reiner.

\- Si alguno falla, todos moriremos -Dijo Annie con una mano en la cintura- Es el mismo riesgo para todos.

\- Pero… -Dijo Armin- Pero, soy un don nadie, ¿Mi plan realmente es la mejor opción?

\- No tenemos otro plan excepto el tuyo -Dijo Marco tratando de alentarlo- No hay tiempo para pensar, este plan es nuestra única oportunidad. ¡Ahora, tenemos que darlo todo!

\- No te preocupes y ten un poco de confianza en tu plan, Armin -Le dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Verás que todo saldrá bien.

\- Tienes el talento para razonar las mejores soluciones -Dijo Mikasa- Esa intuición me ha salvado antes la vida, y también la vida de Eren -Armin abrió un poco más sus ojos.

Comenzamos a preparar todo, algunos muchachos, agarraron las armas y entraron al ascensor- Aun no eres consciente de eso -Le dijo Mikasa a Armin- Te lo diré más tarde.

\- Bien… -Dijo Armin.

Bajamos las escaleras listos con los cuchillas en mano- Realmente… ¿Podemos matar titanes sin nuestro equipo 3D?

\- Podremos -Afirmó Reiner- Solo estamos en contra de uno metros, es fácil apuntar a su punto débil.

\- ¿A quién le importa lo grandes que son?, su punto débil siempre es la nuca -Dijo Jean.

\- ¡Longitud: 1 metro vertical, Anchura: 10 centímetros!

\- O simplemente métanles el cuchillo por el culo -Dijo Reiner- Ese es su otro punto débil.

Reí- Muy gracioso, Reiner.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Preguntó Connie- ¡Nunca he escuchado sobre ese punto débil!

\- También es la primera vez que escucho eso -Dijo Sasha.

\- Reiner -Dijo Jean- Esas podrían ser tus últimas palabras.

Mikasa me miró de reojo- ¿Nani?

Ella negó con la cabeza y seguimos andando, llegamos hasta el techo y nos posicionamos en cada tablón, el ascensor descendió y los muchachos apuntaron a los titanes.

Respiraba lentamente y trataba de concentrarme en mi objetivo, tragué un poco y divisé de reojo a mis compañeros, también estaban en las mismas que yo, menos Annie y Mikasa que sus rostros eran tan neutrales como siempre, mi vista se fijó de nuevo en el ascensor, los titanes estaban súper cerca y fue cuando comenzaron a disparar.

Corrimos a una velocidad desmenuzaste y cuando estábamos cerca, saltamos en dirección a los titanes, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, tomé impulso y clavé ambas espadas en la nuca de uno de los malditos, para luego caer rodando por el suelo.

Me giro, el titán se desintegraba, ¡Mierda, lo había logrado!, ¡Había matado a mi primer titán!, ¡Por Kami, cuanta adrenalina!

 _¡¿Lo viste, Eren?! ¡¿Lo viste?! ¡Espero que estés orgulloso de mí!_

Pero la felicidad se borró cuando Sasha y Connie no pudieron contra sus titanes- ¡Sasha! -Me lancé contra ella, cuando se había quedado pasmada pidiéndole perdón al titán, ambas rodamos un poco, me puse frente a mi amiga para evitar que se la comieran, pero antes si quiera de hacer algo, Mikasa le había dado su merecido al titán.

\- ¡_, Mikasa! -Gritó Sasha- ¡Me han salvado!

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? -Preguntó la pelinegra solo asentí relajando mi respiración, Annie se había encargado del titán de Connie, y ahora, todos se estaban volviendo nada en el suelo.

Y entonces comenzamos a llenar los tanques de aire, miré a mi lado, mmi amiga castaña estaba llorando- ¿Sasha? -Pregunté, puse mi mano en su hombro- ¿Qué te sucede?

\- Me rendí ante un titán… -Dijo ella- ¡¿Cómo haré para ver a los demás?! -Pareció más una pregunta para ella que para mí.

\- ¡Te daremos unas nalgadas por eso más tarde! -Dijo Connie cerca de nosotros.

\- ¡Connie! -Le reprimí- Tranquila, ya pasó.

\- ¡Eres tan valiente, _! -Me abracé- ¡Me gustaría ser como tú!

Desvié la mirada.

 _¿Valiente?, si lo hubiese sido… Eren no estaría muerto ahora._

Negué con la cabeza- Busca tu propio valor y deja de querer ser alguien más -Le dije- Vamos, debemos salir de este lugar.

\- ¡Hai! -Dijo Sasha.

Salí antes que todos, la verdad no me gustaba más estar por ahí, me subí a un tejado y me quedé pasmada con lo que veía, el titán extraño estaba siendo… comido por los otros titanes.

\- ¿_? -Mikasa llegó hasta mí y también se quedó mirando al titán.

\- ¡Oi!, ¡_, Mikasa! -Dijo Armin- ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

\- Ese titán… -Murmuré.

\- ¿Se lo… están comiendo? -Preguntó Armin sin poder creérselo. El titán extraño alzo un poco la cabeza y rugió, parecía de dolor. Volví a fruncir el ceño y a cerrar los ojos, ¿Por qué otra vez este dolor?, me llevé una mano a mi pecho y traté de calmarme.

 _¿Qué rayos me está pasando?_

\- ¿Su cuerpo no se está regenerando? -Preguntó Armin.

\- Vine con la misma intención que _ -Dijo Mikasa.

\- Ah... -Abrí los ojos, el dolor había disminuido- Creímos que… al saber la verdad él podía ser la clave para liberarnos de esta situación horrorosa…

\- ¡Tienen razón! -Dijo Reiner, miramos en dirección al rubio alto- ¡Con solo arrancar unos cuantos pedazos de piel no aprenderíamos absolutamente nada! Deberíamos deshacernos de los titanes que lo están devorando, y tratar de mantenerlo con vida.

\- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco, Reiner?! -Pregunta Jean con cara de preocupación, todos le miramos- ¡Por fin podemos escapar de esta trampa mortal!

\- ¿Pero qué pasaría si pudiéramos hacer que ese titán fuese nuestro aliado? -Preguntó Annie- ¿No crees que sería una mejor arma que cualquier cañón?

Jean se quedó pasmado- ¿Nuestro… aliado? ¡¿Hablas enserio?!

Entonces mi vista se fijó en un titán que llegaba- ¡Armin, ese es…!

\- ¡Es el titán que devoró a Thomas! -Dijo mi amigo rubio.

Entonces el titán extraño rugió y dio unos pasos deshaciéndose de los titanes que le devoraban, pero le quitaron los brazos y se le podían ver las costillas, abrió la boca y mordió el cuello del titán anormal con fuerza, abrimos nuestros ojos como platos y la boca en una gran "o". Alzó al titán por encima de su ser y atacó a otro titán con el anormal aplastándolo, luego atacó a uno gordo y mandó tanto al anormal como al anterior contra unos edificios, quedándose con la nuca del anormal en la boca.

\- Hey… -Murmura, Jean. El titán extraño volvió a rugir con fuerza- ¿Qué era esa idea de salvarlo?

Armin gimió sorprendió al igual que todos al ver como el titán, después de su gran grito de guerra, cayó al suelo consumiéndose- Parece que está incinerándose así mismo.

\- ¡Cómo sea, en marcha! -Dijo Jean dándose la vuelta, pero estaba más preocupada en lo que mis ojos estaban observando.

Tuve que parpadear varias veces porque lo que veía no… no podía ser cierto, ¿O sí?, rápidamente utilice el equipo escuchando mi nombre de la boca de mis amigos, los ignoré por completo y llegué al suelo, cerca de ese titán, el vapor era de un calor sofocante, pero no me importó en lo absoluto, corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me daban.

Y, ahí, saliendo de la nuca de aquel titán extraño, estaba Eren, con los ojos cerrados, grité su nombre, lo grité tan fuerte como podía mi voz, hasta que llegué a él y lo abracé, lo estrujé entre mis brazos, llevé mi oreja hacia su pecho y pude escuchar claramente los latidos de su corazón.

Lo volví a abrazar sintiendo como mi corazón volvía a llenarse de alegría, lloraba tanto, pero tanto, grité y lo estrujé contra mi cuerpo- ¡Eren, Eren! -Seguí gritando esperando que mi hermoso ojiverde se despertara.

Verlo vivo en ese momento, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, sentía como si hubiese vuelto a nacer o incluso conocerlo. Sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos de cuando conocí a Eren, como lo apoyé como nos hicimos novios, nuestro primer beso… me embriagaron por completo.

 _Sentía tanta felicidad para mis adentros._

 _Ya mi alma estaba en paz._

\- No volveré a dejarte, te lo prometo, no lo haré, Eren -Le susurré en su oído.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Confianza**

 _P.O.V. Eren_

Abrí mis ojos como platos al intentar querer agarrar su mano, no dije nada, no quería decir nada, simplemente quería llegar a ella. La boca del titán se dio y cortó mi brazo.

El dolor era punzante, la sangre corría a litros, escuché el grito de _ al otro lado y lo único que pensé es que no la volvería a ver. Caí hacia atrás, cerré los ojos y esperé que mi fin llegara.

Pero al perecer me estaban jugando una mala pasada, abrí los ojos y me encontraba en el interior del titán, era oscuro, carnoso y rojo. Miré a todos lados, buscando una salida, pero lo que encontré fue a mis camaradas muertos en ese líquido rojo.

Grité, grité con desesperación mirando a todos lados, era el infierno mismo. ¿Acabaría como ellos?, di unos pasos hacia atrás, había otro cuerpo ahí, grité horrorizado-No… esto no puede ser…-Murmuro, mi voz tiembla y recuerdo los cinco años de cambio, en los que creí que Yo había cambiado, en el que podía hacer algo.

\- Esta… caliente… muy caliente… -Me giro una compañera mía murmuró cerca de mí- Ayúdame... -Su cabellera era castaña igual que _.

Y mis temores volvieron, ¿No la había salvado?, ¿La había comido también después de mí?, negué con la cabeza, su voz era completamente diferente.

\- Oka-San… -Susurró.

Y acto seguido, mi madre se me viene a mis recuerdos, _"Oka-San"_ y pienso en su sonrisa y en las bromas que le hacía para que lograra verla. _"Oka-San"-_ Ayuda… -La chica se hundió.

 _¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?_

 _¿Por qué… nos hacen esto?_

 _Ellos… nos arrebatan todo… nuestras vidas, nuestros sueños…_

\- ¿¡Por qué!? -Y sin querer, mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, aprieto los dientes- ¡Kuso, Kuso, Kuso! -Decía mientras me hundía más en esa asquerosa sustancia, entonces estiré mi brazo cortado hacia el hueco por donde había caído- ¡No puedo darme por vencido todavía! ¡Los aniquilaré! ¡A todos y cada uno de ustedes! ¡Los destruiré a todos con mis propias manos!

Cerré los ojos y no supe nada más, lo único que quería, lo único que mi interior deseaba, que anhelaba sobre cualquier otra cosa era exterminarlos a todos, purgar a este mundo de cada uno de esos bastardos.

 _¡Más, más, mataré a más de ustedes!_

 _¡Quiero matar más!_

 _¡Matarlos a todos!_

\- ¡Los mataré a todos…!

\- ¿Eren? -Al escuchar aquella voz, la voz de mi mejor amigo, recobré la consciencia, levanté un poco la mirada y me sorprendí por lo que veía, abrí mis ojos como platos y dejé escapar un gemido ahogado de terror.

Armin estaba a mi lado, Mikasa y _ estaban frente a nosotros con espadas en mano, mirándonos de reojo y miles de soldados a ellas.

 _¿Pero… qué es todo esto?_

\- ¡Eren! -Exclamaron Mikasa y _ mirándonos sorprendidas- ¡Eren! ¿Puedes moverte? -Preguntó mi novia, parpadeé un poco, me quedé admirándola a ella.

Ella seguía con vida, estaba con vida.

\- ¡T-Tienes que decirles lo que sabes! -Dijo Armin, pero solo me había quedado mirándola- ¡Estoy seguro que ellos entenderán! -Cuando reparé en las palabras de mi amigo, le miré sin entender lo que me decía.

Enserio, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

\- ¿Armin? -Fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

\- ¿Lo oíste?, ¡Él dijo: los mataré a todos! -Dijo un soldado llamando mi atención.

\- Sí, yo también lo oí, ¡Quiere devorarnos a todos!

¿ _Qué… están haciendo?, reparé en que los soldados estaban listos para atacarnos y nos apuntaban con las cuchillas, pero… ¡Esas cuchillas son para matar titanes! ¿Por qué me ven de esa manera? ¿Qué mierda está pasando?_

\- ¡Cadetes, Jaeger, _, Ackerman y Arlert! -Dijo nuestro superior- ¡Su conducta actual es una alta traición! ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa? Si intentan algo engañoso o cualquier movimiento, la artillería abriría fuego, ¡No lo dudaremos!

En el lado izquierdo, en lo alto del muro, había un cañón listo para disparar también, esto no era bueno.

\- ¡Te preguntaré esto: ¿Qué eres humano o Titán?!

Me enderecé un poco mirando a mi superior.

 _¿Pero qué clase de pregunta era esa? Es como si todos ellos estuvieran… mirando a un monstruo, ¿Eso es lo que creen ellos que soy?_

\- Yo… ¡No entiendo la pregunta!

\- ¿Estas fingiendo ignorancia? ¡Maldito monstruo! -Entonces se enojó- ¡Trata de hacer el idiota conmigo otra vez y te volaremos en pedazos en un instante! ¡No te daremos tiempo para que demuestres tu verdadera cara!

\- ¡¿Mi verdadera cara?!

Este tipo y todo el resto están locos, de verdad.

\- ¡Todos lo vieron! -Dijo el hombre- ¡Saliste de los restos de un titán! ¡La humanidad ha permitido que criaturas como tú se infiltren en el muro Rose! ¡A pesar que son cadetes que han jurado ante el Rey, eliminaremos cualquier cosa que pueda representar un riesgo! ¡No me equivoco! -Dijo- ¡El titán acorazado que rompió el muro María puede aparecerse en cualquier momento! ¡La humanidad se encuentra una vez más al borde de la extinción! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de perder nuestras tropas y el tiempo en ti! ¡Te volaré en pedazos con la artillería! -Nos apuntó con su dedo y comenzó a temblar.

Una mujer tras él, habló- Son claramente desafiantes, dudo que seamos capaces de tener información útil de ellos. Como usted dice, esto es una pérdida de tiempo y tropas.

\- ¡Comandante, será fácil ahora! ¡Le podemos volar en pedazos mientras él está en su forma humana!

\- Mikasa… -Escuché la voz de _.

Mi hermana dio unos pasos frente a mi novia- Mi especialidad es rebanar carne, tanto _ como yo estamos dispuestas a demostrar que tan buenas somos -Ambas se pusieron listas para atacar.

 _No… no quería que ninguna de las dos saliese lastimada por algo que yo no entendía, no quería verlas muertas frente a mí, no quería._

\- De un paso al frente… el qué esté interesado en experimentar nuestras habilidades -Dijo mi hermana.

\- Heichou… -Dijo uno de los soldados- Ella es Ackerman, Mikasa, estaba con nuestra unidad de élite en la retaguardia. Ella equivale a un promedio de 100 soldados. Perderle sería un gran golpe para la humanidad.

\- ¡Oi, Mikasa, _, Armin! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? -Pregunté finalmente.

\- ¡Mikasa, _! -Armin se levantó- ¡No puedes luchar contra nuestra propia gente! ¿A dónde podríamos correr dentro de estos muros llenos de gente?

\- No me importa quién sea mi oponente -Dijo Mikasa.

\- No dejaremos que nadie mate a Eren -Intervino _, luego se giró y ella me sonrió tiernamente- No lo haré, te hice una promesa, Eren… y nadie de aquí te a tocar ni un cabello… porqué… te amo…

Abrí mis ojos como platos, decir eso… enfrente de los soldados que nos apuntaban, podían ahora ir contra ella. _ se giró y miró fijamente a los soldados.

\- ¡Tenemos que hablar con ellos! -Dice Armin- ¡Nadie sabe lo que está pasando! ¡Sus temores solo se están multiplicando!

 _¿Así que… yo soy el único que cree que no soy un Titán? ¡Maldita sea! ¡No tengo ningún recuerdo de como llegué aquí!, estoy tan agotado que no puedo pararme. Me matarán si digo algo mal._

 _Perder la vida por seres humanos, ¡Eso es absurdo!, ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Salí del cuerpo de un Titán? ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Qué significa esto?_

 _Recordé cuando el titán me tragaba y perdí mi brazo._

 _¿No fue solo un sueño?_

 _¡Si no fuera así, eso significaría que mi brazo izquierdo, no hubiera vuelto a crecer! ¡Es justo como un Titán!_

Alzo mi mano para verla mientras aprieto los dientes con fuerza.

 _Esto no es posible._

¿Cómo… cómo…?

\- ¡Te lo preguntaré una vez más!, ¿Qué eres, humano o Titán? -Dijo el superior.

 _No puedo decir algo mal._

Armin, Mikasa y _ giraron sus cabezas para mirarme.

No solo es mi vida la que está en riesgo, es verdad… todo este tiempo he estado junto a ustedes… y aunque _ estuvo después… no importa, ella también es parte de nosotros- ¡Soy Humano! -Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, esperaba que el superior recapacitara, no quería morir y no quería que mi familia muriese también. Comencé a respirar agitadamente esperando una respuesta.

\- Ya veo… -Dijo el hombre- No pienses mal de mí… -Entonces comenzó a alzar su brazo, todos nos sorprendimos- No tenemos otra opción. Nadie puede aprobar… que no eres un demonio.

\- ¡Eren, Armin! -Gritaron Mikasa y _ a la vez, corriendo hacia nosotros- ¡Vamos a subir! -Dijo mi hermana.

\- ¡Espera! -Le dije, pero ya ambas me tenían agarrado y listas para subir por el muro.

Y fue en ese momento, en el que casi se me cae la llave dorada de mi Otto-San. La miré y entonces las palabras de mi Otto-San resonaron en mi mente.

 _Eren. Cuando vuelva, te mostraré el sótano del que te he estado manteniendo alejado. Siempre mantén esta llave contigo. Nunca la pierdas. ¡Y cuando la mires, recuerda! ¡Tienes que ir al sótano!_

Recuerdo una inyección y un líquido.

 _Debido a esta inyección, tus recuerdos serán dañados_

Y él… él lloraba… lloraba demasiado.

 _Así que… no tiene sentido que te explique las cosas ahora. ¡Sólo recuerda esto!, ¡Retoma el muro María y ve al sótano! ¡Este poder será útil entonces! ¡Tus recuerdos te mostrarán como usarlos! ¡Eren!_

Varios recuerdos me aglomeraron y me sobresalté, me solté del agarré de las dos chicas y por en cambio, las agarré a ellas de cada mano, corrí con fuerza escuchando sus gritos y me acerqué a Armin.

 _¡Una vez que entres al sótano sabrás la verdad! ¡Será un camino duro y despiadado! ¡Pero debes caminarlo!_

El cañón lanzó su bala.

 _¡Si deseas salvar a Mikasa, a Armin y a todos, tienes que dominar este poder!_

Me puse frente a Armin y entonces, llevé mi mano izquierda a mi boca y la mordí, sentí una reacción por todo mi cuerpo y cerré mis ojos.

 _P.O.V. __

Mis ojos estaban abiertos igual que mi boca, lo único que veía eran las costillas y la carne sin piel de un titán. _¿Estaba… dentro de un titán?_

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, pero no me importaban, yo… no daba crédito a lo que veía, en el lugar en el que me encontraba. Y luego, el titán comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño, como si fuera a desmoronarse, pero no, simplemente estaba moviendo su gran cabeza y a casusa de eso, se empezaron a caer pequeños trozos de hueso sobre nosotros.

\- Recuerdo… haber escuchado el cañón… -Dijo Armin- Hubo un ruido horrible y después ese impacto, ese calor.

\- Eren nos protegió -Dijo Mikasa- Eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber, por ahora.

\- ¡Oi, ¿Están bien?! -Eren venía corriendo por fuera del titán, hasta llegar a nosotros.

\- ¿Eren que es esto? -Preguntó Armin.

\- ¡No lo sé!, ¡Pero se está evaporando! Es como el cadáver de un titán, ¡Debemos escapar!

Y fue cuando me di cuenta que tanto la carne como los huesos comenzaban a desvanecerse.

\- Todavía nos están observando, esperando algo, no pueden ver por el humo, incluso la Guarnición no puede ver nuestros movimientos por ahora -Me levanté junto con Mikasa y Armin- Pero eventualmente, atacarán de nuevo.

\- ¡Eren! -Di unos pasos y lo estrujé entre mis brazos y volví a sentir como mis lágrimas brotaban.

\- Oi… ¡_! -Murmuró, sentí uno de sus brazos sobre mi espalda, sentí como había respirado profundo, yo seguí llorando contra su pecho mojando su camisa, nos movimos un poco- Después de mostrarles esto, no creo que podamos salir de esta hablando. Sin embargo… -Alcé la vista para mirarlo.

 _Aquellos ojos de nuevo._

 _Aquella mirada._

Su otra mano fue hasta el cuello, me tuve que separar de él unos milímetros y agarró la tan preciada llave que traía siempre consigo- Recuerdo algo -Dijo- El sótano, el sótano de mi casa -Dijo firmemente- Mi padre me dijo… que lo entendería todo si iba allí, y también el motivo por el que soy así. Si llego a ese sótano, probablemente, también descubra la verdad sobre los Titanes.

Entonces soltó la llave que cayó de nuevo sobre su cuello, luego golpeó con fuerza una de las costillas del Titán Extraño haciendo que diera un brinco en mi lugar- ¡¿Por qué lo mantuvo en secreto?! -Dijo y pude sentir como cada poro de su cuerpo emanaba un enojo descomunal.

\- Eren… -Murmuré.

\- ¡Es la Inteligencia que las Tropas de Reconocimiento a estado buscando por años, a costa de miles de vidas! -Exclamó con el semblante fruncido- ¡Es la última esperanza de la humanidad! ¿Y él la estaba guardando bajo llave en el sótano? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Dónde ha estado los últimos cinco años después de abandonarnos?

\- ¡Eren! -Mikasa llegó a nosotros y le tocó el hombro a su hermano- Justo ahora tenemos problemas más urgentes… sin mencionar que estas asustando a _ -Me removí incómoda cuando escuché mi nombre.

Eren suspiró- Lo siento, _.

Negué con la cabeza, entonces nos pusimos un poco apartados del cadáver del Titán, pero no nos alejamos del humo, nos arrodillamos sobre el suelo, no solté la mano de Eren en ningún momento y él no se quejaba.

\- Yo… yo voy a huir.

\- ¿Nani?

\- ¡¿Qué mierdas dices Eren?! -Me exalté en ese momento, ¿Cómo podía decir eso?- ¿¡Y adónde piensas ir!?

Eren, entonces, apretó mi mano tratando de calmarme, cosa que no funcionaba, estaba histérica- Por el momento, adonde sea. Después tengo que subir la muralla y encontrar mi viejo sótano. Antes de eso tendré que convertirme en Titán de nuevo -Miró su mano izquierda.

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso? -Preguntó Armin.

Pero yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, si Eren se iba a ir de vuelta al muro María… yo… yo no tenía más nada que hacer ahí entonces- ¡Me quiero ir contigo, Eren! -Exclamé con los ojos cerrados y apretando tanto su mano como la que estaba sola.

\- ¡_!

\- Si tú te vas… entonces yo también me iré contigo -Le dije mirándolo a esos hermosos orbes aguamarina.

Él negó con la cabeza- Primero debo probar con el Titán de 15 metros -Dice mientras apretaba su mano en puño, por alguna extraña razón, él comenzó a temblar y de su nariz comenzó a salir sangre.

\- Eren… tu nariz -Dije mirando la línea rojiza, agarré un pequeño pañuelo que tenía guardado y se lo coloqué, él lo agarró y se lo mantuvo.

\- Está muy pálido… y su respiración está pesada -Dice Armin- Hacer eso claramente pone mucha tensión en tu cuerpo.

\- No me importa si estoy en mal estado en este momento -Dice Eren con el ceño fruncido y tira el pañuelo. Frunzo el ceño, ¿Acaso no ve que puede morir de esta forma?- Tengo dos ideas: Una, si ustedes tres no tratan de cubrirme, ellos no van a matarlos.

\- ¡Eren! -Me miró para acallarme, tragué un poco, bajé la mirada derrotada.

\- Les he causado muchos problemas… a partir de aquí, estaré solo.

Me quedé perpleja ante sus palabras, ¿Estar solo?, no… no yo había prometido no dejarlo solo, yo… yo no podría… no quería. Apreté su mano con fuerza- Quiero ir contigo.

\- No -La voz de Eren era dura.

\- Por favor.

\- También iré -Dijo Mikasa- Si mi ritmo no llega al tuyo, entonces no te preocupes por mí. Pero tampoco haré lo que dices y dudo que _ y Armin tampoco lo hagan.

\- ¡Ya párale a tus tonterías, por el amor de Kami-Sam! -Dijo Eren.

\- ¡No soy tu hermano menor o un niño! -Decía.

Comencé a sentir nuevamente aquel dolor en el pecho, tuve que cerrar los ojos, era tan fuerte esta vez. Pensé que al ver a Eren con vida, aquel dolor por su pérdida se disiparía, pero… resultaba que dolía peor que antes.

\- ¡¿_?!

\- E-Estoy bien… estoy bien… -Murmuré, no era momento para sentirme mal, Eren ya lo estaba y yo no podía darme el lujo de verme débil, no mientras tratábamos de hacerlo reflexionar.

\- Eren… por favor, ¡Déjame…!

\- Basta, ya, _ -Dice Eren frunciendo el ceño- Dije que tenía dos ideas -Luego miró a nuestro amigo rubio- Armin, quiero que hagas la argumentación final -Armin se sorprendió, la verdad creo que todos- Soy consciente de lo poco realista que es este plan, aun así -Miró su mano otra vez- La mejor opción sería utilizar este poder Titán para ayudar al ejército. Sé que parece una locura. Si estás seguro de poder convencer a la Guarnición de que no soy una amenaza, entonces, creeré en ti y me quedaré aquí. Esa es mi segunda idea.

\- Si dices que no puedes hacerlo, entonces iré con mi último recurso -Dijo Eren, lo miré de reojo- La opción que había dicho antes. Tienes 15 segundos para decidir -Dijo, tenía una mirada seria, pero todo su rostro mostraba otra cosa, él estaba cansado, demasiado- ¿Puedes hacerlo o no? De cualquier manera, voy a respetar tu decisión.

\- Eren… ¿Por qué me confías a una decisión tan importante? -Preguntó, miré Armin, estaba sorprendido y un tanto asustado.

\- No importan lo mal que estén las cosas -Eren sonrió un poco a pesar de lo que mal que estaba- Siempre encuentras la mejor solución. Quiero confiar en ti.

\- ¿Cuándo lo he hecho…? -Preguntó nuestro amigo rubio.

\- Un montón de veces -Dijo Eren- Hace cinco años, si no hubieras buscado a Hannes, Mikasa y yo hubiésemos sido comidos por titanes.

Tras Armin, la columna vertebral del titán se partió en la mitad y cayó, tragué un poco agarrando la mano de mi novio, el dolor se había disipado considerablemente y ahora podía concentrarme mejor en lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.

Después de unos segundos, que nos parecieron eternidades, Armin se levantó- Los convenceré -Dijo Armin, Eren tenía razón, no había mejor persona que Armin para este tipo de cosas, sin duda le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo- Haz tu mejor esfuerzo para demostrar que nos vas a resistirte -Los tres asentimos, mi novio con una sonrisa y Mikasa sería como siempre, por mi lado, me encontraba un poco preocupada, confiaba en Armin plenamente, pero aquellos hombres y mujeres armados… estaban llenos de miedo, actuarían por puro instinto de supervivencia.

Armin dio media vuelta, se quitó el equipo de maniobras 3D y salió del humo, agarré con más fuerza la mano de Eren y él me devolvió el apretó, sentí un hueco en todo el estómago esperando que el plan diese resultado.

\- ¡Detente! -Armin alzó los brazos- ¡Por fin mostraste tus verdaderos colores, monstruo! -Dijo el superior- ¡Daré la señal! ¡Daré la señal para disparar!

\- ¡Él no es un enemigo de la humanidad! -Gritó Armin- ¡Estamos dispuestos a compartir toda la información que hemos reunido!

\- ¡Rogar por sus vidas es inútil ahora! -Dijo el superior.

\- Esto está mal… -Susurré, más para mí que para Eren o Mikasa.

\- Confía en Armin -Dijo Eren.

\- Lo hago -Le dijo- Como no tienes idea.

\- ¡Él reveló su verdadera forma justo frente a nosotros! -Dice- ¡Si dices que no es un enemigo, pruébalo! ¡Si no puedes hacer eso, eliminaré a la amenaza!

\- ¡No hay necesidad de más pruebas! -Dijo Armin- ¡El problema es la forma en que lo vemos!

\- ¡¿Nani?!

\- ¡Usted dijo que todos lo vieron! -Dijo Armin- ¡Entonces, también debieron haber visto como luchó contra titanes! ¡Y debieron haber visto todos los titanes que se abalanzaron en su contra! ¡Los Titanes lo vieron como una presa, al igual que al resto de la humanidad! ¡Nada de lo que usted diga puede cambiar ese hecho!

Hubo un silencio, hasta que un hombre murmuró- Es verdad… Un Titán como aliado.

Rápidamente todos comenzaron a murmurar y flojearon el agarre de las espadas, Armin los estaba haciendo entrar en razón. El superior miró a todos lados, a sus hombres, pero parecía sumergido en su miedo.

\- Ese hombre… -Murmuré- No está razonando.

\- ¿Huh?

\- ¡Prepárense para atacar! ¡No caigan en está inteligente trampa! -Dice, frunzo el ceño, sabía que ese hombre lo consumía el temor y haría todo lo posible para evitar morir. Mire de reojo a Eren, incluyendo matar al hombre que amo.

\- ¡Sus acciones han estado más allá de la comprensión! -Si son capaces de transformarse en seres humanos y hablar nuestra lengua. ¡Entonces es sólo otro truco para engañarnos! ¡No podemos dejar que han lo que quieran!

Los soldados agarraron firmemente sus armas otra vez y nos apuntaron con sus escopetas. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, incluso creí que se me saldría en cualquier momento, fruncí el ceño y Armin giró un poco su cabeza para mirarnos, Eren asintió.

Armin frunció el ceño, apretó los dientes y se dio vuelta, hizo con fuerza y mucho ahínco el saludo militar- ¡Como soldado, juré dedicar mi corazón a la resurrección de la humanidad! -Gritó- ¡No hay mayor gloria que morir por esa causa! ¡Si añadimos su poder Titán a la potencia de nuestros ejércitos, incluso sería posible retomar la ciudad! -Los soldados comenzaron a abrir sus ojos y bocas- ¡Por la gloria de la humanidad se lo ruego! En mis últimos momentos antes de morir, ¡Permítame explicar su importancia estratégica!

Hubo un silencio, en el que creí que no terminaría nunca y a pesar de la diplomacia de Armin, aquel sujeto no parecía dar su brazo a torcer- Señor, deberías reconsiderar…

\- ¡Silencio! -Gritó a su soldado y comenzó a alzar el brazo- ¡No importa la forma en que rueguen sus vidas, siguen siendo rebeldes! -Gritó, moví un pie lentamente y apreté la mano de Eren, mientras este se llevaba la otra lentamente hacia su boca, fruncí el ceño, apreté los dientes y tragué- Aquellos que rompan las reglas serán eliminados, ¡Eso es lo que significa ser un soldado!

Esperábamos el resultado de la decisión de ese hombre y nosotros estaríamos listos, iría con Eren más allá de las murallas o incluso al otro mundo.

Pero antes si quiera de bajar su brazo para darnos sentencia de muerte, lo intervinieron, un hombre calvo de nombre Dot Pixis- Ya fue suficiente -Declaró- No has cambiado nada. Tan grande, y todavía tienes las agallas de un ciervo asustado.

Tras él, había más soldados con sus rifles- Comandante Pixis -Dijo el otro.

\- ¿No puedes ver la hermosura de ese saludo? -Dio unos pasos- Acabo de llegar, pero la situación ya se me ha concedido, ve a organizar los refuerzos -Dijo- Creo que valdría la pena lo que tienen que escuchar.

Armin cayó al suelo y cuatro dejamos escapar todo el aire que teníamos dentro. Estaríamos a salvo, por ahora.

Nos ordenaron subir la muralla junto al Comandante Pixis, tuve que ayudar a Eren a caminar porque se encontraba un poco débil, aunque la verdad rechistó un poco diciendo que él podía solo- Calla… -Le dije- No hables, Eren -Abrió sus ojos como platos ante mis palabras, creo que vi un rubor de rabia sobre sus mejillas, miró a otro lado y subimos por los elevadores de madera.

Me senté junto a Eren en la piedra del muro, tragué un poco, no había dejado de soltar su mano, no quería, definitivamente no quería separarme de él. Armin y Mikasa nos habían acompañado también, pero ellos se mantenían de pie.

\- Nunca antes había visto uno… -Dijo asomándose al otro lado del muro done habían varios titanes queriendo subirse, pero desde luego, no podían- No me importaría ser comido, siempre y cuando sea por una hermosa señorita Titán -Fruncí ligeramente el ceño ante sus palabras.

 _Este hombre era muy raro._

Y las preguntas comenzaron, Eren dio todos los detalles que emanaban en sus recuerdos, habló de la llave, del sótano y de su padre- Ya veo -Dijo el Comandante- ¿Así que crees que ese sótano tiene todas las respuestas que buscas?

\- Hai -Dijo Eren un pequeño aliento- ¿Usted me cree, señor? -Preguntó.

\- Ya que ni tú mismo puedes decirlo a ciencia cierta -Dijo el Comandante y giro un poco su cabeza para ver a Eren- Entonces, digamos que lo tendré en cuenta -Se tocó la cabeza calva con su dedo índice de su mano derecha- Sin embargo, puedes demostrar tus verdaderas intenciones con tus acciones. Yo garantizo tu seguridad -Ante esas palabras los cuatro nos relajamos, fue como quitarme un gran peso de encima, miré con una pequeña sonrisa a mi novio, ya no corría tanto peligro- ¿Cadete Arlert, verdad? -Preguntó el hombre.

\- ¡Hai! -Dijo Armin volviendo hacer el saludo.

\- Anteriormente, dijiste que usando este _"Poder Titán"_ podríamos retomar está ciudad -Dijo el Comandante- ¿De verdad crees eso, o era un desesperado intento de seguir con vida?

\- Eso fue… ¡Ambas! -Dijo Armin- Estaba tratando de decir que Eren podría tomar su forma Titán para llevar esa roca a la muralla y bloquear la brecha en la puerta -Dijo- La idea se me acaba de ocurrir -Dijo mirando al suelo, luego volvió a alzar la mirada- ¿No puede ver el poder de Eren como una oportunidad cambiar esta situación a nuestro favor? -Entonces el Comandante se giró- Por supuesto -Agregó- También estaba desesperado por salvar nuestras vidas…

\- Desesperado por salvar… Esas palabras valen más por cualquier otra cosa -Dice el hombre- ¿Qué dice, Cadete Jaeger? -Pregunta.

\- ¿Hai?

\- ¿Puedes cerrar esa brecha? -El hombre se había arrodillado frente a nosotros, y ante sus palabras, los cuatro nos sorprendimos.

\- Yo… -Susurró Eren- No estoy seguro, no entiendo esto más que el resto de ustedes. Sería irresponsable de mi parte responder como si lo supiera.

\- Ah… claro, lo siento -Dijo el Comandante- Hice la pregunta equivocada -Su rostro cambió a una seriedad total- ¿Lo harás o no?, ¿Cuál eliges?

Eren no respondió a la primera, Pixis miró tras el hombro de mi novio, tanto él como yo, nos giramos para ver aquel gran paisaje tras de nosotros, arboles, montañas, edificios y desde luego familias enteras.

Respiré hondo.

Eren apretó los dientes y se giró rápidamente, miró la piedra del muro- Lo haré -Dijo mi novio, boté todo el aire que tenían mis pulmones- ¡Lo haré! -Repitió- No estoy seguro de poder cerrar la brecha, pero aun así… lo haré.

 _De nuevo esa mirada…_


End file.
